Fairy Tail A one-shot for everyday of the year!
by aisha.0412
Summary: leaving this up here to prove that people can well uh.. improve. i was literal rubbish. this story is rubbish (and given up on/discontinued/incomplete/who knows anymore) read at your own risk. last chapter is my best. i’m such a troll xD
1. DAY 1 - BIRTHDAY SURPRISE BASH

Hi this is my first one-shot or even fanfic ever hope you enjoy ~ _AishaHayatSenpai_

 _Mira: Yeah she tried really hard I mean she looks like a hot mess stressing over this_

 _Mira NOT NOW! anyway on with the story_

* * *

 _ **DAY ONE:**_

 _ **Birthday Bash Surprise:**_

Lucy woke up that morning with a smile on her face and a spring in her step it was her 18th Birthday, she was the last one of her friends to become 18 too which made her even more excited!

"Plue what do you think I should wear today?" The blonde mage asked

"Puu-Puun Puu-Puun!" The cheerful spirit replied

"Wait, I've got it!" Lucy pulled out a short black dress that resembled her curves perfectly with some cleavage.

"Yep, the big 18 here we go!"

She decided to leave her hair down and only put on a bit of makeup for a natural look so it wasn't TOO much since the dress was the main attraction so the makeup complimented the whole look, she decided to wear some black high-heels to match.

"If only you were here mum, I hope you're proud of me!" Lucy thought to herself

Lucy left her apartment and made her way to the guild she walked in expecting to hear cheers, confetti and happy birthday wishes but when she walked in it was just normal as any other day.

She walked over to Natsu and sat down.

"Hey, Luce what's up? You look really pretty today!" Spoke the dragonslayer

She turned pink.

"Oh, not much and thanks but did you know it's a special day?" She Questioned

"Oh yeah, Mira is making tacos today YAY!" Answered the dense Natsu

Lucy ran out of the guild with tears running down her rosy cheeks everyone forgot about her Birthday guess she wasn't as important as she thought the others were to her.

"LUCY, LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?" Yelled someone from outside her house

She recognised his voice instantly

"GO AWAY NATSU!" She yelled fighting back tears

"COME TO THE GUILD IN 5 MINS AND WEAR THE OUTFIT YOU WERE WEARING BEFORE OKAY!" Screamed the Pink-Haired Mage before running back to the guild.

She didn't even move at first slowly she got up, did her makeup and made her way to the guild

When she arrived there she opened the huge double doors and walked into darkness ...

"Huh, what's going on guys?" She called out

There was an eerie silence for a bit then ...

"SURPRISE!" Cheered the whole guild

Tears were filling her eyes "You guys didn't forget!" She beamed wiping her tears and giving Levy a hug

"Of course we didn't forget Lu-chan, I mean if it wasn't for Natsu reminding us hehe." Levy giggled awkwardly

"Thanks, Natsu!" The blonde gushed

"Anytime Luce, you know I would do anything for you!" He whispered

"Yeah, I know and I would do the same for you too!" She whispered back

He pulled her into a warm, fuzzy hug and she could definitely say that was the best present she got!

* * *

Mira: Bye my fellow NaLu shippers xD

And that's the end of my first one-shot I hope you enjoyed and be sure to write a review I will be checking! Until next time bye guys! ^-^


	2. DAY 2 - UNDERWEAR THEIF

Hey guys and welcome to day 2 of NaLu -

For every day of the year

Mira: Welcome to fluff

Nope today some good old crack

Mira: With some fluff?

Maybe anyway on with the story!

* * *

 **DAY TWO : Underwear Thief**

This was probably the worst and best day of Lucy's life all thanks to a certain Dragon Slayer!

Allow me to explain it was early in the morning as you can expect Natsu was in Lucy's bed right? Wrong! Today he was standing by her dresser looking through her underwear draw. So Lucy got up and gave him a good old Lucy kick straight where it hurts!

"That ought to do it." She said pleased with herself

But Natsu (In probably the most pain he has ever felt in his life) (Hey I'm not a dude but it does HURT!) had already managed to fly away with Happy with Lucy's panties on his head and HE WAS WEARING THEM! Mira: WHATTTTTT!

Mira not now!

Mira: Oh sorry, Bye

Lucy with the fear of being mortified and humiliated ran to the guild as quick as her legs could carry her, and when she got there she was in for a BIG shock! There he was Natsu jumping around on the tables dancing and repeating "I'm Lucy I say I don't have a boyfriend but I just wanna save these for him ;-)!"

The whole guild was laughing at her but no she didn't cry and she didn't run away she simply grabbed Natsu by his ear and took him out the guild onto the street.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!?" The blonde screamed

"Just having a bit of fun Luce lighten up!" He replied in a mellow tone

"FUN, WHAT ABOUT THAT SNARKY BOYFRIEND COMMENT!?" She was REALLY mad now.

"I was just telling the guild your off limits, you see Lucy I really like you and I'm not really good at expressing my feelings so I thought if I made it into a joke you would get the message!" The Dragon Slayer answered

Lucy gave him a big hug and whispered "I like you too idiot"

Natsu gave Lucy a kiss on the check and the rest was history …

And that's the end of Day two please leave a review I would really like some feedback ^-^

* * *

Mira: That was hilarious and soo cute

Erza: *munching strawberry cake* Definitely

Erza when did you get here?

Never mind Bye guys x ^_^


	3. DAY 3 - NASHI AND STORM (PART 1)

Hey guys welcome to DAY 3 of my 1 year NaLu challenge!

Mira: Wow Aisha, you usually give up straight away!

Hehe …. *whispers* Mira shut up!

Gray: Just get on with your story about flame brain and his girlfriend -.-

Whattt Gray? And it's not gonna be just Natsu and Lucy it's yours's and Juvias's son Blue with Nashi 'flame brains' daughter!

Gray: *spit take* WHATTTTTT?!

Anyway onto day three ^_^

* * *

 **DAY 3**

 **Nashi and Storm (PART 1) –**

Nashi was probably the most destructive person on the face of the Earth, (I mean she is Natsu and Lucy's kid) and now she was a teenager **EVEN** worse!

On top of that she has Gray and Juvia's son Storm constantly following her and 'expressing his love'.

(Wonder who he got that from?)

She had just about had enough!

She ran to the guild and found Storm and screamed this.

"STORM HOW CAN YOU ASK ME OUT AND SAY YOU LOVE WHEN WE'RE ONLY FREAKING 14?!"

The whole guild turned and everyone was staring at storm (Talk about embarrassing hehe)

"U-u-m, hehe I don't know what to say." He was at a loss for words

So he ran.

Didn't look back even left his shirt behind (Got that from Gray definitely)

It had been a month since Storm ran off.

And even though she hated to admit it Nashi missed him the most.

She thought maybe love wasn't so bad.

She went to her best friend Alexa (Levy and Gajeels kid) and had a big rant about Storm and feelings then Alexa handed

her a Novel called 'Fairy Tail – I fell in love'.

"What's this for," "Can I eat it?" (She was definitely Natsu's kid) She questioned the blue-haired mage

"It's a Novel it tells you about love growing up and how opposites do attract." ;) Answered the bluenette

So Nashi in the end went off and read it. (Yes she can read that's one thing she got from Lucy hehe)

It was probably the most beautiful love story she had read, she didn't quite love Storm since they were still young

but she definitely liked him and maybe it would become something more! :)

Although the plot of the book and the way the two characters fell in love seemed very familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

So pushed it to the back of her mind until she saw the authors name 'Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel'

"WHATT MOM WROTE THIS," She was shook "It makes sooo much sense now I really should have listened to when she was telling me how her

and dad 'fell in love'!"

She went to find Storm and when she finally did she brought him home.

Everyone was over joyed and so she gave the young water-ice mage one simple answer, and that was the icing on the cake (Ice-ing get it? hehe, Nope? ok -.-)

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" The boy was puzzled

"Yes I will go out with you!" The pink Celestial-Fire mage answered

* * *

Ok guys that's the end I might write a part two to this if you wanna know what happened on the date!

Gray: Spoiler nothing happened! I'm not gonna let my son date Fire breath's Daughter!

*Picks up sacred laptop of writing (ready to throw) at Gray* LOVE PREVAILS!

Mira: * She demon form * GRAY THEY WILL GO OUT, ALL OF MY SHIPS WILL SAIL!

Gray: *Scared for his life and shitting his pants* O-okay

Wendy: Bye guys ^_^

WENDY? ohh never mind PEACE!

Oh and before I go yes I know this wasn't exactly NaLu but it's NaLu's kid ;)

Sorry this was kinda short x

Anyway bye guys x ^_^ ~ _AISHAHAYATSENPAI_


	4. DAY 4 - AWAKE!

Yo guys welcome to day 4!

Gray: Wow you made it

Have you no faith in me? *sweatdrop*

Mira: A little

Ooookay anyway here we go!

 **DAY 4 - AWAKE!**

You wouldn't believe this but Lucy actually went on a previous mission today and the following day when she came back at about 1am she was not very pleased to see a certain Dragon Slayer and his cat laying in her bed!

"Uhh I don't have time for this!" She groaned trying to push Natsu off her bed

But he didn't budge instead he just mumbled "Lucy... Lucy oh you're so cute come and cuddle with me!" He then pulled her toward him earning a squeak from the blonde

"N-Natsu!" He said hitting his chest

"H-Hey are you awake?" She stuttered blushing incredibly and as much as she tried to get away the curse of sleep took her away leaving a very pleased Natsu

"Natsu what are you doing Lushy thinks you're asleep!" Happy exclaimed

"Shh!" Natsu said snuggling up to the blonde guess he was awake!

 **The end ...**

Hope you enjoyed and keep in mind there is more to come!

Gray: Bye ...


	5. DAY 5 - NEW YEAR'S EVE - BYE 2016

Hello people and welcome to Day 5

Gray: Wow you're really gonna do this?

Told you I'm not giving this up

Mira: Good luck Aisha-san

Arigato Mira

Wendy: Oh Aisha-Senpai is this one gonna be about me and Romeo ^_^

Nope, sorry the next will be I promise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Erza: *Getting out sword* me and Jellal!?

*Shitting myself* After Wendy and Romeo I promise

Anyhoo here you go folks

* * *

 **DAY 5**

 **NEW YEARS EVE – BYE 2016**

Lucy was so excited for the New Year but she failed to get Natsu to notice her or even see her as anything but a friend or teammate.

She decided enough wallowing in her apartment so she headed to the guild!

"Yo Luce!" The DragonSlayer called after her

"Hey Natsu, how's it going?" The blonde mage asked

"Not much hey what's this big deal about a New Year's kiss?" Natsu the dense asked

She turned pink

"W-w-well you see just when the clock strikes 12 am on New Year's Eve you stand with your boyfriend/girlfriend or partner and you kiss!" She explained

"Wait like me and you partners or like Bisca and Alzack married?" The pink-haired mage asked

"Like Bisca and Alzack," Lucy replied

At this point she didn't know what to do time was ticking and 2016 was almost over!

"Go for it Lucy tell him how you feel!" A voice inside her said

She had nothing to lose at this point so she went for it.

"Natsu!"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"I-I like you!"

She ran off the second she said it and the dragonslayer was left with a slight blush on his cheeks and his heart beating out of his chest.

"Wow!" Natsu thought

Lucy was in her apartment face in her hands already regretting her confession.

"Oh, Lucy look what you've done ruined a great friendship he probably doesn't even feel the same!" She scolded herself

Then there was a tap at the window, she was hesitant at looking but she knew who it was.

She opened the window and the one she just poured her heart to walked in and damn he was hot so was his face with a slight blush!

"Hey Lucy um, can we talk?"

"Natsu just forget it you probably don't feel the same so just go!"

He left and was out on the window sill and just as the blonde closed the door he whispered: "I like you too!" …

Maybe if she heard him it would be different or did she hear him?

That's up to you guys to decide!

And that's the end of Day 5! ^_^

* * *

Gray: What cliff-hanger? YOU JUST LEFT IT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

O.o

Mira: O.o

Erza: O.o

Wendy: O.o

Gray: Um I mean whatever!

Mira: Aisha I need to know what happened NOW!

Wendy: YES AISHA-SENPAI PLEASE DO A PART 2!

Erza: *Getting sword out*

I'm not doing a part 2 the story is meant to be this way let's let the NaLu shippers decide guys how about you finish this off in your own story on your own account? Just PM me and if you give me credit I will read it! Anyway bye, for now, guys! (Sorry it was so short school's starting)


	6. DAY 6 - NASHI AND STORM (PART 2)

Hey guys and welcome to *drum roll* Day 6 of NALU!

Gray: 'Sup

Mira: Hey ^_^

Erza: Greetings

Wendy: Hiiii

Erza: I suppose today is about me and Jellal?

Errr nope!  
Wendy: Me and Romeo?!

Still no hehe

Mira: Wait I know NASHI AND STORM PART 2

Yep

Gray: *Sweat drop* Despite my wishes this date is happening, oh just make it quick!

Here you go guys :3

* * *

 **DAY 6 – NASHI AND STORM (PART 2)**

At the Dragneel residence in Nashi's room.

"MOM!" The celestial-fire mage yelled

"What honey what's wrong, you okay!?"

Lucy and Natsu both came running in with Lucy in her stardress form and Natsu with fire lighting his fists.

"Nashi what's up!?" Natsu asked concerned

She was blushing

"Well dad mom you see," She took a deep breath

"I have a date today!"

Lucy was overjoyed and a bit teary eyed while Natsu looked like he was ready to kill!

"Aww with who?" The celestial mage asked

"Yeah, who?" Natsu was mad

"Dad, you okay?"

"Oh yeah Nashi I'm great I just found out my 14 year old daughter has her first date isn't that exciting!" He replied sarcastically

"Natsu can I talk to you!" Lucy whisper-shouted

They went in the hallway.

"Natsu I get it she's still our baby and it's a really big step for her but she's growing up and we always knew this day would come." The blonde explained

"Yeah, but Luce aren't you concerned who this guy is what if he isn't good enough for our baby?!"

"Well then let her tell us who he is then idiot!"

They walked back into Nashi's room.

"Nashi who is he?" Natsu asked sternly

"Storm Fullbuster…" She replied nervously

"WHATTTTT?! Natsu screamed

The whole house shook

"Oh no, no, no I am not letting MY daughter go out with ELSA'S SON!

"But, daddy?" Nashi whined

"Aww come one Natsu its young love isn't it sweet!" Teased Lucy

"No it's not, plus they're sooo many reasons why they shouldn't go out!" The dragonslayer replied

"Oh really, NAME ONE?" Lucy sounded serious

"They are total opposites and he's an idiot!" Natsu said feeling proud

"DAD MOM SAID YOU WERE AN IDIOT AND YOUR OPPOSITES YET YOU STILL KNOCKED HER UP!" Nashi yelled

"Nashi!" Said Lucy shocked

"Wow Lucy, and Nashi who said you could say that 'knocked up' we are married ya know!" Natsu protested

"Nashi you can go on your date," Lucy said through gritted teeth "But be home by 10pm, OKAY!?"

"Squee thanks mom and yes 10pm got it!" The girl answered

"Natsu now you can go this is girl stuff!" Lucy said while pushing her husband out the door and shutting it.

"Geez I married a weirdo and now my kid's an even bigger one!" Natsu scowled while walking to his and Lucy's room.

Back in Nashi's room.

"So mom what should I wear?"

Nashi pulled out a blue and white skin tight dress that was WAY too short to Lucy!

"Err that's a bit short isn't it you don't wanna look slutty on your first date!"

"Wow mom harsh," "Okay how about this?"

She then pulled out a pink crop top with blue denim skinny jeans and white converses.

"It's better but the crop top really, actually what the hell you're young and if you've got it flaunt it!"

(Yeah Lucy was a cool mom)

"Thanks mom." She giggled

"So when is he picking you up?" Asked Lucy

"7 o'clock." Nashi answered

"Err honey it's 6.45 you better start getting ready!"

"Oh you're right!"

And with that she pushed Lucy out the door.

* * *

That's the end folks, Part 3 will be happening and will be posted either tomorrow or next week ^_^

Gray: Okay -.-

Mira: Byee :3

Erza: See ya

Wendy: Bye!


	7. DAY 7 - REALTIONSHIP ADVICE

Hey peeps! Welcome to Day 7 of NALU!

Gray: Yeah welcome

Mira: Hey there ^_^

Wendy: Hii

Erza: Hello

Today will be about Jellal and Erza since I promised ^_^ but don't worry there will be NALU here too I am not striving away from my challenge!

* * *

 **DAY 7 – Relationship Advice**

At the guild ….

A strange figure walks in and soon reveals himself to be Jellal!

"I'm looking for Erza." He called out

Everyone pointed to the scarlet-haired mage who was sitting at the bar eating her usual strawberry cake.

Jellal walked over.

"Erza I-"

He was cut off as Erza quickly ran to a certain celestial mage who was sitting with a bluenette with her nose in a book. (I expect nothing less of Levy )

"Lucy," Erza whisper-shouted (through gritted teeth) "I need your help, NOW!"

Before the blonde could answer she was pulled away from the table to a corner of the guild.

"What did you need my help for?" Lucy asked worried

"Um it's well umm i-i-it's kind of embarrassing really," (She took a deep breath) "Can you help me get closer with Jellal like you and Natsu?" (Nalu had already happened at this point they're dating basically)

Lucy was blushing and a certain Dragonslayer had overheard their conversation and was walking toward them.

"Hey babe, Hey Erza what you talking about I heard my name!" The pink-haired mage asked

Lucy was blushing even more now!

"I was asking your girlfriend how to get me and Jellal as close as you two! And she still hasn't answered me!" Erza explained

"Just ask him out that's how Lucy and I got together."

"Natsu said it like it was soo easy _smh_ \- . - !" Thought Erza

"Natsu, when it comes to matters of the heart not everyone is as well outgoing and overly confident as you, or dumb." Lucy whispered that last part but he obviously heard it anyway and she was definitely aware of that hence the cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey I heard that!"

Lucy put on a really kawaii, innocent face for this.

"But I can't stay mad at you!" Natsu said while kissing her cheek

"You guys are such goals!" Erza blurted out

"Ha ha," Laughed Lucy and Natsu "You think so?" They asked simultaneously.

They giggled again

"They're so lucky to have found each other!" Thought the scarlet mage

"Anyway with Jellal just be yourself you know, drop a few hints and if all goes well ask him out you're an independent women you don't need to wait for him to ask you!" Stated Lucy

"YEAH!" Agreed Natsu

"But Lucy didn't you wait for Natsu I remember you telling me and Levy how he was taking ages t-"

Erza was cut off, Lucy pushed her away to Jellal then giggled awkwardly and Natsu was as confused as ever! (Classic Natsu )

With Erza and Jellal …

"Hey Jellal!" Beamed Erza

"Oh, Hey Erza what happened before?"

"Nothing don't worry, anyway what was it you were going to say?" She fluttered her eyes a bit and he sure noticed. "HOLD UP HE WAS BLUSHING!"

"THAT TRICK NEVER WORKS!" Thought Erza shocked

"Erza I wanted to ask you something!" Jellal stated

Natsu and Lucy were practically staring into his soul as they were watching and fangirling from afar.

"Yeah Jellal, what is it?" The Scarlet mage asked with curiosity

He was blushing real hard what was he gonna say the almost kiss?

The water park? (It's from an OVA)

Nope that wasn't even close the next thing he said was probably the only Erza wanted to hear and Natsu and Lucy still fangirling from afar were pleased too because he said ….

"Erza will you go out with me?"

Of course she said yes, I mean would you reject THE JELLAL FERNANDEZ?

Ever since that day they were the IT couple of Fairy Tail (After Nalu duhh) posing for sorcerer weekly, taking steamy pictures, interviews and the rest I will leave up to you and your Jerza loving minds!

Anyway that's all for today hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review I read them all byee! ^_^

* * *

Gray: See ya tomorrow

Wendy: Me and Romeo are next the next It couple coming your way with NaLu too ;) Bye folks!

Erza: This was one of your best Aisha-san me and Jellal are very happy together arigato! And see you all tomorrow

Mira: The fluff NALU AND JERZA IN ONE DAY! *Faints from fangirling too hard*

Gray: Bye from Mira then I guess*Fanning her to try and wake her up*


	8. DAY 8 - ' BUT IDK A THING ABOUT LOVE'

Hey guys it's me AishaHayatSenpai comin at you with Day 8 of my 1 year Nalu challenge ;)

Gray: *losing all shit* Ha ha cringiest intro ever

*Death stare* BOY DO NOT MAKE ME GET JUVIA!

Gray: *Shitting his pants wait never mind Gray don't wear pants!* #SHOTSFIRED!

Erza: Please get on with the story ¬_¬

Wendy: Save us from all this cringe

* * *

*sweat drop* Wow here you go day 7 Wendy and Romeo but still NaLu! ^_^

 **DAY 7 - 'BUT I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT LOVE?!' – Wendy x Romeo**

"Another typical day at Fairy Tail," Thought Wendy

"Gray was naked, Natsu was fighting, Levy was reading, and Mira was serving food and drinks!"

But a certain fire-mage looked upset it wasn't Natsu but Romeo.

Wendy wanted to show her crush how much she liked him and wanted to cheer him up more than anything!

"BUT I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT LOVE?!" She thought

Wendy was going to ask Erza-san for advice on this but her idea of the slightest bit of romance is not anything she's willing to do EVER!

So she did the unthinkable she asked Cana.

"Cana-san can you give me guy advice?" Asked the blue-haired dragonslayer

"Wenshyy! Wasshh zuppp?" The card-user asked slurred

"Never mind!" Wendy blurted out

"Cana was too drunk who to go to Juvia," Wendy looked around "Nope she only has eyes for Gray and she's a bit extreme!"

"Levy?" "She is really smart but Gajeel is WAY different then Romeo so she will probably give me the advice I'm not looking for." Stated the young mage.

"Lisanna?" Wendy tapped her chin then giggled "Nope she lost to Lucy in the Nalu v Nali so she has no clue on romance!"

"HEY!" Shouted Lisanna

"Mira?" Wendy looked at Mira and smiled

"She is the ultimate otaku and shipper but she hasn't even got a proper boyfriend."

"HARSH WENDY, REAL HARSH!" Yelled Mira from the bar

Then she finally came to a conclusion to ask a fellow Dragon Slayer. (Once again doing the unthinkable) You can guess this she asked Natsu!

He was like an older brother so why not plus if he got a babe like Lucy he must've done something right!

"Natsu!" The young mage called out

"Yo, Wendy wazzup?" Natsu replied

"I need help!"

"With what?" Natsu asked concerned

"Guy stuff!"

Natsu was kinda shocked she was asking him and not Lucy but he would make it his mission to help her as best as he could!

Wendy turned around for one second and when she looked back Natsu was in a full on make out session with Lucy!

"WOW YOU GUYS WERE QUICK!" Wendy yelled

So Wendy eventually gave up on looking for advice and straight up went to Romeo and said ….

"I-I like you!"

Then she blushed, oh she really blushed!

Next thing you know they were officially 'in like' with each other and the rest well why don't we let them figure it out!

THE END!

* * *

Ok guys I need to rant about a couple thing before we have the final author notes. Before the 7 year time skip Romeo was 7 years younger than Wendy and now since Wendy didn't age they're the same age and everyone was just like BOOM new ship! And it really pissed me off! But whatever it's a cute ship none the less and I do support it 100%

This is off topic from Romeo and Wendy but did you notice before Lisanna 'died' she had her fairy tail mark on her shoulder like Natsu but when she came back like magic it was on her left leg on her thigh I was pissed off enough when she did come back but that just annoyed me over more! You guys are probs like yeah Aisha you dumbass we knew this or Hiro Mashima actually explained this well I needed to rant to someone I'm sorry! :(

* * *

Anyway that's all whether you skipped my rant or not thanks for taking the time outta your day to read my shitty stories I love you guys!

Gray: Wow and here I thought you loved fairy tail

Mira: Aisha-san the story was soooo cute but HEY IM SINGLE BY CHOICE PLUS I HAVE LAXUS THERE WHENEVER I NEED HIM!

Erza: Not if Freed takes him *Giggles*

Wendy: Thanks a million Aisha-Senpai me and Romeo just had our first date I wouldn't mind if you shared with our readers!

I might consider that anyway as always see ya tomorrow guys BYEE! ^_^

P.s Sorry the story is short school started yesterday so I got stuff to do sorry x


	9. DAY 9 - NASHI AND STORM (PART 3)

Hello guys and welcome to day err …

*Whispers* Mira what day is it again?

Mira: *Whispers* Day 9 you baka!

Oh yeah Welcome to day 9 of nalu a one-shot forever day of the year!

(Quick note: I might change the name to 365 days on NaLu write a review if I should or not ^_^)

Gray: Hey no one because we all know this baka aisha gets no views or reviews ha ha

HEY NOT TRUE PEACEROCKGIRL123 AND THETRINITYANGEL ARE VERY NICE INTERNET BUDDIES!

Wendy: Gray-san what's wrong with you is it Juvia?

Erza: Guys the author notes are too long and people are probably getting bored and leaving so GET ON WITH IT! *Pulling out sword* HEAVENS WHEEL!

OKAY OK DAY 8 EVERYONE!

* * *

DAY 8 – NASHI AND STORM (PART 3)

Nashi had just about managed to get ready she actually decided to rock a pink crop top, blue denim jeans and classic white converses! (And let me just say for a 14-year-old she was VERY developed if you know what I mean? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Nashi was just finishing doing her hair when there was a ring at the door!

"HE'S HERE!" She Yelled

She ran down stairs quickly as lightning!

Lucy and Natsu were also there as she was just about to open the door and she gave her father this warning …..

"Dad don't scare him off please I really like him!"

"But look at you wearing that around a boy,"

Nashi gave her dad the death stare

"Fine, just tell him to keep it in his pants!"

Nashi turned kinda red at this comment but shook it off and proceeded to open the door and there her prince charming was standing wearing a plaid shirt, a blazer type jacket, light blue jeans and omg white converses goalss aff!

Aww, he was holding flowers!

"Hey, Storm come in!" Nashi beamed

Natsu was watching him like a hawk while Lucy thought he was a real gentleman!

"So where you taking my little girl, eh?" Natsu asked roughly

"Dad I'm not a little girl and we're just going to the movies and pizza hut!" Nashi protested

"Y-yes sir that's it um Nashi should we get going?"

Nashi knew Storm was desperate to get away from her dad so she nodded and after saying goodbye to her parents off they went!

"They grow up so fast!" Lucy stated teary-eyed as she closed the door.

AT THE DATE –

They went to watch Moana that new Disney movie!

Then Storm did the most cliché move ever he yawned and put his arm around Nashi she noticed instantly and when as pink as her hair.

She just played it cool and ate her popcorn.

Soon the movie was over and they went to pizza hut.

"Which pizza do you like?"

"I like meat lovers delight!" They both said simultaneously

They both blushed and with both their hands on the table they slowly got closer and before they knew it they were holding hands!

They ordered the pizza and Nashi was definitely a Dragneel she ate that pizza up like she hadn't eaten for days!  
Which made Storm fall for her even more (If you like the unladylike girls then)

After pizza hut, Storm walked Nashi home.

"Bye Storm thanks for an amazing time!" She gushed

"No prob!"

Just as Nashi was about to open the door and go in Storm gave her a kiss!

Her first kiss!

They both blushed like crazy

"Bye Nashi!" Storm chirped and just like that he went back home!

Nashi got inside and was shook her parents were asking her how it went and if he 'kept it in his pants' she ignored them, walked upstairs, went to her room closed the door and slid down against it then sat on the floor and screamed!

A good scream!

That's the end of this mini-series I hope you enjoyed! ^_^

* * *

Mira: Soooo kawaii

Wendy: I loved it!

Erza: *Sniffles* Truly beautiful Aisha-san

Gray: MY SON KISSED FLAME BRAINS DAUGHTER! *drinks bleach*

Um… he'll be okay don't worry I mean he's part of the most badass invincible guild ever!

*thought you had already left* MIRA WHAT DO WE DO AHH!?

Wendy: Technical difficulties Aisha-Senpai fainted I will say her part BYE GUYS SEE YOU TOMORROW! ^_^


	10. DAY 10 - LAB PARTNER!

Welcome to Nalu A One-shot for everyday of the year! (This is the re-edited version I'm doing much improvement on this story enjoy!)

 **DAY 10 - LAB PARTNER!**

It was just Lucy's luck to get paired up with the most dumbest guy in the whole class!

Why did Porlyusica-sensei have to assign them to to be partners! I mean sure he was kinda cute and he had really nice, tan muscular looking arms that could probably carry her off into the sunset..! She was getting off topic once again! Cute and muscular wasn't going to get her an A! And her father said anything less than that and she'd have to be homeschooled again!

So Lucy did what any sane person would do in this situation she begged the teacher to let her chart partners and annoy her until she agreed!

"Please please please!" Lucy begged

"No!" The elderly pink haired teacher snapped

"Why not!" Lucy complained

"Why? Because I'm the teacher and what I say is final now go and study or something the practical test in next week!" Porlyusica half-shouted as Lucy reluctantly left to find her lab partner..

"Yo Luce!" Speak of the devil Lucy sighed putting on a fake smile and turning around to face Natsu

"Hey!" She replied

"Listen.. if you're gonna be my partner at least smile for real a pretty face like yours shouldn't be so fake now should it?" He asked with his usual lazy half smirk causing her to blush and send her heart into overrdrive

"How?" She asked

"How what?" He replied

"How'd you know it was fake..?" She asked

"How'd you think I'd believe it was real." He replied before walking leaving Lucy both stunned and warm on the inside.

"Maybe he is smarter than I thought.." She whispered to herself as she put her hands on her face and chest as she felt her erratic heartbeat and beet red face.

' _A pretty face like yours shouldn't be so fake now should it?'_

That night his words played over and over again in Lucy's mind.. "He thinks I'm pretty!" She squealed clutching her pillow as another shade of pink made its way to her face.

"I'm falling for him.." She said sleepily before she went into the world of dreams her smile never leaving her face as she had blissful dreams about **her lab partner.**

 **End.**

The new edited version is so much better guys it's unbelievable xD I made it longer but it's only 450 something words _still_ I'm proud of this and am very excited to make the other chapter so much better!


	11. DAY 11 - Why Gray is a horrible wingman

Hey this is the re-edited version and I don't understand why but.. if this story was only meant to be Nalu oneshots why did I add other ships? Ah oh well it's plenty of ships now enjoy the old but new chapter xD

Natsu: So you're basically going back and fixing all your shitty chapters?

Well that's now how I'd phrase it but yeah! It's all explained in chapter 244!

 **DAY 11 - Why Gray is a horrible wingman.**

"So flame brains.." Gray started

"What popsicle?" Natsu questioned

"You like Lucy right?" Gray asked

"What! No, you crazy all that ice you using freeze your brain or something!" Natsu insulted Gray but deep down he was trying his best to fight the blush that was coming to his face

"That's good then.. so you're cool if I ask Lucy out then?" Gray asked calmly this was his plan to make Natsu angry Lucy was listening from behind the counter as she wanted to confess and enlisted Gray to help.

"H-Huh?" Natsu stuttered obviously shocked

"Hook. Line. Sinke-" But Gray's thought we're soon interrupted

"Sure is whatever you want." Natsu said in a monotone voice his tone sounded like his mind was somewhere else

"W-Wait! Your serious!?" Gray exclaimed getting and checking round the counter to find Lucy crying and then getting up and turning out the guild doors

"Lucy wait," Gray called out "She just heard that all you bastard! You broke her heart and now I'm gonna break your face!" Gray said grabbing Natsu by the collar and punching him in face

"Arghh! Fuck of popsicle!" Natsu raged pushing Gray off him and running after the blonde

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Natsu thought to himself

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I ran out of the guild hall. I knew Gray was calling out to me but I couldn't go back and face Natsu.. my heart hurt so much. Natsu didn't like me at all. I found my way into the forest and slumped down against a nearby tree, I then proceed to hold my knees to chest and cry my eyes out. It was a peaceful silence and all that you could hear was my soft sobs, that silence was soon broken as I heard my so-called-crush scream my name.

"LUCY!" I could hear Natsu yell

No.. I couldn't deal with this now! I wasn't ready so I stayed quiet and still. If I moved he'd hear me but if I stayed he'd just follow my scent anyway there was no escaping.. I could disguise my scent but there was nothing nearby but old leaves and they were too far so I'd have to get up. The situation was hopeless and I could now feel tears of frustration at the corner of my eyes.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"LUCY!" She heard him yell once more he was much louder now which meant he was either close or was just shouting louder than before, Lucy hoped it was the second one but alas fate wasn't on her side today and she was soon met by sad, guilty eyes of Natsu Dragneel himself.

"Luce I-" Natsu started but she cut him off not wanting to cry in front of him

"It's okay Natsu.. I get it you don't feel the same way it's fine! I'll move on we can just forget this and go back to the way it was Kay?" Lucy asked flashing him a sweet smile.. but it was fake under that smile were the quivering lips of a heartbroken girl. She got up and started walking out of the forest until she heard it..

"But I do feel the same way!" Natsu blurted out his face heating up a few degrees while Lucy's was pinker than his hair.

"Wh-What!?" Lucy asked whipping her head around her golden locks flying around.

"I do feel the same way!" Natsu said with more confidence

Lucy felt she couldn't hold the tears back much longer and so she let them out.. dripping slowly her face could've been mistaken for a rain cloud of some sort.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Natsu said sorry laced in his voice

"N-No these are happy tears! I'm so happy!" Lucy sobbed as Natsu pulled her in for a hug while kissing the top of her blonde tresses.

"I'm happy too.. I'm happy too.." He replied with a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

 **End.**

How was it? I'm gonna make this story the best I can now! See you in the next re-edited chapter!

Natsu: See ya guys!


	12. DAY 12 - Nashi’s first words!

Another re-edited chapter! Almost all my chapter before 240 will have been slightly edited as of 13/10/17! Just read chapter 244 for further details!

 **DAY 12 - Nashi's first words!**

It was just another day or err night at the Dragneel household until Mrs. Dragneel herself let out an ear splitting shriek. Now you guys must keep in mind this is at maybe 3 or 4 in my morning and her husband Mr. Dragneel is currently asleep so how do you think he reacted when he heard his precious wife screaming so early in the morning?

"LUCY!! WHAT HAPPENED? IS NASHI OKAY?!" Natsu yelled running in the room wearing just his boxers and his whole body engulfed in flames just like his fists!

"N-Natsu.." Lucy whimpered her eyes tears and her hands trembling as she held Nashi to her chest

"What happened!" Natsu shouted quieter than before he could feel his own tears gathering in the corners on his eyes. Whatever Lucy said next would either break him or save him he just didn't know...

"It's N-Nashi.." Lucy almost whispered as she carried on sniffling

"What! What's wrong with Nashi?" Natsu demanded as the fire around his body died die a bit and his hands went back to normal.

"S-She she she.." Lucy stuttered still clutching a worryingly quiet Nashi to her chest

"She what Lucy!" Natsu was growing impatient and a few strays tears were already falling down his face. He didn't believe in god very much but right now he was ready to get on his knees to beg and pray for his wife and daughters safety even his own..

"She said her first words!!" Lucy wailed as she finally released Nashi from her death grip (but not so hard it would hurt the child) and showed the pink haired girl repeating 'Fire Dragon Iron First' with fire on one of her stubby fingers.

"Y-You.. She What... oh my god..." Natsu fainted but quickly recovering as he once again heard Lucy screaming like a maniac.

"WHAT! WHAT NOW!" Natsu bellowed his head and body shooting up instantly

"She's burning the furniture!" Lucy screeched as a 3 year old Nashi ran around setting things on fire with her now flame engulfed body.

"Yosh! She's not a key freak like you!" Natsu cheered as he picks Nashi up and gave her kisses on both of her chubby cheeks..

"Fire dragon roar!" Nashi yelled in Natsu's face, if he was any ordinary mage he'd be on the floor screaming in agony but this was Natsu Dragneel: Badass/DragonSlayer/FairyTailMage/AwesomeHusband/BestDadOnThePlanet/BetterThanGrayFullBuster

Well that's what he put on resumé anyway..

"I. Am. Not. A. Key. Freak!" Lucy seethed as a dark aura came around her

"Oh crap! Run Nashi mommy's gone nuts!" He said playfully as he ran around with Nashi on his shoulders and an angry Lucy chasing them behind.

 _And that my friends is the story of Nashi's First Words._

 **End.**

I'm got about 150 and something chapter to fix.. I'll try and do as many as I can while still posting the new chaps as this story ain't finished yet see ya guys soon!


	13. DAY 13 - GOODNIGHT, LUCY

Hey, guys welcome to ...

Gray: Day

Mira: 13

Wendy: Of

Natsu and Lucy: NaLu *kissing*

Erza: *Eating cake*

Here we go …

* * *

 **DAY 13 – Goodnight, Lucy**

Lucy couldn't sleep she tried counting sheep but whoever made that obviously never had REAL trouble sleeping!

She racked her mind for anything to do ...

Maybe music would help?

Except she didn't have any she was out on a mission with Natsu and Happy.

"How do they manage to fall asleep so easily?" She thought to herself.

Time passed and now she was kinda cold.

"That's what I get for trying to wear a cute outfit!" She whisper-shouted

She was wearing a blue crop top and white mini skirt.

More time had passed and she was freezing and still frankly very bored!

So she turned over and glanced at the sleeping pair.

Lucy sighed to herself, I mean she could try one thing.

No … that would be weird right?

Although he never seemed to mind before …

She had a self-debate with herself for about a good hour and by then she felt like she could have Gray's magic!

So she gave in ...

Lucy then let out a sigh, picked up her sleeping bag, placed it next to Natsu and snuggled up with him.

His warmth, the feeling of his muscular body so close to him, like she was always protected!

"Soo hot." Lucy Fangirled

"Like warm …"

He was obviously not totally asleep because he blushed, then let out a stifled chuckle, his muscular arm pulled her grabbing her closer to his chest and just before she closed her eyes he whispered

"Goodnight, Luce."

She went to sleep with a smile on her face that night!  
THE END!

* * *

Gray: Did this happen on that mission you went to get those thieves?

Lucy: Yeah I told Aisha-san everything

Natsu: Yeah *smiling*

Erza: Is that why you wanted to go on that mission together to sleep with each other? *Raising an eyebrow*

Lucy: *Blushing* N-no I was just cold …

Wendy: Lucy-san you said Natsu was hot so I guess it makes sense!

Mira: Ooooh Natsu I see what you did there *Wink* ;)

Natsu: *Blushes*

Anyway, that's all see you tomorrow! ^_^


	14. DAY 14 - WHAT'S A NALU DAY?

Welcome to the re-edited version!

Natsu: Yo.

Levy: You know Aisha leave in some of the A/N I mean these are all memories of how you've changed over time not wise to delete them all..

That's what I actually thought but if I kept them no one would know the improvement I've made and it'd be confusing so I'm making new ones too! xD

Gray: It's like you're going back in time to annoy me all over again.. *shudders*

Yes Gray that's exactly what it is! Muahahaha!

Anywaaaay enjoy the **new but kinda old** chapter futher details in chapter 244!!

* * *

 **DAY 14 – WHAT'S A NALU DAY?**

It was 1PM another day at the guild Gray was stripping, Juvia was fangirling over him strippers, Gajeel was screaming err singing, and Cana was drinking!

Lucy decided to just sit at a far table and read in a book get lost into the world of fiction but mainly to escape the chaos of the guild!

She was in her own little world just relaxing until she heard one of her favourite voices.

"LUCY COME HERE!" He yelled

"What Natsu?!" The blonde replied slightly agitated as she reluctantly put her book down and walked towards the dragon slayer.

"What does this say?" He asked sheepishly causing Lucy to giggle.

"It says today is the official NaLu day?" She replied her face heating up at what she had just read aloud..

"Mira and her damn shipping!" She thought as Natsu looked as confused as ever

"Hey Natsu, Lucy so I guess you have seen the sign I put up?" The takeover mage asked wiggling he eyebrows

"Yep!" Lucy replied annoyed and flustered

"What's a NaLu day? Is it someone's birthday?" Natsu asked oblivious

"Na for Natsu, Lu for Lucy it's your ship name!" Mira replied with her usual smile

Lucy's cheeks turned even redder if possible!

"Why did you do this Mira?" Lucy asked pissed off but on the inside she was dying! What if Natsu found out she liked him! But then again.. he was pretty dense maybe he wouldn't catch on!

"I mean Lucy told me she's liked Natsu for over a month about time you had your own day!" The barmaid replied and Lucy was pretty sure her soul left her body as she fell to the ground blushing like crazy and curling herself into a ball but not before letting out loud audible sobs

"W-What? Is that true Lucy?" Natsu asked a very slight blush on his face

"Yeah it's true but the whole guild doesn't need to know!" The celestial spirit mage replied back her voice almost cracking and Natsu could tell she was crying and his broke his heart...

"Good job Mira!" Lisanna called out sarcastically as she watched from afar Lisanna loved her older sister dearly but she may have taken it to far this time..

"Mira.. that wasn't cool.." Cana said sobering up very quickly the second she heard Lucy's quiet sobs

"I-I'm really sorry Lucy! I thought her knew! Forgive me I'll end this all now! There is no NaLu day please I'm so sorry!" Mira apologies over and over again until Lucy's sobs turned into whimpers and then sniffles.

"It's okay.. I mean now he knows heh.." Lucy managed to joke wiping the tears from her face as she stood up and faced Natsu only to met with his strong, secure arms embracing her warmly.

"I like you too!" The pink haired stated as his cheeks showed a prominent blush

"Really ?" She asked shocked by his confession

"Yes!" He replied realeasing the hug much to Lucy's disappointment but giving her a passionate kiss instead.

She deepened the kiss while everyone cheered and Mira even shed a few tears!

Maybe Nalu day wasn't so bad after all..

 **end.**

* * *

Gray: Just sitting here waiting for a 'Gruvia' day!Some day! Hehe I slay myself

Erza: Gray as the alphabet clearly says J before G!

Face palms* Erza was smart …

Lucy: I meant every word in this story!

AWEEEEEE!

Everyone: O.o

Hehe come on it's NaLu!Natsu: Yeah the best ship ever!

Erza, Gray and Wendy: I DISAGREE!

And about my favourite Fairy Tail member, I would have to say it's Natsu!

Lucy: BACK OFF!

Natsu: *Blush* Well …

I'm not saying I like him plus I'm like 6 years younger than him I mean he has cool magic and shit so yeah!

But to be honest I have a whole list of favourites and Lucy you're on there too well you were …

Lucy: Hehe sorry

If I could say all of them it would be – Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Mira etc

But some of my favourites aren't even from Fairy Tail and I gotta say being a girl I like the boys better but NO ONE ATTACK ME!

Erza: Fair enough you're a girl after all

Natsu: Did you just confess your love to all of us Aisha?

(Changing Subject) Authors notes are WAY too long BYE GUYS!

 **Re edited A/N**

.. I kept those see memories!

xD see ya soon for the next edited chapter!


	15. DAY 15 - WHAT IF NIGHMARES WERE REAL?

HEY GUYS!

Gray: Welcome

Wendy: To

Erza: Day

Mira: 15

Lucy: Of

Natsu: NALU *kisses Lucy*

New intro? Tell me what you think ^_^

* * *

 **DAY 15 – WHAT IF NIGHTMARES WERE REAL?  
**

It was around 12 pm at the guild Lucy walked in looking for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

She couldn't find him anywhere at his favourite restaurants so she decided to ask someone at the guild, she was really worried by now.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Questioned the blonde

"Who?" Mira replied

"You're kidding, right?" Lucy asked worriedly

"He's about 6ft5, pink hair, fairy tail guild mark on his right shoulder, SIX PACK!?" Lucy described Natsu

(Lmao! As subtly as I tried to include the six-pack part it just stands out oh well)

By now because of the commotion Gray and some others had walked over and he told her this …

"Lucy I think you should go home there's no Natsu!"

"Yeah, Lu-chan you might be sick?" Levy asked concerned feeling Lucy's forehead

"Plus what kind of an ugly name is Natsu gihihi!" Gajeel joked

(Natsu means summer I think correct me if I'm wrong!)

"N-no!" Tears started falling down her cheeks

"You're playing a joke, right? TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" Lucy yelled crying and laughing hysterically

Everyone was shocked!

"Lucy what's wrong with you Natsu doesn't exist!"

Gray was about to put his arm on her shoulder but she hit his hand away.

Gray was surprised!

"PISS OFF ELSA, GO TO YOUR PUDDLE OF A GIRLFRIEND!" Lucy lashed out

Lucy didn't look back instead she started running to Natsu and Happy's!

'This can't be!' The blonde thought while running

"NATSU I'M COMING!" She screamed as she tripped over, getting up she looked around and what she saw was the worst!

What she hoped wouldn't be true was happening right now, the love of her life just gone and forgotten she couldn't handle it she felt powerless like nothing without Natsu … she felt … empty!

Lucy went into complete shock her face was pale and her eyes were saucers yet the tears were never going to stop …

"It's like h-he has been wiped off the f-face of the Earth." Lucy managed to stutter

"Natsu come back please, I-I love you more than anything please come back to me I-I'm nothing without you y-you make me complete," Lucy whispered to herself

She fell on her knees and just sat there on the ground slowly dying on the inside, she didn't want to be here anymore, she had no purpose, so Lucy decided she should just die!

With her hands shaking she picked up one of her weapons she brought with her (A small knife) and shoved it straight through her heart!

… … … …

Lucy woke up sweating and panting tears still running down her cheeks

"NATSU!" She called out

"LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU OKAY?" Natsu was in her bed he got up immediately and saw the crying Lucy and a he felt a sudden pang in his chest.

"Natsu! You're here you're alive!" Lucy replied shocked while wrapping her arms around Natsu

"Did you have a nightmare, are you okay?" Natsu asked concerned

"I-I'm okay!" Lucy said still hugging Natsu tightly

"Just never leave me okay, p-promise?"

"I-I would never leave you, Lucy, I love you!"

"I love you too, Natsu more than anything in the world y-you're everything to me …"

Natsu kissed Lucy like his life depended on it.

You always feel reassured when your mate is happy and not upset!

Their mouths broke apart for a couple of seconds and Natsu whispered in her ear

"Same here."

THE END!

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

Erza: So emotional you really had me fooled!  
Mira: BAKA I THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA DIE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF … UGHHH!

Sorry *Shitting myself* I can't help what Lucy dreams

Gray: Geez Lucy that shade you threw at me in your dream ouch!

Wendy: Lucy y-your dreams are horrible!

Lucy: BAKAS IT'S A NIGHTMARE! NOT A DREAM!

Natsu: So that's what your nightmare was about *Shocked like really shocked like seeing Gray with clothes on shocked*

OKAY LET ME SAVE NALU *clearing throat*

NATSU LUCY HAD THIS NIGHTMARE BECAUSE IT'S WHAT SHE FEARED MOST AND SHE FRICKIN LOVES YOU SOOO MUCH AND I KNOW YOU LOVE HER SO PLEASE KISS AND MAKEUP!

NaLu: *Already kissing THROUGH MY SPEECH*

Everyone: O.o

BYEEEEEEEE SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	16. DAY 16 - PILLOW TALK

Hey guys and …

Erza: Welcome

Mira: To

Gray: Day

Wendy: 19

Levy: Of

Natsu: NaLu

Lucy: That was pretty good

Gajeel: Yeah whatever

 **Edited**

I was gonna edit this but I don't think it's too bad so I'll just leave it read chapter 244 for more details!

* * *

 **DAY 19 – PILLOW TALK**

"Hey Natsu..." A half asleep Lucy murmured

"Yeah, Luce?" He asked while his thumb ran circles on her hand

"You smell... like firewood."

"Sorry about that haha."

"No... I love this smell because it's your smell."

"I love your smell too Lucy."

THE END!

* * *

I know it's kinda short I got shit to do!

Gray: Lmao flame brains is dumb af

GRAY PISS OFF!

Everyone: O.o

Gajeel: Are you on your period or some shit?

The fact you knew worries me

Levy: Hehe

Natsu: THAT WAS COLD LUCY

Lucy: Natsu's on his man period lmao

Natsu: -.-

BYE GUYS!


	17. DAY 17 - LETTERS OF A STORY

SHIT!

Gray: WHAT?

MY UNCLE HAD MY LAPTOP ALL DAY AND IT'S 9 PM AND I HAVENT POSTED A CHAPTER TODAY!

Mira: START TYPING

Erza: BAKA! Get of yo lazy ass and TYPE!

Wendy: STUPID GIRL!

Lucy: STUPID BISHHHH YOU FAILED US

Everyone: O.o

Natsu: Just eh try your best?

UGHH OK NEED TO THINK!

Oh and welcome to NaLu day 17 hehe

* * *

 **DAY 17 – LETTERS OF A STORY!**

At Lucy's apartment

"Lucy how come you won't let me read your novel yet?" The dragonslayer asked

"1st of all its private, 2nd of all its embarrassing, and 3rd of all it's not finished!" The blonde replied with a blush

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me; I love everything about you … even if you are a bit of a weirdo."

"I AM NOT WEIRD!" Lucy yelled at Natsu

Lucy then kicked Natsu out of her apartment, even though he tried to fight back the all mighty Lucy kick was too much for him to handle so Natsu decided to go home.

At Natsu and Happy's

"Happy tonight we need to come up with a plan to sneak into Lucy's apartment!" Natsu commanded

"Why, so you can sleep with her?" Happy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"N-no so I can read her novel!" Natsu retorted back flustered

"Okie then!"

"I will fly you to her window, and you try and break in but more detail later, though, okay?"

Natsu nodded

So that night Natsu and Happy put the plan in action!

Happy lifted Natsu up to her window to see if Lucy was asleep when Natsu saw she was he tried opening the window.

It was locked!

"Damnit" Natsu whispered

He was kinda expecting this so he went through … … THE FRONT DOOR!

He knew that wouldn't be locked because Lucy never expected him to even use it.

He opened the door, Happy carried him to Lucy's desk so he wouldn't walk and make noise.

"Stealthy, like a ninja!" Natsu whispered to Happy with his scarf around his face

When Natsu was just hovering above Lucy's desk he signalled Happy with his hands to let him down.

"Now it's time to read what she wrote!" Happy whispered rubbing his hands together

Natsu opened the draw and saw Lucy's novel when he looked inside he realized it was a series of letters for … her mother …

"Hey, mum today I met this guy called Natsu he was really cute hehe and guess what he's totally amazing, he's a dragon slayer and he brought me to FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu read out with a blush on his cheeks

He skipped a few pages ahead

"Hi, mum it's been a really stressful week I keep telling Natsu I'm okay but I'm not I-I just don't want him to worry, dad came looking for me he attacked the guild sent people after me mum I miss so much, love you!"

He skipped some more pages

"Hello mum, you know that girl Lisanna I was talking about Natsu's childhood friend probably his crush too, well you know how I said she died she's back I wanna be happy for Natsu and the rest of the guild but I feel like I'm gonna lose him I mean he loved her right? What if he forgets me, what if he doesn't love me?"

Pages later …

"Mum, I forgot to say we went to another dimension Edolas there was a different version of everyone there, one of Natsu, Gray, Mira, Erza everyone!"

"I didn't really like my version though she was the total opposite of me she was even flirting with Natsu and I didn't like that one bit!"

"Since Natsu is so dense I didn't get really mad because he didn't take any notice hehe."

"Her clothes were too revealing, though!"

"I thought the Edolas Natsu was really cute, he acted all badass but he was really a nervous wreck I like my Natsu much better anyway he's better looking like HOT, he makes me happy I love his smile!"

He skipped to where Lucy left off

"Hi mum, didn't they say that the princess fell in love with the prince he killed the dragon?"

"Screw that, in my Fairy Tail the princess falls in love with the dragon, my dragon and they lived happily ever after!"

"Natsu was asking to read all this, my novel, I wanted to show him but what if he thinks I'm just weird, what if he, he doesn't care?"

"What if this dragon won't save the princess … what if he doesn't love her too?"

Natsu read all of that and for one of the first times in his life Natsu Dragneel was crying and blushing but mostly crying.

Lucy woke up to the sound of Natsu's sobs she noticed him, quickly got out of bed and ran towards her desk, where he was, to comfort him!

She noticed what he was holding …

"Lucy?" He croaked

"Y-yeah?"

He wrapped his arms around her and told her this …

"Lucy, don't ever doubt yourself because Lisanna means nothing to me just a friend, your beautiful no stunning you have gorgeous brown eyes, a smile that can light up a room and hair softer than silk …

"And this dragon loves his princess because of these things and soo much more, Lucy I do love you, I always have I guess now I finally noticed."

Natsu looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes and he thought to himself 'She's beautiful when she cries, happy tears only'

They kissed … not like a 'Pity kiss' or a 'Let's just make out' like an 'I love you till the sun dies'

THE END!

* * *

Quick note: I'm British so we write mum instead of mom

Gray: *Tears* We never knew she had so many doubts …

Mira: *Crying* We

Erza: *Tears* Love

Wendy: *Crying* You

Natsu *Tears* Lucy

Lucy *Happy tears* AWHHH YOU GUYSS!


	18. DAY 18 - BABIES!

SHIT!

Gray: WHAT?

Nothing I just love your reaction hehe lmao

Gray: Bit**

*Death stare*

Mira: Err Welcome

Wendy: To

Erza: Day

Lily: 18

Levy: Of

Gajeel: NaLu *No enthusiasm*

WHEN DID GALE GET HERE?

Everyone: Who?

Hehe nevermind … where is NaLu?

NatsuxLucy: Here!

Okay everyone's here time for today's chapter!

 **DAY 18 – BABIES?!**

"Hey Natsu, if we ever had kids what would you want to name them?" The blonde asked with a blush

Natsu tapped his chin and started to think

"Natsu Jr!"

"Really?" Lucy asked

"What is it's a girl?" She asked proudly

"Natsuella then!" The dragonslayer replied feeling happy with himself

Lucy just face palmed

"Natsu, you know where babies come from right?" Lucy asked cautiously

"Err maybe, Igneel never told me these things he just said you find a mate and have fun!"

Lucy again face palmed

"That's wrong and right at the same time!" Lucy explained

"Well tell me then!"

Lucy blushed "I-I shouldn't be the one to tell you this!"

"Why, not?"

"You're my mate aren't you?" He asked like it was nothing

Lucy blushed a lot now

"A-ask Erza or someone!"

So Natsu went to go find the Red head and when he did little did he know he would regret it later.

"Erza, where do babies come from?"

"Ah, so you and Lucy have finally decided to do it, eh eh?" Titania replied

"Do what?" The dense asked

This time Erza face palmed

"Erza, have you and Jellal 'done it'?"  
Erza blushed redder than her hair and then …

"HEAVENS WHEEL!"

"SHIT!" Natsu screamed running for his life

Sadly he couldn't get away fast enough and on top Natsu Dragneel's pink/salmon hair lied a huge bump the same colour!

At the guild

Natsu crawled in still feeling dizzy from Erza's attack and he walked over to Lucy

"Luce?" He asked weakly

"Natsu, oh my god, are you okay?" The blonde asked concerned

"I asked Erza about babies, then I asked her if her and Jellal-"

He was cut off

"Stop there I can figure out the rest hehe!" She giggled

"So, do you know now?"

"Know what, Luce?"

"A-about you know, babies…"

"Oh, Nah I don't know!" Natsu replied calmly

"Did you try asking, Gray?"

"I'm not sure I want to know from him, wouldn't it be weird?"

"DON'T WORRY LUCY, I WILL GO ON AN EPIC QUEST TO LEARN HOW BABIES ARE BORN!" Natsu yelled standing up on his chair.

The whole guild turned to him and Lucy

"Natsu, idiot, get down before I kick you in your dumb face!" Lucy whisper-shouted

The whole guild burst out laughing and Natsu was extremely confused

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked dumbfounded

"Natsu, my boy I think it's time we had the talk!" The master replied

"Uh, okay?"

Natsu and Makarov stepped into his office

"They have been in there for hours!" Exclaimed Lucy

"What could he be telling him?" Asked Gray

"If Natsu comes out asking to 'make babies' it's on you, Lucy?" Titania exclaimed

The whole guild murmured in agreement

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted

The doors to Master's office opened …

Natsu walked out looking terrified

"LUCY, WE ARE NEVER HAVING KIDS!" Natsu yelled before he ran out the guild

Lucy was in shock

"W-well that was weird!" Wendy spoke up awkwardly

"Ugh, I'm going home!" Said the blonde while leaving the guild

Where she saw Natsu running around screaming

"I NEED HOLY WATER, I CANNOT UNSEE AND UNHEARD WHAT I HAVE!"

For what probably seemed like the 100th time today Lucy once again face palmed and just proceeded walking home!  
THE END!

Gray: The fuck! Lmaoooo

Mira: Oh my *Laughing*

Wendy: What did he see and hear?

Everyone: Nothing hehe

Natsu: Horrible horrible things

Erza: Natsu you are now a man

Lucy: I need to go sleep for a week after what happened BYE GUYS!

See you tomorrow BYE!


	19. DAY 19 - LYRIC PRANK

Hey guys and …

Erza: Welcome

Mira: To

Gray: Day

Wendy: 19

Levy: Of

Natsu: NaLu

Lucy: That was pretty good

Gajeel: Yeah whatever

This chapter is gonna be where Lucy lyric pranks Natsu via text!

* * *

 **DAY 19 – LYRIC PRANK**

Lucy: I didn't know that I could want you so deep

Natsu: Err okay?

Lucy: Until I saw you with someone who's not me

Natsu: Lucy what are you saying?

Lucy: You got me playing in a game that ain't fair

Natsu: Uhhh what?

Lucy: But you're taking me there, yeah you're taking me there

Natsu: Where? You wanna go somewhere?

Lucy: Oh, I can't help myself, it's human nature, human nature

Natsu: Go on

Lucy: Who's to say what's meant to be?

Natsu: Hold up you say you want me, now you're breaking up with me?!

Lucy: Oh, why can't we be on our worst behaviour, worst behaviour ;)

Natsu: This is getting interesting

Lucy: When it all comes naturally

Natsu: Yeah I love you unconditionally

Lucy: I would like to get to know you baby

Natsu: You know everything about me, Luce what do you want to know?

Lucy: Like to get under your sexy body ;)

Natsu: Thanks, I think and are you implying sex?

Lucy: What would you do, the way you hold it like that

Natsu: Hold what?

Lucy: Looking at me to see if I'm the get-back

Me and you boy, we gon' work tonight to leave, to leave

If you're leaving with me, leaving with me

Natsu: Ok ;)

Lucy: Come take me under now

Go on and go there

Come take me under now

Go on and go there

Natsu: Under? Oh I get it

Lucy: I would like to get to know you baby

Like to get under your sexy body

I would like to get to know you baby

Like to get under your sexy body

Natsu: Okay sexy!

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: Yeah, babe?

Lucy: Have you heard Zara Larsson's new song

Natsu: No, what's it called?

Lucy: Ok go listen to I would like

Natsu: Okay brb

Natsu: I'm back!

Lucy: You heard it?

Natsu: Yeah and fuck you!

Lucy: Love you too x

Natsu: I would like to get to know you better

Lucy: Like to get under your sexy body

Natsu: lol

Lucy: See you at home? X

Natsu: Yeah bye x

THE END!

* * *

I know it's kinda short I got shit to do!

Gray: Lmao flame brains is dumb af

GRAY PISS OFF!

Everyone: O.o

Gajeel: Are you on your period or some shit?

The fact you knew worries me

Levy: Hehe

Natsu: THAT WAS COLD LUCY

Lucy: Natsu's on his man period lmao

Natsu: -.-

BYE GUYS!


	20. DAY 20 - SORCERER WEEKLY

Hey ….

Gajeel: Guys

Erza: Welcome

Gray: To

Mira: Day

Wendy: 20

Levy: Of

Lucy: NALU!

And thanks for over 2000 views!

* * *

 **DAY 20 – SORCERER WEEKLY**

Lucy Heartfilia:

Age: 18

Height: 165cm

Favourite colour: Blue

Favourite food: Soup (Idk if this is correct)

Magic: Celestial spirit mage

Weight: 47kg

Her (presumed) measurements: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in).

Relationship Status: Taken

"Wow, so this is what they wrote for me?" Lucy asked

"Yep!" Natsu beamed

"Let's see Natsu's!" Happy suggested

Natsu Dragneel:

Age: 18

Height: 175cm

Weight: 52kg

Favourite food: Fire and pretty much everything else

Favourite colour: Red?

Magic: Dragon slayer – fire

Relationship status: Taken

"This is pretty accurate!" Natsu said surprised

Natsu continued flicking through the magazine until he got to a 2-page spread of Lucy's photoshoots!

"Wow, Lucy these are really nice!" Natsu said with a slight blush

Imagine Lucy is whatever skimpy outfit you want because I don't know what to write at this point hehe

"Thanks, a lot more people have been recognising me now especially the guys!"

"What, guys?" Natsu asked in a deadly tone

"Don't worry I love you and only you!"

"Good" Natsu said feeling reassured

The rest of the day was spent Natsu fangirling over Lucy's bikini shoots with the rest of the guys of the guild and Lucy reading each profile of her guild mates!

THE END!

* * *

Yeah, I know this is really short but it's a bad week for me! On top of school and getting cramps ever two fucking seconds I'm surprised I even did this!

Sorry it was short, I will be better by next week hehe

Gray: Sad times

All the girls: We can relate!

All the guys: We can't!

….

…..

… ok ..

UGH SEE YOU TOMORROW! ^_^


	21. DAY 21 - GALE (PART 1)

Hey guys I'm gonna start a new mini-series in here!

Oh and Welcome to DAY 21 OF NALU!

Mira: What is the new mini-series about?

Oh um, hehe I don't know yet

Gray: How can you not know?

Hey! Inspiration takes time

Wendy: Are you gonna start the mini-series in this chapter?

Yeah

Erza: What's it about?

I don't know

Lucy: You're so unprepared

Gimme a minute or two!

Levy: Guys cut her some slack writing isn't that easy!

Gajeel: Well for your mini-series how 'bout you make it about me and shrimp?

Great Idea!

But now DAY 21 OMG it's been three weeks!

* * *

 **DAY 21 – GALE (PART 1)**

At the guild, it was about 11 pm and Lucy was talking to a certain blushing bluenette!

"Levy, when are you gonna tell Gajeel you like him?" Asked Lucy

"W-what do you mean?" Levy asked with a slight blush

"It's obvious you like him!" Natsu joined in

"Natsu, when did you get here?" Lucy asked getting up and giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

"I want a relationship like yours." Murmured Levy

"Awe, well go get one GAJEELLLLL!" Natsu Yelled

Gajeel walked over

"I heard my name?"

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked

"Ah, great Gajeel's here go on Levy tell him!" Exclaimed Titania joining in on the discussion

"Tell me what, shrimp?"

"Uhh, l-let's go on a job together hehe!" Levy giggled awkwardly

She could feel her friends' faces of disappointments as they watched the bluenette and the Dragon Slayer walk off.

"We gotta get those two together!" Mira said determined

"Ooh we got the ultimate shipper Mira on our side we can't lose!" Wendy chimed in

"Hey, Wendy!" Lucy Said

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu and Lucy looked at the young couple holding hands and couldn't help but smile.

"You're right we gotta do this!" Gray joined in

"TEAM GALE on1, 2, 3!" Yelled Mira

"TEAM GALEEE!" Yelled the gang

~ With GALE ~

"What was that about?" Asked Gajeel

"Oh, nothing hehe"! Levy giggled blushing

"Okay, so what job do you wanna take?" The dragonslayer asked

"I don't mind, you choose!" Levy exclaimed happily

"Hmm okay, how about this we gotta pose as a married couple to sneak into a party and catch this guy whose dealing some drugs?"

"Yeah, yeah ok!" Levy murmured she was too busy daydreaming!

"Ok then, Mira we'll take this one!" Gajeel yelled walking over to Mira-jane and the others

"Why do you guys have such dopey smiles on your faces?" Gajeel asked in a mocking tone

"You'll see when GaLe happens thank us later!" Lucy and Natsu exclaimed giggling and smirking at each otherr

"Uhh, what is that?" Asked Gajeel dumbfounded

"Nothing!" Wendy giggled while looking at Romeo

"Huh, it seems like everyone has a bf/gf but me?" Thought Gajeel

~ The next day – on the mission ~

"Hey, shrimp try to keep up gihihi!" Teased Gajeel

"I'm coming oka- AHHHH!"

"LEVY, LEVY!" Screamed Gajeel

…

THE END!

* * *

Mira: Is she okay?!

Gray: WTF CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!

Everyone: O.o

Lucy: IS LEVY OKAY? TELL ME SHE IS OK!

Natsu: Will she live? Who do we have to fight?

Guys, guys, guys calm down Levy is …

FIND OUT IN PART 2 BYEEE!

Gray: DAMN YOU! Oh and bye! *waves*

Hehe sorry, it's short I wanted suspense …

See ya tomorrow might post the next chapter next week so stay tuned?


	22. DAY 22 - FRIDAY HORROR (Strong Language)

Hey, welcome to Day 22 of Nalu!

In England, it's Thursday today and tomorrow I have no school, so you best expect a banging chapter!

I'm thinking of using more British slang?

Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: For this, I cannot stress enough VERY STRONG LANGUAGE is used in this story and if you feel uncomfortable with it, you can skip this chapter then! ^_^ Not just swearing some very sexual words, something you may not like so don't worry about missing this one!

But if you're that much a savage don't say I didn't warn you ...

Btw I didn't make this story up it happened to my friends older brother, just has a Fairy Tail twist!

* * *

 **DAY 22 – FRIDAY HORRORS**

It was Friday the 13th the whole gang had decided to go camping in the woods.

They all were sitting around the fire toasting marshmallows!

"Hey guys, let's tell scary stories!" Natsu suggested

"SCARY STORIES ARE MANLY!" Elfman yelled

Everyone murmured in agreement

"Shut up, Elfman!" Scowled Evergreen giving him a whack with her fan

"You'll protect me right, Natsu?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah, I promise!" Answered Natsu giving her a kiss

"You'll protect me right, Gray-sama?" Asked Juvia

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Answered Gray pulling her closer with a slight blush

"Don't worry Jellal I'll protect you!" The scarlet mage answered giving Jellal a hug

The guys just laughed at him!

"So who's gonna tell the story?" Asked Mira

"I've got a great one!" Spoke up Cana mischievously

Everyone's attention was on the brunette

"Some light Natsu please?"

Natsu lighted his hand and put it near Cana's face.

She took a sip of her alcohol and started

"They say in these very woods, there is an old hut where an old guy used to live and whenever a kid used to go on his lawn or get anywhere near his house he would …"

Cana took a sip of her drink

"He would do what?!" Levy asked anxiously

Everyone stared at her in shock

"Hehe, sorry I'm a bit excited!" She replied

"HE WOULD KILL THEM!" Cana Yelled picking up a foam axe

"Ahhhh!" Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Jellal Screamed

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him

"It's ok I'm here Luce!" He said giving her a reassuring smile

"Shrimp its ok." Said Gajeel giving the bluenette a tap on the head

"Juvia, don't worry." Gray hugged her

"Don't worry Jellal, Erza's here!" Erza spoke giving her man a kiss

"Geez dude, real men protect the women!" Screamed Elfman

Erza shot him the death stare

"Wait so that was it?" Asked Natsu unimpressed

"What you mean that's it!?" Cana replied offended

"I got a much scarier story!" Natsu spoke up

"Oh, really Natsu?" Gray asked his rival

"There was a guy lived in a normal neighbourhood until some weirdo knocked on his door and it all started …"

"Anyway, fast forward 2 days, it's a Sunday night around midnight, he'd just finished watching a movie on the couch and he had played a lot of soccer that weekend."

Attention was on Natsu

"He went to take a quick 20-minute bath, so he got up from the couch, walked by his bedroom and noticed, he must have knocked the blinds and curtain adjacent to my bed askew"

Everyone was staring at Natsu emerged in the story.

"He closed the window and shut the blinds, he had one of those nifty kitchen timers that he set to 20 minutes and he just sat in there, waiting for the time to expire, during this quiet time, my mind starts replaying the weekend's events and Tim started to get an uneasy feeling!"

"Subconsciously, he felt something was wrong, but maybe he was just being paranoid, then he thought about the bedroom window and the bathroom window both having blinds askew and come to think of it, he believed the blinds behind the TV had one little slat that was sort of peeled up!"

Natsu paused a little then continued …

"But, no, now he's just being paranoid and he hadn't even thought about the weird encounter from two days ago."

"But now, Tim's sitting in a bathtub and the damn timer seems frozen at this point, he tells himself that he'll get up when the timer is done, put on some clothes and take a look around the house, he snapped, 5 minutes left and he couldn't take it any longer."

Natsu stopped for a minute he felt Lucy's breasts push up against him since she was so close then he carried on …

"He didn't know how to rationalise what he did next. It just seemed purely instinctual, he hopped up, and wrapped a towel around himself; he turned off the bathroom light, made his way quickly to the bedroom door and through the living room area!"

"He then cut the kitchen and living room lights, in the darkness; he pulled a pair pants up so that he was at least wearing something!"

"He wasn't going to go back into the bedroom for a shirt, the only light on in the house was his bedroom light. Tim went over to the front door and flung it open quickly to peer out. Nothing …"

"He decided he was being paranoid and turned to go back in, instead he turned, but at the last second he had that thought: I won't be content to sleep tonight unless I properly dismiss the paranoia with a walk around the house."

"So, he barefooted and cautiously makes his way down the front porch stairs and down the sidewalk to the side of my house where the bedroom windows glow, the front of the house is definitely clear, Tim tiptoed to the corner of the house to get a view of the side of the house."

"As he peered around the corner, not twenty feet away from me, Tim saw the stranger from two days ago, his face glued to the bedroom window, his hand is in his shorts and he is masturbating furiously, Tim is instantly enraged, apparently, he is completely unaware that Tim had exited the house, much less flanked him."

"Tim decided in that instant to surprise him. The following conversation was a mix of his anger, his fear, and most strangely of all, the feeling of amusement that this is actually happening to Tim."

"Keep in mind, the conversation doesn't really make a lot of sense because he didn't really have time to think. And it really couldn't have been more than about 15-20 seconds before the ordeal was played out."

Tim: YOU SICK FUCK!

Gary: (Surprised and mortified) AHHH!

Tim: I'm going to catch you and beat the shit out of you.

Gary: You don't know me!? (backing away)

Tim: (Aggressively approaching) I know exactly who you are, and I'm going to catch you and beat the shit out of you.

Gary: (Transitioning from backing away to turning away and starting to run.) Please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry! I'm so drunk! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!

"At this point, it's an all-out chase across a neighbour's yard, Tim was wearing nothing but a pair of warm-up pants, but he was gaining on him. "Tim was playing soccer daily at the time, so he was definitely going to catch him. But he made it easy."

"Tim chased him across one gravel driveway, which wasn't fun, but he was on his heels by the time he reached the second one and he took a nasty fall right into the middle of the gravel."

At this point, Tim very nearly kicked him across the face with my shin, but he suppressed the urge… he needed his license to practice my profession in his state, and he's already chased this guy across someone else's property…not to mention the threats. Also, quite pathetically, Gary is crying and bleeding and pleading with Tim in a very effeminate voice – a completely different voice from the only other encounter, Tim tells him to get up, at this point he knows he is caught, so he is completely compliant…well, kind of."

"Tim asked him where he parked., Gary lied and said a few blocks down, so Tim took his keys from him and told him they were going to his car, they walked about 30 feet and Gary stopped and says,

"Actually, this is my car." So, Tim opened his car and Gary's like "What are you doing?" He explains to Gary that there's no way for him to know who he is, he has no wallet with him, at this point, Tim's got his cell phone and keys!"

"Tim opens his glovebox hoping to find some real ID, bingo, he found a receipt for a tire rotation or something, the car shown on the receipt matches the car he's driving, but the name doesn't, Tim called him by the name on the receipt and he starts crying again and apologising about lying about his name."

"At this point, Tim's convinced he had him scared shitless, and he just wants to go to bed, so Tim got a piece of paper, came in and told him to write down a confession of what he did, it was only just becoming apparent to Tim that not only was he a peeping tom, he had come into his house when he wasn't there to adjust the blinds in order to see in, anyway, he called him a "sick fuck" a couple more times!"

"Now he's got a written and signed confession. And then Tim tells him, "I don't know if I'm going to call the cops, but if I ever see you again, I'm going to try to kill you." He had no such intentions. It'd be hard for him to hurt someone unless they were hurting someone he cared about, but the peeping Tim didn't know that. He made it clear to him that if he saw me somewhere, he'd better make sure Tim don't see him. Anyway, at this point, he's sitting in his car. Two days later, Tom called the cops and ask them about a report. No news. And no news would come. No report. Oh well, he's never coming back."

"Wrong!"

"He knocks on Tim's door about a year later, he opened the door. He must have seen the anger, he backs away from the door with his hands up and says he came to apologise, said he was very sorry, Tim said he accepted his apology and to not fuck up like that again and then he said thanks and walked away, very strange!"

"THE END!" Natsu finished

Everyone stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers

"H-how did you come up with that?" Asked Cana shocked

"Read it in a book!" Replied Natsu

"You can read?" Gray asked surprised

"Of course I can idiot!"

Then they started to fight and Erza didn't even stop them, too many scares for one night!

THE END!

* * *

Gray: I remember this day, freaky!

Mira: Don't remind me *Shudders*

Erza: I was more scared than Jellal

Everyone: No, you really weren't

Okay? Bye guys see you tomorrow


	23. DAY 23 - NALU IS CANON!

Hey Guys!

So I was recently watching the new Christmas OVA and I thought the Nalu, Gale, Jerza and a hint of Gruvia was AMAZINGGGG!

(Even if you don't like these ships there's one GrayLu scene and a Gray and Levy one!)

If you haven't watched it you definitely should!

Disclaimer: Major shade has been thrown in this story if you don't wanna read it and if you like Lisanna you may leave! Some swearing too!

Also I don't know how this story ended like it did hehe

Gray: Can we start the story?

Yeah okay -.- welcome to Day 23

* * *

 **DAY 23 – NALU IS CANON!**

 **At the guild …**

Lucy was drinking a strawberry milkshake when a certain take over mage walked towards her

"Hey Lisanna!" Beamed Lucy

"I don't get it!" Yelled Lisanna at Lucy

"Hehe, get what?" Lucy asked a bit scared

"Why did Natsu choose you over me?"

Lucy looked at her blankly

"I mean what do you have that I don't have, I've got curves, and I've got a big chest and I got blue eyes!" Lisanna listed

Erza heard what was going on and walked over

"That's true Lisanna but Lucy has _better_ curves, a _bigger_ chest and brown eyes!" Erza defended her teammate

"LET'S JUST ASK NATSU WHAT HE THINKS!" Lisanna shouted

"FINE!" Replied Luy

"NATSU!" They both yelled

Natsu was in the middle of a fight with Gray but turned around when he heard someone say his name.

"One sec, I think Lisanna and Lucy were calling me!" said Natsu

"Ok, fine go be with your two side chicks hehe!" Gray Snickered

Natsu just gave him a look and proceeded to walk towards the two girls

"Did you guys call me?" He asked

"Yes, we did this baka thought we should let you decided which one of us you like better!" Lucy answered

"Hehe!" Lisanna giggled

"Oh that's easy!"

"It's me right Natsu?" Lisanna asked winking at Natsu

"Ewww no, get the fuck away from me ugly!" Natsu replied backing away from Lisanna

Lisanna stood there in shock and Lucy was laughing her head off

"I like Lucy better and not just because she's got a better body than you, because she makes me happy!" Natsu stated with a blush

"Ha take that Lasagne!" Lucy teased doing a happy dance

Lisanna just walked off, anything she said after the shit that just went down wouldn't be helpful at all!

 **Later that night …**

"That bitch Lucy thinks she can steal MY man, well she's got another thing coming hehe!" Lisanna laughed manically

Lisanna was out to kill she followed Lucy home and when she was just about to go inside …

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna Yelled

"Bitch please!" Lucy turned around and just punched Lisanna in the face knocking her out!

"Well I'm going to Natsu's then, bye lasagne hehe!" Lucy snickered while running to Natsu's place.

At Natsu's house

Nastu heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Hey, Luce what's up?" The dragonslayer asked

"Oh you know the usual, fighting Lisanna because she attacked me outside my house and needing to sleep at my boyfriend's house!" Lucy replied sarcastically placing her bag on Natsu's couch

Natsu looked at her kinda surprised

"Wait hold up, she attacked you?"

"Uh huh!" Replied the blonde

Natsu got angry fire was lighting his fists

"But do not worry I took her out with one punch, who knew all that sparring and training with you and Happy would come in handy!"

"Um, I knew that's why we did it!" Natsu answered

"Oh well, thank you then." Lucy replied giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek

Lucy went into the kitchen and was astonished when she saw what she found

"This place is a dump!" Lucy frantically ran around the whole house and in about 10 minutes had it spotless

"You're gonna be a great wife in the future, Luce!"

Lucy felt her face getting hot

"Well since I'm staying the night, wanna have a PILLOW FIGHT!" Lucy shouted while throwing a pillow at Natsu

"Oh you're on!" Natsu answered with a cheeky smirk chasing Lucy round the house with a pillow

After about an hour of chasing and throwing pillows Natsu and Lucy were both laying on the floor breathing heavily.

"So, what you wanna do now?" Asked Natsu

"Let's watch … a … scary movie!" Lucy suggested taking deep breaths

"Okay, I got Annabelle, Chucky, Scream and Nightmare on Elm street!"

"Let's watch Annabelle!"

"Okay!"

The two sat down on the couch, put a blanket around them and snuggled up together!

"Pshh, this movie isn't even scary!" Natsu spoke up

"I think it's r-really scary, Natsu can you hold my hand?" Lucy asked scared

So Natsu did that and held on to Lucy's hand like it was her lifeline

After about an hour and a half the movie finished and Lucy was shook

Natsu yawned

"Let's go to sleep Luce, here I set a sleeping bag for you next to my bed on the floor!"

"O-okay!"

About 30 mins had passed and Lucy couldn't sleep so she went to Natsu …

"Natsu c-can I sleep with you, that movie really freaked me out!" The blonde asked

"Hmm, sure Luce get in."

Lucy got into to Natu's bed and snuggled up!

"Goodnight Lucy!"

And in about 5 mins they were both asleep but little did they know that they were being watched the whole time …

BY LISANNA!

"Look at those two all Lovey Dovey I'll have my revenge someday hehe!" She laughed like a crazy lady, nevermind she is crazy!

THE END!

Gray: The fuck kinda story was that?

* * *

I honestly don't know I just kinda started typing and this is what I ended up with …

Erza: It's like a mix between fluff, horror and crazy!

Pretty much hehe

Mira: You're corrupted

Well the main goal was to throw shade at Lisanna but I ended up doing this!

ANYWAY WHAT'S DONE IS DONE!

BYE AND SEE YOU BEAUTIFUL NALU SHIPPERS TOMORROW FOR DAY 24!


	24. DAY 24 - GETTING A GIRL?

I'm screwed

Mira: What did you do?

I have no ideas, I feel like my stories are getting worse!

Gray: Write a Gruvia one that'll save you

No Gray, no it won't

Erza: Ok where do you usually get ideas from?

Oh, normally I read other people's stories on NaLu and the rest of your ships and take little ideas from each one!

Wendy: Isn't that stealing?

NO, it's not because I always change it!

Natsu: Can't you think if anything?

I'm trying and now I have no excuses my week of HELL is over!

Lucy: Week of hell? Ohhh I get you

Juvia: Gray-sama are you here?

Gray: Shit!

These authors notes are WAY too long but ima start typing and see what happens welcome to DAY 24!

* * *

 **DAY 24 – GETTING A GIRL  
**

 **At the guild …**

"Loke, I need girl advice!" Asked Natsu

"I got just the thing!" The playboy replied

Loke handed him a book

It said 'Getting girls 101'

"Bruh, you serious Lucy won't go for cheap lines like this!" Natsu stated

"Ugh just go home and read it!" said Loke pushing Natsu out the guild doors

 **~ At Natsu's house ~**

"Ok let's read what this says!"

"I'm so glad Erza taught me to read!" Thought Natsu

He opened the book

Page 1 –

Best pickup lines 2017

"Oh Lord, here we go read for the cringe?" Natsu asked himself

Boy: Can I take a photo?

Girl: Why?

Boy: I just want to show my children how their mum looked when she was younger.

"I got to admit that one's pretty good!" The dragonslayer said surprised

"Let's continue then!" He thought

Did you get those pants at 50% off? Cause they are 100% off at my place!

"Oh Lord, that one isn't even funny, but let's just see one more I mean got nothing better to do!"

 **(I just wanna point out Natsu is alone, so he's the only one speaking)**

Can I follow you? Cause my mum told me to follow my dreams

"That's cold Loke; I never met my fucking mum!"

Natsu flicked a couple pages

Page 10 – Love stories

"Oh, here we go!" Thought Natsu

There was a blind girl who was filled with animosity and despised the world. She didn't have many friends, just a boyfriend who loved her deeply, like no one else. She always used to say that she'd marry him if she could see him. Suddenly, one day someone donated a pair of eyes to her.

And that's when she finally saw her boyfriend. She was astonished to see that her boyfriend was blind. He told her, "You can see me now, can we get married?"

She replied, "And do what? We'd never be happy. I have my eyesight now, but you're still blind. It won't work out, I'm sorry."

With a tear in his eye and a smile on his face, he meekly said, "I understand. I just want you to always be happy. Take care of yourself, and my eyes."

"Jeez, that one got me in the feels, that girl is a bitch, I mean who gives a damn who's blind or not yeah it's really unfortunate but it's about love not whether you can see each other or not!" Thought Natsu

He read the next one out loud

"There was a girl who was playing in the park when she saw a picture in a bush. She kept the photo but forgot about it until she was married.

Her husband asked, "Who is that little boy in your wallet?"

She answered; "My first love."

Then the husband smiled and said, "I lost this picture when I was nine years old!"

Natsu didn't know Happy had flown in and heard him read that out loud

"Natsu, the t-that story was beautiful!" He sobbed hysterically into Natsu's chest

Natsu looked at Happy and face-palmed

"Since when was he a sucker for romance and sappy stuff?" Thought Natsu

"Wai hold up since when was I?" Natsu asked horrified at what Lucy had turned him into

"Hey who gave you that book?" Happy asked with a smile

"Well your mood sure changed quickly and Loke gave it to me it's about girls!"

"Hehe, well go on read some more!" Happy giggled like a schoolgirl

"Nah, I can't be bothered!"

"Whyyy?"

"See ya I'm off to find Luce!" Natsu said while running to Lucy's house

~ At Lucy's house ~

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled breathlessly opening her window

"Natsu, are you okay?"

Natsu ran up to her, put his arms around her waist and gave her long passionate kiss!

"W-what was that for?" Lucy asked blushing crazily

"Lucy, can we take a picture together?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I can show our kids what their parents looked like when they were younger!"

Lucy just blushed!

"Guess that dumb book did come in handy!" Thought Natsu as he proceeded to take the picture!  
THE END!

* * *

What did you think?

Gray: Would have been better if you did Gruvia

Well do something cute and fluffy and if I think it's good enough, I'll share it with our readers.

Gray: Noted

Juvia: Where am I?

Magical hall of Narrators aka my room, everything you and Gray do that I think is so cute or funny he tells me and I write it here!

Juvia: G-Gray-sama really?

Mira: Basically she can make your dreams come true!

Erza: When you gonna do Gale part 2?

Natsu: Yeah is Levy ok?

Soon you will all now, I can't guarantee her safety though and I will be doing part 2 whenever I'm bothered!

(I'm a really lazy person)

If it's not here by the end of next week you guys can punish me!

Virgo: PUNISHMENT IS MY THING!

Ehhh Lucy?

WOW AUTHORS NOTES TOO LONG BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	25. DAY 25 - GRAY-SAMA?

BIG NEWS: NAME OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO FAIRY TAIL A ONE-SHOT FOR EVERY DAY OF THE YEAR!

Well, it's Sunday today …

Gray: And?

I have school tomorrow and vocal lessons

Mira: You sing?

Yeah been doing it since I was 2 it's my dream to become a singer and (not trying to brag or be cocky) I'm not half bad!

Erza: That's cool

Natsu: What you writing today then?

*Drum roll* GALE PART 2

Lucy: REALLY?

No

Lily: smh that's cold

I haven't decided what to type next but I promise when I do write it, it's gonna be at least 1000 words possibly more!

Mira: It better be *cracking knuckles*

Anyway today … Day 25 is about GRUVIA!

Gray: FINALLY!

You're welcome, Gray!

* * *

 **DAY 25 – GRAY-SAMA?**

It was around noon and a certain black-haired mage was running around naked!

"Gray-sama wait for Juvia!" The bluenette exclaimed

"You're crazy shit, where are my clothes?" Gray ran around the guild frantically looking for his clothes

"Lucy, can I borrow your clothes?" He asked the blonde

"Kya!" Lucy exclaimed

"Dude, piss off ice pervert!" Natsu said pulling Lucy towards him

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled tackling Gray to the floor

"Jeez, Juvia are you trying to suffocate me?" Gray asked his girlfriend

"Gray-sama is angry at Juvia!" The water mage said with waterfalls of tears coming from her eyes

"Ack, no I'm not, come on let's go to my place!"

"O-okay!" Juvia mumbled wiping her tears

~ At Gray-sama's place hehe ~

"Gray-sama your place is so big!"

"Umm Juvia can you not add sama to my name please it's kinda embarrassing?" Gray asked scratching his head

"Oh, sorry Gray!"

"Okay, so what you wanna do?" He asked his girl

"Umm, let's watch a movie!" She replied

"Uhh, okay which one?" He asked

"Let's watch The Titanic!"

"Wait you're gonna start crying all over me, anything but that!"

"Gray, you love me right?"

"Eh, I guess so, why you asking this now!" Gray asked with a blush

"I guess so?" Juvia asked a bit mad

"I do love you more than anything in the world, guess all your begging paid off hehe!"

"I love you too!" Juvia jumped Gray and gave a kiss

Right now they're on the floor with Juvia on top of Gray and they both have intense blushes

"Eh, sorry about that Gray-sama!"

"Gray-sama?"

Juvia put her hands over her mouth "O-Oops sorry!"

Little did the two know that Mira was outside the house, looking through the window and eating popcorn!

"Ah, young love how cute!" Thought Mira

"Natsu, Lucy come over here!" Mira called the two over

"It's about time Gray did it!"

Lucy tapped her boyfriend's head

"That's not all love is about, idiot!"

"Yeah, I know Lucy but when we did it, it's not like you complained!"

Mira looked at Natsu red and with her hands over her mouth

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy gave Natsu a kick and was still blushing profusely

~ Back with Gruvia! ~

"Eh, Gray how about that movie?"

"Yeah, right!"

The two settled on watching the new Star Wars movie Rouge one, they snuggled up on the couch with some popcorn and just enjoyed being there together, to be honest!  
But by now Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and EVEN JELLAL were watching the two and fangirling and fanboying their heads off!

THE END!

* * *

Gray: YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING US, BRUH I FEEL VIOLATED!  
Natsu: You feel violated? Aren't you always constantly naked? If anything we feel violated!

Lucy: Agreed

Erza: Gray you have my permission to do it with Juvia

Juvia: WOW WE WERE WATCHED! *blushing*

Wendy: Aww I missed it I was on a mission with Romeo and Charle!

Gray: Real nice wendy!

Hehe, I got this story from Mira she told me everything from her P.O.V and got the rest from Juvia!

Mira: Lmao, forgive me, Gray?

ANYWAY SEE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEEPS TOMORROW FOR DAY 26!


	26. DAY 26 - GALE (PART 2)

Hey guys my laptop broke, so sorry if the stories aren't as good!

Gray: Real professional Aisha Ugh I know I've messed up Mira: What is today about?  
GALE (PART 2)  
Lucy: YAY Letss goooo

* * *

 **DAY 26 - GALE (PART 2)**  
The dragon slayer jumped down the hole to see if his girl was okay!  
"Levy are you down here?" Gajeel called out He started looking around until he saw her laying down of her side ...  
He squinted ... "Shrimp, what you doing taking a nap?" He joked

Gajeel walked over to her but was horrified at what he saw blood pouring out of her split open head covering her whole body!  
"OH MY GOD!" He yelled Then for the first time in his whole life Gajeel Redfox was crying, crying for the girl he once hated but learnt to love (But don't tell Mira that)  
"I'm soo sorry Levy I never got to tell you I loved you!"  
"Muhahahah!" A figure walked over to him laughing like a mad man

"Who's there?" Gajeel called out ready to fight still holding the dead girl.  
Then literally the walls started dissapearing around him "Eh, what's going on?" He thought Then he saw the enemy holding a teary-eyed Levy by the arms and once again cried, tears of joy that the women he just confessed his love to is alive!  
"I didn't think you would fall for it, I thought Fairy Tail wizards were all amazing guess they're not all that!" The figure spoke up

and revealed his face to be ...

THE END!

* * *

Gray: THIS IS SOOO SHORT AND WHY THE CLIFFHANGERS!  
I'm trying my best and if I just told them who it was they wouldn't wanna come back and read it

Levy: That's true, she knows what she's doing

Lucy: LEVY! *hugs*

I know I said I would do at least 1000 words I'm really sorry if my laptop hadn't broken I would have please forgive me.

I hope you can understand times are tough for me right now and I have homework and Extra curricular activities I'm trying my best!

Mira: It's okay don't worry I won't kill you yet ..

ANYWAY SEE YOU TOMORROW BYEEE

ごめんなさい


	27. DAY 27 - A POEM!

**My laptop is still broken but my sister is letting me use hers until mine is fixed!  
Anyway I'm kinda cramped for time so let's see if I can come up with a little something to satisfy you guys for now!**

* * *

 **DAY 27 - A POEM!**

Lucy is blonde,

Natsu is pink,

Haters we don't care what you think,

Gajeel is black,

Oh why did Hiro bring Lisanna back?

Erza is scarlet like a rose,

Droy probably can't even touch his toes,

Jellal was once extremely horrible,

But Fairy Tail decided that would not be tolerable,

Gray is ice cold,

Juvia likes her boys without clothes?

Wendy is blue like the ocean,

Happy for, Charle, he has so much devotion,

Igneel said for Natsu he wanted the best,

Is that why you left him with the rest?

Zeref is a Dragneel too?

OH POO!

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY I'M SOO SORRY IT'S SORT GETTING USED TO SAVING IN A DIFFERENT DEVICE!

BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW


	28. DAY 28 - SECRET RENDEZVOUZ

Ok I will try to make today's chapter better!

Gray: You can do that?

That's cold

Mira: what ship you doing today?

*Drum roll* JERZA!

Erza: YASSSS TAKE THAT NATSU, GRAY, WENDY AND GAJEEL!

Everyone: O.o

Uhh onto Day 28

* * *

 **DAY 28 – SECRET** **RENDEZVOUZ**

It was a typical day in Magnolia and a certain red head was making her way to ... an ally way?

"Jellal are you here?" She whispered

She looked around for her lover.

Well you see despite the fact he was in Crime Sorcière, Jellal Fernandez is still someone wanted behind bars!

"Erza you came?" The blue-haired man asked

"Of course I came!" She ran to her man giving him a tight squeeze and kiss.

They talked like they were never going to see eachother again.

Jellal told her how he saved so many people from choosing the wrong path and Erza told him plenty about her guild!

"Well your friends haven't changed at all, have they now?" He asked

"Hehe," She giggled

"Nope they haven't, but I wouldn't want them to anyway!"

Jellal stared at Erza for a bit, she was beautiful and he hated because of his mistakes he may never see that beautiful face again!

"Erza it's time for me to go ..."

She looked up at him with her now dull eyes

"Oh time sure went quick!"

"Y-yeah Melody is waiting for me!" He got up and as he was running off ...

"This will always be our secret rendezvous!" Erza called out

Jellal gave her a reassuring smile and left ...

THE END!

* * *

This story was inspired by Perfect – One Direction

What ya think?

Gray: That was ok

Thanks?

Mira: Soo fluffy so cute *faints*

There goes Mira bye bye guys see you tomorrow!


	29. DAY 29 - WHAT NOW?

Guys I'm soo sorry I'm late I had soo much homework today and I've been doing that!

Gray: WRITE!

I don't know what ship to do!  
Lucy: NaLu? Hehe

Uhhh nope

Natsu: WHY NOT?

There's too much of you guys let's give other ships a chance

Wendy: H-How about Rowen?

Perfect!

* * *

 **DAY 29 – WHAT NOW?**

A certain young couple were sitting at a table just blushing!

"So what now?" Wendy asked with a blush

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked with the same expression as his girl

"I-I mean we like each other now right, so what now?"

"I don't know um wanna go out?" He asked nonchalantly

"Yeah!" Wendy covered her mouth right after she said that

Romeo laughed

"Great Wendy just embarrass yourself jeez!" She scolded herself in her thoughts

"So we'll go tomorrow, I'll come to your house at about 7 kay?" He asked getting up

"O-Okay!" Wendy managed to stutter

After he left she happy danced around the guild

"You're extremely happy today, let me guess date with Romeo?" Lucy asked with Natsu standing next to her holding her hand

"H-How did you know?" Wendy asked the blonde and Natsu looked dumbfounded

"When I had my first date I was like that hehe!" Lucy giggled kind of embarrassed

Natsu pulled a face at what Lucy said

"First date with who?" Natsu asked kind of mad

"Don't be so jealous Natsu jeez this was 4 years ago!"

Natsu kinda blushed at this

"I-I'm not jealous!" He fired back at his girlfriend

"Whatever, Wendy where is he taking you?"

"Lucy I don't know hehe!"

"WENDY YOU HAVE A DATE, OH HELL NO I WON'T LET SOMEONE TAKE YOUR INOCENCE!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu-san keep your voice down!" Wendy whisper-shouted embarrassed

THE END!

* * *

Tell me if you want to know what happened on the date I may do a part two!

Gray: You always do this have you forgotten about GALE?"

Shit

Mira: You forgot *demon form*

Nope lmao doing it tomorrow at least 700 or 800 words, more if I get no homework!  
Erza: I don't think they will ask for a part 2 tbh

Thanks for the encouragement

Natsu: SO LUCY WHO WAS YOUR FIRST DATE?

Lucy: Ugh bye guys

See you tomorrow


	30. DAY 30 - GALE (PART 3)

Ok so here it is ...

Gray: What?

GALE PART 3

Mira: Finally

Erza: Now we find out who the mystery person is

Wendy: SOOO EXCITED

Lucy: Let's do this

Natsu: YAY!

 **DAY 30 - GALE (PART 3)**

You wouldn't believe this but ...

IT WAS MIRAJANE

"What Mira how?" Gajeel yelled

"YESS YOU FINALLY CONFESSED TO LEVY!" She screamed almost fainting

"Gajeel loves me!" Levy couldn't believe her own words

"NO I DON'T!" The dragonslayer protested blushing

...

Back at the guild

All the gossip was Gajeel and Levy new Fairy Tail couple!

And the rest was history

THE END!

I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT MY BATTERIES DYING AND MY CHARGERS BROKEN GOING TO FIX IT AND BY TOMORROW I'LL TRY HARDER!

Gray: Gurl chill


	31. DAY 31 - ANOTHER POEM!

SHIT

Gray: WAT

IM SO FUCKING LATE

Mira: WRITE

UGH OK

 **DAY 31 - Another poem**

Nastu loves Lucy

Lucy loves him

Jellal can finally be happy

When did Erza become so sappy

I'm really sorry for being a bad writer

Forgive me I'm also a very quick typer hehe

Mira is kinda lonely

Maybe laxus will see her wholeheartedly

This is really shit

In the reviews you can tear me apart bit by bit

THE END

Gray: Do you curse a lot when ur anxious or nervous?

How the fuck did you know?

Mira: lucky guess ...

BYE

From the bottom of my ️ heart

I am so sorry please forgive me


	32. DAY 32 - PROM

Got the idea from peacerockgirl123

Gray: Who?

Mira: Gray don't be so rude that's her otaku sister

Gray: Okay then

Erza: What is today about?

PROM!

Wendy: Oh this is gonna be good

Nastu: Yep

Lucy: Hehe

 **DAY 32 - P. R.O.M**

Another day at Fairy Tail high school but it was a particularly time of the year!

Senior prom was just around the edge and certain group of girls were still waiting for their guys to ask them out!

"Has Jellal asked you yet?" The blonde asked Erza

"Nope, any luck with Natsu?" She asked Lucy

"Nothing..." She sighed

"How about you Juvia, I think we could all use some good news!" Mira asked the water Mage

"I-I was thinking of asking Gray-sama myself." She spoke up nervously

"REALLY?" They all asked surprised

"Yes!" She spoke up a bit more confident than before

"Alright Juvia!" Lucy cheered

"And you Levy?" Juvia asked

"Same as you guys just waiting ..."

They all gave the petite girl a group hug

Then the bell rang

"Lets hurry and get to class!" Erza said getting ready to walk away

~ After class - with the guys ~

"So have any of you guys asked your girls out?" Nastu asked

"Uhh sure!" Gray said trying to sound manly (he already lost to nastu in the stupid 'who loses their virginity first' contest)

"Why did he do that?" He thought

Nastu shot Gray a look he was not buying it

"H-how about you Jellal, asked that red head of yours yet?" Gray asked the blue-haired man trying to change the topic

"Nope." He sighed

"Jeez you guys man up hehe!" Gray laughed

"Gray how did you asked Juvia then?" Gajeel asked in a snarky tone

"W-well you see I-I ummm ..."

"You didn't ask her did you?" Nastu asked in a flat tone

"So much about being a man ha!" Laxus snickered

"Well bottom line none of us have asked our girls!" Gray said with disappointment

"Na I asked Mira last week." Laxus said nonchalantly

All the guys had pure shock on their face at the blushing brute.

~ After school - with NaLu ~

"Lucy!"

"Yeah, babe?" She asked her man with a hint of sadness

He pulled out some flowers and chocolate and looked up at the blushing Lucy and asked her ...

"Lucy Heartfilia will you go to the Senior prom with me, Nastu Dragneel?" He asked with a blush and his trademark smile

She jumped into his arms and whispered

"Yes!"

That's one down 3 to go!

~ With GaLe - at a cafe ~

"Uhh Shrimp can we talk?"

"Yes Gajeel!" She said with hope in her eyes

He saw her cute face and panicked

"Umm can you pass me the salt?!"

"Oh y-yeah!" Levy passed him the salt with sadness in her tone and Gajeel noticed it

"Aw shrimp you think I wouldn't ask you!" He said with a cheeky grin

"Baka!" She hit him with his purse

"Is that a yes?" He asked rubbing his head

"Yeah yeah whatever shut up and kiss me!"

2 down 1 to go

~ With Gruvia - At Juvia's house ~

"Gray-Sama

"Yeah Juvia."

"Prom? We are going!" Then she pulled him into a long passionate kiss

"That's make it easier for me!" He said kissing her back

 **THE END!**

 **Wonder what happened at prom find out in part 2 bye guys see you tomorrow love ya!**


	33. DAY 33 - THE SHIPPER GETS A BOYFRIEND

Hey guys

Mira: Heyy

Gray: Sup

Nastu: hi

Natsu's name autocorrects to nasty lmao

Lucy: Lol

Anyway what would it be like of Mira finally got a boyfriend?

Well let's find out

 **DAY 32 - THE SHIPPER GETS A BOYFRIEND**

Everyone knows Mira is the ultimate shipper right?

Well a certain blonde-haired brute had fallen for her and boy had he fallen hard!

"Mira-Jane ships everyone together Laxus are you stupid it's not like she'd like you anyway!" He thought

Then the girl he was just thinking about walked over with his drink

"Here you go Laxus, you know I was wondering how come you don't have a girl?"

"Uhhh..."

"Like anyone oooh ships will sail!"

"I do like someone!" He blurted out

He then blushed and covered his mouth

"Really? Who?" Mira said kind of disappointed

"Did she like him too?" He thought

"What's she like?" Mira asked in a flat tone

"She's pretty, amazing body and had these beautiful blue eyes!"

"LISANNA!" She yelled

"Keep your voice down Mira and no it isn't her!"

"Oh." She said happier than before

"I-it's you!"

Mira blushed so hard then gave him a kiss

And I don't know about you but I think that means I like you too!

 **THE END!**

Mira: IM SOOO HAPPY *faints*

Gray: How can she faint she's fangirlin about herself

Idk she's Mira

 **BYE GUYS SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	34. DAY 34 - PROM (part two)

Hey so here it is part 2

Mira: well lets get to it

Gray: yeah

 **DAY 34 - P.R.O.M (part two)**

At the dance ...

"Wow Lucy you look amazing!" Nastu said astonished at him beautiful girlfriend

She was wearing a pink glittery strapless gown with black high heels

"Thanks Nastu!" She beemed

"You don't look too bad yourself!" She said at the dragonslayer who for once made an attempt to look nice!

He was wearing a black suit with his signature scarf of course.

They danced and talked you know the usual stuff! Natsu made Lucy's dream come true let's see if the other guys did it too?

~ GaLe ~

Gajeel looked at his petite girl with his jaw dropped, she was wearing a tight-fitting blue dress with red heels!

"You just gonna stare at me?" She asked kind of annoyed

Gajeel had his hair slicked back and he was wearing a tuxedo with a red bow tie!

"Y-you look great!"

She blushed at this

"Oh let's just dance!" She said pulling him away

Jellal didn't ask Erza did he?

It's not like I forgot hehe uhh well in the end he did ask her, he just went to her house knocked on the door and asked!

~ Jerza ~

"Well Jellal you clean up nice don't you?"

He looked at his girl with loving eyes she was wearing a black dress with a V-neck dip down to right above her belly bottom!

(I'm not good at describing clothes sorry)

"So do you.." He bowed down like a prince with his hand held out

"Miss Scarlet would you like to dance?"

She took his hand "I would be honoured!"

~ Gruvia ~

"GRAYYY SAMAAA YOU LOOOK AMAAAZINNG!" Juvia called out

She was wearing a turquoise dress short on one side longer on the other! (Can you imagine that?)

"Shh you look great too!" He said trying to shut her up

(Because I'm nice I'm including Mira and Laxus you're welcome!)

~ Miraxus ~

Imagine Mira in whatever sexy dress you want because honestly anything looks good on her!

"Hey Laxus!" Mira waved

"Hey baby!" He picked up Mira into his arms and gave her a kiss

"Well should we show these amateurs how it's done?"

He nodded

They did an amazing dance like someone off of so you think you can dance!

It was better than when Gray had a dance battle during the crazy spirit arc? You know all the spirits went evil! (I know it's not the exact name sorry)

 **THE END!**

Mira: Me and Laxus are the best

Lucy: NALU WINS BECAUSE WE'RE THE MAIN CHARACTERS

Gray: GRUVIA SOUNDS NICER

Levy: GALE IS UNIQUE

Wendy: ROWEN IS A SICK NAME!

(Sick is British slag for like cool)

Bye guys see you tomorrow


	35. DAY 35 - IMPORTANT! (Please read)

Hey welcome to day 35

 **DAY 35 - IMPORTANT!**

Here is the time table for which ships in doing every day so sorry no story today!

Monday - NALU

Tuesday - GRUVIA

Wendnesday - GALE

Thursday - JERZA

Friday - MIRAXUS

Saturday - ROWEN

Sunday - SURPRISE SHIP EVERY WEEK!

 **I also like wanted to say thanks sooo much for the support it honestly means the world to me the fact that I'm making someone else happy or their day a bit better is the best feeling! I LOVE ALL OF YOU FAIRY TAIL FANS!**

 **Bye xox**


	36. DAY 36 - TATTOOS (JERZA)

**According to the new time-table here we go with today's ship!**

 **DAY 36 - TATTOOS? (JERZA)**

"Jellal what's that thing under your eye?" Erza asked

"I don't know I've always had it!"

"Is it a tattoo?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on for ages until a certain blonde and pink-haired couple joined in on the discussion!

"Wow Jellal you got a tattoo, that's manly!" Natsu said sounding a bit like Elfman

"Aww did you two get matching ones?" Lucy asked

"IT'S NOT A F*CKIN TATTOO!"

"Okayy, why didn't you say so before!" Erza said giving him a kiss

Jellal face palmed ...

'My girlfriend is a baka!" He thought

He looked at her smiling face

"But I love her anyway!"

THE END

YEAH IK ITS SUPER SHORT IM JUST NOT BOTHERED!

Sorry guys it's one of those days had a long day at school I feel like shit I'm trying!


	37. DAY 37 - ELFGREENS POEM?

Ok for Friday and Saturday I don't post a story because I've been in London all weekend and I just got back so since today's Sunday here's the random ship! Also I'm not counting Friday and Saturday as part of the 1 year challenge!

 **DAY 37 - ELFGREENS POEM?**

Evergreen and Elfman so different,

Like they would never match,

Turns out we were all wrong,

For they have a deep secret,

That they kept to themselves,

They were in love,

Now it wasn't a sweet lovey dovey kind,

But they didn't mind,

They had each other that was enough,

Isn't that the point of love?

 **The end**

Sorry it's short I still have to unpack and I have homework due tomorrow hehe! Sorry I'm a Baka I'll do better!

Gray: you're so pathetic Aisha

Mira: that was a sweet poem

Thanks

BYE SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!


	38. DAY 38 - PARFOOM? (Nalu)

Ok so today is Monday so this means Nalu YAY!

Gray: What day is Gruvia?

Tomorrow so Tuesday

Gray: Great

Mira: What about me and Laxus? *sad face*

Uhh that's Friday hehe

Erza: I think you know what I'm gonna ask!

Uhh Thursday!

Anyway let's go on with today's story

 **DAY 38 - PARFOOM? (nalu)**

It was an ordinary day and Lucy was getting ready for her date with Natsu!

"Just a spritz of perfume!" She said spraying the bottle

She heard a crash and saw her mate standing in the window!

"Eww Lucy what is that smell?" He asked pinching his nose

"Hmph it's perfume you baka, and it smells great!" The blonde said crossing her arms over her chest

"Parfoom?" The DragonSlayer asked

"No perfume!"

"Who are you Ichiya?"

"Whatever let's just go!" Natsu said pulling Lucy away toward the door!

The date was pretty ordinary, knowing Natsu he took her out to ...

You can guess this out to eat!

He took her to the restaurant she took him on the day they met, the train ride to the other city was long but for Lucy he did it!

"Wow Natsu, I took you here on the day we met ..."

She said tears forming at the back of her eyes

"Now it makes sense why you went on the train hehe!"

"You did this just for me!" She said giving him a sweet kiss

"Not so close Lucy your parfoom doesn't smell so good I like your normal smell, you smell like Vanilla!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She said with a vain popping out of her forehead

"IT'S PERFUME!" She yelled and everyone in the whole restaurant stared at this crazy blonde women!

Later at the guild ...

"So Lucy is it true you can't say parfoom?" Gray asked

"EVEN YOU GRAY?" She asked kind of annoyed

"Parfoom!"

"Parfoom!"

"Parfoom!"

"Parfoom!"

"Parfoom!"

Soon everyone is the guild was repeating that over and over again and then she snapped...

"F*CK THIS SH*T IM OUT!" Lucy said running away!

 **THE END!**

So what did you think?

Mira: Was this crack?

Heh yeh

Erza: Good job seems like lately you've been doing some shitty stories!

I won't even defend myself because 1. You're Erza Fricken Scarlet and 2. You're right!

Gray: Just try your best!

Thanks Gray

Nastu: Parfoom?

Lucy: Hell no! *runs away*

Natsu: PARFOOM! *chases Lucy*

Levy: *sweat drop* Heh bye guys

SER YA TOMORROW :) xD


	39. DAY 39 - GRAY MEETS GRAY? (Gruvia)

Guess what!

Erza: What?

I think Gray can answer this *looks over to an overly excited Gray*

Gray: YES TODAY IS GRUVIA!!!

Mira: So if I'm correct Gruvia is on Tuesday's?

Yes Mira try to keep up!

Mira: *demon form* What was that?!

Uhh nothing

Natsu: Aisha's screwed lmao

Lucy: Can we start today's chapter?

Oh yeah

 **DAY 39 - GRAY MEETS GRAY? (Gruvia)**

Wonder what it would be like if Edolas Gray the one all Lovey-Dovey for Juvia met the normal Juvia?

Let's see

 **At the guild**

"Hello?"

Everyone turns to this rather circular figure wrapped in clothes with a similar voice to an Ice-Mage they know!

"I can hear my Gray-Sama!" Juvia said running up to the big bundal of clothes - that was supposedly Gray!?

"Juvia!" He said running up to her with the same hearts in his eyes as her

Then shit happened 'Gray-Sama' got up from his nap!

"What the hell is going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes

"Ahh there's two Gray-Sama's I might faint!" She said putting her hand to her forehead then passing out

"Nooo Juvia!" The bundle of clothes said

"Who the f*ck are you?" The stripper asked the fully clothed love-sick fool

"Who are you?" The Edolas version asked the EarthLand one with a menacing pointing towards him!

"Wait are you from Edolas?" Gray asked feeling rather pleased with himself

"Naaa Sherlock!" The other one said

"Plus why are you Naked jeez how does your Juvia deal with you?" Edolas Gray asked

"Well if you didn't know, she likes all of THIS!" Gray said pointing to his manhood!

"You make me sick!" He said pretending to throw up

Everyone one in the guild just watched attentively as the insults went back and forth!

"Naked piece of Shit!"

"Juvia's bitch, no wonder you ain't getting laid!"

"Go get some money thrown at you why don't ya?"

It went like this for about an hour!

(Also if you doubt get who's talking it goes - Edolas Gray, EarthLand Gray then Edolas Gray)

Then finally someone stopped the two

"Gray-sama!"

"Or is it Gray-Sama's with an S?"

"Anyway stop fighting, what's important is how did you get here?"

"Well since we know have magic in our dimension we can use it whenever we want, so I decided to come here to see you of course Juvia!" He said giving her a cheeky wink causing her to blush

"Yeah well how about you go back and find your own Juvia because she's mine!" Gray said with a slight blush pulling his girl toward his bare chest!

By now the whole guild had popcorn and we're just watching the trio as if they were a movie!

"Yes yes continue!" Nastu said eating some fire from a torch!

"WHAT YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING US THE WHOLE TIME!" Gray said with his jaw hanging so low it probably reached the floor

"Dude we've been here all day or did you think you were alone?" Said Lucy

"Well Sherlock Holmes where the f*ck did you think you were?" Gajeel intersected

"You know what Edolas me stay for however long you want, come one Juvia let's go!" Said Gray pulling a Natsu and running of with the Water-Mage bridal style!

And the whole guild was left with mouths hanging open until Natsu said ...

"That's my boy!"

 **THE END!**

Tell me what you thought in the reviews!

Gray: Pretty good

Thanks Gray!

Mira: Cute, plot and funny good job!

Thanks Mira!

Erza: When is Jerza?

I believe Thursday!

Erza: I'll be waiting

Ok!

Wendy: Well folks see you tomorrow


	40. DAY 40 - STORY (Gale)

Hey guys!!

Mira: Hii

Erza: So how was school?

It was okay I guess had a biology test today have a math test tomorrow! *sweat drops*

Lucy: Got any English tests?

Oh yeah tomorrow!

Levy: Good luck

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy: WHAT SHIP IS IT TODAY?

Uhhh Gale!

Gajeel: TAKE THAT!

But I honestly don't know what to write hehe ...

Gray: Do Gruvia instead?

Nope I'm sticking with the schedule anyway welcome to day 40!

 **DAY 40 - STORY? (Gale)**

By now the whole guild knew that like Lucy, Levy was a total bookworm so when a certain DragonSlayer saw her reading a book he got curious!

"Hey shrimp, what you reading?"

"Uhh Nothing!" She said blushing and hiding away her book!

She started to get up ...

"Bye Gajeel gotta go!" She said running away from the dumbfounded DragonSlayer

"What just happend?" He asked himself

 **A bit later ...**

"Lily we have one mission find out what book Levy was hiding from me!"

"Gajeel why are you so interested in this book?" Lily asked

"Because she didn't want me to see it!"

"Ugh fine!"

You wouldn't believe me when I told you this but they actually followed her home and waited outside her house ...

It had been 2 hours and Gajeel had fallen asleep waiting while poor Lily was out on 'look out'!

"Gajeel you baka wake up she's coming outside!" Lily shaked his friend

But he was too late

"GAJEEL LILY!" Levy screamed kinda mortified

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!"

(I know she lives in Fairy Hills but let's just say she got her own place!)

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes and stretching

"Ahh Levy, it's not what it looks like!"

"So you weren't waiting ouside my house like a stalker?" She asked hands on hips raising an eyebrow

He chuckled a bit

"Oh whatever let's go to the Guild?" She said holding out her hand to help him up

 **At the guild ...**

"Damn I still don't know what that book was!" Gajeel said to himself

"So Gajeel..." Levy said noticing he wasn't paying attention

"Hey are you listening?!" She asked giving him a weak puch

"Yeah yeah.." He waved her off

"I need to go get something I'll be back soon!"

And in about a millisecond he was out the guild doors and running to Levys house!

 **At Levy's**

Gajeel pulled a Nastu and managed to squeeze through her window

He walked toward the counter and saw the book, he picked it up and read the title out loud with pride

"To become a Dragon's Mate!"

"Awh shrimp where did you get this garbage Lucy?"

"You should've ... should've just asked me." He said with a blush!

 **THE END!**

How was that?

Mira: It was ok

Just ok?

Levy: So you found that book? *awkard smile and scratching head*

Gajeel: Yep

Lucy: So what if I gave her that book? I mean I have Natsu!

Natsu: So that's how you did it *gives a look to her*

Lucy: Hehe

Ooookay byeee guys see you tomorrow

~ **AishaHayatSenpai**


	41. DAY 41 - GIRLS BET! (Jerza)

Guess what day it is today?

Erza: JERZAAAA

I was just watching Fairy Tail so many feels why can't Natsu and Lucy just have 30 babies or something!?

Natsu: Errmmm well uhhh you see

Lucy: *blushing*

I'm on episode 30 since I started the series again!

Gray: Just after I met Juvia!

From episode 1 I was like THAT PINK HAIRED BOY IS SOOO GOOD LOOKIN!

Natsu: O.o

Uhhh I mean ... What can I say I mean all my friends were like wtf anime dudes are ugly so at school I made them look at all the best pics of Natsu I could find (including the shirtless ones hehe)

Natsu: I feel so violated

Well they don't know Gray yet ... anyway onto the story I'm getting carried away!

 **DAY 41 - GIRLS BET! (Jerza)**

Mira and Erza?

Some badass mage's?

HELL YEAH!

Best friends?

Not so much ...

"I bet you 50000J Laxus could beat Jellal in a fight!" Said Mira to Titania

"Pftt I bet you 1000000J Jellal would win!"

"Oh really?" Mira said lifting an eyebrow

"JELLAL!" Yelled Erza

"LAXUS!" Mira shouted

The two men walked over to their girls ...

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jellal asked his lover

"You and Laxus will FIGHT!" She said

The guys looked at their girls then looked at each other then well ... RAN!!

"Lets goooo!" Yelled Laxus running with Jellal close behind him!

"COME BACK!" They yelled Mira in her Satan Soul Form and Erza re-quipped!

 **THE END!**

Mira: I'm coming for you Laxus!

Erza: Too you Jellal

Gray: Crack?

Yep

Natsu: You weirdo

Thanks

Everyone: Was that a compliment?

Bye see you guys tomorrow!

(Yeah ik it's short I have a pounding headache and a family thing! SORRY!)


	42. DAY 42 - DON'T LEAVE ME! (Miraxus)

So lately I've realised there's so much lemons about these ships, some real kinky shit not gonna lie!

Natsu: Hehe *devilish smile*

Lucy: *Blush*

But I promise you I will not ever go into _that_ territory

Gray: So what ship is it today *cough cough* Juvia!

cough cough* No!

Gray: *Evil stare*

Oh well Mira why don't you tell us what ship it is?

Mira: MIRAXUS!!!

Erza: Oh ...

Well here we go!

 **DAY 42 - DON'T LEAVE ME! (Miraxus)**

The whole guild was fighting for their lives they were facing there biggest enemy yet ... Zeref!

Natsu was sent after Zeref

While everyone else fought his demons

Members were slowly knocked out as very demon was defeated

Laki

Max

Wakaba

Macao

Nab

Jet

Droy

Kiana

Juvia

Lucy

Levy

Elfman

Evergreen

Freed

Bixslow

You wouldn't believe me even Gray and Gajeel were knocked out trying to protect their girls!

Apart from the Master the only two standing were Laxus and Mira!

And they were both already on the brink of death ...

"One demon left Mira!" Laxus said giving her a reassuring smile

"Yeah!" She managed to breath back

With all that had left in them they both gave their final attacks and took down the last demon

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!"

Still holding hands as they fell down and hit the cold, hard floor Mira whispered "Please don't leave me!"

 **THE END!**

Lucy: The feels ...

Yeah heh

Levy: Wow

Anyway gotta blast!

Gajeel: Jimmy Neutron?

BYEE SEE YOU PEEPS TOMORROW


	43. DAY 43 - INSECURE? (Rowen)

I was watching episode 50 of Fairy Tail, you know the one where Lucy thinks Natsu will confess but doesn't!

The whole time I was like 'JUST KISS' but I was really annoyed by how Natsu was just blushing for no reason at all like what the hell dude! Then I saw a Gruvia moment and was like 'YASSS' so all's well ends well!

Natsu: Well I don't know why I was blushing ...

Lucy: Mashima-sensei is a real troll

Gray: Which moment was it?

For Gruvia?

Gray: Yeah

The Tartaros arc where you and Juvia were riding that animal and Juvia says how scared she is and Gray touches her hand and says we'll be ok!

Juvia: I was totally sane for that moment *nods proudly*

Yeah you were

Anyway enough wasting time here it goes ROWEN!

 **DAY 43 - INSECURE?? (Rowen)**

The whole guild was at the beach today!

It was a perfect day girls in their bikinis, people laughing and having fun!

But I certain sky dragon slayer wasn't felling so good!

Now don't get me wrong all the girls in the guild are equally beautiful but it wasn't her looks as a whole but rather her chest size!

"Lucy-San how come you and all the other girls a-are bigger than me?" She asked the blonde with a blush

"Wendy what do you mean? Oh wait I understand!" She said giving her friend a squeeze

Wendy was almost suffocated in Lucy's hug due to her umm assets!

"Wendy don't worry it may not seem like it but someone loves you for who _you_ are!" Lucy said motioning her gaze to Romeo

Wendy was feeling a bit better but something still discouraged her ... nonetheless she thanked the Stellar Mage

"Thanks Lucy!" She said with a fake smile

"Anytime!" She said giving the little bluenette a wink

Wendy walked away only felling better slightly all the other girls were much more 'curvy' and 'bigger' than her even Chelia was!

"Erza, do you think I'm ever going to be like you?" Wendy asked in a sad tone

"No!" Tiatnaia replied to a shocked Wendy

The young girl was on the brink of tears until Erza spoke up ...

"You will never be me or anyone else because you're _you!"_ The redhead said pointing at the girl in front of her

"You're Wendy Marvell you're unique, bubbly and not to mention super kawaii and you're never going to be anyone else!" The Re-Quip Mage said giving Wendy a loving smile

Wendy broke into tears "T-thank you so much Erza-San!"

"No problem!" Erza said giving Wendy a hug and once again leaving her felling suffocated!

Wendy didn't fell so insecure anymore and decided to talk to Romeo!

"R-Romeo do y-you think my chest is small?" She asked the boy with a more intense blush from when she asked Lucy

"Wah I-I w-well uhh!" The boy just blushed crazily and stuttered for a while until he found his voice

"No not particularly!" He said a little more confident

She smiled a bit at this

"I mean it's about the inside that matters, right?" He said giving his girl a reassuring smile

"Yeah I guess..." She mumbled

Then out of the blue he kissed her

She looked up at him shocked

"I wouldn't care if you were like Erza or like Droy, I love you for you!"

She started crying ...

"Ahh was it something I said!" He said frantically looking around

 **THE END!**

I decided to write a story about this because I believe strongly about no body shaming and helping others found their voice!

I have a message for all you guys out there who happen to read my story - Don't change for someone else if you ever do change make sure it's for **you!** It's not selfish sometimes _you do come first!_

Don't hide your flaws embrace them!

Don't hate yourself love yourself!

But _do_ always know someone out there accepts you for **you** and if he/she can't see that you deserve someone **WAY** better!

I hope you all take this and help others too because to me everyone has their own individual, unique beauty just hidden inside it really depends on whether you _believe_ it or not! Anyway that's all thanks for reading bye you beautiful people!


	44. DAY 44 - MOVING ON! (Bixanna)

So we all know what *gulps* Nali is, right?

Lucy: Yeah! *Really Mad*

Natsu: Eh yeh *nervous*

Mira: What about it?

Today we are bringing a new ship in for Surprise Sunday!

Erza: It's not Nali IS IT?

Oh God no!

Gray: Lisanna gets a love interest?

Yep can you guess who?

Gajeel: Bixlow easy!

Wow he guessed it *surprised*

Levy: Oh this is gonna be good!

 **DAY 44 - MOVING ON! (Bixanna)**

Everyone knew Lisanna had a crush on Nastu for ages and they even thought they were gonna end up together but one death later and the arrival of a certain blonde changed that all! Natsu and Lucy met about 4 years ago and fell in love but Lisanna didn't take it so well ... at first! Let's see how she moves on!

"Mira-nii will I ever find love?" The takeover made asked her older sister as she was having a drink.

"Still fretting over Natsu?" She asked

"Lisanna you need to move on he fell in love and if you really ever loved him you'd be happy for him!" Mira said to her sister before she could protest

"Trust me Mira, I've moved on and Lucy's great it's just that I feel like no one else out there cares about me except for you and Elfman!"

"Don't worry someone out there is crazy about you I promise!" The barmaid said giving her younger sister a wink

"Yeah whatever." Lisanna said walking away leaving Mira with a disappointed expression.

Mira didn't want her sister to feel this way so she consulted her own lover to help her come up with a plan to get a certain two together!

 **~ Later at the guild (when everyone's left) ~**

"Mira are you here?" A bulky blonde male asked

"Oh Laxus you came great!" She said walking towards her man and sitting at table with him

"So what's the plan?" Laxus asked

"You mean plan Bixlow and Lisanna?" Mira asked with a cheeky smile

"Well you see ..." Mira and Laxus discussed the plan and decided tomorrow it would be out in motion

Mira sent Lisanna an anonymous note telling her to meet her at South Gate Park in front of the Sola Tree and Laxus sent one to Bixlow saying the same thing!

The note said -

 **Could you meet me at South Gate Park in front of the Sola Tree at 8pm! P.S Wear something nice! _Love from your secret admirer!_**

The pair were very confused but met up their anyway unaware of what would happen next!

 **~ At the Park ~**

"Bixlow what are you doing here?" Lisanna asked with an extremely confused expression

"I could ask you the same thing!" He replied

"Wow Lisanna you look real nice, doesn't she babies?"

"Yeah yeah real nice!" Replied his babies

"Thanks!" She said with a blush

Then it hit them ...

"Wait are you my secret admirer?" They asked each other simultaneously

Now they both had an intense blush on their faces and just stared at each other for a bit!

"So what now?" Bixlow spoke up trying to break the silence and the awkward tension.

"I don't know." She mumbled

"So when did you realised you liked me?" He asked

"Wait hold up you sent the note to me!" She said

"No you sent me!"

Then it hit them (again)

"Laxus!"

"Mira!" They both said in annoyance

Then the couple emerged from the bushes

"Surprise!" They both said with nervous smiles

"Well Bixlow what do you think we should do to them?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know Lisanna, any ideas babies?"

"Crap!" The two ran for their lives forgetting that they were 2 of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail (internally facepalming)

Now this seems like nothing special will start between the two but little did they know it was the start of a beautiful relationship!

 **THE END!**

How was that?

Lisanna: Really Good!

Everyone: LISANNA!!!!

Wtf she's here!

You know I realised Lisanna couldn't help interrupting Nalu she's just a KAWAII cinnamon roll like the rest of the Fairy Girls!

Lisanna: Thanks!

But that doesn't mean I like you! *death stare*

Na I'm kidding I really don't hate her as much anymore I mean she's a really nice gal!

Anyway that's for reading see you tomorrow!!


	45. DAY 45 - WEAK! (Nalu)

I feel like shit ...

Gray: Shitty Story?

Nope because I promised despite what's happening to me I won't make my stories or supporters suffer!

Lucy: We're proud of you!

Thanks Lucy

Natsu: So today's Nalu, right?

Yeah I've got a good one today!

Levy: Great!

Oh my god my best friend was like 'I like Gray better than Natsu!'

Natsu: WHAT?!

Now keep in mind this was in Maths class last lesson of the day and I got a detention after this ... I went around screaming 'WHY YOU GOTTA PUT MY TWO BAES AGAINST EACHOTHER!'

Gray and Natsu: Baes?

But it would be just be hilarious if I said I like Gray better (cuz he strips) but Natsus sick!

Lucy: Ooookay

This authors note is too long *sweat drop* let's start the story!

 **DAY 45 - WEAK! (Nalu)**

The new issue of Sorcerer Weekly was coming out and Lucy was especially excited since they did an article on her!

They delivered the Magazine to her house before it hit the stores so she could look it over and she was definitely not expecting what she read!

"Lucy Heartfilia weakest Memeber of Fairy Tail!" She said shocked

"I'm not weak am I?" She thought to herself

She didn't want the rest of the guild to see this especially Natsu because he would kill that Jason guy who wrote this!

She decided the next day to get this sorted out!

 **~ The next day - Sorcerer Weekly Editing ~**

"Jason, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail is here to see you!" His assistant said

"Coooool let her in!" He said happily

"Jason I want you to change what you wrote about me!" She demanded trying to hold back her tears

"No can do Lucy, this is the truth and if you can't take it then that's your problem!" He said it like it was a matter of fact

"You think this is the truth?" Lucy said trying to hide the tears.

Before he could answer she had left and was running home!

Wiping away tears Lucy made it to her apartment and just broke down into pieces!

"Guess I really am as weak as he said..." She joked to herself

She didn't want anyone in the guild to see her shame so as soonit hit the stores the next day she found all the magnazines with her article and ... burned them ...

 **~ One week Later - At the Guild ~**

Natsu had noticed Lucy stopped coming to the guild and decided to ask Mira what was wrong as he was extremely worried about his mate!

"Mira do you know where Lucy is?" The anxious Dragon Slayer asked

Mira had noticed the tone of fear and worry in his voice and wanted to deliver some good news but she had no idea where the girl he was ever so worried for was ...

"I'm sorry Natsu I don't know." She said in a sad tone

"Ahh ok I'm gonna go check her apartment one more time!" He said running away

"Thanks anyway though..." He also murmured

Natsu had been frequently checking her apartment but her door and window were always locked and she never answered so he assumed she was out a lot but when she didn't show up at the guild it actually scared him!

"Luce are you home? Luce open up!" He called banging on her door

"GO AWAY NATSU!" She screamed

"Luce w-what's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Just leave me alone it's not like you need me anyway ... I'm just weak." She whispered that last bit but Natsu heard her anyway and with a swift kick broke her door down!

He saw a crying Lucy sitting there with a mix of shock since he broke down her door but the most sadness Nastu had ever seen!

"L-Lucy what's wrong?" He asked almost about to cry

"You k-know someone f-from Sorcerer Weekly did an article of me?"

He nodded lifting her up to her bed so they could sit down.

"Well they said they said ..."

She took a deep breath

"They said I ... I "

"Said what Lucy!?" He asked in a sort of angry tone

"HE CALLED ME WEAK OK!" She yelled

Natsu looked at her with loving eyes but had just a single tear going down his face ... the love of his life in such a depressed state, crying alone, hiding away it broke his heart!

"Weak?" He asked in a sharp tone

Lucy knew this voice he was getting angry

She nodded shamefully and timidly since she was scared at the outburst he would have next ... ...

Minutes passed they both sat there in silence then he snapped

"THIS BASTARD CALLED YOU WEAK!" Natsu yelled flames engulfing his whole body with steam almost coming out of his ears

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu said in a deadly serious tone

"But first ..." His angry expression changed quickly to a cheeky smile as he gave his blonde beauty a kiss and a hug!

Some more minutes and still in their warm embrace Natsu whispered to his blushing babe and told her ... "Don't doubt yourself people only try to hurt others because they can't face their own demons!"

And with this Lucy felt reassured her week of depression felt like nothing as the strong broads arms around her were all she needed to feel safe and secure!

 **THE END!**

I wrote this story about stuff like bullying and how even though we are taught that words shouldn't hurt us they really can!

Sure there's sticks and stones everyone knows that but sometimes it's not enough and I hope this story shows that someone out there is there for you even if you feel like there isn't ... **I'm here for _YOU!_**

But not **_everyone_** knows that so please take this story with you and help others get through depression, bullying and get rid of suicidal thoughts!

 **Thank you :) ~ AishaHayatSenpai**


	46. DAY 46 - VALENTINES SPECIAL (Gruvia)

Today's Valentines Day! Well it is here in England don't know about where you live!

But I'm lonely every year so yeah might as well take that loneliness and make a great chapter for you guys!

Gray: Valentines oh shit!

Juvia: GRAY-SAMAAAAAA

Lucy: Rip Gray Fullbuster

Natsu: What ship is it today?

Gruvia so here's a Gruvia Valentine Day Special!

 **DAY 46 - SPENDING MY DAY WITH YOU! (Gruvia)**

Well as you all know it's Valentines Day and whether you're alone or not Juvia wasn't letting Gray miss this day with her!

 **:-: At the guild :-:**

"GRAY-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU?" A certain water Mage asked

She was looking for her sweetheart and trying to get him to wear a shirt she made him that said 'Juvia's Man!'

Lucy and Natsu just stayed at home for Valenties Day so Gray couldn't ask them to hide them!

So he hid in the kitchen ...

Unfortunately for him she found him ...

"Gray-Sama, you in here?" She said pushing open the door to find her man hiding under the table in just his boxers!

"There you are!" She said pulling him out from under the table and probably suffocating him in her chest from her 'hug'.

"Mmmmm!" He mumbled still 'hugging'

her

And with that she dragged him all the way to Fairy Hills to her place!

 **:-: In Juvia's room :-:**

"Gray-Sama why were you hiding from Juvia?" Juvia asked in a sad tone

"Well you were gonna make me wear that really embarrassing shirt!" He said trying to hide his blush

"I just want all the girls to know you're mine especially my love rival that blonde bimbo!"

"For starters no one will ever take me from you," He said giving her a kiss on her head

"And secondly Lucy has Natsu!"

"Oh yeah I forgot hehe sorry Gray-Sama!"

She laughed awkwardly

"Anyway what you wanna do today?" He asked with a cheeky smile

"This!"

She blushed and then gave him a kiss which definitely took him by shock

"No date?"

"Nope, unless you wear the shirt!" She said

"Oh that's how it is then you have to wear this!" Gray said pulling out a shirt that said 'Hands off my sexy ice Mage!'

"G-Gray-Sama!" She managed to stutter

"Come on Juvia!"

"F-fine!"

Juvia came out wearing it with some denim shorts underneath and Gray wore his shirt with ... just his boxers underneath! (Classic Gray)

"Gray-Sama, aren't you forgetting something hehe!" Juvia laughed punting to his boxers

"Crap!" He said looking around for his trousers

Once he got them on he told her "Let's stay inside today!"

Then the couple spent the rest of the day in Juvia's room playing games, watching movies and of course cuddling and some kissing hehe!

 **THE END!**

Gray: Flame brain what were you and Lucy up to?

Natsu: I showed her my Dragon Force hehe!

Lucy: *blushes*

Gray: Nice one! *fist bumps Natsu*

Mira: Ugh boys!

Erza: Natsu me and you need to talk I will not have you violate one of my friends!!!!

Natsu: Crap! *Starts Running Away*

Erza: *Chases Natsu*

Well see you guys tomorrow then!


	47. DAY 47 - HIDING MY FLAWS! (Gale)

So today's Wednesday ...

Gray: Which means?

Levy: Gale!

Yep

Natsu: Oh well what's today's story about?

Umm

Lucy: Any morals?

I actually don't have anything planned for today heh sorry ...

Gajeel: This better not me a shitty story! *death stare*

You don't scare me ...

Gajeel: Iron Dragon Ro-

Levy: *Holding Gajeel back* Just start today's story and please try your best!

Sure!

 **DAY 47 - HIDING MY FLAWS (Gale)**

Levy and Gajeel had finally gotten together and they couldn't be happier except one of them was hiding a secret ...

It all started about 1 month ago Levy had to go to the doctors because she was feeling sick and then the nightmare began ...

 **~ At the guild ~**

Levy didn't show up to the guild and Gajeel was worried he decided to ask some of the guys where she was!

"Natsu have you seen Levy?" He asked

"No sorry dude!"

"What about you Lucy?" He asked the blonde

"No is she okay?" She asked concerned

"She didn't show up today!"

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Gray asked in a snarky tone

"WELL IF I WASNT WORRIED I WOULDN'T ASK!" He yelled

Gray was taken aback

"Tch you guys are no help I'm gonna check Fairy Hills!" Gajeel said walking away

 **~ At Fairy Hills - Levy's room ~**

"Levy are you here?" He said bursting in

She wasn't here ...

He cursed under his breath and decided to knock on Erza's door to ask her!

"Erza open up!" He said pounding on the door

An angry Erza opened the door

"Gajeel what do you want me and Jellal were busy!"

He gave a look to a half-naked Jellal!

"Ugh I'm not even gonna ask, anyway do you know where Levy is?"

"She said she was going out I don't know where, somewhere on 6th street!"

"Kay thanks!" He said running away

 **~ Outside ~**

Gajeel was running as fast as he could to get to sixth street.

"Ugh Levy look what you're doing to me!" He said in his thoughts feeling his chest and thumping heart!

Finally he reached sixth street!

"Now where would Levy go?" He asked himself

Gajeel looked around and saw only two places where she could possibly be and one of them got him seriously worried!

"Ok we got a bookstore and a hospital surely she's in the store hehe!" He said nervous

But when he got in there he searched everywhere not a trace of Levy he was really really worried now ... he couldn't even bring himself to think that she would be at the hospital!

"T-the h-hospital!" He stuttered

Gajeel slowly made his way to the hospital and just about managed the ask the women at the front desk if they had a Levy Mcgarden here!

He was gravely disappointed when they told her she was in room 405!

He found the room and knocked at the door

"L-Levy!" He stuttered opening the door

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" She asked surprised

"What's wrong are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"N-nothing!" He said

Now he was mad she lied about her health and now she's lying straight to his face about what's happening!

"IF IT WAS NOTHING YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" He yelled

"I-I'm sorry!" She said breaking down in tears

"I didn't want you to see my flaws I tried to hide them!"

"Levy ..." He said in a calm voice

"I love all of you and your flaws now tell me what's wrong!" He said calming down

"I-I I'm I'm..." She once again started to cry

Gajeel looked at his girlfriend and felt heartbroken at her emotional state so he gave her a big hug and she told him something that would change his life forever ...

"Gajeel, I'm pregnant!" She whispered

 **THE END!**

Mira: OMG WE GOT A GALE BABY COMIN!!!

I didn't say it was his ...

Lucy: YOU CAN'T MESS WITH OUR FEELINGS LIKE THAT!

Gajeel: Wait it's not mine ...

Everyone: *Speechless*

I'm kidding yeah it's yours, right Levy?

Levy: Heh yep

Juvia: Juvia is so happy for you Gajeel-Kun *crying literal rivers*

Gray: Juvia calm down ...

Anyway that's all for today hope you guys enjoyed I'm gonna write another story probably next Wednesday about the baby and the name and stuff!

See you beautiful people tomorrow!


	48. DAY 48 - CAKE! (Jerza)

Well my internets down ...

Gray: WHAT NO CHAPTER?

Erza: YOU'RE DEAD

No no I'm still gonna post it I'm using my mobile data which will be on my dads bill but oh well you guys are worth it!

Natsu: Wow nice one!

Heh well today's Jerza!

Gajeel: Oh ...

I have nothing planed let's just see what I can come up with ...

(It may be a short one sorry in advance!)

 **DAY 48 - CAKE! (Jerza)**

Jellal had made Erza a special cake as a surprise but forgot she went on a mission!

"Oh crap who's gonna eat this now?" He asked himself

But decided Erza would eat the cake he sent her a text and this is how the conversation went!

Jellal: Erza, babe I made you something!"

Erza: Have to see later on a mission x

Jellal: It's cake ...

Erza: Which one?

Jellal: Strawberry

Jellal: Are you at the door?

Jellal: You're at the door ...

Erza: Cake!

End of convo

In the end Jellal and Erza did have cake together and her mission oh well that's a story for another day!

 **THE END!**

I know it's short I wanted it that way!

Gray: Ok?

Mira: That is so like Erza ...

Erza: CAKE!

Bye guys see you tomorrow


	49. DAY 49 - SORRY GUYS

Well my internet isn't going to be fixed for a while so this is a warning if I can't post no story today my apologies having technical difficulties sorry guys! x


	50. DAY 50 - SPECIAL SUNDAY STORY! (2 SHIPS)

I never thought I would ever read a lemon ...

But I did ...

I know I'm young but I couldn't help myself and I'd like to think I have a mature mindset as these things I already know about so please no hate!

Anyway I couldn't post on Friday or Saturday my apologies I'm extremely sorry I won't include it in the challenge except for the little warning I gave you guys my internet was down since Wednesday and I used all my mobile data for this month sorry!

I wanna dedicate this story to BluePancakes432 this beautiful person always leaves reviews for me and supports me and I'm so grateful love you x!

Gray: Is that all?

Uh yeh

Mira: Please don't tell me you've been so corrupted and have a lemon fetish!

Well ... I will be totally honest I wouldn't hesitate to read another one but I don't have to and would prefer to move on from the subject!

Lucy: Fair enough

Natsu: What's today's ship?

Bisca and Alzack so I think their ship name is ... Bilzack? There will also be some Nalu two ships in one YAYYYY!

Anyway their married (Bilzack) so I thought this would be a nice change for Surprise Ship Sunday!

So here we go!

 **DAY 50 - OUR BUNDLE OF JOY (Bilzack)**

Bisca and Alzack tied the knot about 5 years ago and now have a healthy little girl called Asuka!

Even when times were really tough they always had their little bundle of joy!

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Bisca asked her little girl

"Mommy I made you something!"

She chirped handing her mother a rice ball!

"Oh thank you sweetheart!" The women said cheerfully giving her daughter a squeeze

But Bisca only had a fake smile for her daughter ...

This time times **really** got tough!

They had almost no money, they would have to sell the house at this rate since Alzack was the only one going on jobs because Bisca takes care of Asuka the income wasn't so good!

1 week had passed and they were still very poor and Bisca decided to ask a certain couple to babysit her daughter while she went in a job with her husband!

"So Natsu, Lucy you guys know what to do right?" Bisca asked the pair after going over the long long list of 'taking care of Asuka!'

"Yep don't worry we got this!" Natsu said flashing his signature smile

"Ok bye bye sweety mommy and daddy are going on a job but don't worry Natsu and Lucy will take good care of you I promise!" The green-haired women said giving her daughter a kiss

"Okay Mommy!" Asuka said trying to not feel sad this was the first time she was away from her parents after all

"Lucy!" Bisca and Alzack called the Celestial Mage over

"Yes?" She asked the couple

"Please take care of our bundle of joy!" They said simultaneously with soft smiles

"I will!" She said in a sort of Natsu like tone

Then just like that Bisca and Alzack left for their job!

"So what you wanna do squirt?" Natsu asked the black-haired cutie!

"Do you two promise to do everything I ask you?" She asked in a sweet voice

"Uhh well not anything!" Lucy said worried

"B-but you promised to take care of me!" She said fake crying

Then they panicked

"Okay okay fine!" Natsu and Lucy both answered

"Yay, Natsu be my horsey!"

"Uhh Horsey?" Natsu asked confused

"Go on horse boy hehe!" Lucy giggled which resulted in her getting a death stare from Natsu

Then here he was in all his Horsey Glory!

Natsu Dragneel on all fours and I quote going "Neighhhh!"

He had to do that all day until they reached the park where Asuka asked Lucy for something ...

"Lucy!"

"Yeah, Asuka?" She asked curious at what this little girls request may be next

"Can you and Natsu kiss?" She asked

"Whaaaa!" Lucy exclaimed

"You're too young to ask for that!" Natsu said kind of surprised at what she asked

"You promised to do what I say whaaaa I'm gonna tell mommy!"

They got really scared now Bisca wasn't the strongest out of all the girls but if someone made her child upset she was scarier than Mira!

"Ack! Uhh okay Lucy?" Nastu looked at his girlfriend

"Well it's not like I wouldn't want to since we're together but I'm concerned about where she gets these ideas?!" Lucy whispered to Natsu pointing to an attentive Asuka who was watching the like they were on TV!

"Yeah we may need to ask her parents, let's just get this over with, I haven't kissed you in a while!" He smirked deviously causing Lucy to blush

(I'm sorry if this gets a bit **too** Nalu!)

So they did it they kissed!

"YAY!" Asuka cheered snapping a picture and passing it over to her partners who had just arrived

"What are you two doing?!" Alzack asked covering the eyes of his daughter

"Ehhh!" They both exclaimed

"Run!" Natsu whispered through clenched teeth to Lucy

"Ahh young love!" Said Bisca as she watched the pair run away

"Alzack I think things are gonna be okay!" Bisca said giving her husband a kiss and Asuka took another picture ...

"I love my girls!" Alzack said giving his girls a big hug

They all walked home holding hands with high hopes for the future!

 **Because they loved each other and that's all they messed to know the future would be okay!**

 **THE END!**

So what did you think?

Gray: You got a bit too Nalu there!

Oh sorry!

Mira: Don't worry two ships in 1 I think it's pretty good!

Erza: I agree

Levy: Yeah

Gajeel: True that!

Lucy: Well done!

Thanks guys *balling my eyes out*

Everyone: *Collective Awws*

Hope you guys enjoyed! Stories will get better and longer your support makes me wanna carry on thanks I love all of you!

(I just did 1000 words!)


	51. DAY 51 - A SHORT STORY (Nalu)

Since I'm really crammed for time I'm gonna just jump straight into the story - it will be a short one me and some of my friends are going to watch some anime later sorry I promised them!

 **DAY 51 - A SHORT STORY ... (Nalu)**

Let me tell you a story ...

Of a boy and a girl total opposites ...

No one would of thought the deep emotions they had for each other!

Others said 'He will never find love!'

Some more said 'She doesn't deserve happiness!'

But fate was on their side ..

I bet you wonder who these people were!

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia both walked in darkness but became each other's light!

Though they were considered to be in 'puppy love' they knew what they had was special!

Years later they proved everyone wrong had a daughter called Nashi and everybody realised how wrong they were!

 **THE END!**

I know it's quite short I have barely any time I tried to still make this story good despite how short it is! Even though school break has started it just means I have _more_ stuff to do but this is my number one priority!

Anyway just bare with me!! And thanks for reading x


	52. DAY 52 - I NEVER WANT TO LOSE YOU-Gruvia

DAMMIT!

Gray: What?

I'm late!

Natsu: It doesn't matter it's only Gruvia

Gray: Thanks for reminding me Natsu!

Oh no!

Gray: YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ASS STORY!

Everyone: O.o

Uhh ok but it's gonna be short hehe ...

 **DAY 52 - I NEVER WANT TO LOSE YOU! (Gruvia)**

Disclaimer: If you don't read the manga I suggest you don't continue!

Well manga readers know when Juvia 'died' well Gray practically broke!

Blame was thrown and he said he would 'take her feelings more seriously'

Here I'm gonna show you how Gray _really_ reacted!

 **~ At the guild - Infirmary ~**

Juvia was still unconscious ...

The whole time Gray never left her side!

And that was when the others practically pried him away, he had strange outburst of anger that's the only way he could _deal!_

"Juvia p-please come back!" He said through muffled tears

She still lay there not moving, not saying a word and possibly not breathing ...

"I promise I'll take your feelings into consideration I never really gave you an answer, did I?" He asked himself reminiscing the memories

 **~ Flashback ~**

"Gray-sama do you feel the same way about me?" Juvia asked Gray ... he ignored her

"Come on we got other things to worry about!" He said dismissing the question

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"If only then I had realised I felt the same so much could have been avoided .. you might have still been here!" He said to no one

"SO YOU'VE GOTTA FIGHT JUVIA, I NEED YOU!" He was yelling now and some of the others came in to pull Gray away from her as he was now shaking her vigorously as an attempt to wake her up!

Natsu and Gajeel holded him back ...

"Stop it you two! Let me go!" He shouted struggling to get away!

"She's gone why can't you understand that!" Gajeel said trying to not to cry

"SHE ISN'T!" Gray shouted water streaming down his face

"Ice princess let it go .. she wouldn't have wanted this!" Natsu said also trying to hold back tears it also pained the rest to lose one of their nakama but it was just adding salt to the wound due to Gray's reaction to it all ...

They were dragging Gray out the door when he whispered while stretching out his arm "I never want _ed_ to lose you."

 **THE END!**

Look at how I typed the word wanted! Makes the meaning of the story a lot deeper, if you understand it!

Anyway hope you enjoyed x


	53. DAY 53 - POEM TOUGH LOVE! (Gale)

Well today is Wednesday and I got a haircut!

Gray: Whoop-di-doo

Okay ...

Natsu: Ship?

Gale!

Levy: Yay

You know I'm really starting to like Gale a lot even more than Nalu!

Gajeel: TAKE THAT SALAMANDER!

Natsu: YOU WANNA FIGHT?

Lucy: Aisha you betrayed us ...

I still like Nalu ...

Anyway here's today's story I'm feeling sick and have some homework to do fuck school so it's short I personally think these short ones are nice because when you have limited time and just want a cute fluffy one this is perfect!

 **DAY 53 - POEM ~ TOUGH LOVE! (Gale)**

Levy is really cute right?

Why is she with Gajeel then?

Why you say ... they fell in love

It was written from the heavens above

These two were destined for each other's love

Being in love wasn't hard

Nor was it easy

But if you love each other that much you can make it work

In the shadows misery may lurk

They don't care together they're too happy for words

A delicate flower with hard Iron!

Who would've thought?

"I love you ..."

"I love you too shorty!"

 **THE END!**

I don't know exactly how that ended up like it was! I kinda made a failed attempt at a joke where I said 'in the shadows misery lurks!' because Gajeel could turn into a shadow after his fight with Rouge and has 'shadow mode' guess it didn't work heh!

See you lovelies tomorrow! xox


	54. DAY 54 - SCARLET? (Jerza)

I just started watching Noragami and it's awesome!!!

Gray: Better than Fairy Tail?

Well ... if there was more romance in Fairy Tail ...

Anyway I have no time to write a decent story so please except my shitty one ... I had to have a funeral for someone close to me today I'm sorry I should've warned you guys yesterday!

 **DAY 54 - SCARLET? (Jerza)**

One day Erza asked her lover

"Jellal why did you name me Scarlet?"

He replied "For the colour of your hair!"

10 years later she asked again on the day of their wedding ...

"Jellal why did you name me Scarlet?"

This time he replied "Even if the scarlet colour of blood stained you it wouldn't change your actual true colours and that's how I knew even from a young age I loved you!"

"You many now kiss the bride!" said the minister (I'm not sure if that's what they call the guy who marry people in my religion and because of my background our weddings our different ...)

 **THE END!**

It's fluffy ...

But short ...

I tried need to do some more things for those who passed on .. sorry!


	55. DAY 55 - YOUR SMILE! (Miraxus)

Let's just get straight into it!

 **DAY 55 - YOUR SMILE (Miraxus)**

A smile ...

Can break someone

Happy ones ...

Sad ones ..

Then the worst the 'fake ones'

Laxus liked Mira's smile

It ignited this fire in his heart and made him feel like he was on cloud 9!

"I love smiles, _your_ smile!" He told his girl

Smiles are contagious but not like a disease like a blessing always smile!

 **THE END**

 **It's crappy ik yeah I'm late for something**


	56. DAY 56 - RAINY DAYS! (Rowen)

Holy mother fudging shit!

Erza: What did you do now?

I'm so late!

Gray: Aren't you always

I was at my younger cousins birthday party all day ...

Natsu: Sure!

I was ...

Lucy: Ship?

Rowen!

Mira: YAY!

Levy: Fluff?

Yup

Gajeel: Well get to it!

Okay here we go!

 **DAY 56 - RAINY DAYS! (Rowen)**

Romeo and Wendy were planning on going on a date today but Mother Nature had other ideas!

"Wow it's really pouring!" Romeo exclaimed

"Yeah, what should we do?" Asked Wendy

"We could stay indoors and ..." He trailed off which caught Wendy's attention!

"And what?" Wendy said a bit cautious of what he would say next

"Cuddle!" He said tackling his girl in a passionate embrace

"Romeo!" She exclaimed blushing profusely

He continued holding her in his arms for about 1 minute (which felt like a century to the now flushed Wendy) then he eventually let her go!

"Okay now what do you actually wanna do?" He asked with a mischievous smile

"Umm how about we play a board game?" She said picking up what looked like a snakes and ladders board game! (I think they might call it something like chutes and ladders in America correct me if I'm wrong)

"Uhh why not?" Romeo said

 **~ A few minutes later ~**

"What how did you win?" Romeo asked confused to a proud and confidence Wendy!

He took this as a opportunity to try something he placed a soft kiss on her lips and alas the confident Wendy was now a puddle of emotions ...

She turned around and touched her mouth silently repeating "My fist kiss!" And now there was a triumphant Romeo crossing his arms feeling quite proud!

 **THE END!**

Was that okay?

Mira: You just about passed

Phew!

Gray: Got anything planned for tomorrow?

Yup another two ship surprise!

Natsu: YOU PLANNED SOMETHING?

AND WHY IS THAT SO SHOCKING?

Lucy: Well you pretty much pull a Natsu and always go head first into a story with no plan!

Eh do I? *Kinda embarrassed*

Gajeel: Uh yeah and before you asked it's not a compliment!

Ouch!

Natsu: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BOLTS FOR BRAINS?

Gajeel: WANNA FIGHT SALAMANDER?

Erza: STOP IT YOU TOO? *serious*

Gajeel and Natsu: Aye!! *holdind hands*

Erza: Anyway what tomorrow's ships? *glint in her eyes*

Levy: Your mood changes so quickly *sweat drop*

No spoilers sorry Erza just wait and see!

Erza: Ok I respect your privacy

Thanks and WOW these author notes are so bloody long?

Gray: How are they bloody?

Levy: More British slang its like saying fricken or f*ckin

Yeah anyway see you beautiful people tomorrow!!


	57. DAY 57 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Hey guys!

Everyone: Heyy!

Gray: You said you had a plan for today, right?

Yep!

Natsu: Wow you weren't kidding!

Heh yeah I wasn't

Lucy: Well you said two ships which ones?

They're two of my faves!

Erza: Is one of them Jerza?

Umm well ...

Levy: I think that's a no Erza!

Mira: I'll be happy with whichever ship just as long as there is fluff!

Gajeel: Well you better start writing we wanna know these ships!

Disclaimer: Some _very_ mature content if you're uncomfortable with that you're more than welcome to leave x

Right but before I start I've gotta give creds to BluePancakes432 this wonderful human left this little idea in the reviews and I thought I could definitely try to make a good story outta it thanks x (Also I changed it a bit hope you don't mind!)

 **DAY 57 - THE BEST GIRL? (Nalu and Gale)**

Today the guild was noisy ... **extremely** noisy!

The source of this noise was no other than two DragonSlayers who were holding onto their maters very tightly and fighting!

"Lucy's better!"

"No Levy is!"

"Lucy's got big boobs!"

"Levy has a nice ass!"

Both girls blushed intensely while the rest of the guild watched.

"My girl's better!" They both yelled

Lucy and Levy were just very awkwardly standing there suffocating by each of their dragonslayers muscly arm around them!

"What's going on?" Yelled the Master emerging from his office with a Sorcerer Weekly magazine full of girls!

"Gajeel thinks Levy is better than Lucy!"

"Know not think Salamander!"

"Oh I see well then this calls for a contest 'competition of the girls!'" The master said speaking to the whole guild

"Wooo hooo yeahhh!" The whole guild cheered

"COME ON LUCE WE GOTTA TRAIN!"

"COME ON SHRIMP!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled pulling their protesting girls away.

 **~ With Nalu ~**

"Natsu this contest is dumb, who even cares?" Asked Lucy annoyed

"I care so that's why we gotta train!" Natsu said very seriously

"Train for what?" Lucy asked

"The contest Lucy keep up!" Natsu said fiddling through a bag which seemed to be filled with swimsuits!

"I mean what type of rounds will even be there that we have to train for?" Lucy asked she thought why not it might be fun!

"Well gramps said there will be a bikini round, magic test, seduction round and some English thingy since you both are bookworms!" Natsu explained slightly mad since he didn't want Lucy to be 'seducing' some other dude!

"Oh I so that's why you have a bag full of swimsuits..."

Then she realised "WAIT seduction round!?"

"Uhh yeah did you not hear me?" Natsu asked confused

"B-But so who's going to be judging that round and what will I have to do?" Lucy shuddered at the thought of some creep having dirty thoughts about her

"Don't worry if any one of those sleezebags touches you they're dead!" Natsu said in a really serious tone

Lucy blushed at how much he cared for her.

"Anyway go try on these swimsuits!" Natsu said holding up a barely there bikini with a cheeky smile on his face

"Oh so this is what you call training?" Lucy said with hands on hips

"Of course!" Natsu said trying to keep in his excitement and hide his blush.

"I mean we gotta choose the sexiest bikini if you're gonna win that round plus you have a **big** advantage over Levy in that catagory, if you what I mean?" Natsu said wiggling his eyebrows

"N-Natsu!" Lucy said flustered covering her arms over her chest

"Haha anyway go change!" Natsu said handing over Lucy a hot pink string bikini with writing on the bikini bottom that said 'come here boys'

"Wow okay are you gonna turn around or watch me change?" Lucy said with some annoyance

"Oh yeah sorry!" Natsu said turning around

"No peaking!" Lucy shouted

"Yeah yeah!" Nastu said

 **~ 2 mins later ~**

"I'm done you can look now!" Lucy said doing a pose and winking

"W-wow y-you look hot as hell!" Natsu said blushing and stuttering at this beauty in front of him

"Wow am I the first girl to get you so flustered?" Lucy said sitting on Natsu's lap and leaning a bit forward so her cleavage was all he could see

Natsu swallowed hard and Lucy touched his nose and asked "How was that for seduction?" She got up and he replied "Nice one Lucy hehe!"

"Okay is this the swimsuit we're going with?" She asked the still blushing Natsu

"Yep!"

"Anything else we have to cover?"

"Uh yeah magic!"

"Hmm so which spirits do you think I should call out?" She asked Natsu

"Well not Loke he'll just do something perverted when he sees your outfit so that means Taurus is out too hmm how about Gemini and Aries?"

"Great idea Gemini can make another me and Aries can show them her pink, fluffy clouds!"

"Two Lucy's double the sexiness we got this in the bag!" He said giving Lucy a smooch

"Hehe!" She giggled

 **~ With Gale ~**

"Okay Gajeel I'm not going to bother protesting just tell me the rounds!" Levy said with more enthusiasm that Gajeel expected

"That's the spirit shorty, so there's a bikini contest, magic round, seduction and some English thingy!" Gajeel explained

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean 'what'" Gajeel asked

"Bikini contest and seduction how the hell will I win those have you seen Lucy?" Levy exclaimed

"Oh good point, don't you have a spell to make your chest bigger?" Gajeel asked kind of anticipating what the answer would be

"If there was such a spell I wouldn't be the flat chested bluenette you see before you!" Levy said annoyed and embarrassed by her boyfriends question

"Uhh okay just go try on this bikini, it's a push up one it will help!" Gajeel said handing Lecy a white push up bikini with red stripes!

"Okay..."

Gajeel stared at her for a bit expecting something

"What are you waiting for turn around fool!" Levy said spinning Gajeel's body around so it was facing away from her

"Aww I wanted to see the view!" Gajeel said pouting

"Nice try stay facing that way!"

 **~ 2 mins later ~**

"Okay so how does this look?" Levy asked cautiously

Her breasts were definitely fuller since they were pushed up and in Gajeel's words 'Her ass was nice'

"Wow!" Gajeel said in awe

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Amazing wow!" Gajeel said giving her a thumbs up

"Okay ..."

Then out of no where Levy pinned Gajeel to the bed and sat on top of him!

"Uhh shorty w-what what are you doing?" Gajeel asked blushing incredibly

"So how was that?" Gajeel looked at her confused

"Seduction you Baka!"

"Ohh gihihi well done!" Gajeel said still blushing

"Wait you didn't think I was oh no!" Levy was now the one blushing, smoke was practically emitting from her head

"Uh can you get off of me?" Gajeel asked

"Oh uh hehe sorry!" Levy said still red in the face

"Anyway now let's practice magic English will be pretty easy for you!"

"Okay so what solid script should I do?"

"Um can do you something like an explosion or make a model of something?"

"Lemme think!" Levy said tapping her chin

"Solid Script - Iron!" Levy made a iron structure of the Fairy Tail embelem!

"Wow that was cool!"

"Thanks!" She blushed

"You're ready!"

 **THE END!**

Gray: Will you continue this next Sunday?

Yep!

Lucy: You're young yet your writing style is so mature!

Natsu: I think what Lucy is trying to say is you're a pervert!

HEY! Listen before I get hate what can I say society fucked up my mind with all shit that's happening around the world maybe if I had more restrictions I might've not even known where babies came from but I know what's right and wrong and I understand some people may think I shouldn't be writing this but this is how I incorporate what I've learnt over the years into my stories to make it realistic! Plus the rating for my story is TEEN which vairies from 13 to 18 and I'm sure everyone within that age range already knows all this!

Mira: You do what makes you happy others will support you x

Everyone: ... *speechless*

Okay I'm done with that rant thanks for reading guys and those of you who do support me thanks for excepting me as I am!

Lots of love to you guys!

Bye bye see you tomorrow (first day back at school nooo)


	58. DAY 58 - WHAT A DAY (Nalu)

Ok so it's 12.39am here in England it's Monday I have school in like 8 hours but I got such a rush from yesterday's story that I was too excited to write today's Nalu!

Mira: Good on you!

Gray: Uh you're gonna be super tired in the morning!

Everyone: *mumurs of agreement*

Okay then I'll come back after school or either in the morning and I'll tell you guys what time it is too so you see the time skip ...

See ya later!

Okay I'm back and it's 3.58 pm and all that excitement I had before has gone but I have a plan for today too!

Natsu: REALLY?

Why is that _still_ so hard to believe?

Lucy: Will you have one everyday?

I'll try too

Levy: What type of story will you being writing today?

An AU!

Natsu and Lucy: Well get to it!

Wow it's now 4.14pm authornotes took a long time heh okay I'm gonna start!

 **DAY 58 - WHAT A DAY! (Nalu)**

It was Monday today Lucy spent her whole weekend with Natsu helping him on the homework!

Her alarm went off and it played some of her music she got up and starting dancing along to the bathroom where she washed her face!

"Good morning Magnolia!" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror and proceeded to brush her teeth!

"I wonder if I have any texts?" The blonde asked herself as she walked over to her bed and picked up her phone from the little table next to it and sat down.

"Oh a message from Natsu!"

 **~ Their conversation ~**

Natsu: Morning beautiful!

Lucy: Morning x

Natsu: You had breakfast yet?

Lucy: Uh no I'm just going to get dressed

Natsu: Okay I'll come by your house to pick you up at 8.30?

Lucy: Uhh now is 7.50 so yeah I'll be ready by then!

Natsu: See you soon gorgeous

Lucy: See you xx

 **~ End of conversation ~**

Lucy had gotten ready and waited outside her house for Natsu and after about 5 mins he pulled up in his car!

"Hey babe!" Lucy said getting in the car and giving Natsu a kiss

"Hello gorgeous!" He said returning the kiss

They finally reached the school after a 10 minute drive.

 **~ At school - in the hall ~**

"Natsu what classes do you have today?"

Lisanna asked

"Same ones as my girl!" Natsu replied sealing his arm around Lucy

"Kya!" Lucy screamed at Natsu's sudden contact

"Haha Lucy you're so cute!" Natsu joked squeezing her

"Natsu wanna ditch today, I'm not really feeling Monday!" Lucy said squeezing Natsu too

"Oh now you're talking bye Lisanna!" Natsu said running away with Lucy bridal style

"Haha those two are so cute, I wonder where Bixlow is?" The white-haired girl asked looking for her sweetheart

 **~ With NaLu ~**

"Natsu can you put me down now?" Lucy said blushing

"You're so cute when you blush!" Natsu said causing her to go redder

"Why you gotta tease me like that jeez!" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu put her down

"Sorry Luce!" He said kissing her hand

"So where do you wanna go, we have a whole day to ourselves!" Lucy said

"I don't know to be honest it was so in the moment!" The dragons layer exclaimed

"HEY YOU!!" A young man about Nastu and Lucy's age yelled running towards them

"It's really you!" He said giving Lucy a kiss on the lips

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Natsu raged

"W-Who are you?" Lucy asked the guy who just violated her

"It's me Mason!"

"Well Mason get the hell away from my girlfriend before I bash your face in!!" Natsu said as calm as he could but it was obvious how pissed he was

"Your girlfriend?" Mason asked Natsu in a snarky tone

"Okay so you're not only a dead man but you're a deaf one too!" Nastu said hitting him with a right hook on his nose

The guy stumbled to the floor blood dripping from his nose!

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted

"Are you okay?" Lucy knelt down to help the guy up despite what happened Lucy didn't want Natsu to kill him!

"Tch!" Natsu said facing the other way from his girlfriend he had calmed down a bit after punching Mason

"Y-You're a monster ahhh!" Mason said running away

"Natsu what the hell was that?" Lucy asked clearly angry

"You think I'm gonna let some idiot kiss my girlfriend and get away with it I would've done a lot worse if you didn't yell at me!" Natsu said feeling no remorse

"I could've handled him myself!"

"You didn't have to why do you think I'm here to protect you from creeps like that!"

"Honestly why do you have to get so jealous?" Lucy mumbled

"You think that was jealousy wow Lucy!" Natsu said surprised at what Lucy said

"That was pure rage!"

Lucy looked at him with shock

"I have had so many people taken away from me you think I'm going to let some douche come and take you or violate you like that?"

Lucy realised what he was trying to say and she did overreact but she loved Natsu more than anything!

She pulled him down towards her face and whispered in his ear "I'm going to give you the love you never thought you had.." He looked at her with loving and eyes and they shared a passionate kiss!

"This was so worth ditching!" Lucy thought in her head

"I'm gonna find that guy and kill him!" Natsu thought while smirking

 **THE END!**

Gray: LUCY

Lucy: What?

Gray: Flame Brains I'm with you let's find this guy and kill him!

Natsu: *Fist bumps Gray*

Erza: I AGREE!

Gajeel: Guys I think Natsu already scared the shit outta him ...

Wendy: Yeah ...

Mira: Wendy where have you been for so long?

Wendy: With Romeo *Blushes*

All the girls and Jellal: Awwww

LMAO see you guys tomorrow!


	59. DAY 59 - WHAT I CAN'T TELL YOU (Gruvia)

Well today I actually don't have a plan ...

Natsu: I KNEW IT!

Gray: So you have one for Nalu but not for Gruvia *MAD*

Uhh well I didn't have time to come up with one ...

Lucy: Just try your best

Will do!

Levy: Will it be a short one?

Depends

Anyway here we go!

 **DAY 59 - WHAT I CAN'T TELL YOU! (Gruvia)**

There was so many things Juvia couldn't tell Gray but one of them scared her!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled running up to Gray giving him a kiss

"Aw why didn't you kiss Juvia back?"

She asked disssapointed

"The problem is," He said putting his mouth to her ear "If I kissed you I wouldn't be able to stop!" This caused her to blush but her witty comeback was just as good

"Gray-sama you know I need to breath at some and erotic asphyxiation isn't my thing!"

"Women! You take all my romantic lines and make them sound perverted!" He said hugging her

"Haha I love you!" Juvia giggled

"Love you too!" He said kissing her

 **~ The next day at the guild ~**

"I wonder if Juvia is here?" Thought Gray

"Have you seen Juvia, Mira?"

The barmaid shook her head, he asked a few more people around until he got an answer from Master "Gray she's on a job ..."

"Okay see ya then!" He said waving his hand and he turned to walk away

"Gray! Go save her..." Makarov said ever so quietly before walking away himself

Out of pure instinct Gray ran to the location of her job still baffled about what he needed to save her from but almost scared to death if something happened to her!

 **~ Job location -**

"Juvia where are you?" Gray asked himself

He was frantically looking around until he saw a blur of what looked to be ...

"A BODY!" Gray ran over to where the body was but was relieved it wasn't Juvia

"Oh thank god!" He said to himself

He was getting up to look around some more until he saw Juvia sitting on her knees and crying ...

"Juvia I found you ..." Gray said his happiness fading away

"G-Gray I'm sick!"

She uttered surrounded by what looked to be urine and vomit

Gray picked her up despite how in shock he was and ran to the nearest hospital!

 **~ At the Hospital ~**

Gray was in the waiting room very impatiently 'waiting' to see Juvia!

"There's nothing wrong with her just let her come home!" He said in angry tone quietly

Some of the other people who were waitimf stared at him and some kids pointed but he didn't care ... he just wanted Juvia!

"Gray Fullbuster she's ready, you're a really lucky guy you know!" The doctor said

Gray didn't answer how the hell was he lucky if his girlfriend, the love of his life wasn't feeling well but it all made perfect sense once he walked on the room and saw his girl ... cradling a newborn!

"Gray-sama come say hello to your son!"

Tears immediately stared falling down his face as he looked at this bundle of joy!

"Hi son I'm your father!" Gray said picking up his baby still crying

"I love you Juvia!" Gray said his tears stopping

"Love you too!"

"So what should we call him?"

"How does Storm sound?" The water-Mage suggested

"Storm Fullbuster welcome to the family!" Gray finished

 **THE END!**

Mira: WE GOT A GRUVIA BABY!!!

Natsu: How did you not see the baby bump?

Gray: Well she's a wizard and can make any part of her body into water ... she enhanced her stomach to make it seem like she wasn't pregnant!

Lucy: Sneaky!

Erza: WAHH EVEYONE IS HAVIN BABIES JELLAL I WANT ONE!

Jellal: Uhh sure!

Levy: Well my pregnancies going well too ... thanks for asking

Wendy: Oh yeah Levy is pregnant

You're about 5 months right?

Gajeel: Yeah it's gonna twins YAY!

Everyone: O.o

Names?

Levy: Emma and Elliot!

All the girls and Jellal: Awww

Well see you guys tomorrow!!


	60. DAY 60 - BABY SHOPPING! (Gale)

Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey!

So today's the first of March and Wednesday!

Levy: Gale!!!

Yeah and how are you Levy?

Gajeel: She's fine, just eats a lot...

Lucy: Uh that's part of being pregnant baka

Yeah, Gray how is it being a father?

Gray: I've never been happier ...

Juvia: Juvia is also extremely happy!

Great! Well let's start today's story!

 **DAY 60 - BABY SHOPPING! (Gale)**

The whole day Gajeel was dragged to go shopping for the babies!

"Ooh Gajeel what about this?" Levy was pointing to some pink babies clothes with little booties!

"Oh no way any son of mine will where those!" Gajeel exclaimed

"They're for Emma you fool!" Levy said snacking Gajeel's arm

"Oh yeah if forgot ..."

"How can you forget your unborn daughter!" Levy said almost tripping over

"Don't push yourself you know you're 5 months right?"

Levy nodded with a pout

Gajeel kissed her forehead "Come on let's get those clothes!"

Levy's eyes immediately lit up as she and Gajeel went to the counter to pay!

"Thank youuu!" Levy said hugging Gajeel's arm while walking about the store

"For what?" He asked curious

"For loving all my weirdness!" She replied

"Gihihi anytime!"

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed

Gajeel's hand immediately turned into a club "WHAT?"

"Look at that baby crib!" She said pointing to a shop window

"Jeez you almost gave me a heartattack!"

"Hehe sorry we should buy that crib, we can take it back to our apartment!" Levy replied

"What? Why?" Gajeel asked

"They need somewhere to sleep ..." Lecy answered

"I mean I could make one a bigger one!"

"Okay let's get home, I can use my solid script wood!" Levy said excited to get home

"Oh no no, the doctor said no magic for you I'll go to the hardware store later with one of the guys!" Gajeel informed her

"Awww..." Levy said disappointed

"Wanna buy some more stuff, I mean we've got bags and bags of things ... that _I'm_ carrying or wanna head home?"

"Let's go home!" Levy said with Gajeel almost tripping over behind her

 **~ At their apartment ~**

"Okay you stay here, I'm going to get Erza to help me build this crib!" Gajeel said setting down all bags

"I thought you were gonna ask one of the guys?"

"I was but let's face it Erza can build better then those fools!"

Levy laughed and nodded

"See you later!" He said giving Levy a kiss

Gajeel opened the door to Erza waiting outside "You ready?" She asked

"Yeah let's go!" He said closing the door

 **~ At the hardware store ~**

"So which wood are we looking for?" The redhead asked

"Probably oak something sturdy!" Gajeel answered

"Okay, I think you should get some paint too unless you want a plain one!" Erza suggested

"Oh right, Levy told me the colours she wanted," He pulled out a list "Here we go blue, pink, purple and white!"

"Okay!"

They paid for the paint and went home to Gajeel and Levy's!

 **~ Gajeel and Levy's ~**

"I'm home!" Gajeel said opening the door with Erza walking being him with giant planks of wood

"Hello Levy!" Erza said walking past her into the next room where the babies would be!

 **~ 2 hours later ~**

"Phew it's finally finished!" Gajeel said wiping his forehead

Gajeel walked into the next room and grabbed Levy's hand!

Covering her eyes he walked into the room

"Tada!" He said removing his hands

"Oh my god!" She said water running down her cheeks

"Levy why are you crying is it not how you wanted?" Erza asked

"No just the horomones..." She said touching her stomach

"This is your room babies..." She whispered but Gajeel heard ... and he loved her for it!

 **THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed and big thank you for all the support we made 60 days!!!!!!

I'm so proud to call this my story thanks to you guys x LOVE YOU!!!


	61. DAY 61 - MY LIFE (Jerza)

Okay so today is Thursday which means Jerza!

Gray: Oh yeah ...

Erza: *glint in her eyes* Yeah!

Hey Jellal what about your fiancée

Jellal: Jeez aren't we past that?

Everyone: Nope!

Natsu: So what type of story will this be?

I'm doing a poem ...

Lucy: Are you just not bothered?

No, I just got lots to do and a poem is something I can still do well even if it's short!

Levy: Sure ...

Anyway here we go!!

 **DAY 61 - MY LIFE! (Jerza)**

Being with you gave me strength,

The strength I thought I never had,

When I found it I was so glad,

Why? You ask,

Because it reminds me to not only live for my friends,

But for the ones you'll love 'till the end,

It was a struggle to be in your arms,

Although I couldn't be happier because I made it this far,

Made it this far with you,

Not as two,

But as one,

Even when we're old and done,

At least I'll grow old with you,

All the demons we fought,

Our love isn't something that can be bought,

You make me feel special,

That's how I know this isn't extraterrestrial,

Red and Blue,

Blood and the sea of my tears form the past,

Still I know this will last,

As long as we have faith,

We could conqour all of Earth and Space,

Because I love you Jellal Fernandes,

And I love you Erza Scarlett,

I'm so grateful god gave me you to have in **my life!**

 **THE END!**

I'm actually really proud of this!

Mira: You should be!

Gray: Good job!

Natsu: Emotional...

Even you have feelings!

Lucy: I know right hehe

Gajeel: Well done Jellal

Jellal: Haha

Bye guys see you tomorrow!


	62. DAY 62 - WHY NOT? (Miraxus)

I hope you are ready!

Gray: For what?

Another short story!

Everyone: Ugh

HEY! It's my story what I say goes so suck it up for now I've got homework and I'm already late because I had a detention so sorry!

Natsu: You can be scary sometimes

Lucy: Another Erza *shudders*

Uhh okay I'll just start the story now!

 **DAY 61 - WHY NOT? (Miraxus)**

One day Laxus asked Mira

"Why me?"

Mira answered "Why not?"

At the time he never really understood what she meant but slowly he realised ... Mira could have any guy she wanted but she chose him because he's different and he loved her for that!

 **~ 5 years later ~**

Mira asked Laxus on their 5th anniversary of being together "Why me?"

"Why not?" He answered pulling out a ring and getting on one knee

"I've always loved different!" She said crying and excepting his proposal!

 **THE END!**

Okay I think this ok

Gray: Nice try...

Mira: HE IS GONNA PROPOSE!?

Uhh I don't know I just made that up he might though!

Natsu: Well aren't _you_ the one calling the shots

Levy: Got her there!

Hmph! *Pouted*

Gajeel: Let the girl decide if she wants it's her story

Thanks Gajeel!

Anyway omg the new Fairy Tail movie Dragon Cry may be the end of Fairy Tail!!!

I started crying when I saw the trailer ... Natsu turns into E.N.D sorry for spoilers you should watch the trailer!

Well that's all byeee!


	63. DAY 63 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Rowen)

Wow these chapters are getting harder and harder to write...

Gray: Running out of ideas??

Romance is hard to come up with!

Mira: Is it now?

Yeah! Plus this is rowen such a hard ship for me to write about personally...

Wendy: Why is it hard?

I can really limit what you and Romeo do before I get told off you know!

Wendy: *blush*

I've got a small idea for today, boy this will be long! I guess that's what you guys like thought ain't it hehe *sweat drop*

Erza: Yup!

Anyway here we go!

 **DAY 63 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Rowen)**

Today was a special day! Oh it was a special day indeed and the whole guild was celebrating it!

"Happy birthday Wendy!" The whole guild cheers and confetti and balloons emitted from the ceiling!

"Ahh wow this is the first real birthday I've had!" The birthday girl said tears going down her face

"CaitShelter, didn't celebrate it?" Gray asked wearing clothes for once!

"Oh they did but this is my first _real_ birthday!" She answered emphasising one word in particular

"Wendy my dear come here!" The master beckoned the young girl forward

"They were real you know..."

"What? Oh Master it's okay I know it was an illusion, don't worry!" She said with a fake smile

"Emotions may come differently but they are never fake illusion or not they were your nakama at some point!" He answered

"Thank you..." Wendy whispered walking away back to the party

"So guys how about we get this party really started?" Cana scareamed bringing in the booze

"No no no no!" The whole guild basically grabbed all the drinks and put them back in the pantry, leaving a very angry and dazed Cana!

"HEY! Where's my booze?" She asked clearly pissed off

"Wendy can't drink!" Erza spoke up giving Cana a look

"Whaddya mean? It's her birthday she's legal now right?" Cana asked with seriousness still getting some giggles from the other guild members

"She's only 13!!" Mira exclaimed

"Oh, that makes so much sense now haha!" Cana said feeling Wendy's chest and laughing

"C-Cana!" The young bluenette exclaimed

"Ahh whatever let's partyyy!!!" Elfman yelled starting the music

"Oh so that dancing is manly?" Evergreen asked him commenting on the nae nae her boyfriend was doing! (Omg I'm sorry I just can't take that line seriously just imagine haha!)

"YES SILENTO IS MANLY!!" Elfman screamed even louder (Haha I'm dead)

Wendy was sitting alone at a table until a certain white exceed sat next to her.

"Child, it's your birthday at least pretend to be happy!" Charle started

"Did you say my name beautiful?" Happy asked with hearts in his eyes

"Not now tomcat!" She said waving her hand dismissively at him

"Aww!" Happy said walking back over to Natsu and Lucy to dance

"Anyway why are you upset?" Charle asked concerned

"Oh it's noting anyway real nice party isn't it?" Wendy said trying to change the subject

The truth actually was Wendy hadn't seen a certain fire-Mage at all today no happy birthday, no present she hasn't seen him at all for god sake she felt like he didn't want to see her, slowly her anxiety came back...

"Yes it is..." Charle said suspiciously walking back to Happy

 **~ After the party ~**

Everyone was leaving and Wendy felt worse, Romeo didn't show up...

"Wendy someone wants to meet you behind the guild!" Mira said with her usual smile

"O-Okay!" Wendy said nervously

"Who could it be??" She thought but was pleasantly surprised when she saw who it was "Romeo what are you doing here?" She asked

"You didn't think I'd forget my girls birthday?" He asked trying to act cute

"No not really I just thought you didn't care!" She said in a 'I don't care' tone waiting for his apology but instead he took her by suprise and captured her lips in a kiss

"I wanted to be your first kiss the second you truned 13!" He said ... then it hit her Wendy officially turned 13 at 11.50pm she looked at the time and started crying

"We're not too young are we?" Wendy asked

He was confused at first then he understood

"I'd love you even if we were still both 12!"

"I love you too!" She said resting her head in the crook of his neck and embracing him

"Awww!" The whole guild explained

"WHAT YOU WERE WATCHING?" Yelled Romeo still hugging a blushing and speechless Wendy!

That was until all the guys pulled him away and ga whim the 'if you break her heart I break you too' talk!

But they did all know they were the only one for each other they were going to love!

 **THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed x bye bye guys


	64. DAY 64 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

So last week for Sunday I started a story - mini series thingy and here's part 2!

Gray: You mean the one with Levy V Lucy

Yeah!

Wendy: You'd prefer Levy right? Us flat chested sisters gotta stick together haha

Uhh okay well I'm not flat ... I'm not gonna carry on it just gets crazier

Everyone: Wtf Aisha ...

Haha people have been giving me that reaction since I was a little girl I'm weird and I love it!q

Natsu: Cool and Gajeel LUCY WILL WIN!

Gajeel: HOW CAN A PREGNANT WOMEN SEDUCE?

Uhh well I'm gonna be an awesome writer and say this competition happened before Levy got pregnant!

Erza: Haha you were almost stumped there

Well Ms Scarlet I have all the power here so I'm good!

Mira: Then get on with the goddamn story!

Uhh wow Mira did Laxus do something?

Mira: WRITE!

Okay *shittin myself*

Gray: Haha where's that power now!

On with the story!

 **DAY 64 - THE BEST GIRL? ~ Part 2 (Nalu and Gale)**

Disclaimer: Some mature-ish content if you don't like that you're more than welcome to leave! :)

Today was the big day! Levy and Lucy would face off!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail's first annual competition of the girls!" Announced Makarov through the microphone

"I don't think I can do this!" Lucy said nervous

"Since when do you get stage fright?" Natsu asked

"I don't know but I'm just not feeling it." Lucy answered

"Well too late it's your time, good luck!" Natsu said pushing Lucy on the stage

"First we have Lucy Heartfilia, she was a rich girl runaway who joined the guild over a year ago thanks to our own Salamander!" The whole crowd cheered

"Shorty it's your turn!" Gajeel said to Levy who was hiding behind the curtains backstage

"Ah do I have to go!" Levy said cautious

"Yes now move and good luck!" Gajeel said picking up Levy and placing her centre stage

"Against Lucy we have Levy Mcgarden she's a bookworm who's been in this guild since she was a little kid!"

The crowd once again cheered

"Good luck Levy!" Lucy whispered

"You too!" The bluenette whispered back

"Coool! Okay for the first round, the bikini contest!" Jason announced

Lucy stood there more confident then before and did her best pose showing off her let's say best features! The whole crowd cheered and some guys passed out oh and Natsu was very carefully keeping an eye on all the guys present!

"Wow look at that body!" Some guys said

"Work it Lucy!" Another said while some whistled

Lucy waved to some people which caught Natsu's attention so she blew a kiss towards him with a wink and all attention was a blushing Natsu

"Well get on with the contest!" A certain Iron DragonSlayer yelled

"Right! Levy Mcgarden!" Master announced

Levy stood their really self conscious but nonetheless did the best pose she could

"Ehh is she legal?" Some guy whispered noticing her height and pointing to her chest

There weren't many cheers for Levy ...

"Alrighty then next round: Seduction!" Master announced

"Cooool!" Jason announced

"First up Levy Mcgarden for this round!"

Levy didn't know what to do ... she was sure Lucy had this whole contest in the bag the only thing she could possibly win was English or maybe magic!

"Umm, hey boys!" Levy said doing a pose where she was on the ground like a lion about to pounce and her breasts were pushed

together so they looked bigger!

"Wow!" Gajeel said

Levy had really got the crowd going now

"Now Lucy Heartfilia cooool!" Jason announced

"Ha that was a good move Levy but I've got this!" Lucy thought to herself getting more into the contest

"Oh boys wanna have some fun?" Lucy said in a sultry voice

She very subtly pushed the straps of her bikini down a bit showing more cleavage and got on her knees and winked!

Needless to say all the dudes had nosebleeds after quite the performance Lucy put hell even Nastu had one!

"W-Well time for the next round!" Master said wiping his nose

"Uh y-yes magic, cool you can change back into your normal clothes ... sadly." He whispered that last part and wiped his nose too

 **~ Changing rooms ~**

"That was a dirty trick!" Levy said to Lucy as there were getting dressed

"How was it? I'm playing by the rules don't be a sore loser!" Lucy exclaimed

"Whatever I've got magic all locked up!" Levy said looking all confident although on the inside she was a nervous wreck

Soon they were both done changing and went back to the stage to get on with the next round!

 **~ Stage ~**

"Okay folks here we go this round: Magic!" Makarov said with excitement

"First up Lucy!"

"So I'm Lucy Heartfila a Celstial Mage I have these things called spirits which I make contracts with and summon through these keys!" She said showing her keys to the crowd

"For my first spirit: Open gate in the Ram Aries!" Lucy exclaimed and in a puff of pink smoke the fluffy spirit appeared

"Sooo KAWAII!" Some of the people from the crowd exclaimed

Aries did her best and performed her magic wonderfully "Is that all?" She asked in her usual timid voice "Yes you may go." Lucy replied

"Now I will show you: Open Gate of the twins Gemini!" (I'm not sure if that's how she says it it's hard to remember them all sorry)

"Pirri pirri!" Gemini exclaimed

Then with a poof they turned into an exact duplicate of Lucy ... but with a towel on!

You see Lucy already knew when the last time Gemini copied her she was wearing this so she used it to her advantage and once again there was some nosebleeds

"Now it's Levys turn!" They announced

"Hello I'm Levy Mcgarden I use a magic called Solid script where I can make any element appear at will, for example!" Levy made some iron appear

The whole crowd was impressed

"Now for the main event!" Giving it all her concentration "Solid Script: Flaming Iron!" Levy made a model of the Fairy Tail emblem engulfed in flames

"Wow!" The crowd exclaimed

"Well those were both great displays of magic I'm proud of you both now here's the last round English - you will examine a piece of writing which will be judged by the owner of the biggest library in Magnolia!" Master explained

"Well here goes!" Levy said to the blonde

"It was fun and try your best and see will I!" Lucy said giving her best friend a smile

The two were extremely fast and before long that round was over!

"Okay now that all the rounds have taken place we will find out who's the winner of watch one!" Master said before getting in snuffle with the rest of the judges

"First round: Bikini Contest - Winner: Lucy Heartfilia!"

"YES!" Natsu yelled

"Second round: Seduction - Winner: Lucy Heartfilia!"

"YES YES!" Natsu yelled again

"Third round: Magic - Winner: Levy Mcgarden!"

"YES!" Gajeel yelled

"Fourth round: English - Winner: Levy Mcgarden!"

"YES YES!" Gajeel yelled again

Then it hit them "THEY TIED?" Both DragonSlayers exclaimed

"Haha guess we're equals!" Lucy said giving Levy a hug and suffocating her

"Well done ... Lu-Chan!" Levy managed to stutter still being suffocated by Lucy's hug

The girls took it well but the guys not so much

"IT WAS RIGGED LUCY IS BETTER!" Natsu yelled at the Master

"AGAIN! LEVY WILL WIN!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

This went on for ages but the girls weren't going through that again so they very sneakily crept away ... or more like ran for the hills!

 **THE END!**

Boy was that long hope you guys enjoyed bye bye x


	65. DAY 65 - FOOD? (Nalu)

So I don't have a plan again...

Natsu: I knew it!

Wow okay...

Lucy: It's Nalu right?

Yeah and no offence to the other ships be in better at writing Nalu!

Erza: Fair enough

Omg guess what my friend wrote Fairy 'Tale' and I got sooo pissed off I'm like hell no!

Everyone: Okay ...

Anyway I've got a pounding headache so don't expect an amazing story!

 **DAY 65 - FOOD? (Nalu)**

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy yelled

Natsu was too busy gawking over some food to notice his girl was standing right in front of him!

"Yeah Liquorice!" Natsu answered still drooling over the food

"ITS LUCY FOOL!" She said hitting him with her famous kick

"Ouch sorry I'm just so hungry and we're broke!" He whined

"Well if you didn't destroy half the city we would have had the money!" Lucy said her stomach making noises

"Okay so what job should be do next?" Natsu asked

"Oh no we're gonna do something else I'm too tired let's just eat at the guild, Mira might just let us have it for free!"

"Jeez Luce you get tired quickly."

"Ugh whatever let's go back to the guild!"

 **~ At the guild ~**

"Back so soon?" Mira asked as the couple walked in

"Well we competed the job but had to give the money away for all the damage Natsu caused and were hungry so Mira please can you give us some food!?" Lucy asked the barmaid

"Haha of course it's on the house!" Mira said giving them plates of food

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu cheered

"So Natsu..." Lucy started catching his attention

"Do you love me?" Lucy asked out of the blue

"Yeah of course more than anything!" He answered still stuffing his face

"No do you _really_ love me?" She asked again

"What's wrong? I love you more than fire and food together!" He said giving her a kiss

"Aw jeez Nastu you still got food in your mouth ew!"

"Haha sorry!" He replied embarrassed

"Anyway you love me more than fire? You need that to survive!" Lucy said shocked

"Nope all I need is you and I know I can live on just fine!"

"Wahh you're making me blush!"

"Haha anyway tuck in I'm taking you on a job after this!" Natsu exclaimed

"Aww noooo!" Lucy whined

 **THE END!**

Wow that was okay right?

Gray: Whatever

... well see you guys tomorrow


	66. DAY 66 - A NEW LIFE! (Gruvia)

Okay today is Gruvia!

Gray: Yeah any plans?

Um no but guess what I've got three baes now!

Natsu: I'll regret this but who?

You, Gray and Naruto!

Lucy: Naru who?

Gray: Hold up me?

Umm yeah I was like why not who doesn't want a stripping hottie?

Natsu: Haha... wait you said me too?

Well ... I don't have reason I just find you extremely attractive and BADASS good enough?

Lucy: Wtf you're such an otaku!

Hehe I know

Gray: Stripping hottie? *blush*

Natsu: Extremely attractive... *blush*

Okay I'm getting too carried away but all the girls who watch Fairy Tail probs crush on at least one of the guys so I'm pretty much normal!

Gajeel: Totally normal ...

And I also started watching Soul Eater!

Levy: You watch so much anime in such little time ...

Took me about 6 months to finish Fairy Tail anyway HERE WE GO GRUVIA!!!!

 **DAY 66 - A NEW LIFE! (Gruvia)**

Ever since Gray and Juvia had their son they were always extremely busy couldn't go on jobs nope none at all Storm was their number one priority!

"Gray-sama can you pass me the nappies please?" Juvia asked

(Diapers means Nappies in England)

"Oh okay yeah here you go!" He said passing her the nappies

"Okay Storm you really must eat a lot you left quite the stinker!" Juvia said putting the garment around her baby

"So Juvia when can we start teaching him magic?" Gray asked impatiently

"He's only 5 months years old!" Juvia said clinging onto her baby

"It's never too young to be a good wizard!" Said Gray

"Ugh Gray just wait until he can at least talk!" Juvia said ending the discussion

"Okay so what's on the agenda today?" He asked his girl

"I don't know to be honest I just can't believe ..." Juvia started

"Believe what?" Gray asked with curiosity

"That this is my life... the way I grew up who knew I would fall in love with someone who loves me too? Who knew I would be her with a kid and the love of my life?"

"You've got a new life starting today..." Gray said getting on bended knee

Juvia looked at him in shock was he doing what she thought

"Juvia Lockser will you marry me?" He asked with a smirk

"Yes!" She said crying and wrapping her arms around her fiancé

 **THE END!**

Mira: GRUVIA WEDDING!!!!

Natsu: Haha well done Gray

Lucy: Congrats

Erza: I support the marriage 100%

ME TOO!

Everyone: *looking at me* ...

Wendy: I'm so happy for you!

Well I decided since they have a kid it will be fitting to get married soon despite the fact the child cane first I mean it can work like that, right?

Everyone: *murmers of agreement*

Anyway hope you enjoyed I know it's kind of short but I think it suits!

Bye bye guys x


	67. DAY 67 - ANOTHER DUMB POEM! (Gale)

Okay today is Gale and I'm so not bothered!

Gray: We don't exactly have high expectations for you

... thanks

I was gonna do one where the baby was born but I remembered I have homework due tomorrow and I have a doctors appointment later!

Natsu: And you aren't bothered!

Haha well I'm doing a poem ...

Lucy: Fine then!

Sorry here we go!

 **DAY 67 - ANOTHER DUMB POEM! (Gale)**

Love me now or love me later,

I loved you any day,

Now a child is one the way,

Me have a family?

They thought it was impossible for me to be happy,

You proved them wrong,

I'll love you till my last breath,

All the way until death,

Thanks for everything Shorty!

 **THE END!**

Okay it's short af and dumb and shit but I'm just really really not feeling it whether you guys forgive me or not this is today's story sorry it's not good I'm still learning!

Bye love you all x


	68. DAY 68 - TWO OF YOU? (Jerza)

I was this close to not doing today's story but then I thought 'What the flip am I doing?' So here I am I'm sorry this is late... Love you guys

Gray: Ship?

Jerzaaaa!

Erza: Yasss

But I don't have an idea ...

Lucy: Of course

So okay someone give me a word and I'll try to elaborate

Natsu: Magic!

Wow Natsu ... I knew you weren't smart

Levy: No need to get salty

... yeah sorry

Gajeel: Just think of something quick

I've got it!

 **DAY 68 - TWO OF YOU! (Jerza)**

Well there was like a milllion gazillion Jellal's, right?

So if they met up? Chaos ...

A strange figure opened up the guild doors all eyes were on him "I'm looking for Erza!" He said in a low tone

"Ah its you Jellal!" Erza said walking today's her man

"You could say that..." He said with a smirk giving her kiss

"Did you say something?" The redhead asked

"Oh nothing..." He answered

The couple continued talking until someone else walked through the door

"I'm looking for ERZA!" He yelled as he watched her girl kiss another guy ...

"Jellal! Wait what's going on?" She said moving away from Jellal?

"You're cheating on me!" Her boyfriend screamed then he realised who she was kissing ...

"Well hello there other me!" The man she was just kissing said

"What the hell are you doing?" Jellal said stomping toward his Edolas version and grabbing him by the collar

"Kissing my girlfriend?" Edolas Jellal asked with a cheeky tone

"Oh real funny!" Jellal said punching 'himself'

"What the hell are you doing?" Edolas Jellal asked getting up

"Oh I'm just hitting myself!" Jellal said sarcastically

"That's it!" Edolas Jellal said rolling up his eyes

"That's enough!" Erza stood between the two

"You're fighting like little kids, why don't you both just go home!" She demanded looking especially at Edolas Jellal

"Tch I'm leaving then!" Said the one she was just looking at

"Ha and don't come back!" Jellal yelled while Erza gave him the death stare

"Ugh I'm going home!" Said Erza leaving the guild

"Eh what is something I said?" Jellal scratched his head

 **THE END!**

I hope that was good thanks for reading guys xx


	69. DAY 69 - COFFEE SHOP GUY (Miraxus)

Well ...

Natsu: What's wrong?

I just saw some really cute and sad Nalu moments and I've been crying over then for about an hour

Gray: All you do is fuss over Nalu!

I cried on some Gruvia ones too ... but in Dragon Cry if one of the ships isn't canon I'm gonna go to Japan and slap Hiro!

Erza: And people call me scary

Hehe *awkward*

Lucy: What's today's ship?

Mira: MIRAXUSSSS

Yeah and I spent 2 hours looking for writing prompts, ideas or any form of inspiration and I found NOTHING!

Levy: Just try your best?

Okay here we go I think I'll make it an AU!

 **DAY 69 - COFFEE SHOP GUY (Miraxus)**

It was a nice sunny day and Mira was talking to her best friend Erza about guys at her local coffee shop! "You're so lucky you've got Jellal!" Mira started

"Aww don't worry I'm sure you'll find the one soon!" Her friend answered

"Sure I will!" Mira replied sarcastically

Little did she know there was someone who cared for her deeply if she found him well that was all up to fate...

"Your coffee miss!" Said a tall, muscular blonde handing over her coffee

"Thank you!" She chimed

"Well Erza I think I'll take this to go ..."

Her friend waved her bye! As Mira walked toward the exit she glanced down at her cup it has he words 'You're beautiful' written in the place of her name she looked back and their eyes met she found him!

 **THE END!**

Hope you liked this cute fluffy one x Love you guys tons


	70. DAY 70 - SAY I LOVE YOU (Rowen)

**DAY 70 - SAY I LOVE YOU (Rowen)**

It was really hard for Wendy ... after all she's never been in love and saying those three words was hard ...

All day she had been trying to tell him and get the courage but it didn't work out so well ...

 **~ The guild ~**

"Umm Romeo, can we talk?" The blushing bluenette asked

"Not now Natsu and Lucy said they would take me out on a mission!" He said excited

"What about me?" Happy said feeling left out

"Oh later then?" She asked still blushing

 **~ 5 hours later ~**

Romeo walked in talking to Natsu ...

"Heyy Romeo!" Wendy said walking up to him and giving Natsu a look

"Hey!" Romeo answered

"Oh okay see ya!" Natsu said realising Wendy's hint

"So Romeo..." Wendy started

"Hold one I need to take a leek after that long trip!" Romeo said holding his crotch and running to the bathroom

"Ugh!" Wendy said sitting down and slumping into her seat

"What's wrong?" Erza asked walking up to Wendy and sitting next to her

"I've tried all day to tell Romeo I love him but have failed horribly!" Wendy exclaimed

"Oh I see well I'm not in any position to give advice after all Jellal told me first!" Titiania answered blushing slightly

Little did they know a certain someone was listening to their discussion ...

Wendy turned round and yelled "ROMEO!!"

The whole guild fell silent that is until Wendy eventually dragged Romeo out of the guild and outside

"What did you hear?" Wendy asked her blushing boy embarrassed

"I love you too!" He answered still blushing shocking Wendy

Wendy was speechless but very shyly walked up to him and gave him a light kiss and the rest was history

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed x**


	71. DAY 71 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Hey guys as you're all aware I didn't upload this weekend it's just been hard for me you know how life happens and if I'm honest I feel I don't even deserve you all to make up for it I'm going to upload three stories today one for today and the others for the weekend since Sunday was meant to be the usual surprise Sunday ship I did Miraxus here we go and I hope you understand how it is, I'm extremely sorry x

Gray: You're such a baka sometimes

Yeah I know ...

Mira: But we love ya and so do ur supporters

I love my readers too!

 **DAY 71 - HATE COMMENTS! (Miraxus)**

You know sometimes it gets really hard but you have to grin and bare it for those around you ... The word 'you' referring to yourself how many times did I type that? Seems selfish that's just the start!

 **~ At the guild ~**

"Hey Mira-nee Sorcerer Weekly has some fan mail for you!" Lisanna said running up to her sister with what seemed the be a huge sack

"Wow that's a lot!" Mira started with her eyes wide open

"Go on read some!" Levy said overhearing and joining in on the discussion

"I don't know..." Mira said trying to amuse herself

"Aww come on please!" Lisanna begged putting on a puppy dog face

"Haha how can I say no to that face?" Mira asked giggling

"Yay!" Levy exclaimed

"Okay so let's see what we got here!" Mira said tearing open one of the letters

"Dear Mirajane you're such an inspiration to me showing us what women can do and always being you! Sincerely Cassidy!" Mira read aloud

"That was so cute, read another!" Levy said shoving a letter in Mira's hand

"Okay okay!" Mira said excitedly opening the letter

She expected another nice one but was shocked when she read it ...

"Are you okay Mira?" Levy asked

"Ahh yes it's a lovely one!" Mira said with a fake smile

"Oh really read it!" Lisanna said excited

"I really need to get back to work, later?" Mira asked

"Oh okay." Lisanna answered disappointed

So Mira did get in with her shift but instead of reading some more letters with her sister and Levy she went straight home and read the dreadful letter that she couldn't show

 **~ Strauss residence ~**

"Dear Mirajane please just go die you're useless and a slut!" Mira read aloud crying her eyes out

Mira didn't show up to the guild for almost a week she felt like she was worthless as if the world didn't expect her until she was visited by a special someone

Someone knocked on the door of the Strauss siblings house

"I'm coming!" Elfman yelled

"Where's Mira?" Laxus asked

"Elf-nee-San who is it?" Lisanna asked

"About time you got here!" Elfman said pointing at Laxus

"Whaddya mean I've been looking for her for days!" Laxus replied

"Pfft you call yourself a man couldn't even manage to visit your girlfriend!" Elfman stated

"Whatever just move out the way I need to see Mira!" Laxus said pushing Elfman out the way and stomping up the stairs

 **Mira's P.O.V**

I heard someone bang on my bedroom I assumed it was Elfman or Lisanna and ignored it

"Dammit Mira open the door!" Laxus demanded

It was Laxus I was surprised but delighted at the same time my heart wanted to see him right now and cry into his arms but my brain said something else

"Fine I'm coming!" I yelled opening the door

 **Laxus's P.O.V**

She was a mess mascara done her whole face, eyes red and puffy I just wanted to give her a hug...

"What's happened?" I asked

"Hate..." She murmured I was extremely confused

"The hate is too much!" She said a bit louder

"Laxus can you do me a favour?"

I nodded seeing her like this broke my heart but it was shattered because of what she said next

"Can you kill me?" She asked nonchalantly

"What..." I started I was fuming

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" I yelled

"KILL ME!" She yelled back

"I'd never do that ..." I replied

"Why?" She asked me

"Because I love you!" I exclaimed

"I don't want to live anymore the world hates me!"

"Mira listen you need to stop one bad comment some hate isn't something to be this upset about I get it all the time and saying you want to die I can't bare it!"

She looked at me and started crying instantly

"I'm sorry..." She started crying into my chest

"Don't be because no matter what I'm here!" I tried my best to reassure her

 **Normal P.O.V**

Mira finally felt her purpose she needed to live for Laxus she sat their with him and put herself together this just proves it gets better!

 **THE END!**

I get hate all the time and it doesn't really bother me but for some people it's horrible please always keep in mind ... 'Put _yourself_ in **their** shoes'


	72. DAY 72 - FALL FOR YOU! (Nalu)

After uploading those two stories today my thumbs may fall off so to finish it off here's a Nalu poem!

 **DAY 73 - FALL FOR YOU (Nalu)**

Who ever knew,

It would be you,

The one I love,

The one I need,

The one who helps me breath,

Still I knew I would always,

In any world,

Any time,

Whether it's 400 years ago,

Fall for _you!_

 **THE END!**

 **Yeah it's short I tried oh well bye bye x**


	73. DAY 73 - WHY? (Gruvia)

I'm extremely sorry I didn't post yesterday guys someone took my phone...

Gray: It was her sister

Jeez Gray!

Anyway here's a Gruvia story ... hope this makes up for it

 **DAY 73 - WHY? (Gruvia)**

"Juvia why the sama?" Gray asked

"Why? I don't know because you're special to me!" Juvia said

A couple of years Later Juvia died in a fatal accident ... Gray stood at her grave and asked her the same question

"J-Juvia why sama?" He said though cries

Gray expected to hear her voice ... that voice he loved ever so much ... nothing silence the way it would always be!

 **THE END!**

Natsu: DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES?

Hehe sorry x

Gray: That was so deep...

Thanks?

Lucy: MORBID!

Levy: I for one like that style of writing

Thanks Levy!

Anyone I've gotta go for a special someone waiting for me ;-)

Gajeel: Lol why tf you lying!

GAJEEL!! Okay I'm going to watch anime byee


	74. DAY 74 - BEAUTIFUL (Gale)

Today's gonna be a great one I can feel it!

Gray: Haha whatever

I swear if you're salty to me once more I'll come to Fairy Tail and knock some sense into you!

Natsu: Wow ... scary

It gets worse!

Wendy: So today's story hehe *nervous*

Well it's Gale!

Gajeel: Oh this will be good

Let's go!

 **DAY 74 - BEAUTIFUL (Gale)**

It was just an ordinary day for Levy and Gajeel until something big happened!

"Gajeel can you help me up?" Asked a 8 month pregnant Levy

"Ah yes here you go!" He said helping her get up

"Woah..." Levy said almost toppling over

"Shrimp are you okay?" Asked a concerned Gajeel

"The babies!" Levy said touching her stomach

Gajeel got the message and immediately ran to the hospital carrying Levy!

 **~ Hospital ~**

"How is she, doctor?" Gajeel asked

"Everything seems to be fine, you're very lucky!" The doctor told him calming Gajeel's nerves

"Yeah I am." He thought

"Do you want to see her?"

"YES!" Gajeel shouted filled with excitement

The doctor opened the door and let the Iron DragonSlayer enter

"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel said as quietly as possible to not wake the babies

"Hey wanna hold them?" She asked

He nodded and took one of the small babies and held it slowly tears fell down Gajeel's face "Hey Emma!" He said to newborn baby who just opened her eyes

Her eyes were brown just like Levy's ... "Beautiful..." He said to himself

 **THE END!**


	75. DAY 75 - LOVE ME NOW! (Jerza)

My sister has been begging me to go into the back garden for like an hour and I have limited time to write this poem! (Back garden means Backyard in America)

 **DAY 75 - LOVE ME NOW! (Jerza)**

Will you please,

Love me till the end,

Till I'm broken,

From the nights you take me to bed,

Heart and soul,

Body and whole,

Love me now because I will!

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you enjoy I've gotta gooo! Love you all x**


	76. DAY 76 - WHAT WOULD YOU DO? (Miraxus)

Today is Miraxus and I have no idea what to write about ... lately writing has been boring for me I have no motivation to carry on

Gray: YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!

I won't I've gotta try AISHA HAYAT IS NO FAILURE!

Natsu: That's your full name?

Uh yeah I just added Senpai to my pen name hehe

Lucy: Your names unusual

Aisha? It's a religious thing and my background

Gajeel: Oookay can we get this over with?

I swear I have a friend just like you Gajeel he doesn't show any emotion either but admitted that he likes someone haha

Levy: Hahaha

Anyway I better start ...

 **DAY 76 - WHAT WOULD YOU DO? (Miraxus)**

One day Mira asked Laxus "What would you do if I died?"

He replied with "Kill myself to be in heaven wife you?"

One day Laxus asked "What would you do if I died?"

Mira replied "I would die to be with you!"

"What if you died first?" He asked

"I'd wait in heaven for you..." She said crying and embracing him

Guys what would you do if I died?

Or if someone you hated died?

You only know how much you love somebody until they're gone keep that and in mind and always remember to have an open mind and heart!

 **THE END!**

Natsu: If you died?

Just thought I'd ask I mean I don't expect an answer

Gray: Well we would have to find another fangirl

Hehe that's what you see me as *sweat drop*

Lucy: We would have to find a new writer too

You know I'm not really scared of death some part of me was just waiting for it I know it seems crazy and dumb and probably freaky oh well I'm a weirdo!

Mira: Oookay then ...


	77. DAY 77 - IF THEY KNEW? (Rowen)

Okay so big news me and two of my friends (Ismaeil and Abdullahi - yes they're dudes haha) we've been writing a story with us in Fairy Tail we get our own ships it's OC! And we were thinking of posting the story on here my account but we were gonna change the names of the Characters instead of having our own names (Incase the kids from school see I can't take that embarrassment sorry) Just so you know the normal ships like Nalu, Gale, Jerza etc won't be included as you know we get our own ships so I get the privledge of choosing own Fairy Tail guy! SCORE! Hehe anyway tell me what you think!

Gray: Oh please say you didn't choose me!

I didn't though I wouldn't mind I just don't like the stripping that much?

Natsu: I bet you chose me ...

Gajeel: Well salamander you're the main character!

I won't say who I choose it's not 100% decided if we do this or not we're gonna need at least a month to prepare and everything but tell me what you guys think?

Anyway here's Rowen be sure to leave a review to whether we should start the new story or not!

 **DAY 77 - IF THEY KNEW? (Rowen)**

Oh my gosh imagine if one day Romeo and Wendy found all these stories we wrote about them? Well let's find out!

It was just a normal day in Fairy Tail Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking you know the usual

But today something big was going to happen!

"Hey Wendy check this out!" Romeo said calling his girlfriend over

"What?" Wendy asked walking towards him

"Check this new song out!" Romeo said clicking the video

"Maseyume Chasing." Wendy read out loud

"It's really good isn't it?" He asked

She nodded

"Hey, what's that?" Wendy asked pointing to a notification from an app/website called '

"Uhh nothing!" Romeo said nervously snatching his phone out of her hands

Wendy looked at him suspiciously snatching the phone back and clicking on the app

"Haha oh my god you read this crap?"

Romeo was taken aback by his girlfriends reaction but proceeded to take his phone back and stomp away

"Ah wait I'm sorry I'm kidding!" Wendy said running after him but he was too quick for her and got away...

 **~ 2 hours later ~**

Wendy eventually gave up on trying to find Romeo so just went home but she found him anyway and unintentionally!

"AHHH!" Wendy screamed as she saw her boyfriend sitting in her bed smirking at her

"Jeez Romeo you scared the living daylights outta me!" She exclaimed

"Haha sorry your reaction was cute tho!" He laughed

Wendy's sort of angry expression soon turned into a pout "It wasn't _that_ funny..." She

murmured

"Sorry anyway I've got to tell you something!" She said excitedly suddenly blushing

"W-What is it?" She asked cautiously

"Look at this!" He said pointing to his phone

"Rowen Lemons?" She read aloud

Soon her blush arrived and they were both sitting their like blushing fools!

"Crazy people write stories about us?" He asked trying to release this awkward tension between them

"Yeah that's the crazy part!" She said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked challenging her

"You don't read them do you?" She asked still blushing

"Read what?" He asked trying to act dumb truthfully Romeo knew exactly what she was talking about but just wanted to put her through that embarrassment as a sort of revenge from earlier

"Y-You know t-the ... Lemons." She just about whispered that part her whole face now red as a tomato

"Hahahaha!" Romeo burst out laughing

Wendy looked at him confused her blush leaving her face and her anger coming back!

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" She asked clearly pissed

"Why would I need to read that?" He asked leaning forward giving Wendy the blush she just tried to leave

"W-Well I just thought..." She said under her breath blushing even more due the close contact after all she could practically feel Romeo's breath on her face, sure they were together but Wendy still was shy when they kissed and stuff!

"Thought what? Anyway I don't need those stories I've got the real deal sweetheart." He whispered into her ear his tongue just about touching her skin

"You bet!" She said getting some sudden confidence pulling Romeo's face towards hers and giving him a deep passionate kiss!

This time he was the one left with an extreme blush gasping for air

"So much better that the stories!" He finally managed to say

"So you did read them!" Wendy said smacking him with her tiny fists oh how he loved her so much!

 **THE END!**

How was that? I know it was late as it's 10.03 pm here in England and it's still Saturday STILL COUNTS!

Gray: You're such a weirdo

Thanks Elsa!

Natsu: Elsa?

Yeah and what volcano!

Erza: Did you just get saltier over night!

Probably hehe

Lucy: You love Natsu and Gray yet you insult them?

L-Love? Well maybe! No I don't know moving on! *blush*

Natsu and Gray: ... You just confessed

Nope! No I didn't anyway that's all we got time for byeee guys *still blushing*

Gajeel: No you confessed now admit it!

What did I do to you Gajeel? *Pouts*

Gajeel: Nothing really I'm just bored and since you do so much shit to us I'm repaying the favour!

Whaaa? I'm not admitting anything and since I've got that power I say it's the end of the story haha byeee guys!

Mira: Dammit!

What's wrong Mira?

Mira: Nothing I live for romance and you didn't confess!

Jeez guys get off my case you'll see plenty of 'me romance' in the story me and my mates may do!

Gray: Haha you won't get romance!

You don't even know what I look like ...

Natsu: That's true she could look like shit for all we know!

... I'd like to consider myself average? I'll tell you something about my appearance I've got brown eyes and raven coloured hair

JEEZ THESE ARE TOO BLOODY LONG HOLY SHIT GOTTA POST BYEEEE FOR REALSSSS


	78. DAY 78 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

OMGGG GUYYYYS!!!

Everyone: What?

The first chapter for that story me and my friends said we will do is UPPPPP!

Gray: You didn't choose me righhhht?

You're gonna have to read itttt!!!

Natsu: What's it called?

OUR FAIRY TAIL!

Lucy: Cool

I'm sooo proud of it so farrr! Sooo pleaseee gooo checkkk it outttt

Gajeel: So hyper ...

YEAHH I FEEEEL HIGHHHHH!

Mira: You gotta chill like for real ...

Everyone: *murmurs of agreement*

Okay sooo I'm doind a Bixanna poem todayyyyyy!

Erza: CALM DOWN!

Everyone: ...

Jeez sorry anyway here you go!

 **DAY 78 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY (Bixanna)**

Who knew,

She got over Natsu,

But who knew,

Who knew there were others,

Yeah he wasn't the best,

But he was her best,

Slowly she realised he isn't so bad after all,

But honestly who knew that they could find,

Find what you ask?

 **Love** of course!

 **THE END!**

It's short butttt in my defence I spent 5 hours on the other story so forgive me?

ANYWAYYY PLEASE REAADDD IT MY LOVVVLIIIES AND SEE U TOMORROW

Erza: She still isn't calm

Mira: Hehe bye guys


	79. DAY 79 - EXPLAIN? (Nalu)

Can you believe I already posted the first two chapters to my new story in one day!!!

Gray: How many words in each chapter?

2000!!!

Mira: Yet here you do like 100!

Hehe sorry ... anyway I posted really early because I probs won't post for like another week on there and I wanted to keep the readers occupied until then!

Gajeel: Guess that make sense

Natsu: IT IS NALU TODAYYY!

YEPPPP! Anyway guys please do go check out my other story!

 **DAY 79 - EXPLAIN! (Nalu)**

"Hey Lucy can you explain Nalu to me?" Natsu asked

Lucy face palmed

"Na for Natsu Lu for Lucy!" She explained

"I still don't get it..." He answered

"SOMEONE SAY NALU?" Mira asked yelling

"Yeah, explain!" Nastu replied

And in about 5 seconds flat Mira had a chalk board with all sorts of equations!

"Okay so the mass of the fangirling shipness plus ..." Mira went on and Natsu obviously spaced out

"Got that, Natsu?" Mira asked

"What?" He questioned

"I give up!" Mira said facepalming and leaving

So no one could 'explain' to our pink haired idiot oh well Lucy loved him anyway!

 **THE END!**

Natsu: Just so you know I do understand my own ship!

Of course you do *sarcastic*

Gray: I agree with you Aisha

Haha anyway see you guys tomorrow!


	80. DAY 80 - OH WON'T YOU! (Gruvia)

Oh my gosh!! Guys I got over 100 reviews and only 2 are negative YAYYY!

Gray: How are negative reviews a good thing?

It means even the haters bothered to read my stories

Natsu: Okay...

Also somebody pissed me off so bad on my other story telling me that some characters are too like the Fairy Tail ones and it's impossible to have this magic and all types of bull shit! The only good thing about it was at least they pointed out some mistakes instead of trying to tell me off but I reminded them IT IS OC!

Mira: Aisha Language!

Hehe sorry Mira it just annoyed me

Lucy: I read your story ... it's good GUYS GO CHECK IT OUTTT

Levy: Yeah its called Our Fairy Tail!

Since I have to go sleep in like an hour don't expect this to be great maybe some crack enjoy!

 **DAY 80 - OH WON'T YOU! (Gruvia)**

Gray ... was naked everything out there ... and ok top of that there was Juvia chasing him holding his clothes and repeatedly asking him "Oh won't you put these on??!!!"

"Neverrrr!" He said still running around naked making girls scream and guys feel self conscious about certain parts of their body ...

Who knew Gray was such a freak?!

 **THE END!**

Mira: I saw that sexual innuendo

Lucy: 'Certain Parts'

Hehe told you it was crack

Natsu: Certain parts my ass Gray's super s-

covers his mouth* Stop right there I don't wanna get told off

Erza: I agree plus he is superrr s-

covers mouth* YOU TOO!

Gajeel: You best run before Erza rushes you

(More Brit slang rushes - basically gangs up on or beats up)

Byeeee guys


	81. DAY 81 - YOUNGER (Rowen)

So first of all I've gotta say something I know I didn't post for three days and I won't include that in the challenge also this may sound stupid and selfish but honestly I'm just not bothered with this I come home from school tired and the first thing I do is make some food for my sister and grandma (Both my parents work until 9pm) then it's either homework or I have to go out! In the start this story was my number one priority but the thing is I started this story in summer break and I wasn't thinking at the time how hard this would be as I'm in an important academic year anyway it's now March and as the school year progresses with tests and other things I'm just having a hard time so please forgive my absence! Still-

Gray: You're gonna give up?

Natsu: Is this it?

You didn't let me finish still despite all of this I love all my readers till the moon and back and wouldn't forgive myself if I gave up on you guys!

Lucy: You are honestly such a troll...

Hehe everything I said was 100% true so not so much

Gajeel: Are you gonna get on with the story or?

Haha yeah Gajeel I am here you guys go Saturday another dose of Rowen!

 **DAY 81 - YOUNGER (Rowen)**

I know it's harder,

To feel smaller,

To not shine brighter,

To fall under miss imperfect,

Think you're not able to break the barriers of you,

Still my child fight harder,

For him for you and all that's true,

You have a special love to keep you going,

Even if to other al you seem is **younger...**

 **THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed x I will try for you guys because I love you all


	82. DAY 82 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Guysss!

Gray: What?

How about we talk about Zeref I feel like we haven't discussed that

Natsu: Dude why just why ...

Well he's a Dragneel and I don't want him to be defeated...

Lucy: You're too forgiving

It's just that I've always believed everyone deserves a second chance I mean he lost people he loved, took away lives he didn't want and was never accepted

Gajeel: You're too nice...

Maybe it's just me then plus I need some Zervis also he's like my current crush at the moment

Erza: Is that all?

Natsu: Current crush... Jeez you choose the wrong guys

To be honest maybe I just like people with dark pasts probably because everything I have seems picture perfect makes me intrigued in how others weren't as lucky but we should really get on with the story hehe!

Mira: Ya think?

Oh oh one more thing I apologise for my cursing and inappropriate language I didn't know kids younger than me read my story so I'm very sorry I'll work on that!

Levy: Wow your gonna stop *shocked*

Gray: Who knew you actually cared about your readers!

Dear God help me *sweardrop* let's just start the story welcome to Surprise Ship Sunday today's ship is Zervis half of it won't make the Fairy Tail plot work but I'll try to make it make sense?

 **DAY 82 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

Let's make this story special! Zeref and Mavis cursed lovers but I'll make it pleasent let's do this differently I'll show you what I think love is!

"W-Who are you?" A blonde green eyed girl asked a raven haired male with this sadness in his eyes

"No one of your concern!" He answered rudely

"Hmph how rude!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest

"I-I'm I'm sorry..." He suddenly feel to his knees and broke out in tears

"Hey! Hey it's okay don't worry about it!" She said panicking rushing towards him and getting on her knees to comfort him

For a few moments they were both silent Mavis still embracing him with her cheeks tinted with a slight blush

"Why didn't you run away?" He asked raising his head eyes still filled with tears

"You never run away from a person who needs someone to listen to them!" She said slightly offended by his question

"T-Thank you!" He said returning the awkward hug she was giving him causing her blush to look visible now

"Anytime... May I ask for your name?" She said letting go of him and standing up when she extended her hand signaling him to grab it and well get up essentially

He hesitated than slowly took her hand and stood up.

"It's Zeref, Zeref Dragneel..." He answered some what ashamed bowing his head

"Well Zeref I'm Mavis Vermillion!" She replied enthusiastically causing him to look up and see her beautiful smile was he now blushing?

"Mavis ... my first friend." He lightly kissed the top of her hed causing her whole face to turn red this was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship and maybe something more!

 **THE END!**

I hope you guys liked it I tried really hard!

Gray: Impressive you have a different view on love then we thought

Thanks? Wait what's that supposed to mean?

Natsu: Well we just thought all you thought of love was kissing, intimacy and little childish things

Wow okay ...

Lucy: It was presented beautifully keep it up will you be writing this ship more?

Maybe but thank you Lucy and I'll see all of you tomorrow I promise!

Bye x


	83. DAY 83 - TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PAST! (Nalu)

Oh my god I'm sooo happy right now

Gray: Why?

Okay I very rarely read the manga but I came across chapter 488 where Gajeel legit confessed to Levy and my heart exploded

Natsu: That all?

Uhh when all this E.N.D crap with you finishes Natsu I'll be waiting for Nalu!

Lucy: Knowing Hiro that will be never...

Oh well I got Gale I'll be good for about a week

Gajeel: Ah jeez of all the people why did you have to see that?!

I don't know but I'm all happy so the story won't be rubbish today!

Mira: That's a good thing?

What do you mean?

Erza: Oh nothing go on right your Nalu

Okay and guys I just started watching Attack On Titan so if you wanna talk about that PM me!

 **DAY 83 - TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PAST! (Nalu)**

 **~ Lucy's apparment ~**

"Hey Lucy you know umm your dad..." Natsu started saying afraid of what her reaction would be

"What is it, Natsu? Don't worry I'm okay!" She said with what seemed like a genuine smile but Natsu knew better and he was right as a single tear went down her rosy cheeks...

"Hey hey don't cry I'm here you don't need to be sad!" He said wiping her tear and giving her his trademark smile the one that could turn anyone's bad day into a good one especially her's!

"Thanks I'm alright now," She replied with an actual genuine smile "What was it you wanted to ask about my dad?"

"What was he like before you know your mother..." He said she got the jest

"Well he wasn't always in his office, he defiantly smiled a lot more we always went out together he h-he was my best friend!" She said touching the necklace he gave her when she was 10

"Luce... he's in a better place now just like your mum they're together looking down on you from heaven proud of their beautiful girl!" He took her hands in his, his thumb grazing over her right hand where guild mark was.

"Yeah I know but it still kinda hurts ..." Natsu's expression was now a sad one like hers but it quickly changed into a smile as she reassured

him with a kiss and this ...

"You know running away was the best choice I ever made because I met this really hot guy, who frankly I thought was crazy but turned out he made my dream come true and he's the love of my life!"

"I'm so glad I went to Harogeon to look for Igneel because I found my princess..." He whispered into her ear kissing her on the cheek

 **Tell me about your past they all asked she only told him ...**

 **THE END!**

Hope you guys enjoyed see you tomorrow!


	84. DAY 84 - AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH! (Gruvia)

Well it's actually 8.19 am right now and I decided to start on the story early before school since I'm very lazy...

Gray: So you've about a good 10 minutes of writing time

Yup! Taking no breaks I will never let my story be in danger again!

Natsu: That's good so what you writing about?

Gruvia!!!

Mira: Cool

Lucy: Will this be a long one?

Uh I'll try hehe shit it's now 8.30 am

Erza: Where did you go?

Umm I went to the toilet after Lucy spoke...

This will be continued after school see you then!

Gajeel: See you guys then

Levy: Bye for now

Hehe I'm back and it's 6.41 pm ... *nervous*

Gray: School finished at 3.30 why so late?

Uhh I had a shower, ate dinner and now I'm here!

Erza: You're unbelievable

Also posted a new chapter on my other story check it out!

Thanks anyway here you go!

 **DAY 84 - AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH! (Gruvia)**

Gray was sure of it ...

Juvia was his angel he the demon she the angel

She would fade away be forgotten she'd stay in his heart forever

Saving the darkness she's the angel he needs to live she makes him happy!

"I love her for than life it self because she is my life!"

Ain't that the truth!

 **THE END**

Yeah it's short I'm late isn't this the usual thing I promised my little sis help on her homework sorry bye!


	85. DAY 85 - LOVE ME NOT (Gale)

I almost forgot today's chapter and its 9.13 I'm afraid here comes an incredibly short poem I'm sorry!

 **DAY 85 - LOVE ME NOT! (Gale)**

Picking petals of a flower,

He love me,

He love me not,

He's there for me,

Maybe he's not,

Yes I still love him,

This flower won't show it,

Just my actions and with my heart I'll know it even if he said he love me not!

 **THE END!**

It's not very good I'm aware I have a test and was revising it's an important one and I can't afford to go down to set 2! (2nd ability class I'm in first ranked from highest to lowers first being highest)

Byeee


	86. DAY 86 - FUTURE (Jerza)

Okay so it's 8.29 am I've got 4 minutes of good writing time ... which will probably be wasted on the author notes hehe

Natsu: Yeah ...

Anyway I'd like to say thank you for the positive reviews in my other story it means a lot to me!

Gajeel: People actually read it?

Uhh yeah ...

Levy: Well done!

Thanks tho it isn't as popular as this story I'm happy that people still like it!

Erza: It's now 8.31 ...

Uhh I need the toilet see you guys after school!

Gray: Jeez bye...

I'm back it's 9.05 pm so no questions asked except my short story I will only be able to long ones on weekends!

Lucy: Okay...

 **DAY 86 - FUTURE (Jerza)**

Jellal you can't always run away you need to grab for your future!

He took her hands and kissed them "I already have..." He answered causing Erza to blush ... now she knew he was her future and she was his the way it should be!

 **THE END!**

Please guys don't have high expectations for me because I hate letting you down I had a maths test today and completely and utterly failed I'm still trying to sort things out so weekends will have better stories promise byeeee!


	87. DAY 87 - MY SHOOTING STAR (Rowen)

Guysss

Mira: What is it?

It's 11.42 pm I might actually pass out

Gajeel: Don't mean you whine like a child

Uhh well technically I am a child

Gray: Just do something quick and short you can't miss another day!

Uhh okay so give a word anything

Lucy: Love!

Anything but that

Natsu: Shooting Star

Great let's go some Rowennn!

 **DAY 87 - MY SHOOTING STAR (Rowen)**

Yeah Wendy was Romeo's shooting star she'd fall from the sky like an angel, drift into his heart like a cool yet **hot** breeze!

Thing is she'd never fade away always inhis thoughts number one gal!

Love at first sight something few were lucky enough to have ... just like him!

"My shooting star..." He said twirling one of her long, blue stands on hair with him index finger while placing a soft kiss on her cheek

"The space where I belong..." She said now kissing him on the lips surprising him too

Yeah shooting stars and dark vast space ... that's what they were!

 **THE END!**

Okay hope you enjoyed I'm gonna crash I'll try my best to make tomorrow's story great as it will be Saturday but can you guys leave some Miraxus suggestions of what you want?

Thanks!

Gray: Are you that dumb?

Oh hush you I'm *yawns* super tired ..8!;8/@-9djsisjdn

Mira: And she's our bye guys!


	88. DAY 88 - DAEMON (Miraxus)

Guess what guys!

Gray: What?

I got glasses!

Natsu: What does that have to do with the story?

Well writing all these stories (staring at a screen) really took a toll on my eyesight I'm even wearing them now...

Lucy: Well 88 days of this you didn't expect everything to be okay did you?

No not really ... just proved how much of a social life I don't have!

Gajeel: Shorty just write the story

Shorty? Hey I'm of average height!

Levy: I thought I was Shorty

Gajeel: No you're shrimp she's short too ya know

Mira: How tall are you?

4ft11 hehe *nervous*

Erza: That's short for your age!

Bloody hell okay then here we go some Miraxus!

 **DAY 88 - DAEMON (Miraxus)**

Yes she was his demon ... not the one he was trying to escape but rather the one he wants to keep within if ya know what I mean haha!

Demon girl? No

Demon princess? Maybe

Demon Queen? Definitely

His Demon Queen! To love forever


	89. DAY 89 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Yooo guys! I uploaded another chapter for my other story check it out please!

Gray: You always post on there why not here?

Well it takes about a week to write a **really good** chapter for that story and I post one every single day on here so it's hard!

Mira: Fair enough which ship will you do today?

I honestly don't know this weekend has been hectic... I watched beauty and the beast today then went to Nando's then I had to go shopping and now I'm here at 8.20pm sitting on my bed outta ideas

Erza: At least you aren't giving up you're lucky to have nice readers who except your crappy short stories

Yeah I am they're amazing love them all!

Anyway I'll just do like umm Nalu yeah easy!

 **DAY 89 - LOVE! (Nalu)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Have you ever felt love? I have it's not what they said it was ... it's better! Makes my stomach do backflips fills me with this warm sensation! I love him and it's the best feeling in the world ... Natsu my one and only love!

 **THE END!**

It was short I'm dumb it's 8.40pm I have this dumb thing called school tomorrow yeah struggles byeee


	90. DAY 90 - A SPECIAL DAY! (Nalu)

Holy mother fricken heck ...

Gray: You tried to censor that as much as possible lol

Bloody hell...

Mira: The censor has gone ...

Natsu: What is up with you?

It's DAY 90 GUYSSS!!!!!!!

Lucy: Well done!

Gajeel: Wow you made it that far ...

Levy: Congrats!

You what this means?

Erza: What?

10 DAYS UNTIL 100!!!!

Gray: Can you even math? Who knew

Can you even do English?

Gray: Touché

Still I've got **TONS** of homework as it's Monday and I didn't do any on the weekend and frankly I don't wanna get a detention!

Natsu: Well get started!

Okay let's goooo!

 **DAY 90 - A SPECIAL DAY! (Nalu)**

"Hey Luce did you know it's a big day today?" Natsu asked the blonde mage

"Really what is it?" Lucy asked curiously

"DAY 90 OF AISHAHAYATSENPAI'S STORY!" Natsu yelled

"Who?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow

"The one that writes the stories about us..." Natsu said not expecting that reaction from her

"Ohhh her, 90 days? Wow!" Lucy said shocked

"Okay let's partayyy bring the beer!" Cans cheered

A strange figure walks in with black hair and a pink dress "Uhm hello I'm Aisha..." She said quietly

"Oh hell no you're actually here!" Gray said almost falling out of his chair

"Ohh you're here yayy you're so kawaii!" Mira mused squeezing her cheeks

"Yes Gray I am here to annoy you muahhaha!" Aisha cackled

"Hey Shrimp number 2!" Gajeel said waving

"Aishaaaa!" Natsu yelled

"What?" She asked

"Are you writing a good Nalu?" He asked his eyes sparkling

"This is the story ..." She said

"Where's the Nalu in the that?" Mira asked on the verge of tears

Aisha did her magic and voila Natsu and Lucy kissed while celebrating 90 days!!!

"Okay let's have FUNNN!" Aisha yelled

Yeah this was a normal day totally ...

 **THE END!**

Whaddya think?

Gray: Was that crack? I'm not sure

Yes it was I wanted 90 to be special and yes I was in it I feel like I lived every fangirls/fanboys dream!

Lucy: Oookay then ...

See you guys tomorrow!


	91. DAY 91 - ICE AND WATER (Gruvia)

Guys I'm sooo sick I've got a really bad cold Uhhh I wanna dieee!

Gray: Just go get healed

I don't have healing magic to become better you know in my world magic doesn't exist

Natsu: Oh yeah ...

I'll be back in like a couple of hours I'm too tired (it's 6.07pm right now) I'm back and it's 9.29 I'll do a poem just like except for stories now unless I'm in a really good mood or have holiday (which are in a ) week I won't have a long story!

 **DAY 91 - ICE AND WATER! (Gruvia)**

You'd think they're compatible,

But they really aren't,

Ice and Water,

Water and Ice,

If anything they're too similar,

Although the users of this ...

They're total opposites

To be able to be with someone so calm and collected,

To be with someone so crazy and bubbly,

Still love is whatever you make it out to be,

No bounds no rules if you're happy that's what should matter!

Ice and Water,

Water and Ice...

 **THE END!**

Hope you guys enjoyed I think my writing stole improved a lot since when I started but there's more to come and oh don't forget I always take suggestions!


	92. DAY 92 - BABYSITTING! (Gale)

Heyy guys!

Gray: Hey

Mira: What's up?

I'm in a really good mood today!

Natsu: You aren't sick anymore?

Uh no I'm still sick but I feel **WAY** better and I'm gonna write a long story today!

Lucy: That's good!

I just wanted to let you lot know that on my other story me, Abdullahi, Mustafa and Ali (my friends) went to the library today and had a good think about the next chapter! Oh and Ali will be introduced in that story too!

Erza: Are all your friends boys?

No! My best friends a girl just so ya know!

Gajeel: Whatever just get on with the story

Yeah yeah here we go enjoy some Gale!

 **DAY 92 - BABYSITTING! Gale)**

Gajeel and Levy just had the kids the guild was in celebration it was pure bliss having children but 5 years later it wasn't what it used to be...

 **~ At the guild ~**

"Daddy pick me up!" A small child whined

"Jeez Emma! Daddy will picking no one up mummy and I are looking for a job!" Gajeel scolded her

"Whaaa!" Emma bursted out crying

"Ack no no sweetheart don't cry uhh Levy a little help!" He panicked

"Haha this is a rare sight!" She only laughed at him

"Mummy pick me up!" Emma exclaimed

"Emma you can walk by yourself..." Elliot said to his twin sister

"Hey Gajeel!" Gray said walking towards the dragon slayer with his own son following close behind him

"Hey Storm, wanna fight?" Elliot asked the 7 year old boy

"No I'd beat you easily..." Storm said earning a shocked look from Elliot

"Hey Gray." Gajeel said in a flat tone

"Looks like you've got a problem there." Gray said pointing to the little infant who had her arms and legs protectively around her fathers

"Yeah... HEY!" He suddenly shouted causing both Gray and Levy to jump

"Could you babysit them for me while I go on a job with Levy?" Gajeel asked

"Uhh Juvia, what do you think?" Gray asked his girlfriend

"Juvia would love to babysit Gajeel-kuns kids!" She exclaimed

"Guess that settles it, you okay with this Shrimp?" Gajeel asked his own girlfriend

"Umm why not here's a list of things you gotta do!" Levy handed Gray a list that reached the floor of all of 'Elliot and Emma's needs'

"They're five right? Sooo many things!" Gray sweat dropped

"She's just over protective you can throw that away!" Gajeel whisper-shouted before leaving for his job with Levy

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Gray asked the twins

"Where are mummy and daddy?" Emma asked almost crying

"Don't worry sis they will be back!" Elliot said giving his slightly younger sister a hug

"Aww that's sooo cute!" Juvia exclaimed snapping a pic of them

"Can we go to the park!?" Emma asked her mood suddenly changing

"Gray-sama the list says to not take them anywhere but the guild." Juvia whispered into Gray's ear

"Gajeel said to not worry about that let's go!" Gajeel whispered back

"Hmm okay them Storm honey do you want to come?" Juvia asked her HALF NAKED SON!

"Yeah sure th- ACK WHERE IS MY SHIRT?" He asked running around frantically until he retrieved the piece of clothing and put it on

"He is definitely my son!" Gray said proudly also taking off his shirt

"Yeah ... he is." Juvia said facepalming

"Let's go to the park!" Emma said enthusiastically grabbing Gray's hand and dragging him out the guild with Juvia, Storm and Elliot following close behind him...

 **~ At the park ~**

"So we're here what you wanna go on?" Juvia asked while Storm went to the climbing frame

"Swings!!" Emma and Elliot said excitedly

"Okay then." Gray said going over to help the two children on the swings

"Okay Juvia you can push Emma I'll push Elliot!" Gray decided

The two pushed the kids so high they could probably fly until Elliot fell off and burst into tears

"Oh my god Juvia get the first aid kid!" Gray said worried

"Ahhh Gajeel is gonna kill me!" Gray said to himself imagining the pummelling he would get from his friend

Juvia came rushing back with a plaster (band aid) and wiped the crying child's knee while proceeding to put on the plaster!

"That's better isn't it? You're a man you're gonna be okay!" Gray said as Elliot stopped crying

"Hey guys... SONNNN!" Gajeel shouted running toward Elliot

"ELLIOTTTT!" Levy yelled

"You're a dead man Fullbuster what did you do to my child?" Gajeel asked menacingly

"Uhh umm Juvia?" Gray squeaked now Gray very rarely was scared of any of his friends but if you touched something one of them cared about you had hell to pay!

"Relax Gajeel-kun he just fell off the swing see he's okay!" Juvia said pointing to the plaster on his knee

"Y-Yeah I'm okay daddy I've gotta be strong just like you!" Elliot said trying to muster a smile causing Gajeel to tackle him in a hug

"Yes just like me do everything I do ahhh I love my kids!" Gajeel shouted rivers of tears flowing down his face

"Ugh boys!" Emma and Levy said with the same expression crossing their arms

"We love you too!" Levy said joining in on the hug and so did Emma soon they were all in a group hug sitting on the floor and crying ... weirdos

"What happened?" Storm said as he walked toward everyone

"Babysitting!" Gray and Juvia said exhausted while falling to the floor

 **THE END!**

Hope you guys enjoyed x


	93. DAY 93 - IF AND MAYBE (Jerza)

OMG!

Gray: What?!

Guys I'm sooo sorry it's 11.48pm here it's Thursday tomorrow is the last day then I have 2 weeks off so forgive me! Today was extremely busy and I'm sooo tired I'm sorry here's a poem!

 **DAY 93 - IF AND MAYBE... (Jerza)**

If everyone loved,

And no body hated,

If no body lied,

Or no body cried,

Then no body would die,

If the world stopped for a second,

So I could see your face,

See the love of my life the one I can't replace,

If I could see your Scarlet hair,

And you see my ocean like locks,

We could stay in the moment,

Forget the world around us,

If I had only done good,

You wouldn't see bad,

You wouldn't have cried,

Simon... wouldn't have died,

If I could stop loving you to save you,

Maybe I could make you happy I would,

If I could be someone who made you smile,

And not cry...

If I could turn back time,

If all my 'If's' and 'maybes' were real,

Just maybe I'd be with you and my love would not have a seal...

 **THE END!**

I hope you guys liked this I honestly just went with the flow please be sure to leave a review I love seeing what you think see you tomorrow! xxx


	94. DAY 94 - JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!

Okay today is ...

Gray: Saturday

Mira: 12.21am

Erza: And Rowen which was meant to be uploaded on Friday so technically you're 21 minutes late!

Eh, sorry? I told you guys don't have high expectations for me I've never wanted to be what people thought I should be I wanna be something no one saw coming ... different!

Natsu: Different? Of course you're different they're no two people alike anywhere!

Lucy: Twins ...

Anyway I should start now are you guys in for a short one?

Levy: I think at this point they will take anything you manage to come up with

Gajeel: Yeah even the sh-

Language!

Hope you guys enjoy

 **DAY 94 - JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW! (Rowen)**

I am an individual

You are a follower

I'm the sun

You're the moon

I am the storm

Yet you are my shelter

I'm the pain

You're the sorrow

I want to be someone else

You want to stay the same

I ...

It gets boring doesn't it ... camparisons, selfishness, the repetition of your own irrelevance

The world today is You this or I'm that!

My world we can smile and no one can tell us otherwise we love and everywhere there will be hate but the sky sorceress and the fire cracker ...

Can change that all

 _Just wanted to let you know_

 **THE END...**

Hope you liked this I'm not quite sure how I even did this I just really express my feelings of what I feel right now all the thoughts I have everyday I spill them out on these 'pages'

Bye bye see you tomorrow!


	95. DAY 95 - IF I DIE YOUNG! (Miraxus)

It's really late let's just go straight into this Miraxus kay?

Gray: Sure

Hope you enjoy

 **DAY 95 - IF I DIE YOUNG! (Miraxus)**

Everyone was fighting for their lives the hardest battle yet ALL Dragonslayers trying to keep their mates alive including Laxus!

"Mira! You've gotta run I can hold them off!" Laxus yelled lighting emitting from his body

"Never I'm gonna stay here and fight!" Mira yelled back firing attacks like crazy

"Dammit!"

Laxus sent some lighting towards Mira telloporting her somewhere far

"Where the hell am I?" Mira asked herself until she saw a piece of paper on the floor

"Mira.. by the time you read this I could already be dead but you're safe and that's all that matters just know I'll always love you and please live a long and happy life for me!" She read it aloud

"NO NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" She was screaming and crying hysterically why?

Beacause he died too young ...

 **THE END!**

I was actually going to give this more dept but I felt it would drag on too much and lose meaning anyway hope you guys liked it BYEE!


	96. DAY 96 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Hey guys!

Gray: You're late again!

Yeah yeah I know but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so I don't think anyone is expecting me

Mira: Not true I'm waiting for my fluff!

Thanks Mira anyway I'll try to have a good story for today

Erza: Ship?

Uhmm who wants their ship for this story?

Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Gray: ME!!!

... Well

I think I'll do a Jerza change it up a bit

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel: WHAT!!!

Uhh enjoy guys!

 **DAY 96 - A WALK IN THE PARK! (Jerza)**

Jellal finally managed to get away from Ultear and Meredy to spend some time with Erza so he decided to take her to the park!

"Hey Jellal look at this!" Erza said pointing to her earrings

Jellal leaned forward as Erza placed a gentle kiss on his lips

"What was that for?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a slight blush

"Just haven't done anything like that in a while, gets boring without you." She replied in a sad tone

"About that I'm sorry be can't spend so much time together I missed this too!" He said attacking her lips in a more rough passionate kiss now neither of them were for PDA but being together it was like the whole world stopped...

"Mhmm!" She moaned surprised by his actions

As they broke apart for air they were both breathless as they continued for their walk

"I love you!" She said suddenly blushing

"Love you too Scarlet!" He answered giving her a squeeze yes this wouldn't be no ... 'Walk in the park'

 **THE END!**

Hope this was okay?

See you guys tomorrow love you all!


	97. DAY 97 - IT GETS BETTER! (Nalu)

Guys I say sorry too much hoping you'll always forgive me

I make tons of mistakes regretting them all

I try so hard but my attempts aren't good enough I don't know if you guys are tired of hearing this because no one responds...

I'm too busy all the time the stories are always late and short even now it's 11.42pm and I'm thinking if I can't have a long decent story what's the point of trying but I made a promise no matter what's happening in my life I won't let you down from now on I'll be giving 110% so take this short story one last time!

 **DAY 97 - IT GETS BETTER!**

The guild hall that's always so loud and bubbly isn't anymore

The fights that start from fire aren't lit ...

"Has anybody seen Natsu?" Lucy asked Mira concerned

"She doesn't know!" Gray mouthed towards the barmaid

"Uhh umm Natsu ah Erza where is Natsu?" Mira asked the red head

Erza gave Mira a death stare then spoke "Lucy... today is the 7th July."

It then hit her she ran out of the guild in search for Natsu checking all of his favourite reasturants to Happy's favourite finishing spots!

She was tired, out and breath and extremely miserable and on top of that she just now realised where she was ... no where

"Ah I'm in a forest!" The blonde exclaimed worried it was getting dark she was lost and Natsu was no where to be found reluctantly Lucy started looking around until she came to a clearing...

"Natsu!" She yelled running towards her boyfriend

He turned around his eyes red and puffy had he been crying?

"Hey Lucy!" He said with fake enthusiasm before wiping his eyes and giving her a hug

"Natsu... you know you don't have to act strong for me." She said her breaths tingling his kneck

Then something unexpected happened he broke down in tears and cluched his scarf

"This is the last place I saw Igneel before he disappeared it's been years!" He said sniffling Natsu always comforted Lucy when she was said it was now her turn

"Hey hey hey! Shhit's okay I'm here for you don't worry I get what it's like to miss our dad." She said tears forming at the back of her eyes from the memory of her father

"It's just hard you know all these kinds are horrible to their parents but they don't know what it's like!" He was now shouting a bit

"Yeah screw those kids ungratefulness leads to irrelevance which leads to neglect." Lucy said still embracing Natsu

"I love you..." Natsu said to Lucy

"I love you too my best family ever!" She exclaimed before letting go off Natsu and giving him a kiss because I promise it gets better!

 **THE END!**

I really really hope this is good enough it took effort and I'm ever so grateful for my readers I love you all so much and thanks a million!! Oh and one more thing uploaded a new chapter on y other story I'd appreciate it if you gave it a read see you guys tomorrow!!


	98. DAY 98 - FATHER'S ADVICE! (Gruvia)

After reading the reviews I realised there are people who really care about me and I will never let my nakama down! Until 365 I'll never stop I promise! Just know I'll try to make this a good year for all of you this stupid fangirl loves smiles!!

Here's a Gruvia so enjoy!

 **DAY 98 - FATHER'S ADVICE (Gruvia)**

You wouldn't believe this but Gray Fullbuster was now actually a father ... yes and for his 15 year old son romance would now be taking a big part in his life!

"Hey dad can you help me on something?" Storm asked

"Sure son what is it?"

"Well there's this girl..." Storm said nervously

"Girl!! Is she cute? Bust size? What's her name?" Gray bombarded his son with some ... unnecessary questions

"Uhh maybe I'll just ask mum." Storm groaned

"Wait wait! Sorry what did you wanna ask me?"

"How do I ask her out on a date?" The water-ice mage asked

"Just do what I did walk to her and ask!" Gray said reminiscing of the time he finally asked out Juvia

 **~ Later that day ~**

"Dad!!!!" Storm came rushing inside yelling

"What? Did she say yes?" Gray asked more excited then he should be

"You bet, dad meet Nashi Dragneel!" Storm said enthusiastically as this pink haired brown eyed girl walked forward

"FLAME BRAINS DAUGHTER!!" Gray yelled just before he fainted

"Oh yeah your dad and my dad have been friends since they were little kids!" Nashi said finally speaking up

"Seems so let's go." Storm said walking off leaving a passed out Gray

So much for a 'Fathers Advice'

 **THE END!**

Hope you liked this BYEE!


	99. DAY 99 - BLUE BEAUTY! (Gale)

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! TOMORROW IS DAY 100!!

Gray: Congrats

Natsu: You made it far

I'm totally not prepared I gotta made it a good one ahh I'm freaking out!

Lucy: Come up with a plan or something

Well I could but I'm lazy I'll figure it out don't worry but you guys can leave a suggestion if you want anything in particular!

Erza: Okay then

Fun Fact: I always sing and/or listen to music while writing chapters!

 **DAY 99 - BLUE BEAUTY! (Gale)**

Yes she's rocking the world,

Eyes illuminate his life,

Making a change,

Yet you don't find it strange?

So many I love you's ...

This blue beauty x

 **THE END!**

Yes it is indeed very short I am Aisha after all!

Tomorrow is a momentous day for all of us and I've got an idea of what to do expect some mushy stuff of me spilling my feelings xD

Bye bye!


	100. DAY 100 - MY JOURNEY TO YOU

**DAY 100 - I love you all :)**

I honestly didn't think a crappy writer like me would actually get follows and favourites.

I came here because I wanted to write but I'm so grateful for you all and I wanted to let you know how much I truly do appreciate each and every one of you.

Thank you for making me who I am.


	101. DAY 101 - 101 MIRA'S!

Guys I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I went to a wedding and came back at midnight so I just fell asleep when I came home to make it up to you guys I'm going to post two stories today!

Gray: One for yesterday one for today?

Yep

Natsu: Okay then

Enjoy!

 **DAY 101 - 101 MIRA'S?! (Miraxus)**

Today wasn't a good day for Fairy Tail nope not at all!

Here's why...

"Hey Mira check out this potion it's supposed to make your hair more voluminous!" Laxus exclaimed

"Since when do you care about hair?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow

"Do you hunk perfection like this just happens?" He said pointing to his spikey, blonde hair

"Haha okay give me I'll try it!" She said giggling

Mira took the potion and took one sip and before she knew there was at least 101 mini Mira's

"Laxus Dreyer what have you done to me?" One of them said

"Fix me this instant!" Another exclaimed

"Oh shit!" Was the last thing Laxus said before running out of the guild bein changed by 101 Mira's!?

 **THE END!**

It was a shortie I fell all I can do are short ones at this point hehe hope you guys liked t BYEE!


	102. DAY 102 - ROMEO TAKE ME! (Rowen)

Guys I'm so sorry I'm posting this very late I'm gonna give a poem so please enjoy!

 **DAY 102 - ROMEO TAKE ME! (Rowen)**

My prince,

The princess,

The Juliet to his Romeo,

The one who will live to see a brighter day,

For no misery you shall pay...

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone...

 **THE END...**

Gray: Were those Taylor Swift lyrics

Maybeee!

Natsu: Who?

Ah never mind see you guys tomorrow!


	103. DAY 103 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

You know lately I've been thinking

Gray: That can't be good

Natsu: Hey! Attempting to think is my thing

... ah jeez what am I gonna do with you *sweatdrop*

Lucy: *sigh* I feel your pain

Erza: What is it you've been thinking about?

So you know how people have shipped Lisanna with Bixslow hell even I have like where did it come from?

Mira: We really don't know...

My guess is all the Nalu shippers or even the whole fandom just thought 'Oh this will get her out the way' if that's not the case my sincerest apologies because I'm really behind on the manga!

Wendy: Is this your weird way of telling us this Sunday is Bixanna?

Wendy you've been gone for ages!

Gajeel: We know you've just been forgetting to write her in idiot!

Hehe anyway these author notes are TOO long but I'm sure our readers missed you guys anyway welcome to day 103!

 **DAY 103 - FEEL LOVED! (Bixanna - Part 1)**

"Guys come here!" Mira exclaimed holding what seemed to be a hat full of paper?

"What's up Mira?" Natsu asked walking toward the barmaid with Lucy holding his hand

"Everyone gather around!" Mira said signalling to her sister and a certain someone in particular

"What is it Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister

"Yeah what's the big idea?" Gajeel asked in his usual gruff tone

"Is it Gray-sama?!" Juvia said assuming the worst

"Juvia I'm right here." Gray sighed

"Okay so everyone pick a name out of the hat!" Mira instructed

"This is isn't one of your shipping ideas is it?" Erza asked cautiously

"Whaaat! Noooo!" Mira said slightly offended

"Okay then..." Titania said still apprehensive as she picked up the piece of paper

"Guess I'll give it a go too!" Lucy said with a half smile just as cautious as Erza

"Ah what the heck!" Levy exclaimed as she also picked up a paper

"It's blank..." The three female mages said confused

"Aha yes yes they are off you go!" Mira said pushing them away along with their significant others leaving just Bixslow and Lisanna!

"Your turn!" Mira said with a bright smile as she zipped round shoving the hat toward her sister

"Uh okay... it says Bixslow?" Lisanna asked with a confused expression equal to said mage

"Babies do you know what's happening?"

"Nope nope nope!" His 'babies' repeated

"Ooh now you choose one!" Mirajane said all giddy as she shoved the hat to Bixslow

"This is dumb I'm going come on babies!" Bixslow said pushing past a **very** pissed Mira

"What was that?" She asked in her Satan Soul form her voice gravely

"Uh nothing now where's that hat?" Bixslow exclaimed panicking a sudden fear coming over him

"Here you go!" Mira said in her usual sweet time handing him the hat as he reluctantly picked up a piece of paper

"Lis? It says your name!" Now they were both extremely confused

"YAY!!! It's been written in the stars you're meant to be!" Mira squealed practically yelling as she pushed the two mages together causing them to hit heads with eachother

"Ouch!" They exclaimed simultaneously

"Whaddya mean 'written in the stars'" Bixslow questioned making a motion with his fingers

"M-Meant to be!" Lisanna stuttered her face red as a tomato

"Yes now you must have 30 babies!!" Mira said clearly still in fangirl mode

"30 BABIES!" Lisanna, Bixslow and Elfman exclaimed overhearing the conversation

"No body is doing anything to my precious little sister a true man has the deceny to ask!!" Elfman yelled in Bixslow's face

"Elf-nii-chan!!" Lisanna exclaimed her face getting hotter which she thought was impossible at this point

"Hey!! I ain't doing anything like that!" Bixslow yelled back in Elfman's face

"Oh... good man." Elfman said quietly rubbing Bixslow's hed as Evergreen laughed at the embarrassed 'man'

"Mira what is the meaning of this?" Lisanna in a scary tome that could rival her own sisters

"I'm sorry Lisanna I just wanted you to be happy for you to feel love..." Mira said as single tear fell down her face

"Mira-nee... but I do feel love by you and Elf-niichan!" Lisanna said trying to reassure her sister as she wiped away the rouge tear on her face

"I know you are and you always will be but I wanted you to feel what it's like to have someone crazy about you I was wrong thought it wasn't what you wanted..." Mira replied

"Hey Mira it was sweet what you did and I don't know about Lisbut how about we give this love thing a go?" Bixslow asked with a blush that could almost rival Lisanna's

"Y-Yeah that would be great!" Lisanna said as she took Bixslows hand

"So will you go out with me?" He asked still blushing

"Yes!" She replied her face just as red

"Squeeee!!" Mira and exclaimed going back into fangirl mode...

What a beautiful start to a relationship!

 **THE END!**

Don't worry I'll do a part 2 next week for their date!

I've also come to the conclusion I don't hate Lisanna at all and I was stupid to dislike her for petty reasons!

Anyway see you lovely folks tomorrow!


	104. DAY 104 - JUST FOR YOU! (Nalu)

Oh my god guys I'm sooo happy right now!

Gray: Why is that?

I've been reading this NaLu fanfic and I just love the ship even more and the way the write had presented Natsu he's sooo cute!

Natsu: Thanks?

Ahh I'm in love like for real so this Nalu won't we very good as I've still got the story to read!

Erza: You're in love with Natsu or the story?

BOTH!!!

Lucy: Have him lol

Oh how I wish I could anyway enjoy this poem as my fangirling is still at it's peak right now!

Levy: What was the story your readers might want to know!

Oh it's Virtual Flames by MissyPlatinum

Welcome to day 104!

Wait actually screw a poem I'm writing a song oh yeah I also write my own songs on my keyboard so let's see what I can do! xD

 **DAY 104 - JUST FOR YOU! (Nalu)**

If I'm dying and alone

Ohh baby take me home my pride and joy

Look what you're doing to this boy

Only you can make my heart be faster

Faster x3

If only I could ask her

Ask her x3

But baby you should knoooow it's only for you!

 **THE END!**

Legit I'd sing this for all of you if I could I'd even send you a video like tell me I'll add your snapchat or something! xD Sorry I'm still in super fangirl mode ignore me byeee!


	105. DAY 105 - WILL YOU (Gruvia)

Hey guys so before we start today's chapter I'd like to mention a few things about my other story!

Gray: Like what?

Sorry I haven't posted for at least a week I normally post at random times as I'm literally writing the story as I go along so sorry about that!

Lucy: You do jump into things headfirst, don't you?

Hehe but I actually have a goal for that story which will take a LONG time to get too!

Natsu: Done, now?

Yeah enjoy this Gruvia and welcome go day 105!!

 **DAY 105 - WILL YOU...** **(Gruvia)**

Gray and Juvia already had a child, right?

Right! But they aren't married...

Like cmon Gray just grow a pair and ask!

"Hey hey I will!" Gray yelled to no one

"Wait who are you?" Gray asked

"Your conscience!" The voice exclaimed

"I'm pretty sure my conscience ain't a girl oh shit it's you!" Gray yelled and everyone in the jewlerry shop must've have thought he was crazy

"Err here's the money thanks bye!" He exclaimed before running out of the store leaving his shirt behind...

 **~ Later that day ~**

"Juvia I'm home!" Gray said entering the house to be greeted by his

"Daddy daddy look at this!" The 4 year Storm said excitedly handing his father a piece of paper

"Wow this is amazing son!" Gray said truthfully he could do better with his eyes clothes but how could he say that to his cute face!

"Oh Gray-Sama you're back how was your day?" Juvia asked giving him a peck on the cheek

"My day was great thanks, you?" Gray asked walking into the kitchen

"Well Storm why don't you tell your father what we did today!" Juvia said as the child started his very very long story

"First we went shopping and mummy got grocieries and she showed me a magic shop then we went to blah blah blah ..."

Storm continued to his story but Gray wasn't listening as he just stared at his beautiful girlfriend

"Hey ice perv just ask her!" The voice was back

"I'm getting there!" Gray yelled while Juvia and Storm stared at him in shock

"Eh umm nothing!" He said quickly as Storm continued his story

Then there was a knock at the door

"Wonder who that could be?" Juvia asked as she went to open the door to a smiling idiot and his girlfriend standing there with champagne?

"Yo Gray did you ask her yet?" Natsu asked as all colour drained from Gray's face

"Ask Juvia what?"

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered

"You didn't propose!" Lucy exclaimed but she converted her mouths just as she said it

"And they call me dumb weirdo!" Natsu teased earning a smack from Lucy while Gray just stood there surely dying on the inside and Juvia she well shock!

"G-Gray-Sama was going to propose!" She stuttered as her face heated up

"Mummy and daddy aren't married!" Storm exclaimed running upstairs to go cry

"Ah we've got this..." Lucy said going upstairs as Natsu followed her

"YES!!" Juvia yelled her brain finally grasping what just happened

"I haven't even ask you!" Gray shouted surprised

"I love you Gray!!" She said tackling him in a hug as he pulled out the ring and put it on her slim finger

 **THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you like this!

If you want a wedding one next week leave a review!

Byeee love you all!


	106. DAY 106 - OVER AND OVER AGAIN (Gale)

So I'm just laying down in bed watching some anime you know chilling and that I realised I GOTTA WRITE A CHAPTER!!!

Gray: Wow

Here's some Gale another poem yay!

 **DAY 106 - OVER AND OVER AGAIN... (Gale)**

If someone asked me if I really loved you,

I'd be sure to give an answer,

Because I've always got one,

If we were put in another world,

You'd still be my girl,

If I was going to die,

I'd do it for you,

Because my heart is true,

If I lost you,

I'd not know what to do,

I've said you so many times,

Because **you** are my life,

So in any world,

Any time,

I'll find you and fall in love with over and over again!

 **THE END!**

You know I had this idea where some days I could do like a discussion! Where you guys could ask me a question in the reviews like for example What are your thoughts of the newest chapter? Or Do you like ship something like Do you know why the fandoms ships them? Tell me what you guys think and as always see you tomorrow! Love you


	107. DAY 107 - NALU v NALI

Ugh!!

Gray: What?

I'm in so much pain!

Natsu: What happened to you?

Puberty happened I've got such bad cramps!

Gajeel: Sad days

Yeah I don't usually like having lots of short stories in a row but can we make an exception? Actually I'm going to have a discussion! (More of a balance argument)

 **DAY 107 - NALU v NALI (Discussion)**

Welcome to discussion day! Basically any random day where I can't write a story!

Todays top in Nalu v Nali

I will be giving my view on this and I promise you I'll try to not be biased!

Well first of all Natsu has known Lisanna longer and they were extremely close when younger - childhood friends!

On the other hand so was 75% of the guild so that really leaves us not much to go on!

Lisanna and Natsu actually had come to terms will there feelings and though there wasn't a verbal confusion there actions towards each other shows they had feelings for each other!

Whereas with Natsu and Lucy there has just been acts of kindness as people have called it and the guild would do anything for family and well there has been hints of romance nothing else has gone further!

Now my last point is when Lisanna 'died' Natsu was obviously hurt the most (besides her siblings) he even came to her grave countless times and was really angry when **Lucy** said something she used to reminding him off his past crush or love.

Still something that counters this is when future Lucy died he was much more outraged then with Lisanna and cried (one of the first times he had cried for somebody he didn't know long) showing he cares for her deeply also he said and I quote 'I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future as long as I'm alive'

My conclusion is that I understand why people ship both and although I am a Nalu shipper Lisanna and Natsu have history whereas Natsu and Lucy have a future!

That is all!

 **END...**

Okay tell me what you guys think I hope I wasn't too biased tried to view both sides! Just trying something new out will only continue if you lot like it anyway see you all tomorrow bye! x


	108. DAY 108 - ON YOUR MIND? (Rowen)

So it's currently 1am I'm laying in my bed with my headphones plugged in listening to Sabrina Carpenter, that's normal right?

Gray: Where the hell are your parents?

Sleeping they don't mind if I stay awake late when I have no school

Natsu: At least you got parents

Yeah I'm extremely lucky love them more than anything!

Anyway moving on from what may be a touchy subject (no offence to anyone) how about we start this Rowen super early?

Mira: Well you could or you could sleep?

Yeah I could but I know I won't have the will to write a good story later since I'm still in pain!

Lucy: Don't you have another story too?

Shit!! Yeah I do I'll go write on that got a chapter in the works see you guys later peace!

I'm back it's 9.49pm I was right I have no will and I am still in pain oh well enjoy this Rowen!

 **DAY 108 - ON YOUR MIND? (Rowen)**

"Do you ever think about me?" She asked

"You're always on my mind," He started

As she looked at him with loving eyes

"Everyday day all the time,"

"I'm on your mind?" She asked again

"Always..." He replied capturing her lips in a chaste kiss

 **THE END!**

Ugh I don't even know what garbage I've written oh and I was thinking if any of you guys wanna add me on Snapchat is aisha_amazing12 anyway see you guys tomorrow!


	109. DAY 109 - I REALISED (Miraxus)

Got no time to waste enjoy this please xD

 **DAY 109 - I REALISED (Miraxus)**

As I brushed her platinum blonde hair with my fingers all of the happy memories came to my mind while I was mesmerised by her everlasting loving gaze, I focused on her blue eyes which where deeper than the ocean the light like crystals shining within them...

Slowly we become closer our eyes still transfixed as we read each other's facial expressions...

When we kissed it was as if lightning was pulsing through my veins it wasn't like I had magic like you were my magic!

At that moment I realised how madly in love with you I was Mirajane...

(It's Laxus' P.O.V)

 **THE END...**

Hope you liked this little description and see you guys tomorrow xD bye bye!


	110. DAY 110 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Okay I've got school tomorrow holidays are over sadly and it's 9.48pm been hella busy sorry guys here's a short one love ya! xx

 **DAY 110 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

Everyday I sit here attempting to write a good story with the fear that someone is just going to say 'You are a bad writer'

I think sometimes and wonder am I making someone happy I don't write these for me I write them in the hopes I can make someone smile thank you so much if you're one of those people!

 **THE END!**


	111. DAY 111 - CAN YOU GUESS? (Nalu)

Jeez guys these stories are getting so hard to write! I don't even know what you want me to write half the time so please tell me what certain stories you want!

Mira: It's only Nalu you should be a specialist at this

I have obviously zero experience in romance so making it up is difficult!

Natsu: Haha enjoy the lonely life

Dude I'm good for a couple of years...

Gray: I just realised you talk so much like a guy so 'rough'

Well believe it or not I am a girl basically I have no class or anything most of the time my mouth gets me in trouble, I pick fights with the boys and let me just say I have some sick comebacks!

Gajeel: The female Natsu minus the comebacks

Lucy: Now that's real class *sarcasm*

Anyway for this Nalu it won't be the best but I'll try!

 **DAY 111 - CAN YOU GUESS? (Nalu)**

It was soft and delicate yet so hot at the same time I was on cloud 9!

My heart was beating out of my chest and I swear you could heart it too!

Oh how I long for another but alas you let me go...

Still it was the most bittersweet nerve wracking feeling ever even though I loved every moment...

Though I wonder, can you guess?

 **THE END...**

Okay so I want you guys to guess what I'm writing about! Leave a review and I'll announce the person who gets it right next chapter!

Gray: It's not something inappropriate is it?

No it's not ... who do you think I am?

Lucy: A person with a wild imagination

Thanks?

Erza: I think that's all for today bye by-

WAIT! I wanted to ask you guys should I do a QA if so tell me!

Erza: GOODBYE READERS!

... ok ... bye


	112. DAY 112 - DIFFERENT? (Rowen)

**DAY 112 - DIFFERENT? (Rowen)**

Who really cares

Like about anything all I need to know is that I love you right?

Age is yet a number...

We are forever

We are **infinite**

You and **love**

We can be **different**

 **Until next time...**


	113. DAY 113 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Hey guys I know I've been a little strange with uploading but I'm BACK!

Gray: Whoop-di-doo

I had major technical difficulties!

Enjoy x

 **DAY 113 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

He could never have a happily ever after...

I could never bring him the joy he needed

We couldn't **die**

So I have to **live** with knowing

"What could've been?"

He told me "Goodbye Mavis..."

 **The end?**

It's not very good because it's late and I have no school tomorrow BUT I'll be out so I'll try!


	114. DAY 114 - TESTS (Nalu)

It's Monday but I have no school yay!!

Gray: How come?

Bank holiday and right now it's 11.27am which means today will be a good story!

Natsu: Don't you have plans later?

Oh shit yeah! Ah well I've got like 3 hours and I type fast!

Lucy: Sure sure today is a Nalu BETTER BE GOOD!

Don't worry I have an idea! Oh and I was on Pinterest just looking at Fairy Tail pics (mostly Natsu) and I realised something!

Erza: That you're a massive pervert?

JEEZ NO! In the new movie Natsu's arm is still bandaged!!

Gajeel: Oi Salamander explain!

Natsu: I dunno just wait and see it's the 1st today 5 more days left!

I have a theory but that's for another time enjoy x it's an AU!!

 **DAY 114 - TESTS (Nalu)**

Lucy had to cram for her finals and Natsu was bored!

"Hey Luce let's go out!!"

"Oh what's this?"

"I'm bored let's do something!!" The pink haired male whined

Lucy had obviously had enough and well kicked him out!

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled while closing the door

Lucy slowly turned around to her desk but stopped when she saw Natsu's face pressed against her window looking like a sad puppy now she felt bad

"Snap outta it Lucy!" She scolded herself closing the blind and she swore she heard him whimper

"Jeez why does he have to do damn cute!" She thought as she pouted and reluctantly went back to studying

Five minutes passed and to her it felt like an eternity...

... "Oh f*ck it get in here!" She said opening her curtains and window as he walked it and hugged he tightly

"I knew you'd give in!" He whispered

"Oh hush you..." Lucy replied giving him a kiss and the rest well ... needless to say she didn't pass her finals xD

 **Until next time 3**

Hope you guys like this I've got homework to do now as I just got back from my plans lol it's now 4.02pm see you tomorrow!!


	115. DAY 115 - Emotions (Gruvia)

Holy mother fucking shit!!!

Gray: Shouldn't you watch your language...

Sorry but DRAGON CRY IN 4 DAYS!!!!!

Natsu: The hype is real!!!

Also next week will be the Gruvia bachelor and bachelorette party!!

Lucy: What is today's Gruvia then?

Uhmm I'm real busy today so a short one hehe...

Enjoy

 **DAY 115 - Emotions... (Gruvia)**

We all have them

Whether you hide them or not

It makes us human

"What... what if I'm not human?"

"I will still love you anyway!"

Your hand in mine marching to the beat of the stars... or my heart

 **Until next time...**


	116. DAY 116 - The beauty and the beast (Gale

**DAY 116 - The beauty and the beast (Gale)**

So amazing so perfect

Everything I need

The one who makes me fly higher than the trees

Broken means nothing because with you I'm complete

Because I'm the beauty and your the beast

 **Another time...**


	117. DAY 117 - SEVEN DEADLY SINS (Jerza)

It's 10.52pm... I woud have forgot to even post today if it wasn't for my friend Liv!

Gray: Thanks Liv

Natsu: Yeah you saved Aisha's sorry ass

Thank you Liv 3

Anyway it will be short...

Lucy: Of course it will

 **DAY 117 - SEVEN DEADLY SINS (Jerza)**

We all feel longing

We all want to be touched 

We all want what we don't need

Just provide with what you have 

Drunk on hysteria

Just open you eyes 

Lazy I can see

What more will you be?

Ever felt true rage?

Let the anger free the beast from its cage 

Swallow your pride

And open your eyes 

Want what someone else has?

Because they have the love you lost 

**Seven deadly sins**

Okay it's bad made it up on the spot see ya


	118. DAY 118 - Feelings (Miraxus)

Enjoy this Miraxus DRAGON CRY TOMORROW!!!! It's gonna be in the UK theatres but my parents woke take me... ill have to wait for it to be online

 **DAY 118 - Feelings (Miraxus)**

Because I feel so do you

What difference does it make

I can be more human because you make me feel it

"Mira I love you!" He exclaimed with a radiant smile while the tears slowly formed in her aqua eyes

"Love you too!" She answered

 **The end...**

Welp that was complete shite!!!

See ya tomorrow


	119. Day 119 - Flying (Rowen)

Jeez too many short stories why is life SO DAMN HARD!!!!

Gray: I dunno...

OH YEAH DRAGON CRY COMES OUT TODAY I HOPE ALL YOU GUYS WHO GET TO WATCH IT ENJOY BUT PLEASE DON'T SPOIL!

Natsu: Now they're definitely gonna spoil

No my readers are the best!! And I saw a review where someone's like I'm baiting you guys and shit like my story isn't exciting I was gonna get pissed until I realised they reviewed CHAPTER 15!!! Then I laughed and if you're reading this I'm only joking around no offence!

Lucy: Today is Rowen got any ideas?

No not really but it won't be short but it won't be long either like 500 words?

Erza: Seems okay what ship for tomorrow!

Well Zeref and Mavis was requested so I'll do it!

Anyway enjoy!!

 **Day 119 - Flying (Rowen)**

"So Wendy you were raised by a dragon, right?" Romeo asked

"Eh not really..." She replied with an awkward smile

"Oh so you can't fly..." He mumbled disappointed as she sipped her mango smoothie

"Whaaaa! Fly?" She yelled doing a spit take

"Yeah dragons fly why don't you?" He asked

"Do you see Natsu or Gajeel flying?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm

"Uhh no sorry dumb question hehe bye!" Romeo said clearly feelings stupid as he dashed away

"Well that was weird..." She said to no one

 **~ With Romeo ~**

"UGHH I'm so dumb 'can you fly?' She must've thought I was on drugs or something!!" He exclaimed banging his head into the wall

"Son? You okay?" Macoa asked sweatdropping at what Romeo was doing

"Piss off old man!" He yelled closing the door with a loud BANG

"Wendy's here should I tell her you're sleeping?" Mocoa said through the door

"Uhh let her in!" He answered quickly regretting it straight after

"Hey Romeo..." She said walking in

"Hey.." He mumbled quielty but she heard

"I just wanted to say I actually thought it was kinda funny when you asked me that!" She said smiling and melting his heart in the process

"Really? You didn't think I was stupid?" He asked as he found himself blushing

"It was sorta cute..." She said also blushing as she was tackled in a kiss

So Wendy couldn't fly and Romeo wasn't flying but their hearts sure were!

 **Until next time 3**

How was that? I just starting typing and ended up with this anyway I gotta prepare for my Zervis!

See ya tomorrow xx


	120. DAY 120 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Today is ZERVIS!!!

Gray: Why?

Because it was requested and it's my job to please my readers!

Lucy: That just sounds really bad *sniggers*

PERVERTS! I really did not intend for it to come out like I just wanna make you guys happy!

Natsu: Jeez you aren't gonna marry them chill!

Oh hush you anyway it's been a day since the release of Dragon Cry all my anime YouTubers have said NOTHING! And one of my guy friends is gonna see it in the cinema WITHOUT ME! Stupid overprotective parents ...

Mira: They don't let you hang out with guys?

Eh we don't talk about stuff like that they didn't even give me the 'talk' it's just you'll grow up get married and we'll be there at the wedding!

Erza: That seems suitable

Yeah peachy anyway ENJOY!!

 **DAY 120 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

 **Zeref's P.O.V**

"Zeref Zeref!" I heard a voice calling my name as a small girl ran into my arms

"Why do you keep on coming back?" I asked as tears threatened to spill

"Why?" She asked me as she tapped her chin trying to come up with an answer she looked kinda... cute

"Stop it Zeref what are you thinking? She'll just leave like the rest!" I scolded myself as I went back into depression until a voice broke the silence...

"Because we're friends!" She exclaimed smiling

Suddenly I felt inclined to give her my thanks so hesitantly I hugged her back ... we stood their awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity until she spoke up...

"What the..." I thought you wouldn't believe this but she squeaked yes squeaked like a mouse...

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

"Why do you keep on coming back?" He asked me I could hear the true sadness in his voice it broke my heart...

"Why?" I asked tapping my chin he was staring right at me I have to say something quick ... oh no he looks so upset no smile!

"Because we're friends!" I replied trying to sound cheery though what I said was indeed true I was quite sad myself... seeing him sad made _me_ sad!

"He's smiling!" I thought... the first time I saw him smile... in that moment I was probably the happiest I've been in my life... or so I thought something even better happened HE HUGGED ME!

"Ahh what do I do? What do I say?" My head was full of questions then I tried to speak and **squeak!**

"I SQUEAKED HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M CRAZY!!" I was so embarrassed

 **Normal P.O.V**

Zeref and Mavis both stood there clearing showing no signs of releasing each other...

"So..." Zeref started

"Y-Yeah!" Mavis managed to answer she was so humiliated

"Can I let go?" He asked rather bluntly causing her sadness _and_ embarrassment to grow

"Ah yes I'm so sorry!" She started apologising over and over again

"Why are you sorry? I hugged you..." Zeref reminded her

"Yes you're right I'm sorry!" There she goes again...

Zeref sighed "Mavis... we're friends now, right?" He asked the red faced blonde

"Yes..." Mavis meakly replied

"Good!" He answered pulling her into another hug and she squeaked AGAIN!

 **Until next time..**

How was that? I'm not sure

Gray: Meh

Just Meh?

Natsu: Yeah Meh

Okay I started watching Fairy Tail again I'm on episode 33!

Well I'm glad someone requested this because their isn't much Zervis and I really do like this ship despite their history! Anyway see you lot tomorrow!


	121. DAY 121 - THEY SHINE IN YOUR EYES (Nalu)

So it's Monday... I feel okay?

Gray: I dunno what to say xD

I've just seen the tower of heaven Arc and now I'm in the battle of Fairy Tail I was literally screaming and crying when Simon died then Natsu started crying for Erza and my heart... broke!

Natsu: I wasn't crying!

You know I understand why people ship Natsu and Erza... I think it's more of a bro and sis relationship tho anyway that's just my opinion oh and I hate Jellal!

Erza: WHY?

I just noticed watching Fairy Tail again made me realise how vile he was! I can't forgive that... he called Simon pathetic after he died and confessed to Erza! I mean I don't like want him to die I'm just really pissed ah I'll get over it I always do!

Lucy: You still hate him?

I don't really know... I still support the ship and that I'm just in a bad mood arrrgh just forget this ENJOY THE NALU!

Mira: Okay then...

 **DAY 121 - They shine in your eyes (Nalu)**

Dear Lucy,

I never really knew what love was I had no interest but then I met you and it all changed! I had a past that I couldn't run away from things weren't great not for you either... still you excepted me as I was... aargh I'm just gonna mess this up what I'm trying to say is I've loved you I still do but when you open your eyes to read this mine will be closed! ...Please don't cry I love it when you smile it's like the stars shine in your eyes! Good bye... 

**I love you**

From Natsu...

Lucy couldn't believe what she was reading still she had to smile... "You idiot... how can you tell me you love me and leave me?" She asked trying to smile but the tears were too strong slowly she got to to search ...

There he was E.N.D his heart ripped out of his chest and right next to him Zeref also dead

"No no no get up... remember it's more fun when we're together TELL ME YOU REMEMBER?" She began yelling and sobbing into his lifeless body he was gone... he died to go save everyone...

"NATSU!!!!!" Was all Lucy ever said before she too collapsed next to his body not letting go of his hand... she was smiling and though her eyes were closed they were still shining...

"I... love you too..." Could be heard as she breathed her last breath

 **The E.N.D**

I apologise if this story brings you unnecessary pain because I feel kinda sad just writing it

Gray: Bitch how could you write that!

I'm sorry... it's just some angst it most likely won't happen

Natsu: Gray I'm right here... plus I'd never leave Lucy on her own

Lucy: Awwww *sobs*

Gray: Oh sorry aisha hehe

It's cool I've been called worse anyway I hope you guys liked this see you tomorrow!


	122. DAY 122 - Shed a light (Gruvia)

Okay okay I'm sorry...

Gray: What did you do?

I know I said I'd do the Gruvia bachelor and bachelorette party but I've been stuck doing homework and I'm sleep deprived... my health ain't so good I'll have to write a short one I'm sorry

Natsu: Get on with it then!!

 **DAY 122 - Shed a light! (Gruvia)**

Sometimes I wonder are you even listening?

Can you hear my voice because I'm dying

I'm crying and I'm alone

I won't see the light of the day because you're blocking my way this situation is to tough

So please Gray... Shed a light

 **END..**

From the bottom of my heart I'm truly sorry see you guys tomorrow!


	123. DAY 123 - FLATTY? (Gale)

Guess who's back?

Gray: You?

... well yeah... I still haven't seen dragon cry... Like I cri TT

Natsu: Oh well that's too bad you'll definitely see it though?

Hell yeah! I'll die before I miss it!

Gajeel: Weaboo...

Hey!! I like other anime too like I've been watching InuxBoku SS

Lucy: Hmm okay then what's today's Gale?

I really don't know I'll have to check my notes heheh... yeah I've got nothing I'll have to do some crack enjoy!

 **DAY 123 - FLATTY? (Gale)**

"Hey who do you thinks the flattest in the guild?" Macao asked giggling like a schoolgirl

"You ahaha!" Wakaba joked

"Real funny... I mean the girls!" He whispered

"Wendy!" Said Wakaba

"Levy!" Said Max

"What was that about Levy?" Gajeel asked in a menacing tone

Then said girl just walked in

"WELL THAT DONE LEVY BEING FLAT IS MAN!!" Elfman yelled patting her shoulder

"Waaaa flat!!" Levy said bursting into tears while Gajeel... well long story short Elfman siding call ANYONE flat again

 **The end...**

Levy: Waaaa I'm not flat

Yeah your not... one of my friends said Levy looks like a 5y/o

Gajeel: I'LL BEAT THEIR ASS!!!!!

You can't... cuz like he loves you Gajeel you're his favourite person from Fairy Tail

Natsu: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Don't worry you're my favourite xD

Lucy: They all forget me...

Guess what! We did a kiss, marry kill Fairy Tail version it was so much fun even my guy friends played xD

Anyway see you tomorrow byeee


	124. DAY 124 - MY SINS (Jerza)

So I'm on episode 61 of Fairy Tail and I've got no time to post because I'm going sleep in a bit so here's a short Jerza and TheTrinityAngel I'm so glad you liked my Zervis I'll be sure to write more if you want!

Anyway enjoy xD

 **DAY 124 - MY SINS... (Jerza)**

 **Jellal P.O.V**

I hurt so bad... she was crying the tears won't stop what do I do? What can I do? It's the end... I most atone for my sins! I know if I die she'll be free her heart will be free...

"Good bye Erza..." I said as I kissed her one last time before taking my own life away...

"Huh? Someone's screaming my name?" I asked myself I thought I was dead...

"JELLAL JELLAL!" Was all I heard it was Erza she crying her heart wasn't free... it was broken

All I ever wanted to do was atone **my sins**

 **End...**

Okay this is kinda a plot twist for the Oracion Seis Arc like what if Jellal died with Nirvana or something!

And no I'm not doing this because I hate him... I actually don't anymore I was real pissed that day oh well xD

Gray: Freak...

Baka!!! *hits Gray*

Erza: Hmm Well done *Thumbs up*

Gray: Ouch...

Natsu: Ahahaha the exhibitionist is DOWNNN!

Baka!! Ah I can't hit Natsu he's too cute anyway see you lot tomorrow

Natsu: I AM NOT CUTE!

Yes you are now byeee!


	125. DAY 125 - Someone asked me (Miraxus)

Helloooo guys! I've just been fangirling and crying but yeah how is it going?

Gray: Just fine...

Okay that's good... I'm on episode 70 of Fairy Tail! Since as you should know I'm rewatching the show!

Natsu: Why have you been crying?

You know just normal stuff like my undying depression... but I promise I'm okay now!

Lucy: Depression? How can you say you're okay!?

It's nothing serious like here I was just feeling really unsure and upset earlier also I'm in NO WAY using the term depression lightly I understand how bad it is if anyone needs to talk I'm here! Anyway on with the story

Gajeel: If you say so...

 **DAY 125 - Someone asked me (Miraxus)**

 **Laxus P.O.V**

If you asked me a year ago what I thought about love I'd probably answer "It's just a feeling." Still... ever since I met you it changed It was **way** more than just a feeling it's more than an emotion it's the best thing in the world! Now looking at your tearstained eyes and blood covered hands I finally realised I was madly in love with you Mirajane but now it's too late... You closed your eyes and I know they won't open again ... still at least **someone asked me...**

 **The end..**

I feel like I should write some really happy stories I'm thinking of doing a Bixanna Sunday tell me what you think? Or should I do another Zervis? We'll see bye bye xx


	126. DAY 126 - LONG TIME COMING (Gale)

Okay I have zero energy... but I gotta do this!

Gray: Just try your best!

Yeah! But first... I'm thinking of a new story idea an OC one of Fairy Tail where three teens Alexa, Jordan and Tyler love the anime Fairy Tail and one day find themselves in it!

Natsu: Aren't those your OC's for your other stories?

Yeah they're based off of me and my friends!

Anyway enjoy this Gale and I'm sooo sorry for not posting these past few days I've been hella busy with school and stuff I won't be including those in my challenge!

 **DAY 126 - LONG TIME COMING (Gale)**

Everybody wants to be touched...

Everybody wants to be loved

... Oh it's been a long time with you

And I try to run away but I can't far because I love you...

 **Until next time...**

I'm still really really really sorry I hope you can forgive me bye bye! xxx


	127. DAY 127 - ERZA'S CAKE! (Jerza)

Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey

I'm so tired and it's only 4pm!

Natsu: You're lazier than me

... I go to sleep at like 10 o'clock but school is so hectic!

Gray: Sad.. but you should at least try to make an effort!

True... here's a Jerza hope you enjoy!

 **DAY 127 - ERZA'S CAKE! (Jerza)**

 **Erza P.O.V**

"I can't believe you destroyed everything!" Lucy yelled at Natsu we had just all come back from a mission!

"Yeah flame brains half of the money went to the town!" Gray shouted as him and Natsu bumped heads I hate it when they fight!

"You wanna go ice freak?" Natsu seethed

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" I yelled and as expected they listened

"S-Sorry!" Gray spluttered hugging Natsu

"Aye!" Natsu chimed hugging him back

"Now that's better..." I said sighing they really are good friends

"Haha!" Lucy giggled

While I gave her a look that caused her to stop instantly we were now at the guild!

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled bursting the doors open as we were greeted by our nakama

"How did the job go?" I heard Levy asked Lucy as the two began to chat.. Natsu and Gray were fighting as per usual!

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TE-!" I was interrupted as I heard someone call my name

"Erza!" Mirajane greeted me she had a box in her hand I smelt CAKE!!

"Yes, Mira?" I asked her trying to stop myself from drooling I mean cmon it's STRAWBERRY CAKE!

"Someone dropped this off for you!" She said smiling

"Ah thank you..." Was the only reply I could muster

 **Normal P.O.V**

Erza quickly opened the box and just as she expected there it was the most tastiest looking cake she'd ever seen!

"Mhhmmm soooo gwoood!" She said through mouthfuls

"I wonder who got it for me?" She pondered finally swallowing

She looked in the box to see if there was anything else but there was nothing!

Or so she thought right in the middle of the cake was a slightly smudged intercut tattoo of some sort in red icing...

"Jellal..." She said silently as her face heated up and her heart beaten 1million times faster

 **End...**

How was this?

Mira: FLUFFY!

Thanks! And guys I have a question what's your favourite cake flavour? Mine in chocolate!

Erza: STRAWBERRY IS BETTER!

CHOCOLATE

Erza: STRAWBERRY

CHOCOLATE

Erza: Heavens Wheel!

Phone power!!!

Lucy: Really...

Well I can't exactly go fire dragon roar now can I?

Natsu: True that..

Anyway see you guys tomorrow bye!! xx


	128. DAY 128 - MY EYES! (Miraxus)

Hey guys guess where I am?

Gray: Where?

In my room!

Natsu: Really...

Lucy: Aren't you always?

Yeah xD

Erza: Ship?

Miraxus! Hope you guys are excited

Gajeel: Is it gonna be a good one?

Nope! Like I never write good ones haha!

Levy: True

Haha yeah enjoy!

 **DAY 128 - MY EYES! (Miraxus)**

 **Mira P.O.V**

Laxus you're never one to doubt yourself but you don't see what I do! If I could give you the power to see through my eyes you'd finally understand how much you shine for me! Still... you continue to assume the worst and you don't smile as much it's like you've lost your _spark!_ Even so I'll love you till the _end_ if on you could see through _my eyes!_

 **End...**

So love it? Hate it? Leave your opinion in the reviews see you guys tomorrow!


	129. DAY 129 - How many? (Rowen)

**DAY 129 - How many? (Rowen)**

How many more people will tell me I'm wrong?

How many will try to make me sad?

How many will break my heart?

How many times will I fall in love with you again?

Wendy... oh Wendy hair as blue as the sky itself

How many smiles will you give me before you can't anymore?

How many times do I have to say I love you for you to realise I'm serious

 _How many?_

 _ **End...**_

Well that happened byeee x


	130. DAY 130 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

I said I'd a do a Bixanna but I forgot... here's part 2 sorry hehe

 **DAY 130 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY (Bixanna part 2)**

Ever since the date things had been going pretty well for Bixslow and Lisanna...

I mean he took her to a restaurant which was by far the best then they went for a nice walk in the park it was truly magical this is how it all went down...

 _Knock knock_

"Ahh Mira he's here to what do I do? How do I look? Ahhh!" Lisanna ran around frantically until Mira opened the door to see a very nervous Bixslow standing there

"Uh hey Mira I'm here to pic up Lis..." He said his face a nice shade of pink, he was wearing an actual outfit denim jeans and a checkered shirt! No mask!

"H-Hey!" Lisanna said timidly she was wearing a floral dress with pink high heels

"Woah you look beautiful!" Bixslow said in awe of the blue eyed babe before him

"T-Thanks you look good too!" She replied

"Well you two run along now!" Mira said practically pushing them out the door

"Not too late a man keeps time!" They heard Elfman yell before they made their way to the restaurant

"Wow this place is fancy!" Lisanna exclaimed as she admired the restaurant

"Best of the best!" Bixslow answered as the waiter guided them to their table

"Monsieur please don't hesitate to call me over when you have decided what to eat." The waiter said with a heavy French accent

"Merci!" Bixslow answered hoping to impress Lisanna with the only French word he knew

"Ooh the lasagna looks good!" Lisanna said practically drooling

"Lasagna it is! Excuse me we're ready too order!" The blue-haired mage mused

"Ah yes..."

 _After the meal_

Wow that was delicious!" Lisanna said rubbing her stomach as the pair stroleed through the park

"Yeah.. Hey Lis..." Bixslow started red tinting his cheeks

"Yeah?" She asked her face the same

"Ya know I really like you and I have for a while I was over the moon when you said yes... what I'm trying to say is... will you be my girlfriend?" His face was now a college shade as crimson after he finished his confession

"Of course!" She exclaimed giving him a hug

"Great.." He whispered to no one

 **End...**

Sorry for late post also I now have a tumblr - AishaHayatSenpai

Go follow me please I'll be doing this years Nalu well I'm there! Thanks xx

Hope you lot enjoyed bye bye love you all


	131. DAY 131 - Guys

I'm so sorry but I won't be posting at all this week and if I miss some days later I'm really sorry it's been super busy and I promise you this I will never give up on my challenge but I won't include missed days... you know how if can get but even if you don't care I'm sorry... I always have an excuse but this time I mean it sorry guys and see you next week xx


	132. DAY 132 - I'm trying xx

I didn't think I'd ever come back...

Natsu: SHE LIVES!

Yeah I've been crying so bloody much like I'm a mess...

Lucy: Why?

As you guys know Fairy Tail is ending soon... and it's just really discouraging because I'm writing this story

I don't even know I just spent 2 fucking hours screaming and crying my whole family thought I was having a mental breakdown or something...

Gray: You can't give up! Life, happiness WRITING!

I-I just don't know anymore you know I'll never forget the day I started Fairy Tail I was messaging my friend and I asked for anime recommendations she said to me and I remember it so clearly 'I started this anime called Fairy Tail but stopped because it was too dirty'

Gajeel: Really? That's what she said

I was still 11 and my friend was 10 so yeah anyway it peaked my interest so I went on Netflix mind you I was still in my pre-otaku phase and only the first 45 episodes were on there I watched the dub and I was hooked!

I don't regret the countless hours of sleep I missed, the times I fell asleep in class and all the emotions and tears I shed!

Erza: What else? There's always more to the story...

I wasn't very happy before Fairy Tail, anime was my escape from reality it gave me purpose and a new reason to smile I made my closest friends through this I would still be crying myself to sleep if I didn't watch Fairy Tail I know this all seems stupid 'oh it's just an anime' but to me it's my sanity...

Wendy: Wow...

It's 1.45 am and I'd rather be here then crying myself to sleep like I did 1 and a half years ago... I wasn't abused or going through depression nothing too bad I had a sorta happy life but I didn't feel happy I was forced to see the world as this happy safe place I had it picture perfect I hated it! My friends at the time were some nasty bitches, there was rumours about me my school life was hell! I never told anyone I've got a mum, dad and sis who love me but I was stubborn and cold hid my emotions and kept it to myself!

I'm off topic too much that I don't wanna say and no one really cares but I connect with my readers I want you guys to feel like you can come talk to me I'm your friend!

Today I mark my return time to stop being a selfish bitch and have some commitment I'll get hate for this but I don't care because I'm me and I'll never change! If I don't ever post regularly I'll stop for good! But thanks guys for sticking with me I love you all my nakama! xx

 **Bye bye**


	133. DAY 133 - Fake Reality (Nalu AU)

Been a while...

Gray: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?

S-Sorry life got in the way!

Natsu: ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS!

I'm sorry okay! Listen!

I have end of year exams coming up and I'm spending all my time after after school revising (studying) That's what I've been doing!

Sorry! And guess what me and my best friend had such a dumb argument!

Gajeel: About what?

It's kinda embarrassing *blushes* we were in the computer room and for some bizarre reason I just googled 'Natsu Dragneel' and that's when all hell broke loose...

Natsu: What's a google?

N-Nothing! Anyway my best friend Juwairiyyah was like to me 'I love Gray so much he's so much better looking then Natsu' Then my possessive extra fangirl side kicked in...

Gray: HAHA TAKE THAT FLAME-BRAIN!

SHUT UP! There's more! I got all triggered so I said something so effing stupid 'Tell Gray he can take his bloody 4-pack of caprisons elsewhere while I enjoy this Natsu six pack' *blushed harder* ... I'm so dumb

Natsu: Uhhh...

Gray: Ouch damn...

Anyway we continued and I started calling her names like 'Juvia 2.0' and 'Go back to the strip club with Gray'

Lucy: Bahahahahahaha

Then we came to the conclusion that we are besties to the day we die and even tho Natsu is better looking and basically a fricking god in power and looks Gray was pretty alright too!

Erza: Really?

Maybe... this has dragged on too far time for a Nalu... I'll just have the Natsu in my dreams waaaah T_T

Natsu: I think you're Juvia 2.0...

Naaaah I'm just super crazy in love with you *winks* onwards!!!

Gray: Where's your friend I want my personal fangirl...

GUYS TIME FOR STORY SHUT THE HAPPYS FISH UP!

 **DAY 133 - Fake reality (Nalu AU)**

He wasn't real just a character in some anime she liked but to her he was something else...

"Natsu... if only you could hold me..." She whispered as the last of her tears fell from her eyes

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Hey I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a nobody...

No I mean I'm literally nobody my father has ignored me my whole, my mother has long gone and I've never even had a boyfriend in my 17 years I've been on this planet!

Well I get confessions but my heart is saved for one man only... Natsu Dragneel! Now this isn't no cliché story! He's not a jock or a drama enthusiast he's actually not real...

Now I know what you're all thinking 'What? Huh? Is she crazy?' Actually I'm far from it see here I'm an anime otaku! Anime is my escape form this harsh reality did I also mention I've been self harming? I'm real messed up or so I was then I met Natsu I heard some kids talking about an anime called Fairy Tail and after I found it I finally felt I had a family I stopped cutting and enjoyed my little life!

Still none of them are real and neither is Natsu ...

 **\- Time skip -**

"Lucy! Where do think you can hide?" A blonde man yelled chasing our favourite blonde this man was Jude Heartfilia the proud owner of Heartfilia Railways and Lucy's father...

"Father! I refuse to marry someone I don't know! I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy yelled she was on the brink of tears

"Natsu Dragneel? Who is he? Is he rich? Or is he from one of tor an-ee-mais?" Jude asked and noticing the widening of Lucy's eyes he assumed he was correct

"It's anime! And yes I love him!" Lucy yelled the tears falling freely

"You're delusional! He isn't real Lucy! You must marry a wealthy man and then give birth to a child, preferably, a boy you can take over Heartfilia Railways!" Jude explained as he carried on running Lucy was making her way to the top floor just what was she planning?

"I DO NOT CARE! I LOVE HIM!" Finally Lucy reached the top floor ... all she had to was jump right?

Then she could be with Natsu in her eternal slumber hesitating she opened the balcony doors and prepared for the impact as she jumped! The last thing she heard was her fathers almost unaudible cries as she disappeared? Wait was that right? Yes! A white glow appeared around her and she was outside?

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"F-Fairy Tail?" She read the sign she was here! The tears all those tears she was holding since she was little came rushing out in one go she was free and she could be happy!

"Eh! Who are you?" Lucy heard a familiar voice and the last thing she saw was pink?

 **End...**

Hmm how was that?

Mira: DID SHE DIE?

... ummm

Erza: WELL?

I dunno! It's only a one-shot!

Natsu: She's just tired, right?

Yeahhh okay let's leave it there your minds can do what you please

Gray: Why don't you just make it a separate story?

I could buuuut 1) Too much work (times are tough people) 2) It seems like this idea is sorta cliché and to be honest it reminds me of Swrod Art Online 3) It probably won't be popular 4) It's not really up to me it's up to my readers I just wanna make 'em happy!

Okay that's all see ya tomorrow! (I mean it this time)


	134. DAY 134 - DADDY COME BACK! (Gruvia)

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you all for the positive feedback on yesterday's chapter so thanks a million you made my day I love you all! I think I'm just gonna get started on this gruvia today sound good? I'll get back into the normal timetable tomorrow!

Gray: So normal

Lucy: So organised

Erza: So...

Everyone: NOT YOU!

Gee thanks guys... -_-

Natsu: There she is!

Argh alright enjoy the gruvia!

 **DAY 134 - DADDY COME BACK! (Gruvia)**

Storm was only five when Gray left...

He asked his mother everyone day 'Where's daddy' and she'd always reply 'He's in a better place now' He never understood what she really meant...

Now 17 years old he finally realised ...

"Dads in a better place..." His voice was starting to crack as he bit his lip to stop the tears from falling

Storm Fullbuster walked solemnly, a bouquet of violets in his hand and the other clutching his necklace tightly it was his fathers Gray Fullbuster the one who never came home but never truly left...

"Lila do you know where your brother is?" A certain blue haired mage asked her daughter

"Said he was going out, he was acting really strange said he was gonna 'See dads legacy'" The second Fullbuster replied not quite understanding her brothers actions still Juvia caught on straight away!

"I'm going to get Storm, you stay here!" The water mage commanded as she left running

"Well that was weird..." Lila said to herself dismissing her mothers peculiar behaviour as she continued braiding her hair

" _Please be okay sweetheart..."_ Juvia said as she continued running

 **Storm ...**

Storm stood at the foot of his fathers grave the flowers hitting the ground as he let out an inaudible "Dad..." He finally knew why all memories of his father were a blur he spent his whole life thinking his dad just left but he didn't leave he died!

The tears just kept on coming soon something just _snapped_ full of sadness, dispair and anger Storm violently starting pounding the ground will his fists yelling over and over again "Daddy come back!" He kept on punching until he saw blood, his own blood he said it one last time "D-Daddy come back.." Then it all went dark

Who knows if Juvia found him...

She could have gone the total opposite direction but I can tell you this someone opened their eyes again but someone kept them closed...

 **The end...**

Some more angst! I'm just in that mood haha sorry guys if this brought unnecessary feels but the whole time I was thinking 'Gray lost his dad, We don't even know about Juvia's parents... Wouldn't it be deliciously tragic if Gray died **for** his family?'

Gajeel: Cmon now that was cruel!

Natsu: I hate Gray but I don't want him dead I know I say it a lot but damn...

Wendy: Gray-San!! *cries* T_T

Gray: W-Wendy I'm here.. *sweatdrop*

Wow okay... see you guys tomorrow bye love ya and oh leave some requests I'm always checking reviews


	135. DAY 135 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Wow I haven't done one of these in a long time *smiles*

Gray: What?

Guess *smiles wider*

Natsu: Nalu

Nope

Gajeel: Gale

Wrong again!

Erza: Gratsu?

Everyone: *shock*

Erza: What? I ship too you know

Gray: Why? Just why? *shudders*

Natsu: Lucy! Lemme feel your boobs! I need to think about something else!

Lucy: Dude!!

Uh definelty not Gratsu I don't have anything against gays or anyone part of LGBTQ but this is something else!

Wendy: Oh I know! Surprise ship Sunday!

Yep she's got it! Enjoy some *drum roll* Elfgreen!

Trying something new tell me what ya think :-)

 **DAY 135 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

During a Sorcerer Weekly interview one of our favourite couples was asked questions on their relationship what they answer and what they feel couldn't be more similar and more different at the same time!

 **Evergreen P.O.V**

People are constantly asking me why the gorgeous, graceful Fairy Queen is with such a barbaric fool I usually ignore them. If doesn't bother Elfman it shouldn't bother me, right?

sigh* nothing is ever what it seems

 **Elfman P.O.V**

They think I don't care I'm just some crazy guy who screams 'MAN' all the time right?

Well that's true partially anyway a true man feels, a true man cares and loves! I'm a true man! I hear what they ask her they ask me the same thing! 'Elfman why are you with such a well mannered women?'

sigh* Even a man like me knows the answer to that...

 **Both ...**

Because I love him/her

If that isn't good enough for you I don't have to listen to your questions!

 **End...**

I'm not even gonna care about length I'm happy with this and it's not about quantity it's quality that's all I gotta say love ya all and see ya tomorrow peace!

Levy: Peace! *does sign*


	136. DAY 136 - EDO NALU! (Nalu)

Hey hey hey!

Gray: Sup

I had such a great day today! I went shopping and got so many new clothes ah it was so much fun!

Lucy: Finally someone who gets me!

Aha anyway today is Monday and I didn't go school so enjoy this Nalu!

 **DAY 136 - EDO NALU? (Nalu)**

 _Knock Knock_

"I wonder who that could be?" Mirajane asked aloud it couldn't be any of the guild members at they were much more and would just barge in normally!

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called putting her at ease but when she saw this 'familiar voice' she was ever so confused!

"It's me!" Lucy screeched her jaw dropping and eyes bugging out

"And me!" Natsu exclaimed with his signature smile not nearly as shocked as his partner/girlfriend

"Umm what's going on?" Laxus asked standing next to Mirajane

"Oh I understand it's Edo Nalu!" Wendy stated like it was an ordinary thing

"You too Wendy..." EarthLand Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped as the younger dragon slayer used their 'ship name'

"Yup that's us!" Edo Lucy exclaimed holding a blushing Edo Natsu's hand ah so they were a thing too

"So what are you guys doing here?" Gray asked already in his boxers while Juvia squealed "Gray-samaaaa~" Somewhere in the background

"Um w-we well L-Lucy suggested we go lay you guys a visit to show our gratitude f-for all you did!" Edo Natsu answered clearly nervous while Gray was in awe oh how we tease Natsu about this

"Woah! Why are you naked!" Edo Lucy yelled pointing to Gray's 'manhood' while covering her boyfriends eyes

"Ah shit! Juvia help me find my clothes!" Gray commanded in embarrassment

"Yes Gray-sama!" Said girl answered giving her boyfriend a salute

"This is so weird our Gray **never** takes off his clothes!" Edo Lucy explained

"Also Juvia-san is always constantly rejecting him!" Edo Natsu added

The the whole guild burst out laughing at both statements which resulted in Juvia crying waterfalls repeating 'Gray-sama I'd never reject you'

Soon the laughter died down and EarthLand's Natsu spoke up "So you've come to thank us right? With what FOOD?" He asked eyes gleaming like a child on Christmas morning

"No you moron!" Edo Lucy seethed cracking her knuckles

"Edo Lucy I hope you know this is **my** element! And I'd totally beat you in hand to hand combat so don't even try to hit me!" Then he started cackling like an idiot and the only thing heard was "Lucy kick!" From his own girl

"Ha nice one me!" Edo Lucy said giving the other Lucy a thumbs up

"Hey buddy it's okay..." Edo Natsu said patting Natsu's back as he lay unconscious on the ground

"So salamander just very clearly explained you're not giving us food stupid thought anyway I should add, so what do ya want?" A gruff voice asked belonging to a certain dragon slayer

"Gajeel?" Edo Natsu asked rasing an eyebrow he was kinda scared of this Gajeel

"Oh we've got messages from the Edolas versions of you!" Edo Lucy remembered handing them to everyone

"Lucy don't you think it's time we go we can't stay for long!" Edo Natsu explained feeling less nervous around everyone

"Oh yeah bye everyone! We'll visit soon!" Edo Lucy said as she waved bye and everyone walked off

"Well wasn't that fun!" Natsu said getting up and lazily slinging his arm around his girlfriend

"Yeah... Natsu I love you and I don't think I tell you that enough!" Lucy said and Natsu was sorta taken aback by her sudden confession

"Haha Love ya too Luce!" He replied giving her a chaste kiss he just hoped Edo Natsu was doing well with his Lucy xD

 **End...**

How was that?

Sequel worthy?

Leave a review love you all! Bye bye


	137. DAY 137 - THANK YOU (Gruvia)

It's late I have my first two end of year exams tomorrow sorry for this short story!

Hope you enjoy this lil Gruvia!

 **DAY 137 - THANK YOU... (Gruvia)**

"Gray-Samaaaa~ I really like you!"

 _"So soon..."_

"Gray-samaaa~ I love you!!"

 _"Woah slow down..."_

"Gray-sama Juvia will do anything for you!"

" _Juvia..."_

sniffle* "Gray-sama J-Juvia was the one who killed the necromancer controlling your dad..."

 _"No... why..?"_

"Juvia no longer had the right to love you I'm s-sorry..."

 _"Wait stop don't give up I need you!"_

guild breaks up*

Gray-sama we have each other **I'm** here for you I love you~~"

 _Thank you.._

 **end..**

It's the whole gruvia for ya! This is what I thought Gray was going through emotionally considering Juvia's feelings and all I mean she was gonna give up but he reassured her by letting the walls he out up crumble...

Anyway hope you guys liked it

Gray: Thanks for the new character development! *sarcasm*

Pshh whatever bye!


	138. DAY 138 - HEY BOYFRIEND! (Gale)

Welp! It's late again! I'm so bloody tired like you don't understand my eyes are literally closing right this second!

Gray: Try your best!

Thanks... enjoy this very crappy Gale/Gajevy

Hey! They can't all be winners, right? Yeaaaah riiight

Ugh I'm so tired here you go!

 **DAY 138 - HEY BOYFRIEND! (Gale)**

To say that Gajeel was annoyed... total understatement he was infuriated well towards a certain bluenette!

Since he confessed his feelings and they became official all he's been hearing is "Hey Boyfriend!" "What's up Boyfriend~~" "Aww you're so sweet boyfriend!"

Sure at first it was sorta cute but how it was just irritating so one day he decided it was time for payback!

He slowly made his way to the guild picking the precise time when his Shrimp would be with a certain bunny girl and that's when he'd get her!

"Gihihihi she won't be expecting this!" Gajeel said aloud as he opening the doors of Fairy Tail

"Oh Boyfriend!" Levy exclaimed while Gajeel was trying to not turn his smile into a scowl

"Heeeey Girlfriend~~~ you're looking super cute today and your ass looks real nice too I might add gihi...!" He whispered seductively into Levy's ear earning a quite prominent blush from her, there was practically steam coming off of her head!

"G-Gajeel!" She exclaimed finally having found her words she pushed him away but her blush didn't leave her face and she was pretty sure he could here her heatbeat!

"Awww Girlfriend~~ you don't like it?" He said putting on his best sad face as he leaning in super close much to Levy's chagrin!

"Oh Mavis! He's pouting that's so cute! Why is he doing this? Our faces are so close will we kiss? Ahhh I can't think!" What the only thing going through the blushing bluenette head

As Gajeel leaned close Levy on instinct closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers but all she got was a **loud** "Gihihihihi! Ya should've seen yer face Shrimp! Priceless!" Tears were practically streaming down his face as he laughed at his **still** blushing girlfriend!! How is that possible? She's been blushing for like 15 minutes!

"Stupid Gajeel! I hate you!" Levy yelled hitting him with her face and landing him square in the nose

"Ouch! Well maybe that will teach ya a lesson about this annoying 'Heeey Boyfriend~~~'" He made his voice super high to mimick her

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered feeling embarrassed but that feeling went away when she felt a pair of strong arms around her now she felt ... safe?

"Gihihi okay Shrimp I've had my fun now how about we just act normal?"

"Whatever stupid Gajeel!" She exclaimed with a pout

"Gihihi love ya too!" He said blushing slightly while the whole guild went 'awww'

 **~ Next day ~**

Gajeel arrived at the guild feeling normal he went in and ordered his iron smoothie (various metals mixed with some kiwis) things were going just fine until he heard that "Heeey boyfriend~~~" He spat out his drink

"SERIOUSLY!!" He yelled

"Gihi!" Levy giggled mimicking his laugh

 **End..**

How was that?

I'm super tired so there's probs a lot of mistakes oh well leave me a review of your honest opinion! I try to make the chatacters less OOC as I tend to do that a lot!

Anyway see you *yawns* guys t-tomorroooo *falls asleep*

Mira: And she's out!

Gray: See you all tomorrow!

Natsu: And keep burning stuff!

Lucy: Ignore him.. BYEE we love you!


	139. DAY 139 - PERFECTLY IMPERFECT (Jerza)

I find it so bizarre how reality to me is emotionless but the unreal things make me feel so safe and happy... it's also weird how I have like really bad performance anxiety but here I am taking to random strangers like they're my best friends! You guys are real special!

Lucy: Say didn't someone PM you a question?

Oh right! Someone who has preferred to be unamed asked me 'What would you do if you met Natsu for real?'

Well... if I'm honest I'd cry like really really bad then I'd hug him and cry some more then I'd finally just totally fangirl and very possibly confess my undying love xD

Natsu: ... what?

You heard me! Totally 100% in love with Natsu Dragneel! I swear I was being such an idiot when I first started Fairy Tail I'm like 'Natsu's so hoooot shut up Aisha! I don't like him wtf am I thinking! But he sooo cuuute!'

Ah but alas he isn't real, but until I grow up and find a real bae he'll do!

Mira: My my...

Erza: I have to say you are quite a strange girl

Thanks anyway enjoy the Jerza!

 **Sorry I got a little carried away hehe *sweatdrop***

 **DAY 139 - PERFECTLY IMPERFECT... (Jerza)**

You don't have to smile to know I'm there,

Whether is just gingerly playing with your hair,

Because I think you're perfect no matter what,

And I'm sure beauty reaches deeper then what's on top,

Even when you're crying I'll be shoulder,

I can't wait to spend my life with you even when you're older 3

Jellal recited trying his best not to stutter as she watched Titania's face turn the colour of her hair he finally confessed! But he thought his feelings were in vain when hot tears began dripping down her face..

"E-Erza I'm sorry I understand g-goodbye!" Jellal exclaimed quickly walking away but Erza caught up and wrapped her arms around his stomach

"No... it was perfect." Was all she should say and a smile smile made its way to Jellal's lips as he thought "Thank you..."

 **End...**

It's a bit late and a whole lotta terrible but oh well!


	140. DAY 140 - AGE? (Rowen)

**DAY 140 - AGE? (Rowen)**

Younger or older,

What they say,

We're gonna love today,

Because I'll have you,

And you'll have me,

And that's how it'll always be...

 **End...**


	141. DAY 141 - Pokemon (Miraxus)

Recently I've been wondering a few things...

Why is Natsu so amazing?

Why do I cry whenever I hear Gajeel say 'Don't you touch her!'

Also who's stronger Natsu or Gray?

Natsu: Obviously I'm waaaay stronger than that exhibitionist!

Gray: Pshh you wish flame brains

If I'm honest Natsu is probably stronger I mean if you're talking raw power and brute stength also endurance hell yeah! But when it comes to tactics and strategy then it's Gray! But if they had a really serious fight Natsu would most likely win having good offense and defence and while Gray's defence is more effecient his magic is to create and Natsu's is to destroy so I think Natsu's much stronger!

Erza: You're not just being biased right?

I tried not too but I wanna know what you guys think enjoy this Miraxus!

 **DAY 141 - Pokemon (Miraxus...)**

"Hey Mira..." Laxus started

"Yes Laxus?"

"How come all the dragon slayers have some sort of animal but I don't?"

Mirajane sweatdropped at her boyfriends statement "Oh wait I've got an idea!" In about 2.5 seconds Mira came back wearing a Pokemon Cosplay?

"Pika~chuuu!" Mirajane exclaimed while giving Laxus a kiss causing him to blush furiously!

"M-Mira!" He stuttered

"Hehe!" She giggled winking at him

 **End...**


	142. DAY 142 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

**DAY 142 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

Have you ever wanted to see someone so bad that it was unbearable?

Ever wanted to run into their arms just to let go again...

No right?

Well Lisanna didn't have a choice

"Bye Lis... I'll get stronger for you!" Bixslow exclaimed walking away leaving Lisanna in tears

 **End...**

That was total absolute shit oh well


	143. DAY 143 - NATSUUUUU! (Nalu)

**DAY 143 - NATSUUUUU! (Nalu)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Gotta find Lucy! Tell her I'm okay and that the fight is over! Yeah when I'll finally tell her I love her! Natsu ran with enthusiasm as he made his way to his nakama Zeref ha defiantly been defeated and the war was almost over!

"Yo..." Was all he said when he found his friends

"Natsu!" Happy, Lucy and Gray exclaimed simultaneously

"You're back..." Was all Lucy would say as tears started rolling down her cheeks

"Took ya long enough!" Gray joked

"So Natsu should we announce it!" Happy said as the group started making heir way to the guild

"Natsu?" Happy repeated but when he turned around Natsu wasn't there

"Hey Natsu stop hiding this isn't a joke!" Gray yelled scared

"No he's gone! NO NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled she had just got him back she couldn't live without him!

She stopped to the floor screaming and repeating his name but alas there was no reply...

"I-I never told you I loved you.." Was the last things Lucy said before she passed out

 **End...**

This was based on chapter 539 I believe hoped you enjoyed bye x


	144. DAY 144 - JUVIA (Gruvia)

Aye aye time for a Gruvia!

But first I wanna say something... Fairy Tail's end is just getting closer and I want to say I don't care if the ships don't happen just as long as everyone is happy and safe! I guess I care a little bit but overall but I'd rather Natsu and Lucy smiling and alive instead of them kissing then dying or something! Also I will still continue my story I'm gonna write the adventures that didn't happen! I'll help to keep Fairy Tail alive as it has a special place in my heart so I love you all because Fairy Tail is my family and so are you all now! Xx

Gray: Enough with the sappy stuff *sniffling*

Lucy: Y-Yeah Hiro will have a great finish!

I'm sure he will... now I hope you can enjoy this lil Gruvia!

 **DAY 144 - JUVIA... (Gruvia)**

Juvia... she's his life,

His happiness,

No matter how it started

"You're mine and I am yours!"

"Yes Gray-sama!"

 **End..**


	145. DAY 145 - Him? Her? (Gale)

**DAY 145 - Him? Her? (Gale)**

 **Gajeel P.O.V**

"I can't believe I said that..." Gajeel blushed as he recalled telling Levy he really wanted to walk side by side with her forever and having a future with her snatched away scarier than basically death!

"She probs think I'm a freak... she could never feel the same!" I yelled to no one

"I do!" I heard a high pitched over SHIT SHRIMP! Wait what?

 **Normal P.O.V**

"I-I do feel the same way..." She murmured but Gajeel obviously heard due to his blush deepening

"Really?" He exclaimed grabbing her into a bone crushing hug

"Yeah.." Her voice was strained as she was finding it hard to breath...

"Well you should know I'm yours forever k? Don't go cheating on me alright! And I'm super possessive you are now my mate!" Then he did the unexpected

He bit her.. straight I'm the neck leaving a mark

"Gajeel! People will see baka!" She smacked him

"Gihihi now you're mine!" He kissed her in the mouth this time and Levy forgot why she was angry

 **End..**

How was that? Hope it wasn't too graphic anyway see you guys bye!


	146. DAY 146 - Blue? N Red? No Scarlet (Jerza

Guys I am so fucking sick I haven't even gone school I need release ...

So I came here and here's another shitty chapter!

 **DAY 146 - Blue and Red? No Scarlet (Jerza)**

 **Erza P.O.V**

I love him.. so so much he's everything to me and what would I be without him?

 **Jellal P.O.V**

I love her.. so so much she's everything to me and would I be without her?

 **Both..**

 _Nothing_

 **End..**


	147. DAY 147 - Valentines! (Rowen)

**DAY 147 - Valentines! (Rowen)**

"R-Romeo-kun!" A petite girl squeaked

It was his Wendy "Yes Wendy-chan?" He asked turning around to face his girlfriend

"H-Happy Valentine's Day!" She yelled blushing before shoving the chocolate into his hands and running away!

"She's so cute!" Romeo squealed himself getting looks from almost every male in the the guild

"Uh *cough* I mean cool.." He tried to brush off his slip up but secretly he couldn't be happier!

 **End..**


	148. DAY 148 - His cover girl (Miraxus)

**DAY 148 - His cover girl (Miraxus)**

"Hey Laxus!" A familiar voice called

"Ah Mira babe what's up?" He asked giving his girl a kiss on the cheek

"My new pictures for sorcery weekly!" She exclaimed with a wide grin on her face as she thrusted the magazine into his hands

"Hmm okay let's see how you look.." He said rather nonchalantly truth be told he was actually excited I mean with Mira's beauty and killer body which guy wouldn't be excited?

"Soo what do you think?" She asked

What Laxus saw could only be described in three words "Sexy.As.Hell." And that was the only thing he said before having a massive nosebleed and well fainting

"My my I didn't think they were that bad..." She giggled while Laxus mustered a 'Thumbs up'

 **End...**

Laxus: Damn Mira..

Mira: I'm glad you liked them *giggles*

Natsu: Luce you should do one of those photo shoot thingies bet you'd look amazing

Lucy: Thanks but Jason never notices me hehe *sweatdrop*

Oh well Lucy you're still super beautiful! See you guys next time!


	149. DAY 149 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

**DAY 149 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"Hey Gray.."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know..."

"Will you two shut the hell up!"

"What do you want metal head?"

"Wanna fight Salamander?"

"Calm down Gajeel.."

"Want some of this stripper?"

"Uh no not really..."

"Gajeel-kun how dare you flirt with my Gray-sama!"

"That's not what was happening..."

"Haha Gajeel and Gray are gay!"

"Shut it Natsu!"

"Gajeel you're gay?"

"Ah shit! No shrimp I ain't!"

"Ah that's good.."

"Why is that good gihihi?"

"Uh w-well you see..."

"Will you two stop flirting!"

"Shut it Ice prick!"

"Gajeel-kun don't be rude to Gray-sama!"

"He started it!"

"Gray-sama be nice to Gajeel-kun!"

"Juvia..."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Why are we all whispering under a table?"

"I dunno..."

"Oh ok!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Wanna fight Gray?"

"NO FIGHTING!"

"A-Aye..."

"Erza when did you get here?"

"You're too damn loud!"

"You're shouting..."

"What was that Juvia?"

"N-Nothing!"

 **End...**

Kinda weird but let's see if you can understand this haha whos who?


	150. DAY 150 - GETTING A GIRL! (Nalu)

**DAY 150 - GETTING A GIRL! (Nalu)**

"Okay son so today I'll be teaching you how to get a girl!"

"Okay dad!" A young blonde yelled to his pink haired father

"First you grab the girl!" Natsu explained picking up Lucy

"Oh hey hon- NATSU WHAT THE HELL!" She screeched as she was tossed over her husbands shoulder

"Next you run off with her now you try!" Natsu exclaimed his cheery smile not leaving once

"Luke don't listen to him!" Lucy yelled while her son ran off

"Quick dad run ITS UNCLE GRAY!" Yelled Luke while holding Crystal Gray and Juvia's daughter

"HEY GIVE MY LITTLE GIRL BACK!!" Gray yelled still chasing the kid

 **The end...**

I saw a fan art like this and decided to turn into a FanFiction trust me the fan art was sooo much funnier anyway hope you enjoyed bye!


	151. DAY 151 - MY GIRL! (Gruvia)

**DAY 151 - MY GIRL! (Gruvia)**

Oh what could I do in this crazy little world,

Without my beautiful girl,

I'd cry and he alone,

Like a prince without his throne,

Only my girl could fill the whole in my heart,

I hope nothing ever tears us apart ...

 **End**


	152. DAY 152 - Love Myself (Gale)

**DAY 152 - Love myself (Gale)**

 **Gajeel P.O.V**

People say you can't love anyone unless you love yourself...

 _Bullshit!_

I **never** loved myself but you oh you I love you so _fucking_ much

 **You're** _everything_ to me

The way you **smile**

Makes **my day**

Even when skies are grey..

Don't take my lil ray of sunshine away

 **End..**

(lil' ray cuz he calls her Shrimp hehe)


	153. DAY 153 - What he told her (Jerza)

This will be shit but ... yeah that's it

 **DAY 153 - What he told her (Jerza)**

It's your words that gave me courage.

It became my light that would guide me to the right path again ...

 **Jellal Fernandez to Erza Scarlet**

 **End.**

Told ya...


	154. DAY 154 - It's almost over (Miraxus)

Hey guys!

Gray: Sup

Lucy: Hiii!

Natsu: Yo

There's one chapter of Fairy Tail left *cries*

I love you all so fucking much okay! Natsu will always be number one husbando! Juvia is my number one waifu! (Sorry Lucy!)

I love Fairy Tail so much and whatever Hiro makes next I'll watch/read it and make tons lf fanfic I swear!

Everyone: We know..

in tears* Minna... I love my nakama!

 **DAY 154 - It's almost over (Miraxus)**

"Laxus!" Mirajane yelled jumping into the dragon slayers arm

"Mirajane!" He yelled as he clung onto her for dear life

"Don't even leave me again!" She commanded in her scary voice before giving him a passionate kiss

"I promise!" He replied as they broke apart

Acnologia was defeated thanks to Natsu and the world loves to see another day

' **It's _almost_ over**'

 **End.**


	155. DAY 155 - A lil surprise! (Rowen)

Yosh! Guys I **finally** got a new laptop! Buuut I still post from my phone because I'm just so used to it lol

Anyway enjoy this Rowen!

 **DAY 155 - A lil surprise (Rowen)**

"Rome-kun~" He heard a voice behind him say and behold there she was his Wendy wearing a cat/maid costume!!

 _This is just too great!_ He thought as the bloody was already dripping from his nose

"Nyaaa~?" She almost asked and the only thing he could think of at the time was to take her home and so he did

"Mine!" He yelled not bothering to wipe his bloody nose!

 **End..**

Okay this was kinda like a Nalu one I mean I see Rowen as a younger Nalu... but I don't think this suits them oh well see ya


	156. DAY 156 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

So here I am... typing on my new laptop still debating today's ship it's actually past 1am almost 2 and I have hours to do this so see ya in 10 hours or so!

I'm baaack! It's been about 12 hours since this.. I ended up sleeping at 4am as I was editing/creating my profile picture *sweatdrop* Presentation counts you guys! xD

Gray: Have you decided the ship?

Uhh no ... hehe *awkward laugh*

Jerza: Incompetent fool!

G-Gomen! Guys I made a deal with the devil yesterday...

Lucy: What did you do?

So one of my friends Ali (Who also has a fanfic account on here called The Hybrid123) Stopped watching Fairy Tail because our other friend Mustafa (An idiot pervert) spoiled it all for him you know about Natsu and that also with Zeref! He didn't want to watch because he already knew bits and pieces so I said to him if he continues watching Fairy Tail I'll finish of Attack On Titan ( _Shingeki no Kyojin)_ and he agreed!

Mira: I'm confused how is that bad?

I hate AOT! Well hate is a strong word I just don't find that post apocalyptic world to be very amusing but alas I'll watch it nonetheless just in dubbed to piss off more than people than I have already *laughs manically*

Levy: You're so weird *giggles* but the Attack On Titan fans are sure to come after you

Gee thanks.. I mean I'm not hating I'm just not all 'Yay Eren fight the titans or Yay Levi you're so short!' anyway I've decided on the ship *drum roll* JERZA! Just gotta figure out what the plot is oh well enjoy! (It's 3pm now I'm the best at procrastinating)

(It is now 6.31pm fucking fantastic!)

Anyway this chapter is set after the Christmas OVA - the super kawaii jerza moment xD)

 **DAY156 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

So this is what her life had come to! Erza Scarlet was currently walking down the streets of Magnolia stark naked! The only thing that could be considered clothes were her Santa hat and choker with a bell!

"It really is cold outside oh yeah.. I'm not wearing any clothes.." She said memories of the party slowing coming back to her so she continues walking shivering ever so slightly that was until she saw a familiar figure approaching her...

"Oh shit no no no it's him!" She thought to herself as realisation struck and a deep crimson blush appeared on both their faces that was until Jellal's face broke into a knowing smile.

"D-Don't look!" She stuttered crouching down in an attempt to cover her cleavage and the rest of her...

"Crazy party with your friends I assume..." He said warmly draping his coat over the normally confident red head

"Mmm-hmm.." Was all she could say at this point oh why him of all people?

"Everyone was all coupled up and lovey dovey ... I-I felt left out.." She almost whispered

"I see..." Jellal truly understood how she felt

"Oh well I'll escort you home then." He said while helping her to her feet which were numb now for sure

"Ah no that's quite alright!" She exclaimed before attempting to walk away from the blue-haired man that was until a strong hand clasped around her wrist

"Come here you're probably still cold!" He responded pulling her close to his chest and though his words were bold his facial expression said something totally different.

"No.. it's actually really warm now..." She said wistfully snuggling into her lovers broad chest

"E-Erza!" Jellal squeaked he could practically feel her breasts on his chest making his heart go erratic

"Yeah?" She asked almost in a daze

"Shouldn't we head home?" He asked trying to control his hormonal side while being polite

"Yeah _we_ should.." She replied even naked in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve while it was _snowing_ Erza still had her witty remarks..

"Ah so she noticed that oh well no turning back now.." He thought

The pair slowly walked to the motel Jellal was staying at enjoying each others company and Erza truly did feel warm despite the freezing temperature still dropping

Once they arrived what they did was something to be given into desire, loneliness and love but now Erza sure as hell didn't feel left out and Jellal finally felt he could love his Scarlet warrior!

 **End...**

Guys I swear if I was a bit older this would be a lemon ... I mean it sort of fits but society won't accept me and my corrupted mind so give a few years! xD As always see you tomorrow love you all!


	157. DAY 157 - Who? (Nalu)

**DAY 157 - Who?.. (Nalu)**

It's like you're falling and you're falling so damn fast... you don't assume anyone will catch so you carry on going down further and further the adrenaline masks no takes away most of your fear but you're still waiting for impact.. _crash bang splat_

Any of these sounds could determine how fast you were going like a shooting star you zipped past everyone at the speed of light still holding on to that small ray of hope but it doesn't come so you're going deeper like Alice in the rabbit hole... The adrenaline wears off you're met with unimaginable fear you're gonna crash and nothing will break your fall! Everything you believed changes right before your eyes and it's like the spell wore off innocence was no longer a word of coherence to you as desire took over but... You' .Falling. It's pitch black and your eyes are wide open as everything and I mean everything goes away further and further out of your grasp just like your sanity... The clarity you once understood so dearly was merely a mirage and the wish you prayed for every night stabs you in the back like a knife but you're not bleeding!

Then you open your eyes! You're in a room and everyone's concerned and they want answers you have none just the same questions realisation struck you but your body was unwilling to move and/or cooperate with your mind. Now they're screaming "Where is he?" "Where is he?" "Where is Natsu?" And all you think is who?

 **... Completion**

You just took a trip to my mind when it comes to freestyle writing I'll tell you this I'm so damn broken that my writing is the only sanity I have left that is except for one thing.. read the first word of this sentence!

Until next time

Gray: Daaamn girl you is crazaaay

And now I'm back now you know how my mentality works because I have none just a couple dreams and hopes and a lil bit of love to share x


	158. DAY 158 - Jealousy (Gruvia)

So today I thought it would be super interesting if I could write some insight of what Juvia thinks about all her little quirks because even though she has flaws (We all do) she's a really well developed and thought out character so here you all are!

Quick note: This has been written almost four days before (managing my time now haha!)

 **DAY 158 – Jealousy (Gruvia)**

 **Juvia P.O.V**

They call Juvia crazy say she's obsessive…

Juvia's just scared everyone Juvia knew left her, Juvia never had family… s-she never felt a true connection a _feeling_ until she fought Gray-sama and all her 'love rivals' are just her worries and fears because she's scared everything she has her Gray-sama will just leave her…

Juvia's jealousy is her masked fear of being forgotten, alone and uncared for just like her old self…

Is it so wrong to feel this way? To glare at any women who comes near my beloved!? Juvia is aware that to you she seems like a clingy maniac but she savours Gray-sama's expressions, sounds, touches because they're like a drug to her, just fueling her jealousy even more that's why so many girls want him! I see the way the girls stare at him when he accidentally strips, he cant't help it! Juvia loves this all nonetheless all the more reason to worry and to fear but all she is to you is just: Crazy, Super Possessive and most of all Jealous...

 **END…**

How was that? I got a bit carried away and swept up in my emotions.. I mean I really love my Juvia-chan!

Anywaaaay! Hate it? Love it? Trash it? Or Binge it? You tell me until next time ta ta! xD


	159. DAY 159 - Do you? (Gale)

**DAY 159 - Do you? (Gale)**

 **Levy P.O.V**

"Gajeel do you love me?" Levy asked on day out of the blue totally catching the brute make off guard

"Ack! W-Well uhhh umm..." He was a blushing, stuttering mess

Levy didn't even realise she wa scruff until she felt a calloused hand rub her cheek

"Listen 'ere Shrimp I love you more than the finest iron out there..." Gajeel guestered tying to demonstrate how for his love reached

"T-Thanks... M-Me too!" Was all she said but it was muffled in his clothes due to his home crushing hug leaving them both with red faces...

 **End..**


	160. DAY 160 - How to love someone? (Jerza)

Today is a special day! Two things happened to me today! So I have good news and bad news!

Gray: What's the good now?

Today is day 160!

Natsu: What's the bad news?

I just started my week of hell! (All you girl out there get me) so I'm gonna be having about 20 different moods during this chapter!

Gajeel: Ok?

Levy: Enjoy you guys!

 **DAY 160 - How to love someone? (Jerza)**

Ridiculed with guilt he couldn't take it any more it was the end for him to love someone heck how can you do that?

She was too pure an angel almost and he a demon taking countless lives without mercy it took him a while to find his light!

Still think... if someone hadn't erased his memory he would still be the psychotic man from years back...

Still one question he couldn't answer

 **How to love someone?**

 **End.**

This was crap but I feel like crap and my back is killing me and my hips hurt like hell just fuck my life! See you guys tomorrow!


	161. DAY 161 - Guild Master? (Miraxus)

**DAY 161 - Guild Master? (Miraxus)**

We've all had desires and Laxus has always heated to he the guild master... he had Mira'd support so that's all oh he needs right?

That's what he thought...

 **End..**

Last chapter of Fairy Tail comes out today I'll read it in a couple of hours guys I love tou okay and even though I'm extremely upset because Fairy Tail is over I won't stop writing!


	162. Chapter 545 - Thank you Hiro

I swear I've never felt more broken in my entire life... I read the last chapter of Fairy Tail so much has happened and so much didn't I don't want to spoil anything I suggest you all go read it yourself (It's 545) there's a YouTuber called Zac2Uchiha he's uploaded the chapter so I know you can read it there it's English translation! Anyway my happiness has ended but the anime comes back in 2018 so that's some good news! I truly have the thank Hiro because thanks to him I've learnt so much I've felt so many emotions I didn't know were possible thank you Hiro Mashima for giving us his beautiful enternal journey.

 **Do Fairies Exsist?**

 **Do they even have tails?**

 **For that is an eternal mystery/journey...**

I just want to say this so the Rowen chapter I'll post later in the day but thank you so much for reading the rubbish I write I love the Fairy Tail fandom so much and you guys even more!


	163. DAY 163 - Beauty (Rowen)

**DAY 163 - Beauty...**

Beaty oh sometrun so subjective all in the eye of the beholder but you oh you you were gorgeous... Blue hair like the sky your dragons soared in, Brown eyes looking like chocolate but in a second can be filled so so much determination... How I loved you! I loved you so damn much but I let you go ... **Wendy Marvell...**

 **End.**


	164. DAY 164 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

**DAY 164 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

"Natsu do you love me?"

"Of course Luce, you're my best friend!"

That was the same answer she got every time

"N-Natsu do.. do you love me?" She asked as she lay in the battlefield bloodied and battered

"Yes I love you! More than anything in the world!" He exclaimed the tears running freely down his face

"M-Me too.." Was all she answered before her body went limp

 **"LUUUUCYYY!"**

 **End.**


	165. DAY 165 - Waiting for superman (Nalu)

**DAY 165 - Waiting for superman (Nalu)**

She waited for him... Every single **fucking day** she waited for him! And he just left for **one whole year!**

He came back all nonchalant like he didn't leave her **broken.**

She **prayed** for his return

 **Tracked** him down

Got on her **knees**

 **Broke**

 **Down..**

She was **alone**

He **left** her.. He thought about her every single **fucking day** he thought about her! **He** tried to run away from his **feelings** for **one whole year!**

He came back calm but he was **b r e a k i n g**

 **D**

 **O**

 **W**

 **N**

He **wished** he didn't see her face again 

It **hurt** too damn much 

But he left it all **hidden**

Little did he **know**

 **She was waiting for superman**

 **End.**


	166. DAY 166 - Dirty (Gruvia)

Today is Tuesday... FINALLY MY SUMMER BREAK HAS BEGAN! My school is dumb so I had a half day today even though most schools in England were closed... secodary and primary anyway!

Lucy: You're from England!!? *gobsmacked*

Yeah... I was born here and live here why is that such a shock?

Gray: Aren't British people all posh?

Haha no I'm not from the 'posh' cities I'm from the how should I put this? Hip? Grunge? opposite of posh city (See I'm trying to explain without telling you) lmao! Also the British are just normal like you just with super cool accents! *Loving my nationality be like*

Natsu: This explains why you're so not fancy...

Why do you like fancy girls? Haha I hate these stereotypes Americans and British people aren't all that different... I'd love to go to America but Japan is my number one!

Erza: This is kinda cool you must have a nice accent..

Well I think I sound like the least British considering I speak Urdu too (Home language family originates from Pakistan) but English is my first language

Anyway time for chapter!

 **DAY 166 - Dirty... (Gruvia)**

His hair, His eyes, His mouth and his body..

He was Ice cold and oh how you loved it!

Ultra marine blue his eyes pierced through your very being.. Black silky hair you just wanted to run your fingers through.

Those damn perfect hip indents if only your eyes could take you beond on that but as he said "That's for later babe!"

He was a male stripper you were a college student in the wrong place. He was damn dirty and you couldn't get enough

 **End.**

Gray: I can't believe you made me into an actual stripper

Well you strip anyway at least now you get money!

I feel like I was trying to capture the essence of today's society and how innocence will be taken away from you even when you didn't know you had it..

Erza: It's like a summary for a new story is this a teaser?

Hahaha nooo wait for me to turn like 18 before I go into lemon territory see ya!


	167. DAY 167 - Creation N Destruction (Gale)

**DAY 167 - Creation and Destruction (Gale)**

"Hey Gajeel we're pretty different aren't we?" Levy asked out of the blue one day

While Gajeel looked on in surprise

"I mean they're the physical differences, even our magic is different..." She carried on

"Mine is one that creates, while yours in one that destroys..."

"Shrimp you've been spending to much time with Salamander and Bunny Girl you're starting to sound weird but still you say some pretty amazing things..." He finally spoke and wrapped his arms her

"G-Gajeel.. I love you.."

"Me too Levy.. me too."

 **End.**


	168. DAY 167 - Goodbye (Jerza)

**DAY 168 - Goodbye. (Jerza)**

You know lust and desire can only take a relationship so far.. You must have trust, honesty, mutual respect and most importantly love!

Jellal loved, respected and trusted Erza with his life he just didn't trust himself.

"Goodbye, Erza..."

"J-Jellal!"

 **End.**


	169. DAY 169 - Eye of the beholder (Miraxus)

I need to reply to TheTrinityAngel's review so I'll do it here lol: In the UK our summer break usually starts somewhere in July and ends at the start of September we have a (and what legit every British kid calls it) 6 week holiday!

So there ya go I'll be chilling at home until September 7th!

Anyway enjoy the Miraxus!

 **DAY 169 - Eye of the beholder (Miraxus)**

She was so beautiful. So damn perfect. And I let her go

He was so handsome. So damn perfect. And he let me go

 **'Still it's all in the Eye of the beholder'**

"Mira..."

"Laxus..."

 **End.**


	170. DAY 170 - Loving and leaving (Rowen)

**DAY 170 - Loving and leaving .. (Rowen)**

She don't make it easy,

But I try not to make it hard,

Even though we'll both bear the scars,

Took the plunge,

Had no regrets,

Still we don't know what's in store just yet,

Seeing your smile everyday,

Is enough to make we want to stay,

I watched you cry,

Soon the tears were in my eyes,

We were each other's firsts,

If only we didn't assume the worst,

Still I packed up my bag and I left,

Everyone always said you'd be better of with Mest,

Whatever happiness we shared is gone,

Because I was a coward,

And now you've won.

"I-I'm sorry Wendy I can't take care of you anymore this is too much!" A 16 year old Romeo said to a pregnant teen Wendy who was also in tears

"Y-You did this to me! You have to stay for the child!" She yelled as he ran away

 **Fin.**


	171. DAY 171 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

Now gather round children.. BECAUSE THE BITCH IS BACK!

Gray: Amazing.. *Sarcasm*

What was that, stripper?

Gray: Oh you wanna go? *Bangs heads with me*

Iron first of the fangirling over Natsu dragon! *Punches Gray in the face*

Natsu: Hey! I wanted to do that?!

Sorry love but not today! I have a chapter to write!

Lucy: Love? *raises eyebrow*  
Don't worry I'm just being British and cringy at the same time!

Also someone (Who wishes to remain anonymous) asked me what my favourite season is! Probably Winter living in the UK you get pretty accustomed with the freezing temperatures.. even though my bae and love Natsu's name means Summer... and I'm from a hot country I like being snugly and love winter outfits! So there you go!

One more thing... If you guys want me to ever write a crack ship or one of your mains like: GrayLu or StingLu, Naza or even Nali ask me because I like trying new things and I legit don't even feel the bubbly ship feels anymore considering all the Natsu x Readers fanfics I've read (Guilty pleasure) ... I'll get back into my Nalu groove soon (I hope) anyway go ahead and request your crack!

Today's chapter will be different but personally a good one I'm doing a gay/yaoi ship which I actually find considerably cute...

A sort of disclaimer: I don't ship Sting and Rogue with anyone yet just my bestfriend who loves them to death xD (I'm a pretty diverse person I love everybody regardless of their sexual identity etc.)

 **DAY 171 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers... you would never expect for this sexual or even romantic tension around the two... who cares i they are both guys?

It's freaking x793! Love is love no matter where you go, no matter where you are. As for sex? You must feel grossed out two guys having sex! Your homophobic senses kicking it yet? Haters can hate what they do under the sheets is **their** concern not yours! Adults take your disgruntled expressions else where, kids wait until you can understand and our generation be free!

"This is my boyfriend Rogue Cheney!" Sting shouted to no one is particular while Rogue did the same

"I love this **man**!" Rogue yelled as the pair proceeded to walk out their guild holding hands, leaving peoples jaws dropped while others smiled.

Because they were so fucking gay and they loved it!  
 **End.**

I honestly feel this is more me speaking to the world! I've just used Sting and Rogue as an example! Right now I'm 100% straight and always have been but who knows that might change as I grow up! Still which ever 'catagory' of the LGBTQ+ community you fit in even if you don't be proud of who you are because you're beautiful and if you ever need to talk I'm always here just PM me whenever! LOve you and see you all tomorrow!


	172. DAY 172 - Breathing (Nalu)

**DAY 172 - Breathing (Nalu)**

Natsu fought with everything he had. Sending one attack after the other. His blazing fists delivering punch after punch and his everlasting smirk never leaving his features.

The enemy was powerful infact powerful was understatement he was _untouchable_

But did that stop him? No, because underneath all that strength, smirk and stubbornness was a broken heart and broken bones to go along with it.

It was also because of one person he was _breathing..._

"This is for Lucy!" He yelled as he went into Dragon Force!

 ** _Fin_**


	173. DAY 173 - THAT'S MY GIRL! (Gruvia)

Well...

Gray: You haven't talked to us in ages!

G-Gomen!

Natsu: Yeah Aisha! We missed youuuu! *whines like a child*

K-kawaii *Blushes*

Mira: Oh no no no! You can fangirl later I need my fluff I'm going crazy! *Starts pulling out hair*

B-But I write fluff everyday... Natsu help meee waaa *Breaks down in tears*

Natsu: E-Eh?

Gajeel: Go on Salamander *shoves Natsu*

Natsu: There there Aisha-chan *Pats back awkwardly*

YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP! *Stands up immediately*

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Lucy: I cant believe we missed this idiot..

Love you too Lucy! Now my lovelies enjoy this Gruvia!

 **DAY 173 - THAT'S MY GIRL! (Gruvia)**

"Lyon Vastia has arrived!" A Familiar voice said causing both Gray and Juvia to turn around

"Juvia-chaaaan~~~ My LOVE!" Lyon yelled resulting in him to get a ice make lance to the face!

"Oh shut it you!" Gray yelled back while Juvia practically had hearts in her eyes!

"Ah Gray! We must fight for her love then!" Lyon shouted getting his hands ready to attack

"Lyon-sama, Gray-sama no fighting I'm sorry Lyon-sama but my heart belong to Gray-sama!" Juvia replied wrapping her arms around Gray's bare torso!

"No I have been wounded why this stripper over me!" Lyon asked obviously trying to get Gray riled up even more truth be told he didn't really like Juvia he just loved seeing Gray all jealous!

"Hey back off dude that's **my** girl!" Gray growled confidently though the pink hue in his face begged to differ!

"Gray-samaaaa~~ Come let's do it!" Juvia yelled stripping down subconsciously giving a few males nosebleeds while Gray just pulled her out of the guild.

"Nope I'm taking you home, we can do it there.." He added with a sexy smirk sending Juvia's horomones into overdrive

 **Lemon time! Haha jokes Trololololol**

 **End.**

I felt so uncomfortable writing that last part about Gray's smirk literally I cannot think of any of the Fairy Tail guys in a sexual way at all like they my brothers! (Cuz ft my nakama obviously)

Erza: Except for Natsu

... I'm a really dense person and all those times where I write blushes for myself don't really happen but I think I just got hit with reality thanks for that Erza

Gray: You didn't deny it...

That's all I have for today no idea where this went see ya tomorrow loves! X


	174. DAY 174 - DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS (Gale)

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this Gale!

 **DAY 174 - DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. (Gale)**

At some point in my life I wished you death,

All I saw you as was a pest,

If only I knew better than to get all pissed,

Because truly I didn't ask for this

"Daddy... is mommy here?" A young Emma asked looking at the gravestone

"Yes sweetheart... yes she is..." Gajeel replied tears falling freely down his face

 **End.**


	175. DAY 175 - SWORDS (Jerza)

**DAY 175 - SWORDS (Jerza)**

Clashing back and forth,

Metal hitting metal,

Baby you and I we're just like swords,

But with you I'm never bored

 **End.**

Hajiukskglnsauajjs what is this? Bye x


	176. DAY 176 - Laying next to you (Miraxus)

Ohohoho guys today I'm writing something very lime-y! Yes not lemon but limes! Hey okay I'm getting there but after accidentally reading a Natsu x Gray x Reader Threesome I just feel all gross... I will also sorta be breaking the fourth wall..

Natsu: H-How could you accidentally read that?

Gray: I think I'm gonna be sick

Low-key I have nothing against gay people I love them! They do what they want but after reading the line 'Gray giving Natsu a blow-blurghhh' kill me now anyway enjoy this Miraxus!

Lucy: Okay this is just wow... readers Aisha apologies in advance if she had scarred you..

 **DAY 176 - Laying next to you (Miraxus)**

Laxus and Mira just had one of the best nights of their life... things got pretty heated you could say they were panting and tired but even a sleeping Laxus seemed to be a horny Laxus..

"Gramps.. I can throw this ball really far!" Laxus exclaimed in his sleep as he grabbed onto a still-awake Mira's breast!

" _Oh shit! What do I do oh my gosh should I wake him up? Damn you Hiro I don't have enough character development for this_!" Mirajane thought as her eyes immediately shot open

"Tch why won't this ball move?" Laxus mumbled as he put some of his lightning into his hand pulsing through Mira's body and it took also everything she had to not moan out loud his lightning wasn't even painful.. kinda erotic

"Why this ball so big, soft and squishy?" Laxus asked once again

"L-Laxus.." Mira's voice was stained as Laxus pinched her (Here we go .. I'm gonna say it) nipple..

"Not today! Laxus wake up!" Mira yelled using her demonic voice she was putty in his hands! And he was asleep!

"HUH! W-What the hell!" Laxus yelled his voice laced with sleep and lightning around his whole body

"You naughty.. naught boy~ Do you know what you just put me through?" She whispered into his ear seduction her goal as she pushed him onto the bed leaving hot kisses down his toned chest now it was his time to moan..

"M-Mira! We should do this tomorrow!"

His words said something else but the bulge in his boxers said otherwise

"Not today baby~"

 **End.**

I feel so dirty.. I need to take a cold shower I'll probs get so much hate for this oh well here was my first ever attempt at anything lemon like... If you guys like it and want to me to write one don't hesitate to ask I mean we're all secret pervs now! I need holy water .. yeah that's good.. bye


	177. DAY 177 - Just Because (Rowen)

Well since it was requested and after talking with my dear requester I'm gonna write a lemon! ... I'm already regretting this I have no idea what to write or what to do but I won't take it back!

Miraxus lemon next Friday be ready! I'm seriously scared for this if only I didn't ask... I'm gonna have to change the rating on this story too ... god help me

Oh well all that aside enjoy this Rowen!

 **DAY 177 - Just because (Rowen)**

Just because I want

Just because he feels

Just because you were real

Just because ...

 **End.**

I don't know what I wrote oh god I don't wanna do the lemon maaan ... *cries*

B-Bye!


	178. DAY 178 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

So I'm not writing the lemon I had a talk with my dear reader who requested it and I'm gonna gonna be writing one! Yay I'm innocent for another day! Anyway enjoy this surprise ship Sunday

 **DAY 178 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

So many people and I'm alone,

So many people with a throne,

So many people on a pedestal,

So many people winning medals,

Then there's me,

Lost and alone,

No where to go,

Because he never wanted me,

But you did,

And Bixslow and Lisanna has never sounded more perfect!

 **End.**

I dunno what I wrote oh well


	179. DAY 179 - Love me too (Nalu)

Guys guys guys! I have some **BIG** news!

Gray: What?

I've joined wattpad! My username is AishaHayatSenpai and I've already posted some Nalu FanFiction!!!

Lucy: That's great! Now what about us?

Oh yeah... here's _your_ Nalu...

 **DAY 179 - Love me too (Nalu)**

"Hey Natsu!"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I love you!" She exclaimed

"I love me too!" He said with a smirk

"That was just wow..." Gray said as the whole guild went quite

"Fuck you Natsu..." Was all Lucy said before walking away


	180. DAY 180 - Detention! (Gruvia - AU)

Oh my godddddd guuuuyssss!!!!

Gray: Huh? You good? Is it deliora?

Yes I'm fine and no deliora is already dead but guys today is day 180!!!

Lucy: Congrats!

Erza: I'm surprised you made it this far

Thanks... I'm still part of the fandom even though the manga is over and I'm still gonna be!

Also I was thinking of writing a Gruvia form chapter 545 but I'm lazy so enjoy a short shitty poem!

Also someone was telling me I should have had a warning on the yaoi oneshot I wrote... like no that's bullshit I'm sorry but if kids younger than me read this they should know that this is the world and the rating is T for **teen**! They come here themselves! I only put disclaimers on severely mature things that may step out of this story rating and I haven't written anything severe so there you go! I'm not trying to be rude that just really pissed me off.

 **DAY 180 - Detention! (Gruvia - AU)**

 _A scream_

"Professor Gray's stripping again!" A girl shrilled

"Shit! Where are my clothes?" Gray asked yelling frantically is just his boxers

"Here you go Gray-sama!"

"Ah thanks Juvia!" Gray exclaimed giving her a kiss on the head

"Mr F-Fullbuster! I will not tolerate stripping in my classroom! The teacher yelled but her nosebleed gave it away

"Love Rival!! Cougar Version!" Juvia hissed

"Ms Lockser, Mr Fullbuster **DETENTION**!"

"Shit..." Was all they both said before sitting down

 **End.**

So? It's short but could be elaborated ... oh well see ya tomorrow lovelies!


	181. DAY 181 - DON'T GO! (Gale)

Oh my god guys is past 1am here I'm so sorry I almost forgot today's chapter!

 **DAY 181 - DON'T GO! (Gale)**

He was gone because he left for her.

She was crying because she stayed for him.

He left her behind and now she was broken.

Even when she begged and begged him "Don't go..."

 **End.**

Can you believe I just typed this all with my eye closed? I didn't even know I could do that! (I'm just so sleepy I couldn't be bothered to stare at th screen so I let my thumbs do the work) Haha see ya tomorrow or should I say earlier today?


	182. DAY 182 - Memories (Jerza)

THANK YOU LIV YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL FOR REMINDING ME I HAVE TO POST!

I LOVE YOU!

 **DAY 182 - Memories (Jerza)**

Though I couldn't remember the pain I inflicted I know you cried

And it was bad enough tears fell from those eyes

My memories from our time being younger have as dissipated

But my love is **forever**

 **End.**

IT IS SHIT BUT LIV SAVED MY ASS SO YEAH BYE!


	183. DAY 183 - Lightning (Miraxus)

**DAY 183 - Lightning (Miraxus)**

Without you I'm broken record,

My song won't ever be as sweet,

I could see the tears falling by your feet,

Honey don't you know,

Our love is worth fighting,

Because Mirajane you're my Lightning.

 **End**

More shit stuff Yay


	184. DAY 184 - THIS GIRL (Rowen)

**DAY 184 - THIS GIRL (Rowen)**

This girl is broken,

This girl cries alone,

This girl felt like the queen on the throne,

This girl doesn't know about sticks and stones,

This girl never had a home,

Until she came to Fairy Tail,

Caitshelter wasn't real,

But he was,

"I love you, Romeo!"

"Same here, Wendy..."

 **End**

More rubbish! YAAAAY!


	185. DAY 185 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

Welcome to the edited chapter!

Enjoy me covering up my shit writing by making it less shit :D this chapter is all about Erza suddenly getting amnesia and in order to help her regain her memories she music with Jellal while basically tries to kill him xD

 **DAY 185 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"Jellal!" Erza said her voice filled with rage as her swords came flying at him left and right, overwhelmed by all the power just from her anger he stumbled back but quickly managed to save himself by performing his infamous Grand Chariot!

As the dust cleared be expected to see Erza on the floor with tattered clothing, unmoving and lifeless..

"Nice try!" She cackled changing into her flight armour and zipping around faster than the untrained eye could see!

Still she was no match for Jellal as he quickly swerved around, pulling her down and grabbing her anckle in the process.

Now that she was pinned underneath him it was as if someone came over him and some sort of primal instant told him to start kissing her. While he attacking her lips Erza tried to fight back with every ounce of energy she had left but soon fell victim to lips of her enemy.

Memories came rushing back to her like water breaking down a dam of some sort and she couldn't help the moans coming from her mouth as his tongue explored her mouth. Leaving her both breathless and refreshed at the same time and there was only one thing she could say right now.

"My wrists are starting to hurt can you let go!" She yelled

"She's back!" He exclaimed overjoyed

 **End.**

I don't like it too much and it's still rather short but I think at some point I'll come back to extend it anyway but hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless!


	186. DAY 186 - Protect the world (Nalu)

Today I'm going to try and write a good story but my horrible week of horribleness had begun and my body is rejecting movement and basically any form of happiness so it won't be any good!

Gray: Okay?

Natsu: Weirdo

Na Lucy's the weirdo

Lucy: Hey!

Levy: You guys are so cute together xD

Yep! Enjoy this naluuuu

 **DAY 186 - Protect the world (Nalu)**

"Lucy... don't cry." Natsu said while holding his sobbing mate it pained him to see her this way

"B-But I'm weak... and I couldn't do anything to help you..." She continued to cry

"See I'm still standing!" Natsu said giving his signature grin but the deep cuts over his abdomen said otherwise

"A-At least let me bandage your wounds..." Lucy said almost silently as she applied the correct medical products to Natsu's wound

'Thank Mavis, Wendy taught me how to help him if this ever happened' Was running through Lucy's mind the whole time

"Thanks Lucy! Now cmon we gotta get back!" Natsu said staggering a bit as he got up even when he was wounded still playing the part of the hero

"Here let me help!" Lucy said more enthusiastically then she was feeling while putting Natsu's arm around her shoulder

"Thanks again Lucy!" He said kissing her cheek causing her to blush

"B-Baka.." Was all she muttered and they started the long trek back to the guild

After all Natsu and Lucy just protected the world!

 **End.**

Gray: That was okay but flame brain could never save the world Lucy maybe but not him

Dude he's already done it countless times..

Like why you hating on my bae

Natsu: IKR

Haha Bye bye for now then guys x


	187. DAY 187 - Sunshine (Gruvia)

SORRY THIS IS LATE I FORGOT!

 **DAY 187 - Sunshine (Gruvia)**

"Juvia..."

"Yes Gray-sama?"

Gray cleared his throat as he recited was Mira helped him write down

"You're my sunshine... My only sunshine you make me smile when skies are Gray you're my water that helps me breathe please don't don't this sunshine away from me..."

She was crying Juvia was crying while Gray was blushing

"Ah! I'm sorry did you not like it?" He panicked

"I-I loved it and I love you Gray..."

Gray... she called him Gray

"I love you too Juvia.."

 **End.**

SUNSHINEEE BITCHEEEESSS


	188. DAY 188 - HOLD ME BACK (Gale)

Hey guys! It's me Aisha's best friend Juwairiyyah! (Yes I'm the Gray fangirl xD) anyway the electricity is down in Aisha's house so I'm doing these for her! Don't worry she's written them in advance I'm just posting hope ya like it!

Gray: Ah so you're the famous Juwairiyyah

GRAY OMG *Tries to kiss*

Natsu: Where's Aisha...? I like having a fangirl around too

Haha GRAY LOVE MEEEEEE

Gray: Yes that's a fangirl all right *pats head*

HE TOUCHED ME! *blushes*

You see I'm very different from my best friend xD

Lucy: Yeah Aisha is Aisha I guess

Enjoy Aisha's readers!

 **DAY 188 - Hold me back.. (Gale)**

When he tried to start with Laxus,

Every time he tried to pick fights,

Shrimp would always hold him back...

And now he's drunk and wasted at a bar fighting some dude while she's missing..

"I'm coming for you shortie I promise..." A sobered up Gajeel said walking away from the battered up man

 **End.**

Man Aisha writes some weird shit

Erza: Langauge!

Oh right Aisha's the tomboy who picks fights so I was trying to act like her...

Ah me and Aisha have fought so much over Natsu and Gray it's hilarious xD

Gray and Natsu: So funny... *sweatdrop*

It really is we just go mad but we all know Gray is the best. Like damnnnnnn he good looking

Aisha: (Somewhere far away) NATSU IS STILL A SEX GOD!

Natsu: A w-what?

GRAY IS HOTTER!

Aisha: (In her no power filled house) NO HE'S COLDER BAKA! I LIKE GRAY TOO LIKE YEAH HE'S GOOD LOOKING BUT COMPARED TO NATSU HE IS NOTHING BITCHHHH!

FUCK YOU TOO!

Lucy: What even...

Yeah it's like this everyday...

bye readers! See you again tomorrow for my idiot of a friends story!

Aisha: HEARD THAT!

See ya x


	189. DAY 189 - If only (Jerza)

BITCHES IM BACK!

Everyone: Yay...

Natsu: Finally! My fangirl has arrived!

Haha yeah thank you Juwairiyyah I love you xx

Gray: So she's gone?

Yep!

Lucy: Well now will you get on with this Jerza?

Oh yeah! Enjoy!

 **DAY 189 - If only (Jerza)**

They went rolling down the hill so fast and before they knew it they were both out into quite a compromising position...

They just both stared at eachother until a single tear escaped Erza's once determined brown eyes.. He wiped it away it pained him to see her so upset!

With her new found confidence Erza decided to cup his cheeks and soon they were getting closer and closer until... they kissed! It was a sweet kiss but so full off passion and desire..

"If only I'd told you I loved you sooner..." Was all he said once their mouth broke apart

"I love you too..." Was all she whispered leaving his a blushing mess

 **End.**

I WISH IT WAS LIKE THIS MAN! ;-; I cri!

Anyway hope you enjoyed see ya tomorrow x


	190. DAY 190 - Make up (Miraxus)

HEEEEY BITCHEEES!

Gray: I don't think they'd appreciate you calling them that *sweatdrop*

Haha sorry guys I don't mean it offensively love you all. Honest.

Lucy: That's good then

Yep! You wouldn't believe what happened today..

Erza: What?

So you when (in the anime) all the celestial spirits went all crazy and Gray had a dance off with Cancer?

Everyone: GRAY HAD A DANCE OFF!

Juvia: SEE! I KNEW I MISSED SOMETHING!

Oops guess the cats out of the bag.. anyway in my snapchat I posted a video of me reacting to him dancing and one of my non-anime watching friends was like 'Ik he so damn sexy'

Gray: Well... your friend knows what she's on about *smirk*

No.. she doesn't Natsu is sexy now everyone stfu anyway you know my best friend?

Wendy: Nura or Juwairiyyah?

Ah yes I have two my loves I swear xD (Before the questions are asked I'm into guys.. they're sisters to me)

Also it was Juwairiyyah

Gray: Ah yes my little fangirl *still smirking*

Anyway she found out about this.. and let's just say my non-anime friend is in a certain amount of pain..

Gajeel: Damn... she good?

Yeah she's fine I stepped in after a bit and started saying that Gray's awesome and she went after me instead.. I survived tho!

Levy: Wow...

BUT I AM LOYAL TO NATSU! *grabs bae and holds him tight*

Natsu: C-Can't breathe, l-love you too? *only saying so she lets go*

FAINTS*

Mira: My my, Enjoy the story xx it's not very PG this time Aisha's a perv you see

SHUT UP!

 **DAY 190 - MAKE UP! (Miraxus)**

"So they're fighting?" Cans asked rather planinly after Lisanna showed up with a super pissed Mira

"Yep... Mira-nee won't do anything.. no booze today guys sorry!" Lisanna answered which changed the drunk brunettes tone completely

"LAXUS! BASTARD SAY SORRY TO HER!" She yelled at the grumpy second generation dragon slayer who ignored her completely

"Who's going to make us food?!" Natsu and Happy cried over dramatically

"Don't worry I'll whip up something for you!" Lisanna exclaimed with a wink

"Thank you beautiful goddess Lisanna!" Natsu and Happy yelled bowing down while Lucy looked on in rage at her stupid boyfriend

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Lucy yelled dragging Natsu away to her place to take her anger out on him

"She liiiiiiikes him~~" Happy teased running off somewhere to look for Charle

"Now where the heck are they going?" Levy asked

"Was she pissed?" Gajeel asked

"Yeah." Gray replied

"Make up sex?" The iron dragon slayer asked again

"That's his only way out now.." Gray replied again

"Ugh boys!" Erza and Levy said in disgust

"Gray-samaaa~ I'm angry at you~~" Juvia replied seductively

gulp* "Well I know what I'm doing for the rest do the day! Good luck Laxus!" Was all Gray said before running off with his chosen activity

"What's he doing?" Levy asked despite all the erotic books Gajeel has found her reading innocence is just who she is

"Her. He's doing her." He replied flatly while simultaneously throwing his girl over him shoulders

"And so am I doing you gihihi!" And with that he left

"Where's Jellal?" Erza asked re-quipping into her 'sexy punishment armour' whip and all

"Now Mira-nee have make up sex with Laxus!" Lisanna yelled causing Laxus to turn around with a blush

"SEX IS MAN!" Elfman yelled blushing and getting dragged of somewhere by an equally embarrassed Evergreen!

"LAXUS!" Mira yelled in her Satan Soul

"WHAT WOMEN!" He yelled back

She cleared her throat "I'll have sex with you if you say you're sorry?"

Laxus did nothing at first then he silently got up, picked Mirajane up his arms and silently walked out of the guild leaving everyone speechless

"Fuck you all.." Was the thought going through his head

 **End.**

So much sex talk I swear...

oh and one more thing.. I'm not gonna be a bitch and leave you all mid story xD

So you're stuck with me muhahahaha!

Gray: Well after being stuck with you these 190 days you're practically like our sister!

Gajeel: What he said..

Natsu: AND MY KAWAII FANGIRL! *reading what Mira wrote down*

You guys *cries like how Lucy has done every episode basically*

Lucy: Hey!

Lucy isn't my favourite character anyway my favourite female is Juvia! Love her! So cool! I mean I like Lucy but all that main protagonist stuff and the extra fanservice especially with Hiro only rarely letting her win a fight I got bored sorry guys ._.

Gray: Why Juvia?

SHE IS COOL AF! SHE CAN FIGHT! HAS ONE OF THE BEST CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTS AND IS BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT WHILE WEARING MODEST CLOTHING! BOOM!

I have way more to say but that's for another time see ya all tomorrow x


	191. DAY 191 - SORRY NOT SORRY! (Rowen)

GUYS!

Gray: WHAT?

Natsu: YOU OKAY?

Erza: WHO DO WE GOTTA KILL?

I'm fine... jeez but I now have an official Instagram where all my readers can follow me! It's not my personal one but I post stuff about my fanfic anime/manga the books I'm reading because if you didn't know this I'm a massive book worm! It's basically a multifandom type thing and you can DM me! Ask me about my writing and that! I love talking to you guys so be sure to follow me!

My username is - AishaHayatSenpai

It's also on my profile along with my other social medias be sure to check those out :)

Gajeel: So you're finally getting out there, eh?

Errr I just thought it would be a nice idea? *suddenly becomes shy*

Mira: AH YOU ARE TOO CUTE! *grabs me in a hug*

N-No I'm not! *pouts*

All the girls: You really are

All the guys: W-Whatever

Anywaaaay enjoy today's Rowen!

 **DAY 191 - SORRY NOT SORRY! (Rowen** )

All day he was doing this all day whether it was a little white lie to a huge chain of lies he was being the ultimate prankster! And the guild had, had enough! So who did they come to? Wendy of course! After all she was the boys one and only 'weakness' "Cmon Wendy!" Natsu urged on the blue-haired teen she was wearing a very skimpy outfit which Charle did not approve on! She was going to seduce him!

"Natsu! Are you crazy? A young girl shouldn't be wearing that!" Lucy shrieked attempting to hit him but he dodged

"Don't young girl her! You practically dress like a slut anyway not that I'm complaining." Natsu said very plainly while Lucy was blushing and feeling quite ashamed

"NATSU!" Erza yelled

"What?" He asked in a monotone voice looking at Wendy waiting for Romeo to appear

"Dude that was not cool.." Gray said motioning to a crying Lucy

"Lucy chill wear what you want just try some jeans for once?" He asked still rather plainly

"B-BAKA!" She yelled hitting him and walking away

"Piri-piri!" Natsu said transforming into Gemini

ANOTHER PRANK AND GEMINI WAS IN ON IT!

"W-Wait so where's the real Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Forget about that!" Erza hissed Romeo had arrived and he was having a MAJOR nosebleed

"Romeo-kun~~ what's up with all the pranks?" She asked sounding surprisingly alluring

"U-Umm I err sorry?" He managed to spit out his nose still bleeding

"Hahahahaha!" Wendy was practically in tears he looked hilarious

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" Natsu yelled and Romeo had never felt more humiliated in his life

"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" He yelled while running away

"Wait! Natsu! Where's Gemini?" Lucy asked

"Oh about that Romeo got a sneak attack on me while I was sleeping turns out he asked Like to talk to Gemini." Natsu answered

"I'm so gonna kill him!" Lucy hisses grabbing her whip

"Should we go after Romeo?" Gray asked

"Got it covered!" Wendy yelled running off to find him

"What the fuck just happened?" Gajeel asked watching from the sidelines

 **End.**

CRACK I DONT EVEN KNOW! HAHA! Follow my Instagram AishaHayatSenpai SEE YA LOVE YA ALL X


	192. DAY 192 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Okay quick time here but few things I must address: My new OC I haven't really decided whether I'll be posting anything about her soon considering I'm writing other stuff and have a pretty busy schedule in general preparing for my school to start for the new year on September 7th!

That's all enjoy this chapter! So sorry it's late :(

 **DAY 192 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

Will this ever be the same?

Will I ever look at you the way I did a couple years ago?

I've watched you fall down... so so many times!

I saw you cry, we both cried...

I was weak and couldn't be the strength you needed but somehow we both got by

Meeting you was fate, being your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over

I never would of thought you loved me the way I loved you but you proved me wrong...

Still even if I was right seeing your smile was enough to keep me going, thank you for keeping me going!

 **End.**

New challenge!

Guess the ship? Haha bye x


	193. DAY 193 - Talking body (Nalu - LEMON-Y)

Here we go another day, another chapter! :)

Hope you guys like it sorry it's short

It's a song fic! First one I've ever written *sweatdrop*

 **DAY 193 - Talking body. (Nalu - LEMON-Y)**

"Lucy.." He said lustfully as he loomed over the blushing blonde

"Natsu.." She almost squeaked

 _Bed, stay in bed_

 _The feeling off your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke smoke me broke_

 _I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

 _'Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights_

 _How it is for us, and it's all because.._

You know you were being a real tease today wearing that dress, looking so damn irresistible hell I wanted to bang you right there in the guild..." He said his voice rough and sexy and Lucy suddenly felt a burning sensation between her legs, so gathering all of her courage she decided to play this game of his

"Oh really? Why don't you just take me now then?" And that was all this took to send Natsu over the edge, he attacked her neck biting and sucking leaving marks even makeup wasn't going to cover

"Ngh... mmm N-Natsu..." Lucy was putty in his hands already

"Getting excited already, Luce?" He said one of his free hands making there way to her lacy panties and rubbing her sweet spot.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_

"S-Stop teasing me, Natsu!" Lucy managed to get out

"Fair enough... might as well get this show on the road..." He whispered in her ear while simultaneously removing his shirt and pants while Lucy did the same with her dress, soon they were both in their underwear and realisation hit them ...

"DO YOU HAVE PROTECTION?" They both yelled at the same time

"N-No do you?" Lucy asked while Natsu shook his head

"Well... I can still please you in many other ways?" Natsu asked burning her bra with his hand and biting down one of her right nipple leaving her a moaning, blushing mess

"N-Natsu!" She yelled

"Scream my name!" He shouted back while moving from her beat and ripping off her underwear

 _Love can be love_

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_

 _Lips, lips I kiss_

 _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 _Day drunk into the night, I wanna keep you here_

 _'Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer loving fights_

 _How it is for us and it's all because..._

"N-Natsu stop!" Lucy ordered she didn't want this ... she wanted to do it right... not to give into list she wanted to go out on dates, hold hands .. they hadn't even kissed yet.. she didn't want to do this yet

"Why? Luce?.." He asked clearly upset

"D-Do you love me?" She asked now sitting up and facing him

"Of course I do Luce you're beautiful..." Natsu said love in his eyes

"No... as a person not the way I look.." she replied and Natsu understood what she meant

"I love you.. I want to be your boyfriend and if you wanna take it slow that's fine with me I'll never force you to do anything you don't want ... will you go out with me?" Natsu asked hugging Lucy like she was his lifeline

"I love you too.. I'll love to be your girlfriend .. thank you Natsu.." And with that the pair fell asleep sure they were practically naked under the covers but they wouldn't have if any other way..

 **Next day**

"Natsu? What are you doing in Lucy's bed AGAIN?!" Erza boomed ripping the covers off the pair only to find Natsu in his boxers and Lucy just in her panties

Gray, Erza and Wendy's faces went beet red while Lucy let out a blood curdling shriek

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled he took one look at Gray and instinctively got the blanket and wrapped Lucy up while hissing at the ice wizard

"HOW DARE YOU TO HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRIGE?" Erza yelled finally recovering

They had a hell of a lot of explaining to do poor Wendy.. passed out on the floor so did Happy and Charle!

 **End.**

I wrote something lemon like... god no... just no hope it wasn't bad first time sorry!!


	194. DAY 194 - Centuries (Gruvia)

Wow... 6 more days until 200 we've come far my Fairy Tail Shippers, haven't we?

Gray: Well the popularity on fanfiction for Fairy Tail has dropped so congrats for sticking around!

I guess you're right but anyway here's today's chapter a short one because I forgot I had to post today and it's past midnight hehe *nervous laugh*

 **DAY 194 - Centuries (Gruvia)**

I'll find you

Any second

Any minute

Any hour

Any day

Any time and anywhere

Even if takes me hundreds of years I'll find you and fall in love with you again Juvia ... because I've been waiting for centuries.

 **End.**

Also Sundays ship was a Nalu haha if you couldn't guess see ya tomorrow my lovelies x


	195. DAY 195 - COUPLE FIGHTS! (Gale)

**DAY 195 - COUPLE FIGHTS! (Gale)**

"Oi Salapooper!" Gajeel yelled

"What did you just say?" Natsu yelled back

"METAL HEAD!"

"FLAME BRAINS!"

"INVISIBLE EYBROWS!"

"PINKIE PIE!"

The insults went back and forth

"Cmon guys just stop fighting Gajeel give it up Natsu's won!" Lucy said giving her boyfriend a fist bump

"Sorry Lu-chan but I'll have to disagree with you there Gajeel won for sure!" Levy exclaimed getting up from reading

"Cmon Levy-chan Natsu's obviously better!" Lucy shouted back

"Nope Gajeel is!" The petite bluenette yelled

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!"

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!"

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!"

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!"

This went on for a good 10 minutes

"What have you started..." Natsu asked scared by the pure rage coming from two of the guilds sweetest girls

"What have **I** started?" Gajeel asked and spun enough there was a brawl between both the girls **and** the boys

 **End.**

Sigh* They never learn #GENDEREQUALITY xD

See you tomorrow lovelies


	196. DAY 196 - FACEBOOK! (Jerza)

FUCK! FUCK! FUCKITY! FUCK!

Gray: What even...

Natsu: Calm down... Aisha

FUCK! IT IS PAST 1AM FUCK!

Lucy: You don't have to curse so much...

Sorry.. it's a bad habit of mine when I'm excited, nervous or angry.

Erza: I will not tolerate bad words! *demon like voice*

G-Gomen! *Bows repeatedly*

Anywhooo I've been noticing that my followers on this story have gone up so helloooo new friends! Welcome to the family! Here we treat eachother kindly and respectfully if you wanna PM me go ahead I think I'm pretty easy to talk to xD

Enjoy the chapter sorry if it's so crappy I have to thank Liv for reminding me to post thought thank you senpai! (Cuz she's older than me xD yeah I'm cringe I'll just start typing)

 **DAY 196 - FACEBOOK! (Jerza)**

Jellal Fernandes: Night, love you Erza!

Meredy: Oh my ... oh my I KNEW IT!

Cana Alberona: Woah Jellal! Finally deciding to man up!

Ultear Milkovich: I think you really need to learn how to send private messages haha

Erza Scarlet: CANA!

Lucy Heartfilia: I'm hoping that crash I heard in the guild hall wasn't Cana getting hurt ..

Erza Scarlet: That aside... night Jellal love too too!

Gray Fullbuster: What did I just witness...

Lucy Heartfilia: I heard another crash.. poor Gray

 **End.**

Little twist on what I would normally write, opinions? Leave a review! Love you and see you all tomorrow xD


	197. DAY 197 - MAKEOVER! (Miraxus)

I'll have to get started on the 200 day special soon! It will be intimate just me talking to you lovely readers kind of like a get to know me!

I'll talk about life, what's happening in my otaku life I should say, anime recommendations what I'm watching, If I ever leave my house *sweatdrop* all that jazz! You can even ask questions if you want in the reviews I doubt anyone will but if you want to go ahead!

 **DAY 197 - MAKEOVER! (Miraxus)**

Mira wanted to try on her makeup for someone ... "Oh Laxus is right over there... muhahahaha!" She thought to herself

"ATTACK!" And before Laxus could ever register what was happening he came out looking like a drag queen 8 inch heels, fish net tights, A FREAKING DRESS! And let's not forget the bombass makeup and wings

"MY POOR NOT SO VIRGIN EYES!" Natsu yelled exposing what him and Lucy have been up to recently

"MY ACTUAL VIRGIN EYES!" Wendy yelled

"Ya know what fuck y'all bitches!" Laxus exclaimed while doing a cringey accent and sticking his middle finger up and strutting (stumbling) away hips swaying!

"LAXUS YOU'RE GAY?!" Makarov exclaimed as the whole guild went silent

"What have I done...?" Mirajane asked herself

 **End**

Okay so before I look like a homophobic let me just say - it was a joke and it wasn't a really good one either... I'm very sorry if I offended anyone I love gay people you are beautiful! Everyone part of the LGBTQ family is, okay? Good we have that cleared up you beautiful human beings! Thank you and I will see you lovelies tomorrow x


	198. DAY 198 - Seeing her smile! (Rowen)

Loads of stuff happened today! Got new wallapaper in my bedroom, all of my extended family on my dads side came over to my house and I had a shower yay! xD

Now enjoy this bullshit

 **DAY 198 - Seeing her smile! (Rowen)**

It wouldn't really matter if my world fell apart because I'd keep you in my heart.

Your brown eyes keep me alive and your blue hair reminds me of the open skies.

I'm not quite the romantic to be honest I don't really underused this

But I'll try to make you happy as best as I can

Because you're my princess

And your smile is what lets me stand.

 **End.**

Get you a man like Romeo I swear xD


	199. DAY 199 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I'm literally dreading going back to school... I only have like 9 days until school starts T_T

anyway enjoy my crappy chapter.

 **DAY 199 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"I LOVE YOU!" Elfman yelled

"Oh really? I guess I feel the same..." Evergreen grumbled with a blush

"I WANNA TELL THE WHOLE WORLD HOW MUSH I LOVE YOU LIKE A REAL MAN!" He continued yelling as he ran to the balcony of the hotel they were staying in for their mission

"This really isn't necessary..." She sweatdropped

"I love you..." He whispered holding her hands

"What about the whole world?"

"You are my world."

 ** _Fin_**

 _So?_ I've gone so low I'm now doing clichés oh well big 200 tomorrow! Be prepared I'm off to sleep at it's 1.28am here now goodbye and goodnight. *bows*

Gray: What a strange girl see ya guys


	200. DAY 200 - THANK YOU!

**Day 200!**

Hi I'm Aisha Hayat just a strange girl with some big dreams xD

I'd like to consider myself a writer but honestly I know I'll have to do much better if I wanna make it as an author when I'm older so why not start fanfic for practice?

I'm a really sentimental, deep person spiritual almost I never act my age I act way older than I really am my family legit calls me 'an old soul' but I don't act like a slutty teenage girl or something (not saying all teens or girls are just using an example) I think like an adult, look like a child and feel like a mystery...

Super weird anyway moving on xD

I don't even think about what I'm writing because my fingers are way ahead of me it's like I just know really weird that's why my chapters are all crappy! T_T

I'm gonna start school against soon and this will be even harder to update every single day but I promise I will, just this new school year is gonna be really big for me my whole future basically depends of how well I do for the rest of my years in secondary school (high school)

Enough about school that's a pretty boring topic if you ask me...

I wanted to thank you guys for reading my stories, favouriting, following and leavingyour reviews even if they were some bad ones thank you too because you motivate me to try harder! That's all I wanted to say it's short but I could go on forever talking about how grateful I am still it would never be enough :)

I'm a weird, too much love to give person xD

Tomorrow I'll be back on schedule expect some of our favourite Fairy Tail members and their banter in the A/N it's like my thing now xD it's also Gruvia I'll try to write something good see ya tomorrow and I love you all!

 ** _Fin_**

Gray: Awww that was cute

Everyone: O.o

Natsu: Did you and Lucy swap bodies again?

Lucy: Natsu... *death glare*

Erza: I don't ever wanna think about being in a weak cats body again *cries a river*

Happy: HEY! *cries a bigger river*

Well - . - ' *sweatdrop* bye guys!


	201. DAY 201 - Hey Fairy (Gruvia)

Going out with my best friend in two days so excited! So if I post really late blame her for keeping me out for so long xD

Gray: Of course *not believing it*

What don't you believe that I have friends or me going out?

Natsu: Both haha

Well fuuuuuck youuuuu!

Lucy: Ignore them there're idiots

Erza: Yes I must punish them later hope you have a good time

Thanks you too!

Gray Natsu: She swore at us... US!

Wendy: Well you were being kinda inconsiderate and rude she had a right too *nervous laugh*

Gray: Dude... I thought you loved us

Natsu: YEAH RIGHT YOU SAID I WAS YOUR 'BAE' *finger quotations*

Oh yeah you are and Gray I never loved you xD I feel like me liking Gary or even thinking Gray is somewhat good looking just doesn't happen my best friend has just made me dislike him so bad because of our arguments and her fangirling at first I didn't really like him to spite her now I'm just like 'Gray who?'

Gray: I feel like I've just been rejected *clutches heart dramatically* Ah fuck it I've got Juvia with a body like hers I won't need any other girl

I can hear the screams of Juwairiyyah... don't worry love I'm still here we can share Natsu even if it pains me T_T

Gajeel: Who?

Okay lemme just say this one last time I have 3 besties one has moved to Kenya but the other two live close to me

Nura - England

Juwairiyyah - England

Samira - Kenya

Now time for the CRAPPY CHAPTAAAA!

 **DAY 201 - Hey Fairy, where you going? (Gruvia)**

His voice reached her no matter where no matter when

Always ever caring.

Juvia was currently being trapped in her own water lock a powerful enemy who could use other people's spells on them and despite her being able to turn into water it just wasn't working and soon she would run out of air

"STOP! LET HER OUT! DEVIL SLAYERS RAGEEEE!" Gray yelled

"I can hear it..." Juvia managed to whisper

"JUVIA!!!" He yelled again

"Gray..." She said dropping the honorific just this once

Then it hit her her

"GRAY!"

"GRAY!" She yelled his name repeatedly

Until she mustered all of her magic power and broke out

"Oh my god I thought I lost you!" Gray yelled running into her arms

"They'll have to try much harder if they wanna get rid of me that easily!" She exclaimed!

"Awww isn't this sweet!" The enemy said in a mocking tone

"Unison raid?" Juvia asked

"Hell yes." He replied

Combining their power together they took down the enemy together and went to collect the reward for this reward!

 **End.**

Very all over the place sorry for the really long Author note went a bit overboard seen you tomorrow!


	202. DAY 202 - HAPPINESS! (Gale)

Tomorrow is a religious celebration for me so sorry if I post super late x

 **DAY 202 - HAPPINESS (Gale)**

You made her smile

She made you cry

You made her happy

She made you said

You loved her with your whole heart

And here's wasn't beating

"Levy... you were my happiness!" Gajeel cried as he held her battered, bloody body

 **End.**

Well that escalated quickly xD


	203. DAY 203 - When I look at you (Jerza)

**DAY 203 - When I look at you (Jerza)**

It's so crazy to think that when I look at you I just my whole world... I see this one beautiful human being that holds my whole world within them... no they **are** my world!

It's surreal to think that you could just run away and my world would end right then and there, because when I look at you I don't see who you were yesterday or who you'll be tomorrow.. I see who you are now and all I see is my joy, my sadness, my anger, my pain and most importantly my love.

One human being holds to key to everything I would get on my knees for you... I have because Jellal you are and always will be my whole world.

"Erza when I look at you I see everything I have ... when I look away I see what I don't want."

 ** _Fin_**

 _Ah love something truly_ **magical**


	204. DAY 204 - NAKAMA (Miraxus)

Celebrations are over! Time for the usually shitty chapter!

Gray: And you're happy about that?

Umm .. maybe?

Natsu: Wow xD

Moving on!

Guys please tell me if you still enjoy what I write...

OH MY FUCKING GOD! GUYS I STARTED WRITING THIS IN THE MORNIN BUT NOW I'VE JUST SEEN DRAGON CRY!!! PM ME IF YOU WANT THE LINKS TO WATCH IT THEY WORK I PROMISE!!

It was so good oh my god guys my heart... I cried so bad I missed my nakama so bad seeing them animated again makes my heart so happy you don't understand!

Anyway hope you like this chapter!

 **DAY 204 - NAKAMA~ (Miraxus)**

 **Laxus P.O.V**

Family doesn't have to be blood, family isn't someone who has the same mother, father aunt, uncle whoever! Family is those you're willing to give up your life for! Someone you have put in your heart! Someone you love unconditionally, who you will protect and they'll protect you! But family is also the people who stick with you through thick and thin even if you were a arrogant, stupid bastard in the past and start a little childish rebellion they'll let you in with open arms...

"Mira... you're my family.." He said while kissing her forehead

"So are you.." She replied

 **End.**

Sorry it's basically a pile of dog shit I'm still freaking out from the movie I had a panic attack during one of the scenes.. I have anxiety and such so after seeing that scene I started hyperventilating, sweating, uncontrollable crying and things just went blurry.. but I'm feeling a bit better now see you tomorrow x


	205. DAY 205 - DRAGON CRY!

**DAY 205 - DRAGON CRY!**

Some of you guys have PM'd me for the link and I'm sorry but it just won't send its on my profile you can see it there :) I'm truly really sorry I wasn't lying to you at all I honestly didn't know it wouldn't send check my profile for the link or DM my Insta - AishaHayatSenpai

If you really want it that's all I can do hope you enjoy the movie :D

(I swear to you I don't get money or something off this I just want you guys to be able to watch it too)

Love ya all bye for now xx


	206. DAY 206 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

Ugh school starts for me next Thursday :( don't wanna go not ready for this year at all!

Natsu: School sounds like hell...

That it is

Gray: Hmm I'd like to try it!

Maybe I'll write a Highschool AU for you lot some time then :)

Erza: Great way to introduce upcoming story ideas *thumbs up*

Haha if I have the time I'll get started no promises only if the readers want a long story like that anyway enjoy the chapter

 **DAY 206 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"GRAY-SAMA LOVE!" Juvia yelled her attack

"Nice one!" Gray yelled back no longer affected by his girlfriends crazy antics

"Yay we did it!" Juvia squealed while running up to Gray and giving him kisses all over his face

"Woah woah slow down!" Gray said making her back away and assume the worse

'Does Gray-sama not want Juvia?' She thought while tears started forming in her eyes

"H-Hey don't cry ah um!" Gray couldn't put it into words so he used his actions by capturing her lips into a deep passionate kiss only breaking away for some well needed air yeah damn you air!

"I love you!" She said quickly even though he said he wanted to take it slow

"Gray! I love you more than anything!" She said again and Gray was so embarrassed he just hugs her hiding his burning face

"Guess I-I uhh um."

"Yes?" She asked expectantly

"GuessILoveYouToo!" He quickly replied

"Hook.Line.And.Sinker." Was all Juvia said before she broke into a fit of laughter

Oh how she truly did love him.

 **End.**

Hmm made this up as I went along like I do with all my chapters xD (no lie lol) improvisation is definitely my strong suit anyway see ya tomorrow lovelies!


	207. DAY 207 - CRAZY BUT I LIKE IT! (Nalu)

Today I will write a good lengthy chapter! But it might be angsty since I haven't really written a good one of those xD

Gray: Legit all you write is angst..

Natsu: You've killed me, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and even Lucy!

Well... when I first started this story I really had no intention as I was and still am very emotionally attached to each of the Fairy Tail members, some more than others, but as I continued writing it just didn't hurt or feel bad I just saw it as part of the story which thinking about it now sounds horrible...

Levy: Not really all good writers have to make sacrifices for the story!

Lucy: Yeah I've killed a few characters in mine too don't sweat it

Natsu: Why don't you try and write something tragic but with a happy ending?

GUYS I JUST CAME UP WITH A NEW STORY IDEA LIKE TWO SECS AFTER WHAT NATSU SAID! Ooooh shit I've gotta write it down somewhere it includes character death that's all I can say for now!

Enjoy this Nalu for today!

 **DAY 207 - CRAZY BUT I LIKE IT! (Nalu)**

She left him to get stronger... they thought all the enemies were gone after Acnologia and Zeref's defeat but no and when Natsu was gravely injured protecting her this is all she left him.

 **Dear Natsu and others,**

I'm fighting for you and the guild I'll do what you did and come back even better see you in one year and please always remember this!

Little bit drunk but I don't mind,

Little bit lost from time to time,

Little bit sad but that's just fine,

Because as long as I can hold you and call you mine,

Little bit broken but that's okay,

After all both of our fathers and mothers have passed away,

Yours was a dragon and mine was not,

Little bit stupid but so am I,

Can be silly that's no surprise,

Little bit happy or should I say all the time?

Little bit crazy but that's what I like.

I love you Natsu Dragneel, and I'm sorry I'm not here.

"L-Lucy..." Was all he said before breaking down into loud hysterical sobs and cries.

 **End.**

You're crazy but I like it! LOCA LOCA LOCAAAAA!

Gajeel: Shakira?

Yep.

Gajeel: You mother fucker

Thanks.


	208. DAY 208 - Do it all (Gruvia)

Guest Review - Critial: Sorry mate but I say fucking god quite a bit ... it's not just me being rude it's the way Brits just speak and I'm a Brummie so it's kinda in my nature xD I understand how you're saying it can offend people and their belief so I'll try to tone it down still it's just normal things I say so I can only try my best to make you readers happy :)

 **DAY 208 - Do it all.. (Gruvia)**

You don't have time,

Because you're busy?

You left me depressed for months because you were trying to fix things,

You constantly messed with my emotions giving me half assed replies.

Bloody hell Gray... you do it all

But I just keep on coming back to you the drug that I can't stop taking.

 **End.**

Drabbles. It's always just drabbles.


	209. DAY 209 - DEBUT! (Gale)

Well... tomorrow is the first day of school T_T

Gray: Hope you have a good day

I don't wanna go man I'd rather be at home all day and not get an education then go to my shitty school we have to wear uniforms there ugh sometimes I hate British schools!

Natsu: So you have to like wear a skirt and whatever?

Um well I could but I wear trousers so yeah xD I don't do skirts no no no

Lucy: Well I'd wear a skirt

shrugs* guess we're different anyway I should be going to sleep soon as I'm doing early nights and it's almost 10pm so enjoy!

 **DAY 209 - DEBUT! (Gale)**

"And to the stage the one! The only! Gajeel Redfox!" The announcer yelled as Gajeel walked into the stage wearing his white suit with his guitar slung over his shoulder!

"I'd like to dedicate this to my Pocket Women over there! This is for you baby." Gajeel said winking at a already embarrassed Levy

"Shoobey do ba shoobey do ba ba ba..." Gajeel started while the crowd was watching attentively

"OH LEVY MY LITTLE LEVY! SO TINY AND CUTE GOT NO BOOBS! BUT AN ASS WHOOOHOOOO!" He started singing and the whole crowd started booing like crazy

"GAJEEL WATCH WHAT I DO TO YOU!" Levy yelled white a red face

"What an idiot.." Juvia mumbled

"T-That was amazing!" Erza cheered almost crying

"OI GAJEEL THAT WAS A LOAD OF DOG SHIT!" Natsu yelled getting his attention while Levy stopped in her tracks

"SALAMAND-" He started shouting but was cut off by Levy

"I got this..." She said is a devil like voice even Gajeel was shaking then she exploded

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF **MY** MAN! YOU WANNA YOU FUCKING FIRE HAZARD!" Everyone watched in fear as one of Fairy Tail's calmest, nicest girls make **the** Natsu Dragneel get on his knees and apologise!

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He kept on repeating

"Nice one Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled still kinda accepted of the bluennette who was now apologising for swearing and scaring Natsu!

"Well done Levy! I must use that technique!" Erza nodded her head approvingly

"Umm Natsu you okay?" Gray asked the male who was still on his knees frozen with shock

"Is he gonna be okay?" Juvia asked and Gray just shrugged

"Eh whatever cmon lets go celebrate Gajeel's debut!" Levy yelled while the whole group cheered and followed

 **Later...**

"GUYS! HELLO WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?" Natsu screamed

 **End.**

Haha what did I write? Anyway see you lovelies tomorrow bye!


	210. DAY 210 - BLUSH! (Jerza)

Here we go... time for a Jerza! Also today was my first day of school yay.. it was okay I guess but enough about that enjoy the Jerza! 

**DAY 210 - BLUSH! (Jerza)**

A brave warrior possibly the strongest fighter of them all! Fought 100 monsters like nothing.. looked death in the eye and yawned!

Battle after battle no matter what The Queen Of Fairies would never falter! But him oh him... her heart stopped and jumped like crazy at the same time..

He had blue eyes hair like the endless skies.. Green eyes that could just capture you in with their alluring beauty, almost as if it was a dancing flame just like his passion in battle! A strange yet mesmerising mark above and under his right eye that told you he was a man of adventure but also bared the scars of his past.. Oh how she loved him the only one who could make her face match here hair.. Jellal Fernandes

 **End.**

Drabbles drabbles and drabbles it's all I can do at this point time to crash! night guys x


	211. DAY 211 - CHARM THING! (Miraxus AU)

I'm so tired second day of school today but it was Friday and I have an instant weekend yay! Still it doesn't take away the fact that all I want to do is sleep right now T_T

Enjoy the chapter lovelies

 **DAY 211 - CHARM THING! (Miraxus AU)**

"LAXUS DREYER!" The announcer yelled as Laxus entered the ring to face off with his appoinent this would be his toughest boxing match yet!

Punches were flying left, right never ending he got in a few himself but didn't manage to dodge as well and soon his vision became blurry and the next he knew was he was eating floor...

It was over he lost... he's never lost.. and just as he was about to give up that's when he heard it "LAXUS BABE! GET UP YOU'VE GOT THIS!" A familiar sweet voice yelled in worry and desperation

"Well folks looks like NATSU DRAGNEEL IS THE WINNER!" Jason yelled holding up Natsu's hand as the crowd went wild

No! _I'm not going down without a fight not when she's watching me!_ Laxus thought and with no hesitation got up and knocked the living daylights out of his pink haired opponent

"COOOOL! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT CHANGE OF EVENTS LAXUS DREYER WINS!" Jason squealed umm shouted

"G-Good game dude!" Natsu managed to say with his now lopsided grin as a busty blonde was helping him get up

"You're really good!" She commented before taking Natsu out of the ring

"Thanks..." Laxus said as they left but there was only one person on his mind and speak of the devil! Or angel rather!

"Hey..." She said breathlessly tears of joy in her blue eyes

"Mira... my charm I love you and thank you..." He said just the same wrapping her in a sweet embrace

"For what?" She asked smiling while squeezing him back with the same amount of force

"Everything." He replied causing her to blush and kiss his sweat covered head she was really his charm thing..

 **End.**

Well here we go I know absolutely nothing about boxing just that my dad, uncle and cousin brother love it and do it quite often xD

I would of researched what to put into the fight scene here but it's really late and I'm super tired so sorry about that and as always see you lovelies tomorrow :D


	212. DAY 212 - But then I woke up! (Rowen)

So had an eventful day ... plenty of shopping for school because my maths teacher told us to get a geometry set but it's whatever.

Anyway enjoy the chappie!

 **DAY 212 - But then I woke up! (Rowen)**

Romeo was probably having the best and worst day of his life

1\. He woke up

2\. He learnt a difficult spell that even his father didn't master yet

3\. Wendy and him had the best make out session in the world

4\. Natsu agreed to find him

5\. Then he cried

But it happened in this order: 2, 3, 4, 1, 5

"FUCK! WENDY-CHAN I NEED A KISS!" He yelled

"R-Romeo-kun!" She turned as red as a tomato

 **End.**

I've had dreams like that where I've like met Natsu and fallen in love with him while proceeding to have many children xD Then I get up and like go into sudden depression T_T

Natsu: What?

Nothing! Just if you see a short cute girl coming to jump you don't run away!

Gray: I think Wendy's a bit young plus she's with Romeo...

I was talking about me! Stupid!

Lucy: Oh that makes sense

My self esteem just dropped even more... *sweatdrop* anyway see you lovelies tomorrow bye!


	213. DAY 213 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I've spent half my day crying and I honestly don't have time for this take it or leave it all I can say for this because I'm extremely emotionally unstable at the moment.

 **DAY 213 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

She's insecure but no one knows,

She's breaking down but no one sees,

She's cutting her skin but no one cares,

She's screaming out loud but no one hears,

She's held the knife but she couldn't hold on.

"Goodbye ..."

 **End.**

I'm the she, your the she anyone is the she in this chapter life is hard and you can only take so much.


	214. DAY 214 - Told you first! (Nalu)

**DAY 214 – Told you first! (Nalu)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

He's awesome and cool and makes me smile! Yeah that's my Lucy she may not even know how I feel but I'm happy for her either way.. Gray's a lucky guy I just wish I told her first..

 **Lucy P.O.V**

He was amazing he brought me to my family I love him.. but Gray confessed to me and I just couldn't say no.. Plus he has Lisanna right? I just wish.. I told him first

 **End**


	215. DAY 215 - Just for me (Gruvia)

**DAY 215 – Just for me.. (Gruvia)**

He looks at you, you look away you turn around and there he is every single time your eyes lock you can't help but think 'this is just for me'

 **End**

ok guys so sorry for crappy chapters I've had my phone and laptop taken for a month I have to post these secretly and I don't get much time sorry! Love you guys and see you tomorrow sorry it will be late :(


	216. DAY 216 - HAPPIER! (Gale)

**DAY 216 - HAPPIER! (Gale)**

He makes you smile and I can't

I wish I could see your beautiful face again

But I can't

Just know

That baby you looked happier!

 **End.**

It's late and short SORRY! Snook my phone shit I gotta go


	217. DAY 217 - HER! (Jerza)

**DAY 217 - HER! (Jerza)**

When he fails he thinks 'do it for her'

When he cries he thinks 'do it for her'

No matter what she's on his mind and he'd always do it for her ...

 **End.**

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry and I'm sorry these will be bad for a while :( This is all my fault for getting my phone and laptop taken away from me anyway ..


	218. DAY 218 - FIRST KISS? (Miraxus)

Teenage Miraxus having their first kiss enjoy!

 **DAY 218 - FIRST KISS? (Miraxus)**

As he kissed her it felt like time stopped... that it was just the two of them in the room. This was finally it he finally managed to kiss her! THE MIRAJANE STRAUSS! Prettiest and feistiest girl in the guild (In his opinion anyway) and the icing on the cake.. she was kissing him back! When their mouths finally broke apart they were both red faced and out of breath. "Took ya long enough!" Mira yelled earning a glare from Laxus

"Shit! I'm in love with her/him!"

 **End**

Then there's me still waiting for my first kiss... even a hug would suffice like cmon guys T_T oh well what can ya do I'm still crushin anyway see you lovelies tomorrow!


	219. DAY 219 - CHRISTMAS KISSES! (Rowen)

Another day, another shitty short chapter! :D

 **DAY 219 - CHRISTMAS KISSES! (Rowen)**

The whole day Wendy and Romeo had been running away from Mirajane...

Why you ask? Because it was Christmas and she had made sure to get all her 'ships' together which is why they're running from her and she scurries after them with mistletoe in her hands.

In all honesty Romeo really did want to kiss Wendy but the embarrassing thought quickly left his mind as it was replaced by a new one of him being rejected..

Soon all his uncertainty went away as he felt a pair of soft lips of his own rough, chapped ones taking him by surprise and causing him to cough in her mouth.. HEY! Not all first kisses are perfect right?

"W-Wendy! I'm so sorry it just took me by surprise as all!" He started going on and one saying sorry yet her tears didn't stop

"Wendy?" He asked once again

TEARS OF LAUGHTER! "AHAHAHA I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Or maybe insanity.. *sweatdrop*

Her laughter soon stopped when chapped lips met softer ones and she finally smiled this was perfect.

 **End.**

yay! first kisses are so cute in my opinion xD If you guys enjoy the cute relationships of young couples and such you'll LOVE Tsurezure (Tsuredure) Children! Defo recommend so kawaii xD

anyway see you all tomorrow!


	220. DAY 220 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I've just finished my homework and I feel like I've conquered the world! xD

"Now I'm listening to Tracey Chapman, Fast Car and feeling incredibly grateful for everything I have, human emotions are truly a wonderful thing.. hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

 **DAY 220 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"RUN!" He yelled while she looked at him with a confused expression they had just won! They didn't need to run! At least that's what she thought... Elfman quickly pushed her out of the way from the toppling building and when she turned around what she saw was in short.. 'her worst nightmare come to life'

"H-Hey you big idiot! Get up! Get up!" She screamed banging her fists into the ground and she continues this until she saw blood. That wasn't her own.  
"E-Ever listen to me run away from here... It's falling apart in here just save yourself!" Elfman said his voice strained and his cheeks wet.

 _Slap_

"Is this some more of your 'MAN' bullshit!?" She spat venom in her voice as there was now a red mark on the burly males cheek

"Because there isn't NO. WAY. IN. HELL. I'm leaving you here, UNDERSTAND?" The brunette yelled while he nodded meekly

It was all in a flash but before he knew it he was leaning on Evergreen for support.

"Can you walk?" She asked worry and concern now evident in her voice.

He nodded one more but now with more confidence as the pair walked back to their group knowing that in their hearts they were so much more than friends now...

 **End.**

I sorta rushed at the end my bad guys but I've been sitting in my room for hours and I'm desperate to go to the bathroom AND I need to eat dinner before I go to sleep xD It's 8pm here in England byeee see ya tomorrow!


	221. DAY 221 - I KNOW THAT IT'S MINE (Nalu)

**DAY 221 - I KNOW THAT IT'S MINE. (Nalu)**

Natsu was quite overprotective of Lucy if anyone of the opposite sex even LOOKED her way he'd scream "MINE!"

So you can imagine what he did when he saw someone FLIRTING with Lucy!  
"OI YOU BASTARD! WHADDYA THING YA DOIN TALKIN TO MY GIRL?" He yelled with flaming fists and his whole body engulfed in fire!

"S-sorry! Dude!" The male yelled running as fast as his legs could carry him

"Natsu! I can take care of myself one Lucy kick and that playboy would be down.. but thanks anyway!" She said with a smile that melted his heart

"As long as they know what's mine..." He whispered

"I will always be yours.." She whispered in his ear

 **End.**


	222. DAY 222 - play us a funeral (Gruvia)

I haven't talked to you guys in a while woah xD

Gray: About fucking time!

Lol who are you, Bakugou?

Natsu: Who tf is that? *lifts eyebrow*

New bae.

Gajeel: I KNEW SHE'D MOVE ON FROM YOU SALAMANDER PAY UP!

Natsu: WHO IS THIS BAKAHOE?

Bahaha Boku no hero acadamia fans where you at? I started watching and reading BNHA ages ago but didn't mention it I MAY write some Bakgou x Reader fanfics haha xD

Lucy: Cool at least you're writing something though they might like other characters from this BNHA and don't forget that it can be yaoi too Aisha's readers!  
YEP! and no one can replace my baby Natsu no. way. in. hell.

Enough of the excessive fangirling enjoy the GRUVIA! (dont judge me the ultimate otp is me with Natsu cmon who doesn't want their anime and/or irl crush? xD)

(DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SAD THEMES LIKE DEALING WITH DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS OR DON'T LIKE THIS IN ANY WAY FEEL FREE TO SKIP! I don't want to hurt any feelings or offend anyone as to some this may be a touchy subject, if you still wish to continue and read this go ahead just if someone doesn't like this PM me or leave a review just please no hating :) Readers to ME you are ALL important!)

This is set after chapter 499 of the manga I believe after Juvia sacrifices herself for Gray and before he finds out Wendy managed to heal her.

 **DAY 222 - play us a funeral. (Gruvia)**

Seconds pass, minutes go by and days end.

Something falls, Something Rises and Someone gives up.

 _I_ gave up and if you're seeing this you'd know why..

Sh-She died for _me_! Why..? I always pushed her away and tried to ignore her feelings! And now she's gone

If only.. If only I-I... JEEZ! WHY AM I SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!

J-Just Juvia if somewhere in heaven you can see this I hope you know I love you and I'm so sorry I can't join you there..

Cuz I'll be in hell, won't I?

A-All this fucking time I wasted being afraid of my own feelings.

 _end of video_

"G-Gray!" Juvia cried her eyes out it was as if someone tore apart her heart then fried it in molten lava or something.. He was gone but the video looked like it was only recorded a couple hours ago..

So with a heavy heart and her last bit off hope Juvia ran out of the infirmary leaving an equally devastated Wendy and Charle to cry with the rest of the guild.

"He might have not done it yet... I can save him! I WILL SAVE MY LOVE!" Juvia screamed running to where she thought Gray would be

And there he was, at the grave of Mika and Silver Fullbuster sobbing while holding something it shone it the sunlight and was fine and thin

 _knife._

"NO GRAY STOP DON'T DO IT! I'M HERE! I LOVE YOU AND I'M HERE!" She yelled

 _blood._

"Goodbye Juvia.." He whispered with a single tear going down his bruised, pale face.

 _And just like Gray Fullbuster was gone from Juvia's world in a flash and she was never the same_

 **End.**

I don't think I've written this very well so my apologies I'm not very happy today you see but I felt like this would be appropriate considering someone I cared for dearly left me on this day, I love you James I hope you're in heaven smiling down..


	223. DAY 223 - lose myself tonight (Gale)

Guys I really feel like shit right now it hasn't been a good day and I came home to more bullshit.. I just wanna get this over with sorry

 **DAY 223 - Lose myself tonight.. aka Sober (Gale)**

Drunk nights and dirty dancing. Someone smoking and other people high over the moon.

Broken windows and cracked bottles. A girl's crying and a guy looks like he's had too much of everythin' and is dying.

Half a heart and barely a soul I had no where to go.

Music's banging and my ears bleeding.

I drunk too much and made out with some random guy.

You were at home waiting with a ring and I felt like I was flying high in the sky.

An addict who couldn't afford rehab but stole to get her heroine. In some random club pouring my broken heart out to some random stranger he was playin' his guitar and had a couple of piercings. I wasn't there for you but I met him instead.

"Woah shortie how much have ya had to drink eh?"

"I-I *hic* dunno.."

"I'll take ya home then, it's Gajeel by the way!"

He picked me up but I couldn't go home and face you not now.. I fell in love and I'm sorry Jet it wasn't you.

"T-Take me to yours p-please."

"Tch fine. Tell me about it in the morning then lil girlie."

A kiss on my forehead and then and there was when I truly felt sober.

 **End**

Drunk nights and lost souls, always asking 'Where can I go..?'


	224. DAY 224 - Moving on? (Jerza)

I'm so upset...

Gray: What happened?

I just wanna cry who am I kidding I AM crying.. my heart hurts..

Natsu: Are you sure you're okay?

Lucy: *hits Natsu* Obviously she isn't okay idiot!

NO! I'm not okay I just wanna call me bestfriends, watch some Netflix and have a big cry..

I blame myself for ever having any emotions anyways jeez.. 10pm same day as the chapter I just previously posted getting this outta the way as I plan to spend tomorrow eating food and feeling sorry for myself...

enjoy! If you can that is.. :(

 **DAY 224 - Moving on..? (Jerza)**

He rejected me. I let it all out at once and I was left behind who am kidding.. Like he'd care about ME! I was just some random girl I was stupid but then I met Jellal.

I never thought I would believe in love again but his smile oh his smile and his green eyes (A/N always thought Jellal's eyes looked green sorry back to the chappie!) his voice was like chocolate and when he said my name..

"Erza~" I fell in love with him all over again.

I was needy at times I admit, I loved him after all I liked to hear how he loved my Scarlet hair and even gave me my last name from it.

That was until I became Erza Fernandez..

I'm happy and I smile I moved on.. thanks to Jellal.. 3

 **End.**

How weird I feel like horse crap but this chapter is about new love.. Despite all of that my own lil feelings shouldn't be a good enough of excuse love you readers and thanks for sticking by me!


	225. DAY 225 - Criminal (Miraxus)

**DAY 225 - Criminal. (Miraxus)**

"STOP IT!" She yelled

 _A voice, who..?_

Laxus dropped the bloody and battered body slowly as soon as he whipped his head around he was met by the most beautiful gorgeous pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.. How could he help the blood that rushed to his cheeks and the rest of her face woah... he fell in love right there on the spot and he was fucking scared as hell!

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! LAXUS DREYER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" She yelled handcuffing him and much to her surprise he didn't try to run maybe it was because he knew he was done for the Fairy Tail Police Department where the best in the country after all..

"Shit..." He mumbled under his breathe she looked real nice in her uniform but his view was soon the inside of a SWAT car as he found himself driving toward the station

 **End.**


	226. DAY 226 - my type! (Rowen)

**DAY 226 - my type! (Rowen)**

"Rome what type of girl do you like?" Wendy asked with a red face

Romeo gave a good thought about his answer before answering "Hmm I dunno if cute, sky dragon slayer is a type..."

"OH SNAP!" Gray yelled

"That was smooth as fuck dude.." Natsu commented from his table with Lucy facepalming

"I-I umm HUH!" Wendy yelled her body on fire at this point while Romeo continued to smirk

"ROMEO THAT WAS MANLY!" Elfman screamed while Evergreen whacked her fan on his 'package' causing him to double over in pain

"Ever that was not man at all.." He whimpered

"Umm guys Wendy passed out!" Juvia shouted

"Too smooth.." All the guyS in the guild marvelled while Levy and Lucy sweatdropped in a far corner of the guild

"Wut..?" They both asked

 **End.**

Why tf not smoothass Romeo xD


	227. DAY 227 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

So my life recently has been awesome. Also anyone heard Malu Trevejo's new song Luna Llena? I gotta admit I'm not her biggest fan but damn the song was so fucking good! Also Bhad Bhabie aka Danielle Bregoli has bars man they both talented and young but hate eachother! I don't normally talk about music and stuff like this but I'm just loving these songs xD

Gray: Danielle?

I won't go into detail since people will instantly think I'm hating and some shit but she's pretty popular right now, same with Malu anyway enjoy the Bixanna!

 **DAY 227 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY! (Prom AU)**

It was finally here.. the night of Senior Prom (A/N: Not American but we also have prom here and since I haven't had mine yet sorry if I mess up the details)

"You too look adorable together! Cmon Bixlow give her a smooch for the pictures, will ya?" The eldest Strauss sibling asked fangirling over her little sister and her prom date

"Mira-nee stop it you're embarrassing M-Mmmph!" Lisanna didn't manage to finish her sentence and before she knew it a pair of lips were on hers (Ohohoho~ I'll atop sorry continue xD)

"OH YES! YES! ELFMAN BRING THE OTHER CAMERA!" Mirajane screamed at her younger brother

"HEY YOU BASTARD! OFF MY SISTER! NO MAN WOULD DO THAT!" Elfman yelled as Bixlow's lips finally left Lisanna's leaving them both breathless and with pink cheeks

"What's the racket! I'm tryna take a nap!" Laxus then shouted

"BABE! LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!" Mirajane squealed excitedly shoving a polaroid in the blonde's hands

"Damn.. Well done bro, Ima go back to sleep peace.." Was all he said before turning around

"I-I I am just so sorry.. For my extremely weird and _embarrassing_ family.." Lisanna facepalmed refusing to look at her crush who finally asked her out to prom and would probably have no interest in her as his future girlfriend... Well they DID just kiss..

"Hahahaha they're awesome! I've never really had a proper family so I guess I dunno what a 'normal' one is but I love yours because they made you who you are!" Bixslow smiled and blushed

"T-That was so beautiful!" Mirajane and Elfman sobbed

"Go on you two you'll be late.." Mira said with her signature smile

"Thanks Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan and you too Laxus!" Lisanna hollered before leaving with her date

 **End.**

Was gonna finish it today but something just happened and I got no time! Part two next week love you!


	228. DAY 228 - Manga and Kissing? (Nalu AU)

**DAY 228 - Manga and Kissing..? (Nalu Library AU)**

Lucy's dream is and has _always_ been to become a writer.. A NOVELIST! So why not start working part time at the local library? Not exactly the job position she would want in the future but she _loved_ the smell of new books and she could read with her new best friend Levy everyday on breaks!

I mean everyone starts somewhere right?  
So when a certain salmon haired boy who Lucy had been crushing on for MONTHS shows up everyday to read the same book you'd at least assume he wants some recommendations right? Right! Well does manga count as a book..?

"Fairy Tail.." Was the name written on the cover the salmon haired boy read every single day.. So one day Lucy decided she'd talk to him! Yes she was independent women! Plus she could just easily say she was offering assistance

"Hahahaha!" Lucy cackled mischievously while half the people reading turned around and 'shushed' her

 **\- The next day - Natsu P.O.V -**

That ice bastard was right! She does work here! I've been coming every day in the hopes she'd come to talk to me but with no such luck..

"Excuse me?" I'd recognise that cute voice anywhere!

"Y-Yes?" I asked JEEZ WELL DONE NATSU YOU STUTTERING IDIOT! I'm mentally facepalming so bad it's unreal..

"I-I see that you come here every single day so I was wondering if you'd l-like to-"

 _Too damn cute I'm gonna do it!_

"YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU.."

"Get my help on finding the new chapter.."

SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK SHIT!

 **\- Normal P.O.V -**

There voices overlapped each other but they were both standing there red faced and extremely awkwardly..

"I-I-I! Umm Sure I'd love to find the next chapter.." Natsu finally spoke up still embarrassed before he turned around and ran toward the manga section.

"U-um you're Natsu, right?" Lucy asked obviously stunned and embarrassed by the fact that HER CRUSH wanted to DATE HER!

"Sure am, Lucy?" He asked getting over his embarrassment quicker than expected

"Y-Yeah Umm Natsu I-I'd really like it if we could go out maybe this weeken-"

"YES OH FUCKING YES!" He screamed only to get shushed at by the librarian

"Awesome." Lucy replied with a smile that sent his heart is overdrive and the smirk she received did just the same to her as they soon find themselves kissing in the manga section :)

 **End.**

If I'm honest I thought this could happen a bit more with Gale then Nalu but it can work both ways please please tell me if you want the Gale version on Wednesday! See you lovelies tomorrow!


	229. DAY 229 - If I got you (Gruvia)

Guys I'm so fucking sick, I haven't even gone school.. I've been throwing up all day and I'm currently holding back my! SHIT Now I need to change my clothes again.. If you cannot tell I just vomited :(

 **DAY 229 - If I got you.. (Gruvia)** What a perfect reality of you and me,

Happiness was always the key,

Even if they see the scars that I bare,

If I for you I'm never scared,

"I'm never felt this way before..."

"Lucky you.." She whispered with tears rolling down her face as they lips **finally** met

 **End.**

Feel like shit, look like shit goodbye.


	230. DAY 230 - LETS GO! (Gale)

Hey guys! I'm still kinda sick but much better and guess what!

I have a joint account on here!

IceGodSlayer I share it with my friend go check out the first chapter of the story we're co-writing! Thanks a bunch if you do!

 **DAY 230 - LETS GO! (Gale)**

Take me away,

Somewhere from the city lights,

Let us run away into the night,

Run away with me,

Hand and hand,

He said let's go,

I said that's the plan.

 **End.**

Sorry it's late love you!


	231. DAY 231 - I could never have (Jerza)

**DAY 231 - Everything I could never have (Jerza)**

Every single day people asked Jellal why he never made the first move or even **tried** to get together with Erza..

But trying wasn't enough as he always was afraid of his own emotions.. To him she would always be 'Everything I could never have'

 **End.**


	232. DAY 232 - His hands (Miraxus)

**DAY 232 - His hands.. (Miraxus)**

If you asked Mira what she loved about Laxus the most she'd always answer "His hands.." with a smile

If you asked her "Why?"

She'd smile again and say "His hands were made for destruction.. he Bates many scars of just those hands. But those hands have also saved me many times and hold me like no other.. there aren't enough words to express how much I love those hands..."

"I love your hands too.. Mirajane."

 **End.**

It's a couple days late sorry :(


	233. DAY 233 - One for the money (Rowen)

Helloooo I'm still alive just slow xD

 **DAY 233 - One for the money. (Rowen)**

She's on stage singing her heart out about the boy who broke her heart..

He's in a club drunk off his ass watching MTV and he's sees the girl who he broke the heart of..

"I-I gotta find her.." He stutters

He runs to concert, to the back of the stage and she's kissing some other guy..

"Mest.." He mutters

"Sorry Romeo but it's one for the money, or one for the show!"

Then she walks away..

 **End.**

I dunno anymore lol angst is life


	234. DAY 234 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I'm so sorry guys but unless I waited another day (since I'm bloody late) only then would I be able to write bixanna senior prom part 2!

And I can't be a day late, not anymore!

So sorry I've been busy as hell here's a shortie!

 **DAY 234 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

She ran and ran until her legs felt like they were on fire.

She screamed his name until she felt like her lungs wouldn't let her breathe again.

She cried and cried until her tears could fill an ocean.

He walked and walked until he never saw her again.

He laughed and laughed until he drowned out her screams of agony.

He smiled and smirked until he could fill an art gallery.

One was dying and One didn't care 

"W-Why Gray-sama..?" Was all she said

 _Beep_

"Because I couldn't be enough for you anyway.."

 **End.**

Angst is all I can write I just love it! Hahaha see you guys tomorrow!


	235. DAY 235 - Hi? (Nalu)

**DAY 235 - Hi? (Nalu)**

"Yo Lucy!"

"Wassup Lushiii!"

"Hey-Hey-Hey Luce!"

"How's it hanging Luce ma goose?!"

"How ya doin, weirdo!"

"Luce.."

"Lushi~"

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SAY HI!" She screamed

"Hi... Luce"

 **End.**

Luce ma goose xD


	236. DAY 236 - Snowfall (Gruvia)

**DAY 236 - Snowfall.. (Gruvia)**

Slowly drifting away.. melting at the touch the fresh, white snow litters the ground like paint falling fast.

He was the snow... unexpectedly came crashing into her life and at the time ruining her day... but the moment she reached out she thought he would melt away and just leave her **_alone_**

Juvia might have had hands as cold as her lonely heart that day, she doesn't really know but what she does know is the day the snow fell it changed her life forever.

"Gray-sama was Juvia's perfect snowfall.." She whispered before closing her eyes

 **End.**

She ain't dead. Bye.


	237. DAY 237 - Silly Drunk (Gale)

Sorry it's so late!

 **DAY 237 - Silly Drunk.. (Gale)**

If there was one thing Gajeel didn't need right now it was a drunk Levy.. she was silly and **extremely** clingy but also kinda maybe just a little bit the most adorable thing he had ever seen!

"G-Gajeel!" She squealed grabbing onto him with all her drunk selfs might

"Oi..! Levy!" He said his voice strained as she brought her face dangerously close to his!

"Geehee! Where are your eyebrows!" She chuckled imitating his laugh while making his stomach doing backflips

"Arghh..! Look closer short stack they're there!" He yelled at her and just as he instructed she loved closer placing a feather soft kiss on his nose

"Hahaha Gajeel! You have piercings in your nose!" She said kissing each piercing making his face flare up and heart rate increase

"You're such a silly drunk..." He grumbled as she continued laughing like a maniac

 **End.**

How was it?


	238. DAY 238 - Acting! (Jerza)

**DAY 238 - Acting?! (Jerza)**

"You fucking slut how could I love you!" Jellal yelled as the tears fell from Erza's eyes

"H-How could you! Bastard!" She yelled slapping him with all her strength

"That all you got you instillent bitch!" He screamed while grabbing her wrist and twisting it painfully

"Cut!" The director yelled

"That was awesome you guys take a break!" She said again

"Erza! I'm so sorry if I scared you!" Jellal exclaimed with a pout

"No you didn't.. I love you.." She whisperrd kissing his lips which slowly turned into a hot make out session

"If only they weren't so shy on camera.." The director sighed

 **End.**


	239. DAY 239 - Nice knowing you (Miraxus)

**DAY 239 - Nice knowing you. (Miraxus)**

Everyone lost their lives because of her. She just wanted to bring him back. Every single day was another struggler and sooner or later she had to give up. She couldn't resurrect Laxus. And every person who found her killed another before her. Natsu was one of the first to die Lucy was beyond redemption after that... One by one everyone in the guild was killed except for her.

"No point staying alive now!" Mira said almost lifelessly pointing the gun to her head.

 **End.**

I'm feeling angsty. Been watching hella horrifyingly sad shows.


	240. DAY 240 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I'm very sorry I've just been so out of it lately! I come home late from school because of extra curricular activities and upcoming tests so I gotta revise. Then I chill for a bit at home watching some anime and before I know it I gotta eat and go to sleep! I come home around 5 ish but I go to sleep at 9! Things are really hectic and I'm sorry guys here's the bixanna part 2 I promised! I've tried to make this part at least 1000 words hopefully I can meet my goal! Also I wanted to thank you all for the support no matter what we will reach day 365 together!

 **DAY 240 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

Lisanna couldn't believe her eyes she was finally at prom! Mira missed hers because she was always taking care and her and Elfman but she got to go AND it was with the guy of her dreams! Pure bliss!

"Welcome you two!" Lucy one of the members from the decorating committee greated the couple with her boyfriend Natsu standing next to her with a tooth grin.

"Yo." Was all Bixslow said while Lisanna just smiled like a dork

"Now if you guys want pictures they're being taken over there by Reedus! Want to make a song request? Our DJ Gajeel is your guy! Erza's over there by the food and Levy's giving out the year books!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly pointing towards every single person

"So you guys are on the same table with the rest of the gang right?" Natsu asked with food already in his mouth

"How can he speak..?" Bixslow asked no one in particular while the Lisanna sweat dropped!

"Natsu!" Lucy seethed with a tic mark on her forehead

"It's a monster! Someone save me!" Natsu yelled while Lucy began to chase him

"Those two never change huh?" Cana just arriving and watching the whole ordeal go down.

"Yup." They both replied as the three made there way to the table

"So what you wanna do?" Lisanna asked nervously.. despite already being good friends she couldn't help her nerves now he looked bored out of his mind.. maybe he regretted asking her? But there was that kids! She turned beet red at the memory

"Anything really. I'm fine as long as I get to be with you." He said calm his face turning red a few seconds later realising what he just said

"I-I uhh umm!" He stuttered

"Ok! Let's dance!" Lisanna chirped suddenly getting a burst of confidence and dragging him towards the dance floor

Just as they made it they couldn't help but notice Levy whispering something to Gajeel

"Gajeel! Time for the slow song Mira's plan is working!" She could faintly here but payed no mind to it as she only her heard 'slow song' and 'Gajeel'

And right on cue the music began Bixslow hesitantly places his arms around Lisanna's waste as they looked into each others eyes and started swaying along to the music and SIKE YOU THOUGHT THIS IS FAIRY TAIL HIGH!

 _Crash_

Running on the glass floor in 7 inch heels wasn't a good idea as the blue eyed girl slipped and landed on top of her date knocking over several people and smashing into Erza's cake...

"Stay calm Erza.. Stay calm.." The red hed whispered to herself in an attempt to not snap at the poor girl. She was also in on the plan and Mirajane even scared Erza at times when it comes to her couples!

"Oh no! Everyone I-I'm so sorry!" Lisanna exclaimed her makeup smudged and her dress ruined

"It's alright Lisanna no sweat cmon let's get you cleaned up!" Cans said as all the girls pulled her along to the girls restroom

"BOYS! CLEAN THIS ALL UP!" Erza yelled earning groans from all the males while Bixslow sneaked away to find Lisanna.

 **With the girls..**

"I'm such a mess!" Lisanna sobbed

"No honey you're not it's okay." Lucy cooed the crying girl

"Yeah! Take it from me I've been in WAY worse situations even when I was sober!" Cana said in an attempt to make her feel better earning a look from Levy and Juvia

"But I embarrassed myself in from of Bixslow! He'll never ask me to be his girlfriend!" She continued crying

"That's not true!" She heard a familiar voice say from outside the door of the girls bathroom.

"Oh my god.." Lisanna said quietly embarrassment, humiliation and miserableness were all she felt right now but beneath all that was a little ray of hope for her situation..

"Bixslow!" The rest of the girls shrieked as the purple/blue haired male entered the restroom blushing furiously

"Damn.. he has some balls to do that.." Cana said aloud voicing everyone's current thoughts

"He's dead if Erza-san catches him.." Juvia said

"I don't care about that! Lisanna I really do like you! Hell I might love you! And if you still want me I'd love to be good boyfriend.. so will you go be my girlfriend?" He asked his face redder than Erza's hair

"Y-Yes!" She said crying happy tears and before she knew it her lips were on his once again

 _Flash! Click!_

"Ohohoho! Will Mira be pleased to see this!" Levy cackled mischievously while the girls nodded a smirk on each their faces.

"Shit." Was all the new couple said

"And that kids is how I asked out your mother!" Bixslow said to his 13 year old son and daughter

"By kissing in the girls bathroom?" The son asked

"You're lame Dad.. and gross." The daughter replied leaving Lisanna laughing like crazy while he sulked in the corner!

 **End.**

How was that? Good enough..? Hope you guys liked it :) I tried hard considering I should be revising but I've disappointed more and make you guys endure my crappy-ness maybe I'm not really cut out to become a writer anyway huh? Oh well I'll try and I'll try to make you guys enjoy what I write! See ya tomorrow!


	241. DAY 241 - Promise (Nalu)

Life update: Going through the worst writers block ever. I've been trying these past 4 days to write a good lengthy Nalu for Monday like I always do (If you didn't know every Monday is Nalu my writing timetable is on like chapter 40 something if you wanna know what ship I post on a certain day look there) but I just can't. It's now Thursday (Jerza day) and I'm still lacking the inspiration to write and I have no ideas. It's like I can't even ask for a certain prompt or request because only 40-50 people even read my chapters and out of those 40-50 I get no reviews just one if I'm lucky. It makes me not want to post sometimes because no one even notices when I don't and they clearly don't give a damn if I stop! I'm just frustrated and I've been thinking this since day 150 or something but I didn't want to come off as bitchy since I'm really not.

Anyway I wrote whatever I could.

 **DAY 241 - Promise. (Nalu)**

Everything was in slow motion. One minute he was fighting and the next he was on the floor covered in blood taking his last possible breath for all Lucy knew.

Lucy watched as Future Rogues attack pierced though Natsu's chest and all the blood poured out. It looked like a crime scene. It _was_ a crime scene. And it broke Lucy's heart..

Her world came crumbling down faster than you could imagine. It was like she was the one who was bleeding out and on the brink of death. He could die. But she still lives. Her eyes were wide and her face was wetter than any ocean in Fiore. Even so.. these emotions were out weighed by the anger she was experiencing at herself for not being able to do something! She just stood there frozen in fear! She could never forgive herself for this.. her heart was breaking and her sanity was leaving her!

"N-Natsu?!" She spluttered finally coming back to reality and giving immediate attention to the fire mage.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy.. I'm not gonna be able to burn my way through this now am I?" Even on his possible death bed he was still cracking jokes

"Shut up! You're gonna be okay! Wendy can you heal him!?" Lucy shrieked desperately as the female dragon slayer was still wiping away her tears

"I'll try my best!" Wendy said determination evident in her voice as she tied back her hair and tried her best to stop the bleeding after many failed attempts Lucy was losing her resolve.

"Damnit!" Wendy cursed which shocked them all

"W-What is it?" Lucy croaked

"I-I can't close the wound it keeps on opening and h-his breathing is getting heavier by the minute!" Wendy explained the tears falling once again

"Forget it.. I have to fight Future Rogue.." Natsu said pushing Wendy away and slowly attempting to get up letting out little screams of pain it was agonising but he still got up. Lucy was shocked he could even move but he still never managed to surprise her.. nonetheless Natsu was gravely injured and her heart was crying having long since already cried from her eyes.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled trying to get him to lay down again but made no avail and Natsu shrugged her off and began to burn the wound closed.

The scream he let out was horrifying to hear and Lucy was losing it.

"Stop! Stop it! Natsu I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" Lucy cried and she wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed

"It's okay Luce.. I mean it hurt like a bitch and I almost passed out from the pain but look I'm fine and here right?! I ain't going anywhere!" He said with his trademark grin turning around and giving her a hug while her sobs faded into small whimpers.

"Promise me you won't die okay!" She almost screamed her voice breaking almost like her heart was a couple minutes ago but being in his arms just gave her this warmth and put I back together

"I promise." He answered kissing her forehead before running off to fight Future Rogue

 _You don't die for your friends, you live for them._

 **End.**

I'm not sure how I came to this but I wrote it and thank you to the guest review who finds me funny I'll post the Gruvia in a bit as I'm still 3 days behind of schedule see you lot later.


	242. DAY 242 - Laughs N Kisses (Gruvia)

So folks here it is the Gruvia. I think I'm slowly getting the ideas flowing and I'll try and go back to my happy, stupid fangirl self after I've caught up with the chapters. I'm 3 chapters behind not including this one considering when I post this it will be Friday. So enjoy the Gruvia.

 **DAY 242 - Knee scrapes, kisses and tickles! (Gruvia)**

"She's so cute, she'd be an excellent mother..." Gray mumbled as he watched Juvia play with the local kids on the park

"Gray-samaaa! Oof!" Juvia said as she tripped over her own feet and landed on my concrete ground scraping her knee

"Jeez! You okay?" Gray said rushing over towards his clumsy girlfriend

"N-No.." She said before bursting into tears Gray really couldn't stand to her like this and she was bleeding too!

"Ugh.. get on.." He said quietly before bending down and Juvia's tears instantly dried up as she too eagerly jumped on resulting in pain from her knee

Gray walked her all the way to their shared apartment and he was about to get her off so he could open the door when he heard it..

"I love you Gray.. thanks.." She said in a sleepy voice and it made his face heat up. Considering how long they'd been together and all they'd done you'd think he'd be used to this but nope even after a year (well four years while they were just friends) of hearing her say that it never failed to make his heart rate speed up.

"Don't stay stuff like that Juvia... you don't understand what you're doing to me.." He sighed as he finally managed to open the door and lay her down in their bed not forgetting to leave a kiss on the tip of her nose and at that action her eyes shot open instantly

"H-Hey Juvia!" Was all he said

"Thanks for taking me home." She said with a gentle smile

"Anytime.." He replied

"Still.. I'm not really feeling any better I think I might need something.." She said in a quiet innocent like voice

"So kawaii I cant.." Gray thought

"What do you need, love?" Gray asked giving her a smile

"K-Kiss.." She mumbled

"Huh?" Gray replied

"Kiss.." She mumbled a bit louder

"What?" He replied once more

"I WANT A KISS!" She finally yelled

"Ah why didn't you just say so haha!" He laughed while Juvia continued pouting with a blush

"Meanie.." She grumbled sitting up ignoring the pain she just got from her healing knee

"Aww don't be like that come here and give me a kiss~" He whispered into her ear sending tingles down her spine as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist

"F-Fine.." She gave in turning her head to face him hit only to be met with her favourite nice warm comforting lips. Despite him being an Ice mage he was all types of warm for Juvia and she loved it.

"Gimme 10 kisses!" She said sounding like a child

"Ughh why're you so cute..." He moaned blushing

"Hey! Where's my kisses!" She demanded

"One.." He kissed her forehead

"Two.." He kissed her cheek

"Three.." He kissed her nose

"Four.." He kissed her hand

"Five.." He kissed her left cheek

"Six.." He kissed her right hand

"Seven.." He kissed her lips

"Eight..." He kissed her neck

"Nine.." He kissed her guild mark

"Ten!" He tickled her until she was in tears

"HAHAHAHA Gray stoppp!" She managed to say between laughs

"I love you.." He said hugging her

"I love you too.." She replied

 **End.**

Hope this was okay I'm posting the Gale soon


	243. DAY 243 - Delinquent and Bookworm (Gale)

I'm gonna have a long author note! We haven't talked to the gang in a while right?

Gray: Now you wanna speak to us!

Aww don't be mad

Natsu: ICE STRIPPER STOP STEALING MY FANGIRL!

My my..

Gray: SHUT UP FLAME BRAINS!

Lucy: You guys are idiots..

Do I have to bring Juwairiyyah? xD

Gajeel: Who?

ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND GRAY IS THE LOVE OF HER LIFE! XD

Levy: Oh I remember her!

Levy! Long time no see or err talk lol

Wendy: I'm here too!

Wendy-chan!! *hugs*

Erza: *clears throat*

Erzaaaa! *hugs*

Lucy: Can I have a hug? xD

Lucyyyy *hugs*

I'm watching FullMetal Alchemist and really wanna get back to my episode so I'll try to get this done as quick as possible enjoy!

Natsu: Warning it might be shit

How could you bae.. T_T

I'll stop now xD

 **DAY 243 - Delinquent and Bookworm (Gale Highschool AU)**

 **Gajeel P.O.V**

Just another shittyass day at this hell hole.. That old geezer principal Makarov still keeps pestering me to join the 'Fairy Tail MMA Team' Pshh Fairy Tail should be Pissy Fail.. the only thing cool about joining would be bashing some heads in but the only one I wanna bash is that damn annoying pink haired pansy 'Salamander' aka Natsu Dragneel. Not only is he annoying as hell but so is his damn name! Who in their right mind would name a kid Summer?! His hair looks cherry blossoms which are in Spring! Why the fuck isn't he called Haru! Plus Summers a girls name.. woah he's transgender..! oh well I might be a ruthless bastard as some dumb shits may put it but I don't hate on people part of the LGBT community I have some morals at least! That worthless Metallicana at least managed to give me some of those before he went off and got his sorry ass killed by that serial killer Acnologia! But I'm getting into stuff that ain't worth explaining I've gotta go to my next class.. normally I'd skip but it's English and I got business in this class! Okay! N-Nothing else!

"Mr. Redfox!" I heard Mavis-sensei yell at me

"YEAH FLAT TITS SENSEI!" I yelled back as I watched her cover her chest while some of the kids sniggered except for her... W-Wait shit no one!

"To Principal Makarovs office now!" She should as I saw her call someone on her phone probably Zeref.. her fiancée geehee

Anyway I wasn't going that shorties office fuck that! I have a blonde haired bimbo I need to meet up with! Salamanders girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, or as I like to call her 'Bunny Girl' WAIT! IF CHERRY BLOSSOM IS TRANS SHE'S EITHER BI/LESBIAN OR TRANS TOO!!

... or maybe I'm wrong and they're both straight teens nah ima go with the first one geehee!

"Hey Gajeel!" Bunny girl called me over to her locker

"Yo why're you outta class Ms Teachers Pet?" I asked as she pouted and stuck her middle finger up at me

"Fuck off Gajeel what did you wanna ask me?" She rolled her eyes Salamanders really changed her hasn't he geehee (A/N **geehee** is Gajeel's laugh lmao)

"Down get your tail all fluffed up k Bunny! I just wanna know stuff about Shrimp!" I answered, I was fighting back the blush so bad! Arghhh fuck these feelings!

"Shrimp..? Ah Levy-chan!" She said excitedly with this glint in her eye.. she looked like that fiery red head chick Titania for a second..

"Y-Yeah so what?" DAMNIT I STUTTERED FUUUUCK!

"I see, you like her don't you? Well I'm sorry but two other guys are already crushing on her too.. also she doesn't really know you exist so all I can say is good luck champ!" Bunny girl said before patting me on the shoulder and leaving!

SHE DOESN'T KNOW I EXSIST WHAT THE FUCK CAN I DO NOW!!! I KNOW TOMORROW I'LL WALK IN LOOKING COOL AF THEN ASK HER OUT YEP FOOLPROOF PLAN!!

 **The next day - Still Gajeel P.O.V**

"Alright! Today is the day!! Ima get me some Sheump booty!" I yelled before I brushed my hair and teeth then shoved on my uniform who needs breakfast! At least if she rejects me I won't vomit or something.. right?

Ooooh Shittt! She gonna reject me! Maybe I should just stay home today! No! I can do this! Yes! I rushed out of my apartment leaving some food for Lily and grabbing my bag for the first time in years I'm not gonna be late!

 **2 hours later..**

FUCKKKK! HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCCCCK!!!

You will not believe what just fucking happened!!! Let me start from English class! So I walk in looking all cool and badass like I normally do and Shrimps staring at me and SHE WAS BLUSHING! I walk up to herlooking awesome af and asked her "So Fairy how about a date with me?" AND GET THIS SHE BLUSHED _AGAIN!!!_

But that's the good part... Then Titania comes rushing up to me all like "YOU DISGUSTING SCUM!" And I was all like "WOAH CALM TF DOWN FELISHA!" Then she's like "HOW INAPPROPRIATE!" Then Shrimp goes looking all cute as fuck "G-Gajeel your fly is down!"

Then I'm pretty sure my soul left my body..

"AHAHAHA YOU PERV!" This annoying ass voice starting yelling at me so I did what any mature young adult would do and got up (after doing up my fly) and beat the living shit outta this guy!

Now get _THIS!_ Bunny girl shows up and is like "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" I was like woah girl deep breathe.. then my soul actually left my body because she kicked me in the balls... I can still feel the pain now as I'm currently in the nurses office which some ice on my junk explaining all this.. SHRIMP JUST WALKED IN!

"Yo." Was all I said not making eye contact

"Umm .. well err you see Umm.." She replied

"Just come out and fucking say it I ain't got time for this." I replied rather harshly.. ah well she probably already hates me and think I'm some sort of perv anyway

"Fine you iron hearted jerk! I was gonna say I'd love to go out with you but guess not!" And those words melted my heart... I'm not one for sappy shit but it was like the whole world fucking stopped

"Wait!" I yelled just as she was about to walk out

"What." Her voice was laced with venom

"Sorry.. I shouldn't have said that I'm just having a bad day." I mumbled but the next thing that happened totally turned my heart into mush..

She was _HUGGING_ me!

I didn't even care that I was blushing I was probably the happiest I'd ever been in my life..

"Here's my number and address pick me at seven tomorrow!" She said leaving with a wink

Okay now I was the happiest I've ever been in my life.. who knew the delinquent could get the bookword geehee!

 **End.**

I'm proud of this I think it's good I might take this intitial plot and made it into a multi chapter Gale fic tell me what you guys think! See ya soon I gotta write the Jerza and Miraxus now!


	244. DAY 244 - NEWS!

Okay I need to get something important out here!

 **DAY 244 - NEWS!!**

So for all my readers who have stuck with me since I stared this story you know I have loads of shortass and it's time I cleaned up my act! I'm doing everything I can to make them longer and better! So you could also say this story is in editing while it's still being written at the same time! What I'm saying is all my chapters with like 80 words I'm gonna make them 500 words minimum! So check back because by tomorrow evening there will be new old chapters! They'll be better and improved! I came to an important realisation that I'm capable of more than I think! And my laziness is so pitiful so I'm getting my act together! Expect the old chapters to be amazing this time! Thank you guys so much for accepting me so far but I can't let you down anymore I'll see you all soon as I'm going to start fixing up some of the chapters now! (It's Friday 13th 11.12pm right now)

My time zone is

By 11pm Saturday I'll try to have at least 20 chapters fixed but more to come! See ya for now!

 **End.**


	245. DAY 245 - Outlaw (Miraxus BanditMira AU)

I'm still fixing up many of the old chapters! And from chapters 10-19 I believe have been fixed and are much better! Anyway I'm still keeping up the normal timetable so here's the Miraxus!

 **DAY 245 - Outlaw (Miraxus Mira Bandit! AU)**

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

A wicked smirk made its way up my face as I saw the 'Wanted - Mirajane Strauss' posters plastered around Magnolia but my smirk quickly dissipated and turned into a scowl as I saw how they messed up my hair! I mean how hard can it be! It's dlong not a bob! Still I didn't have any more time to dwell on that as my younger siblings are calling me today we're going to the Lightning Kingdom ruled by King Makarov. The coronation of Prince Laxus is on the same day we're planning a jewel heist which may complicate things considering Laxus descending from many powerful lightning warriors even so the Strauss siblings have the most powerful transformation magic out there!

"Mira-nee! Hurry up the trains leaving!" Lisanna's voice broke me out of my thoughts as she transformed (using her Animal Soul) into a bird and with ease lifted me and Elfman onto the top of the train, no way was I wasting my hard earned money on stupid train tickets! I had to steal that money from _the_ warrior Erza Scarlet! I almost died! I still shudder at the memory..

"Hey guys.." I heard my brothers gruff voice speak up getting the attention of both me and my sister.

"Yeah?" I asked giving him one of my 'I'm here for you' smiles. I figured from the tone of his voice that he was gonna say some pretty heavy stuff so I was ready to listen. I mean if I can't love myself they should at least know I love them, because I do.

"You know all the stealing and running, I can't do it anymore!" He almost screamed the last part and it broke my heart as I saw the fresh, hot tears flow down his face.. There was at least a million questions going through my mind but only one came out my mouth. One question that every living thing asks almost everyday.

"Why?" My tone sounded almost lifeless and I felt the way I sounded, even so my shattering heart was the last thing I cared about as I heard the quiet sobs coming from Lisanna and out of impulse I instantly wrapped my arms around them both as we sobbed on the train and the whole journey to the Lightning Kingdom. My question was still left unanswered and when I woke up on the train alone, I already guessed what had happened. "I'll find you two one day, I'm sorry this life wasn't a good one I could offer to you.." I whispered to myself but somewhere in my heart felt they could still hear me, crazy right?

 **... ... ...**

"Hey you! What are you doing up there!?" Someone started yelling _Shit!_

I jumped off the top of the train faster than lightning but my efforts were in vain as the train conductor caught me and called the royal guards!  
"Hey it's Mirajane Strauss!" Another guy shouted

"You're gonna buy me a new pair of shoes!" Another man sneered lifting up my face as my hands were tied behind my back and in my rage I spat on his face!

"Why you!" The man lifted his hand and I was ready for the impact when I calm voice spoke up instantly making all the soldiers line up while the man cowered in fear.

"Where is she?" The new calm voice asked

"H-Here your majesty!" A soldier stuttered

 _Wait! Your majesty..!_

"Ah Mirajane Strauss.. aren't you a beautiful theif.." The voice spun me around and I was met with the cold, blue eyes of Prince Laxus!

"..." I was speechless

"Let her go of her restraints she's coming with me." Laxus commanded and my wrists were finally free! I thought of making a break for it but the next thing I knew was I was at the castle in a fancy dress shaking hands with a total stranger!  
"You're _my_ women now!" A no longer voice growled in my ear!  
 _Oh fuck!_

 **End**

I need to write the hext day quick I'm two days behind crap! See ya guys


	246. DAY 246 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

You know I was gonna do a Zervis for this surprise ship Sunday but as it turns out I'm horrible at writing anything but angst for them xD I don't really wanna wrote angst either since I wanna write something happy and lighthearted so how about Elfgreen? To be honest I don't even ship Elfman and Evergreen too much they're basically canon so I just went along with it. They're still cute and funny tho.. but how about a Gruvia? I haven't done a good Gruvia for a while so I hope you guys enjoy!

Natsu: The brief author notes we've lost her guys...

Gray: What did you expect? I mean 246 Days.. and our manga ended a while ago too..

Lucy: I know.. Apparently she had a panic attack.. constant screaming and crying for hours

Gajeel: Can't blame her.. we were her whole life kept her sane and happy she don't have that now does she?

Levy: Its why she tries to make herself constantly busy and why she's making all her chapters better and longer so she has a connection with us..

No. It's because I want to grow up and become a published author and I can't be failing now when I'm lazy and can't even write a simple 800+ words oneshot.

Before anime and manga I was just normal. Now I'm happy. When Fairy Tail finished, I lost everything. Nothing to fall back on. I sound like an immature child who cries over a manga? I just wanna get this chapter over with so I can upload the next and go back to editing my old chapters. What you readers just experienced is me having a constant debate with my inner thoughts :) I'm weird but I'm not gonna change that any time soon.

 **DAY 246 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"GRAY-SAMAAAA!" Juvia's shrill voice echoed through the halls as the black-haired mage actually feared for his life of the bluenette who was chasing him.

Her perfect, deep blue eyes now dilated, as a lust for blood filled them, her hair of the same colour now frazzled and dyed red from the blood of her victims and Gray thought he was next..

Maybe if all those months ago he didn't reject her, she would've been fine but no. She snapped anyway. Her welcoming smile was now replaced by a maliciously sickening smirk and the twinkle in her eyes now replaced by the thirst for blood and she wanted her precious Gray-sama's blood next.

"Maybe I-I'm safe now.." Gray said out of breath as he locked himself in a secluded room. He tried to find a light switch but to no such avail so he cautiously walked around trying to stay as close to the walls as possible to prevent him from falling over.

"Gray-samaaaa! Where are you?!" He heard her voice from just outside and all the hair on his neck stood on end as he sucked in a breath and kept as quiet as possible. Once he heard her retreating footsteps he let out the breath and sat down deciding it would still be best to not leave the room so fast.

Minutes pasts and minutes soon turned into hours and Gray dozed off from exhaustion or fear he din't know which even so he had just made a _BIG_ mistake! As his pale eyelids fluttered open he was met again with all too familiar blood lusting eyes and all colour drained from his face leaving him paler than a ghost itself.

"Gray-sama.. I'm so glad you're awake now you can see what you like!" Juvia said sweetly but Gray knew that sweetness was just a mask for her true insanity and when he looked in the mirror and saw his own limbs scattered on the floor with his blood still pooling out of the wounds he knew her mask cracked.. and all could be heard was Juvia cackling and the ear splitting scream of agony as Gray finally felt the pain rushing towards him like poison in his veins..

 **... ... ...**

"AAAAH!" He continued screaming as he shot open his eyes to see Juvia sleeping peacefully beside him

 _Maybe it was a bad dream! Yeah a really really **bad** dream! _He thought but when he tried to get up and saw he had no arms and legs his screams were like music to Juvia's ears..

Gray's eyes shot open once again and he found himself feeling the worst case of Deja vu except he still had all his limbs.. thinking his reacurring nightmare was finally over he fell asleep once again.

"Gray-sama.. This might hurt a bit.." Juvia whispered with a glint in her eyes and she brought the knife down..

"AAAAH!" This time Juvia shrieked as _her_ eyes shot open..

"I would never do that to Gray-sama... what in the world was that nightmare!" She shuddered sobbing into her hands as Gray held the drug in his hands.. _Sorry Juvia_ Then he injected her once more..

 **End.**

I'm nor quiet sure what I've written.. is this considered angst? xD idk anymore bye guys!


	247. DAY 247 - I cry when I laugh (Nalu)

Guysss! I've finally caught up yay! But I've still gotta fix 200+ old chapters so it's not that exciting for me hehe.. *sweatdrop*

Enjoy this horrible Nalu as my 'artisticness' has been completely sucked from my body today.. I'm running out of ideas got any suggestions who am I kidding no one reviews anyway xD, oh well sorry it sucks

 **DAY 247 - I cry when I laugh (Nalu)**

Lucy Heartfilia had always had a fake smile it was who she was. Life was horrible at home and she has nothing to live for. She felt like a waste of space couldn't fathom why her good for nothing father even kept her around. He told her constantly how much he hated her because of her striking resemblance to her deceased mother Layla Heartfilia.

In all honesty, it wasn't her fault she looked so much like her mother and it wasn't like only Jude missed her she did too! Immensely her mother was the only one in the vast mansion that made her smile... That was until she met him...

He was a breath a fresh air and she was suffocating before he came along. Natsu Dragneel. The love of her life and the only person in this whole world he made her feel like each day was worth living for but then she met all his friends and how she slowly found a family in Fairy Tail...

And to think that it had all started with one simple gesture...

He was the one who made her laugh until she cried, he was the one who gave her purpose, he was the one who took away her fake smile and turned it into a real one and for that, she would forever be grateful despite his flaws she wouldn't trade him for the world.

How it all really began with was 'I know you can smile better than that. You look weird with such a forced smile'

"Natsu... I dunno what I'd be doing without you thank you!" Lucy exclaimed

"Anytime Luce.." He always said with his award-winning smile

She loved that smile more than she loved herself.

 **End.**

Swear down no one better tell me this is fucking short 400 words bitch, okay and that's the benchmark for these one-shots. I'm so damn tired I've been writing since I came home from school and my laptop is dead and my fingers hurt bye.. I'm grumpy when I'm tired :(


	248. DAY 248 - Fiery Keys N Icy Water(Gruvia)

I just spent 1 and a half hours on my art homework and it still looks shit! I hate art and can't draw to save my life! And now I gotta write a chapter on here... I have no Gruvia ideas today! :(

You know I make up my chapters as I go along.. I've never had a solid idea I've just written whatever comes to mind and take it from there. Which is horrible because I'm thinking of starting to write my own novel and I can't plan a plot to save my life. Oh well enjoy the Gruvia I'm sure it'll be great (no it won't xD)

 **DAY 248 - Fiery Keys and Icy Water (Gruvia)**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled grabbing Gray into a bone crushing hug

"J-Juvia.." He said from lack of air

"Sorry!" She said bowing her head

"Haha it's okay." He said placing a hand on her head affectionately

"Anyway.. I was wondering if you wante-"

"HEY ICE PRICK!" Juvia was interrupted as Natsu came rushing over with flaming fists

"WHAT IS IT NOW FIRE IDIOT!" Gray turned around and shouted

"FIGHT MEEE!" Natsu yelled

"FINE! DON'T GO CRYING TO LUCY WHEN I SEND YOU FLAT ON YOUR ASS!" Gray bellowed

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered causing Gray to blush while Natsu cackled but the dragon slayer soon stared to pout

"Lucy! Cheer for me!" Natsu whines as he quickly ran over to his blonde partner.

"Why? You guys have fights all the time!" Lucy also whined

"Y-Yeah! But I want you to cheer so I can win!" Natsu said quieter a slight blush on his cheeks which caused Lucy's demeanour to change instantly

"Go Natsu Go!" Lucy also cheered not going unnoticed by Gray and Juvia

"Gray-sama will win Lucy no point cheering!" Juvia said bitter sweet

"Nice of you to think so Juvia but Natsu's obviously stronger!" Lucy said back

"No no no! I think you're mistaken!"

"No Juvia! I think _you're_ mistaken!"

"YOU WANNA GO BIMBO?"

"OH HELL YES!"

"STARDRESS LEO FORM!"

"WATER SLICER!"

Natsu and Gray watched in awe as their girlfriends got into a brawl

"Damn.. they're kinda hot when they're angry.." Gray muttered to which Natsu nodded his head furiously

"Lucy's way hotter." Natsu said matter of factly

"Na Juvia is." Gray replied in the same tone

"LUCY!"

"JUVIA!"

"LUCY!"

"JUVIA!"

"LUCY!"

"JUVIA!"

"LUCY!!!!"

"JUVIAAA!!"

"WHY TF ARE YOU STRIPPING!?" And the second Natsu said that the fight between the girls was abruptly ended as Juvia turned to look at her beloved causing Lucy to land a punch and knock the poor girl out! She profusely apologised after saying how her emotions can the better of her!

"My girlfriend is so badass.." Natsu said muffled as he was covered in bandages head to toe same as Gray.

"Natsu!" A voice said

"Juvia is bette-"

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Erza seethed as she was told to watch over the two while they were in the infirmary

"Aye sir!" They chorused!

 **End.**

What did I write..?


	249. DAY 249 - Too short! (Gale)

I'm thinking of another Gale Highschool AU!

Something very fluffy and cute _

Natsu: Mkay then

Lucy: You better get started on writing!

Yeah but you guys will not believe what just happened today my English teacher is so racist! I sneezed and this boy who sits next to me said 'Inshallah' which is basically bless you in Islam and my English teacher kicked him out of class for 'Inproper Language.' I was so annoyed! My whole class ganged up on him and started this full of protest to bring the kid he kicked out back! It was so amamzing to see how everyone was supporting the kid and my teacher had to admit to his mistake! Even though he was racist he said sorry so we forgave him but at the time everyone was so angry.

Well that was what happened today in school hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 **DAY 249 - Too short! (Gale)**

It was the end of another day at Fairy Tail High and Gajeel Redfox was waiting for his girlfriend Levy Mcgarden to finish her school council meeting.

"Ah Gajeel I'm sorry it ran late! Did I make you wait long?" Levy asked

"Yea-.." Gajeel stopped midsentence as he found himself getting lost in her brown eyes and as cliché as it was he just couldn't look away..

"Umm Gajeel?" Levy asked her eyes showing her confusion causing him to snap back into reality

"No.. you were right on time.." He grumbled finally tearing his eyes away from hers as he blushed while Levy just carried on walking.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while until they finally reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive.

"How was the meeting?" Gajeel asked gruffly but Levy didn't mind as she excitedly explained every little detail. Gajeel listened with engine internet as he just loved seeing her smile. " _I want you to always have that smile.."_ he thought

"Oh look the bus is here!" Levy exclaimed as they both got on after paying for bus fare.

"Ughhh!" Levy groaned in frustration she couldn't reach the handle bar at the top because of her height!

"Here.. just grab onto my arm.." Gajeel grumbled once again with his oh so famous blush just this time Levy was also blushing!

"This is embarrassing..." She mumbled

"No shit." Gajeel said rather plainly

"Thanks.." She said meekly

"Anything for my girlfriend geehee!" Gajeel said with newfound confidence causing Levy to blush again

"Stupid Gajeel.." He was sure she heard her mutter but he was too giddy to care.

 **End.**

The whole opposites attract thing is so real and so cute with them! Love it!

Hope you guys enjoy tomorrow's Jerza bye!


	250. DAY 250 - You’re what! (Jerza Modern AU)

Today my lovely readers we have reached a new milestone! 250 DAYS!

Gray: Awesome!

Natsu: Yup! What Icy bastard said!

Gray: What the hell did you call me?!

Lucy: Oh jeez you two better not fight now.. *sweatdrop* but congrats Aisha!

Thanks Lucy!

Natsu: You heard me ICY BASTARD!

Gray: YOU WANNA GO?!

Natsu: BRING IT!

Erza: STOP RIGHT NOW!

Natsu Gray: A-Aye!

Jeez... can we start the Jerza now?

Erza: Most certainly!

Enjoy!

 **DAY 250 - You're what?! (Jerza Modern AU)**

"Ugh..." Erza groaned as she left the bathroom having very unsuccessfully emptied out all her food from the previous night.

"You good..?" Jellal asked hesistantly. Erza was perfectly fine last night so he was assuming she had food poisoning or caught a bug..

"Just dandy." She answered the sarcasm evident in her voice

"Do you need anything? Medicine? Blankets? Tampons, Pads?" He asked and Erza answered by giving him the 'the fuck did you just say?' look.

"Guess not..." He murmured with a nervous chuckle

"Oh crap Jellal, you're gonna be late for work!" Erza said her voice completely serious

"Oh I took the day off." He answered simply and Erza immediately became furious! He couldn't miss work because of her own weakness!

"Jellal. Go to work." She spoke up her voice sharp enough to cut through his soul.

"No. You're sick and I'm gonna take care of you." He answered his voice full of determination

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myse- urghh.."! Erza got up but fell down as she was hit with another wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom just about making it in time and throwing up in the toilet while Jella held up her hair. "What was that you were saying?" He asked and even though she couldn't see his face Erza was 101% sure he was smirking right now.

"Jellal I need to go to the bathroom can you help me up?" Erza asked her voice raspy as she finally accepted his assistance.

"Anything for you!" He exclaimed both surprised and happy that she was finally asking for his help

In one swift motion Jellal was carrying Erza bridal style leaving her in a blushing mess as he placed her on the cold tile floor of the bathroom gently.

"Are you gonna just stand there...?" Erza inquired as he was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh uh sorry.." He answered with a blush as he left and closed the door prompting Erza to lock it quickly as she pulled out the pregnancy test Mira gave her and Jellal for their 10 month anniversary... she blushed at the memory.

"Woah.." Was the only word that escaped her mouth as she looked at the test in her hands. She was pregnant!

Her whole body felt numb as she slowly opened up the door and shoved the test in Jellal's hands and now he was numb.

Numb with too many emotions.

"We're having a baby.. I'm gonna be a Dad!" He said with enthusiasm as tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes

"So you're not angry..?" Erza asked her ears already flowing freely

"Oh God no! I'm ecstatic!" He yelled tenderly planting a kiss on her still flat stomach and Erza was now overwhelmed with love and happiness.

"Guess this is a better time as ever.." He though as he bent down on one knee and before he could even ask he was met with a resounding "YES! ANYTIME! ANYWHERE YES!" With that he slipped the ring on her finger feeling complete knowing a new addition to their little family was on its way.

 **End.**

It's just drabbles...


	251. DAY 251 - Laxus effed up! (Miraxus)

I need to pick up the pace I'm five days behind... in on half term break and just wanna relax.. plus in January I gotta choose my options for my GCSE's which I'm not really looking forward too but it's something I gotta do oh well...

Enjoy this Miraxus :)

 **DAY 251 - Laxus effed up! (Miraxus)**

Laxus fucked up. Oh he really fucked up. Let's start from the beginning.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

I woke up today feeling normal like I always do. Did my daily workout. Took a shower and got dressed. I decided to go to the guild today and that's when things started going down hill. The second I walked in I heard Natsu yelling "FIGHT ME LAXUS!" I knocked him out in one punch obviously. Which doesn't seem to bad but then HE GOT UP!

Started using some Fire Dragon King mode and actually put up a good fight. Long story short me and him wrecked up half the guild hall and Gramps was **pissed.** Then Mira starts giving me the _look._

"What?" I asked putting my hands up in defence she didn't reply and just went back to cleaning.

 _Weird_ was what I thought at the time. If only I stopped at weird... I was ordering my drink when the next thing I know is I've **burned** yes **burned** Mira's counters! Apparently some alcohol from my cup from earlier spilled and when I sneezed my lighting reacted badly and I burned her countertops!

Needless to say she was _pissed._ And if I wasn't kinda fearing for my own safety I'd say she looked pretty damn hot but I'd be dead if I said that. "Laxus...!" I heard her deep gravely voice honestly it was seductive as fuck but also making me shat my pants..

"Y-Yeah?" Damnit! I was stuttering I sounded like Natsu when Erza tells him off!

"Come with me!" She said venom lacing her voice as she pulled me by the ear and dragged me off into a secluded area of the guild.

"Yep. He's dead." I heard a familiar voice say causing Mira to turn around and give them a glare.

"Lucy save me!"

 _Natsu._ I thought

Anyway back to the matter at hand I was currently being help hostage by a very sexy but very **scary** women. Who also happened to be my girlfriend. Okay I'm lying. I'm obviously not being held hostage urghh you guys get the point!

There was an eerie silence for a while and it was definitely _not_ calming down my nerves considering every single time my eyes met hers I proceeded to hold back the urge to as I said before shat my pants.

"So.." She said her normal sweet voice slowly breaking through as I hoped well prayed that she wasn't as angry. Even so if I didn't come up with the best fan-fucking-tastic apology a man who burned his girlfriends counters accidentally has ever said I'm pretty sure I would actually shat myself. And I ain't going through that again. Trust me when I say that the women in this guild are **not** just pretty faces! Even a scary tough guy like me knows don't make a Fairy Tail women mad yet I'm kind of contradicting my own 'logic' as I'm dealing with one of the prettiest but also scariest..

"You gonna just sit there?"

"N-No ma'am!" I replied frantically still trying to come up with a good apology none on the right words were coming to mind so I did what any intelligent man would do in this situation. I begged.

"Mirajane! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please! Please! Please! So sorry! So sorry! I beg you!" I pleaded and even got on my knees for a good 2 minutes until I heard a sadistic laugh and I'm not even shitting you when I say I think I pissed myself a little.

"Pitiful.." Was all she said as cold and distant blue eyes met my own.

 _Damn all this over countertops?_ I asked myself glad I didn't blurt this out loud like how I do for lost of my inner thoughts. Still it was serious now so it was time to play my trump card. No not Donald Trump. He may be a blonde brotha but we all know he been wearing a wig and looking like a sunburnt potato on purpose. Like bro puberty did you wrong my man. Go back. I'm getting off topic once again.. the next thing I say could either break me or make me.

"Happy recently told me Natsu and Lucy went out on a date."

"REALLY?" She yelled. She sounded like she was done with my sorry ass. TT

 _Craaaap... Goodbye world... at least I won't die a virgin I hit that Mira bootay but now that bootay with be the end of me-taaay. ( **A/N So sorry xD)**_

I prepared myself for whatever punishment but felt nothing but that was soon changed as I was ear raped by the squealing of my girlfriend as she dropped her takeover and ran off chanting 'NALU! NALU! OTP! OTP!'

"This is why I tried to bloody take over Fairy Tail.." I mumbled as I went back to my house leaving my guild of idiots behind. **Loveable idiots.**

 **End.**

That was so bad. I did a terrible Laxus P.O.V I barely even know how he would show affection, fear, comedic behaviour etc. I made him OOC as fuck nuuuu TT please accept this my readers. :((

Also if any of you are Trump supporters.

1) Why?

2) Why?

3) Sort your fuckin' life out :D

4) Come to England before you regret staying in FuckedUpIca! Err I mean America! (I'm joking about this all guys. I dislike Trump for many reasons but I do not hate the U.S in any way what so ever I'd actually love to live there one day :) so yeah I'm not trying to offend anyone keep Your American Pride! Lots of love from England :D)

Natsu: But you love Japan right?

FOCKIN YES! IMA WEEB XD

Gray: That's all we needed to know!

See ya tomorrow guys lmao


	252. DAY 252 - She said WHAT? (Rowen)

I need another generic but not so cliché plot for this oneshot! Let's be honest all the writing is pretty repetitive I don't turn around with some amazing plot twist and be like 'bish you thought' if anything I'm like 'bish you was right. They will smash later' okay it's not exactly like that but you get the point. I've delved way deeper into my sarcastic persona 'Tired Aisha' more than I should but mothafooker can you blame me it's 4.18 AM.

I'll be apologising later for calling you guys a mothafooker but ima roll with it for now since if you know me well enough by now you'd know referring to people I talk to with profanities is the generic way of speaking for a British, tired youth also knows as 'Aisha' :)

Enjoy the cringe.

 **DAY 252 - She said WHAT! (Rowen)**

Romeo could not believe his ears. He had just heard Wendy _his_ Wendy yell a profanity to and you wouldn't believe this **Natsu.**

 **Romeo P.O.V**

The whole guild basically had their mouths hung wide open hell even Erza was surprised.

So I took it open myself to ask the burning question.

"Uhhm W-Wendy what did you just say?" I asked putting on my best smile I think I looked kinda creepy ehehehe..

Wendy just stood there silently with a blush on her face.. she looked so ashamed..

Natsu was the first one besides to me to speak up he cleared his throat and slowly answered his voice quivering a little from the shock of her words. It was actually kinda funny how hurt he also looked. "She told me to..." Natsu said he then proceeded to take a sharp intake of breath "She told me to stop my damn whining! Waaaa Wendy-chan how meaaaan!" He was actually crying oh my god this was comedy gold I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and soon enough the whole guild was laughing at the dragon slayer even Wendy let out a small giggle but it was then replaced with a sniffle awhhh I don't want her to be upset! I starting pouting but decided I should confront her like the man I am! "It's alright Wendy this whole guild has some of the most colourful vocabulary I know!" I heard murmurs of agreement and Wendy finally looked up she was crying oh no!!

"Don't worry child I'm just glad you didn't pick up on some of the drinking habits..." Master Makarov said glancing towards Cana who was chugging down a barrel of bear.

"Thanks Master." Wendy mumbled smiling once again

I am gutted this old shorty was stealing my thunder!

"You okay now?" I asked giving her a quick hug

"Y-Yeag thanks Romeo." Oh my god she's too kawaii crap I'm blushing like crazy..

"No prob.." I managed to say and I swear to god I just saw my dad wiggle his eyebrows at me like what the hell!

Well at least Wendy is happy now. That's all that matters to me. :)

 **End.**

Awwhh look at Romeo the sweetheart!

Romeo: Thanks hehehe *embarrassed laugh*

Everyone besides Romeo: HE'S HERE!

Yeaaaah I haven't brought a new character in a while here so why not!

Wendy: That was really nice of you Romeo!

Awwhh they're so cuteee and to think I used to ship Doranbolt and Wendy!

Everyone: WHAT??

It's true lmao I also ship Gajeel x Juvia I know they're more of a brotp but I couldn't help but wonder what they'd be like in a romantic situation!

Gray: GAJEEEEEL!!!

Gajeel: I DON'T WANT YA RAIN WOMEN ICE BASTARD!

Gray: Oh okay good.

Juvia: Was Gray-sama jealous~~

Gray: N-No.. *blush*

Gajeel: Geehee *laugh*

Levy: Whatever Gajeel you get like that too when someone ships me with Jet or Droy *smirk*

Gajeel: SHUT YER TRAP SHRIMP! *blush*

Wow *sweatdrop* See you guys in the next chap bye


	253. DAY 253 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

I'm not even sure if my readers are aware that I'm basically a week behind xD

I've just been tryna write these oneshots as quick as possible I've written three today this being my third and I have 5 more to go!

But I realised that whenever I'm hungry is when I'm most motivated to write and I'm fucking starving right now. This is going to be a Zervis AU a soulmate AU where the name of your soulmate appears on a certain part of your body.

 **DAY 253 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

 **Mavis P.O.V**

I've never really worried much about finding my soulmate. I mean it'll happen some day and when it does awesome! If it doesn't still awesome. Well that's what I used to think it all changed when I was doing some spring cleaning in my apartment and my hair kept on getting in my way so I decided to tie it up into a messy bun and when I was doing that low and behold was the name 'Zeref Dragneel' written on the back of my neck in bold, crazy font. I wasn't too surprised by it just more confused. Who was Zeref Dragneel?

 **Zeref P.O.V**

Ever since people's names starting randomly showing up on people's bodies 100 years ago I had always been fascinated by having a soulmate. What was it like to find someone who would complete you in ways you didn't even know existed? I always wondered that but gave up on the idea and moved on to other things that was until my younger brother Natsu came bursting into my room to show me the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' inked on his right arm in calligraphy type font. Ever since that day I was anxious to find my own soulmate and seeing Natsu all loved up with his girlfriend Lucy didn't really help my situation. I thought I would just be destined to die alone until one morning when I was having a shower I noticed something on the back of my neck. The name 'Mavis Vermillion' was written in small, tidy font. I was absolutely ecstatic! Even so I was met with more problems. Who was Mavis Vermillion?

 **Time skip to 2 weeks later still Zeref P.O.V**

I looked all over the internet. Every single social media platform I could find. Hell I even made accounts just for them! But all my attempts at finding my so called soulmate were in vain as it now seemed to me that Mavis Vermillion didn't exsist. Maybe I was cursed to die alone. Was this the worlds way of punishing me? If so what did I do wrong?

 **Mavis P.O.V**

I looked around everywhere online for Zeref. I ended up on some real sketchy websites just looking for him but to no avail. I wasn't interested in soulmates at all but the second I saw his name I was driven by this unknown feeling. I wanted to find him. I **needed** to find him. But I was starting to lose hope as every google search I made the less results came up. What was wrong with me?

 **Both P.O.V**

The next day as I walked out of my apartment to get the mail I was met by this blonde/raven haired girl/guy I smiled at him/her before going back in. But not before I noticed something on the back of their neck.

"Zeref/Mavis?"

 **End.**

Did you guys like my shitty cliffhanger? I hope you did because there won't be a part 2 xD

Sorry I'm such a disappointment. :D


	254. DAY 254 - Saving my love (Nalu AU)

Just one favour follow my instagram @AishaHayatSenpai please...?

:) thank you.

This is a Modern AU

 **DAY 254 - Saving my love. (Nalu)**

Lucy Heartfilia was easily the most beautiful girl in the whole school but went unnoticed by her accord.

While most girls her age were thinking about boys or even other girls she was more focused on the let's say _simpler_ things in life.

She had her head in the clouds dreaming about a world rich in culture and full of fantasy! She had a passion for writing and could now only dream about getting a glimpse of the eutrophic world that is EarthLand. She was just touching the surface but she longed to delve further, to spent her days writing and spilling out her deepest desires of freedom and adventure onto a page.

She was _Lucky_ Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Those were her _simpler_ things in life.

At the end of every press meeting, every marriage interview and every single moment she was locked in her room playing the role of daddy's little princess she was also crying herself to sleep. She had a privileged life and how some may put it was 'Born with a silver spoon in her mouth'.

Still as the saying goes 'Money can't buy you happiness' and her father did just that. He wasted millions of jewl on buying her the prettiest dresses, designer jewellery and makeup. Lucy didn't want it nor did she need it.

If she asked asked for a book Jude would buy her library - filled with textbooks.

If she asked for a skirt he'd buy her an entire wardrobe - filled with ball gowns.

When she asked "Daddy on your next trip can you get me a typewriter?"

"Why?" He questioned his tone void of any emotion and even though his back was turned to her Lucy knew the expression he would have stoic as ever.

"T-To write on.. I was thinking on starting my own novel.." She replied suddenly regretting her previous question

"Some school project I presume?" He continued almost ignoring what she said before

"No. I want to become a writer when I'm older and I-"

"HAHAHAHA!" Jude Heartfilia was laughing. For the first time in 10 years he was laughing.

Lucy laughed along awkwardly at his sudden outburst but he was laughing at her.

" _You!_ Become a writer! Oh that's rich! So nice to see you cracking some jokes Lucy." He managed to say between laughing but quickly regaining his usual composure.

Rage surged though Lucy's veins. She would not stand to be treated like this! She loved her father dearly she truly did and everything he did for her she was grateful for but he never did it out of love. It was just another purchase for him.

"Mom said I can be anything I want to be!" She yelled and the second the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back as her tears of frustration were now years of sorrow and remorse.

"You little bitch!" Lucy heard her father curse many times over the phone but when he said it to her it felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she fell to the floor

"I spend my hard earned money on an ungrateful child like you! I make sure you have the best education as possible! I set you up on meeting to find a husband so _YOUR LIFE_ NOT MINE _YOUR LIFE_ is benefitted in the future!" Her father screamed and soon enough Lucy's sadness was replaced with the same burning rage as before.

"Did you ever ask me what I wanted!! I AM NOT A PRINCESS TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN A TOWER! I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME AGAIN! AS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Jude was frozen in shock and reality of all his faults over the past 10 years hit him and boy did they hit him hard. He didn't go back to his normal composure, he didn't get back to work he just walked over to Lucy and hugged her and together they spent the next hour crying and starting to become a family again.

Lucy did get her typewriter. She did write a novel. She wrote about Natsu Dragneel and how met a girl called Lucy Heartfilia.

"You wrote a book on us?" Natsu asked

"I dreamt of meeting you and now my dreams are true. How could I not?" She replied but Natsu's voice soon started to fade from her memories as she was met with the same cold empty feeling as before.

"He was really just a story."

 **End.**

This is basically about Lucy going thorough stuff with her father and then finally writing her novel about Natsu who she fell in love with just to discover all dreams cannot become reality but she is still just saving her love. I dunno either :D


	255. DAY 255 - Rockbottom (Gruvia)

enjoy.

 **DAY 255 - Rockbottom (Gruvia)**

' _You know what the best thing about hitting rock bottom is? It's the fact that the only way you can go is up'_

That's what he told her and she remembers it clear as day. She was drunk and crying her eyes out and he was the bartender that had to kick her out but he still drove her home.

The next morning when she woke up he was still there and made her breakfast. He stayed until she was over her hangover, then she explained how her fiancée broke off their engagement and how she was an emotional wreck because he also slept with another woman. He was livid and soon they became good friends. Friends became lovers.

There wasn't a day where Juvia didn't think of him. His ultramarine blue eyes, his thick black hair and his smile or smirk rather. He was her spark. The love of her life and even though his life was short lived there was no doubt in her mind that she wasn't his. Still there is only so much someone can take until they snap and unfortunately for Juvia that came sooner than anticipated.

It started with crying herself to sleep. He would always be next to and now he wasn't. It was those little realisations that hurt the most. How she would always have to wake him up because he was grumpy in the morning, how he would feel lonely when she left for work and how he always gave her a kiss when _he_ left for work. It was painful to get out of bed. It hurt to live. So she started drinking it made her feel better... it took away the pain and made her numb to any emotions. She went out and hooked up with any guy she could desperately trying to fill that void in her heart.

And before she knew it she had reached rock bottom.

"What are we fighting for?" Juvia said as she stood at the foot of Gray's grave..

Still she just had to go up.

 **End.**

Shitty ending shitty chapter. I'm losing motivation to write. This story has given me so much stress ever since I started. I just want the challenge to be over. Hate me for it I don't care but it's hard enough to come home from school tired and use what little time I have to myself to just magically come out with an amazing chapter.


	256. DAY 256 - Whole day without you (Gale)

FanFiction gives me anxiety. *sweatdrop*

Highschool AU.

 **DAY 256 - Whole day without you (Gale AU)**

It was Monday! Levy's favourite day! Why you ask? It's the first day of school which means learning! She was over the moon but her boyfriend Gajeel was quite the opposite...

"Shrimp.. do we have to go?" He groaned

"Yes!" Levy answered sharply pulling him along through the gates so they could find their homerooms and get their timetables.

"What class are you in for homeroom?" Gajeel asked in his normal rough tone

"3-A. How about you?" She asked

"3-D. Ughhh." Gajeel groaned as he started kicking the nearby lockers looking like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Cmon don't be like that I'll see you soon k?" Levy said in her most soothing voice as she kissed him and the cheek and walked away leaving him blushing and mumbling a very quite 'yeah'

 **Gajeel P.O.V**

I decided I should at least check out this shitty classroom. Can't be that bad right?

"SALAMANDER/GAJEEL!" We both yelled!

Of course this idiot just has to be in my class ughhh Fuck lifeeee!

I was just about ready to brawl with Salamander when all of sudden he sits down ha probably got scared!

"Backing down you lil pussy!" I taunted while pinkie pointed behind me and low and behold Ms. Flatty Chest (Vermillion) was standing right there

"PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" She yelled

Shit. Shrimp is gonna be so pissed I promised I wouldn't get in trouble!

 **\- Time skip brought to you by Gajeel's non-existent eyebrows -**

I didn't even realise I was in front of Makarov's office until I saw the little geezer open the door like he knew I was there or something...

"Ah Gajeel come in!" He sounded so happy.. why isn't yelling at me?

"Okay.." I answered quietly as I walked in and sat down on the leather sofa

"So how's the girlfriend?"

So this is why he's acting all nice wants to know about one of Fairy Tail High's top students.

"What's it to you?" I asked gruffly if I know he won't yell at me might as well have fun with it

"Just curious."

He might be getting mad... shit that was his stern voice!

"She's good!" I replied quickly if I get suspended I can't see her!

"Oh I see so why are you here?" He's stroking his chin he looks so dumb.. can't laugh geehee xD

"Cursed in front of Ms. Flatt- Umm Vermillion." If I called her flatty I'd definitely never be able to see my pocketwomen!

"Natsu in your class?"

"Yes."

"Your welcome!" I stared at the geezer with wide eyes as he gave the peace sign with a smile.

"Sly old bastard."

FUCK I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!

"Supension?" I asked grimly

"Yup."

Shit.

 **End.**

This is what happens when Levy ain't around to keep him in check.


	257. DAY 257 - Mrs Jellal Fernandez! (Jerza)

We all know Erza is and will never be a housewife right? I mean she is the embodiment of a strong, beautiful _independent_ women! Soooo wouldn't that make Jellal the housewife? xD

 **DAY 257 - Mrs. Jellal Fernandez?! (Jerza)**

"Jellal! I'm back from my mission!" Erza yelled as she dropped her heavy suitcases by the door.

"Welcome home honey!" Jellal shouted from the kitchen running out to give Erza a quick peck on the cheek.

"I-Is that my baking apron?" Erza asked her right eye twitching with annoyance and confusion

"Yes! I was cooking dinner, doesn't it just look fabulous on me?!" Jellal asked enthusiastically doing a little twirl

"Yeah f-fabulous." Erza replied clearly ticked off but held back her emotions as her aching muscles from the activities of her day were coaxing her into having a hot meal and just hitting the hay.

"Thank you!" Jellal replied rushing back into the kitchen

"So what's for dinner?" Erza inquired softening her tone slightly as she sat at the dinner table.

Jellal cleared his throat a bit before replying.. "Steak!" Erza swore the second that word came out of his perfect _extremely_ kissable mouth she was in heaven right _then_ and _there_.

"Looks amazing can't wait to dig in!" The redhead exclaimed her mph watering as the medium rare stake was placed in front of her.

But the second she attempted to put her knife into her food it was pulled back making her **pissed.**

" _Tut tut tut_ table manners Erza! Put your napkin on your lap!" Jella ordered and Erza was seething

"O-Okay!" She croaked her voice breaking from anger.

"You can't get your armour dirty I am _not_ cleaning that again! Oh hell naw!" Jellal carried on and Erza couldn't take it anymore!

"Jeez okay I get it! Thanks Mrs. Jellal Fernandez! I'll be taking this to my room goodbye!" And then she was gone.

"How rude! I'm not taking your luggage upstairs!"

"SHUT IT WOMEN!" Erza screamed and he was clearly taken aback

"... how rude!" Jellal stomped off to watch Miss Magnolia on the lacrima television

"Yessss honey strut yo' stuff!" Was the last thing he said before Erza broke the tv and took back her apron.

 **End.**

I have no idea how this ended like this. But what I do know is that honey autocorrects to horney on my phone. I didn't even laugh at it just ignored it and proceeded to type 'honey'

Ah well see ya


	258. DAY 258 - DRAMA QUEEN! (Miraxus)

Another Miraxus! Yaaaay!

Natsu: Fake.

Huh?

Natsu: You're not really happy.

What're you on about?

Natsu: Be Happy. Smile. Write because it makes you happy not others.

I'm not gonna end my story. Not when I just reached 90 follows. (Thank you guys xx love you all)

Natsu: Are you happy?

You know what .. I am :)

Natsu: Good :)

Gajeel: Tf? Stop being a drama queen and write this shit

Okay xD

 **DAY 258 - DRAMA QUEEN! (Miraxus)**

"Miraaa!"

"No!"

"Miraaaa!"

"No!"

"Miraaaaa!"

"No!"

"Miraaaaaa!"

"WHAT DAMMIT! WHAT IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT!!"

"Damn.. never mind bye then.." He said walking away

"Mira-nee how could you be so cruel to Laxus?" Lisanna asked walking away disappointed

"Not manly at all.." Elfman said glumly

"What? Huh? Guys..?" Mira asked totally astonished by what just went down

"Laxus come back!" She exclaimed running after him

"What? Come to apologise?" He asked and a surge of anger filled Mirajane at his arrogance.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed and now the whole guild was shunning her

"So dramatic honestly." Laxus said rolling his eyes and strutting away like a sassy high school girl

"What.The.Fuck."

"That girl such a drama queen!"

"Who said that?!" She whipped her hair around her blue eyes red

"Nevemind.." Gildarts said shitting his pants

 **End.**

Who isn't a drama queen/king/otherroyal dramatichuman at some point?

See ya (This is short because it dragged on enough xD)


	259. DAY 259 - Wendy Marvell! (Rowen)

Guys I swear why aren't Romeo and Wendy cannon?

Natsu: Ask Mashima

Too late now xD

Gray: Probably because of Mest...

 _TRIGGERED!_

Wendy: Ah Gray-san! *blushes*

Romeo: Not cool!

They're here!!! Romeo is like the smaller less badass version of Natsu haha he's closer to my age but Natsu is still my bae lol

Lucy: Whatever you say

Romeo: I am offended

Sorry haha

Gajeel: Can we get on with the chapter?

Why yes we can! Enjoy!

 **DAY 259 - Wendy Marvell (Rowen)**

I don't think you understand what you're doing to me.. You make me want to be a better person! You make me do crazy things just in case you'll look my way!

My heart beats so bad and I'm pretty sure my face is on fire but I can't get enough of it. It's like when I look at you I see my whole world in one tiny, adorable human being and that is the best thing in the world.

You're much like the sky open and free but I can't fly.

I wanna be there for you. I wanna be the shoulder you cry on. I wanna be the reason you smile a little bit more. I wanna love and cherish you because I believe you deserve all the love in the universe.

Why?

Because you're the stars to my night sky,

The light of my life,

The only girl I'll love till I die,

Wendy Marvell beautiful and sweet,

Oh how I wish you'd feel the same for me.

 **End.**

This is so cheesy oml xD


	260. DAY 260 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Nothing puts me in a better mood than listening to Ariana Grande :D

Her music just makes me sing along instantly!

Natsu: Ariana Granada?

No Natsu Grande *facepalm*

Lucy: Ignore him he's an idiot-

Natsu: HEY!

Lucy: _My_ idiot :)

Natsu: ahaushsjejr *blush*

Gray: Go be cringey elsewhere please flame brain would ya?

Juvia: Why doesn't Gray-sama like _my_ compliments that much *cries a river*

Oh no! Shh don't cry Juvia-chan! Gray how could you!!!

Natsu: Yeah you jerk..

Lucy: So mean..

Gray: HUH? *Jaw hits the floor*

Tch. Gray you're an arse. Enjoy the chapter my readers! Also italics is for thinking!

Gray: What...?

 **DAY 260 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"Tell me what happened to your eye?" Kinana asked her hand slightly caressing the scar on the poison dragon slayers eye.

"Sacrificed it to become strong." He replied gruff as always but he still couldn't help being drawn to this girl she just reminded him of Cubelios ..

"Hey-" Kinana was cut off as The Magic Councils top soldiers arrived out of no where to arrest 'Cobra'

"Cobra of Oracion Seis you are to come with us immediately if you resist we will-"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming..." He answered much to their surprise as he so willingly gave up but Kinana wasn't having any of it!

"Wait! What's your name who are you?!" She asked trying her best to get up on her wobbly legs.

"It's Cobra." _Erik._ He promptly replied "And you?"

"Kinana!" _Cubelios_ was the thought going through her mind she had no idea why she was lying to her best friend but she felt it wasn't the right time.. Erik hearing this anyway brushed it off as he was met with overwhelming emotions but being the coward he is he continued walking afraid to face the person he had loved and lost.

" _Someday I'll find you again. As a changed man and I'll become better for you."_ He was speaking to himself but she got the message loud and clear.

 _"I'll be waiting.. Erik."_

 **End.**

Oooh mysteriously late trash from Aisha!!

Gray: That is probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said.

Ha ha ha. *crosses off Gruvia lemon from chapters to write*

Natsu: HAHAHAHA SHE GOT YOU! *laughing his ass off*

Gray: NOOOO-

Deletes Gray from A/N)

 _Gray is gone._

Natsu: I gotta day since he ain't here... Gray, need some ice for that burn?

Oml xD

Lucy: You guys are such cringe.. *facepalm*

Says the girl who tried so seduce people into doing what she want but fails...

Natsu: Damn you're on a roll xD

I can feel the hate I'm gonna get this is jokes people I love Lucy .. most of the time

Lucy: ... AISHA!

BYE GUYS!


	261. DAY 261 - Realisation of sexuality(Nalu)

Let's just face it I'm always gonna be behind.

This will be Yuri because fem Natsu you got a problem with it leave.

 **DAY 261 - Realisation of sexuality (Nalu)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Hey I'm Natsu I'm 18 and my life basically revolves around eating, sleeping and fighting. I've never had a boyfriend my whole life and frankly I don't want one because I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia! She is all types of sexy! Her smile drives me insane and she is sweet natured too! You could say I'm smitten but she's dating Dan Straight. She's only a fantasy... for now.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Hi I'm Lucy! I'm 17 years old and I love to read! I'm currently dating Dan Straight but I'm not so happy about it. I accepted his confession because I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I don't have any feelings for him at all. It's like I can look at a picture of Mirajane from Sorcerer Weekly and get more sexually aroused than looking at him shirtless. Before you ask I'm not a lesbian. If I see a sexy girl I'll say it same with a guy. I know I like guys as I have had my fair of male crushes. I'm bisexual. There's this girl in my class with crazy pink hair she'sunbelievably cool and I want her.

 **Both P.O.V**

She probably doesn't like girls though.

 **The next day Lucy P.O.V**

I'm planning on coming out to my father today I think it's time.. I want a girlfriend and I want him to know how I feel about it too. I'm just scared what if he finds me disgusting? What if he hates me! I'm already regretting this but it's too late as I hear his voice.. "Come in!" He yells

"Hi papa!" I say trying to hide my nervousness

"Hey there princess! How you doing?" He asked me kindly he's really gotten better.

"Fine! H-Hey listen I-I need to tell you something.." Damn I'm stuttering

"What is it?" I could see how apprehensive he was judging from my tone he could probably tell I was about to lay some heavy shit.

"I'm bisexual." There it was out there.

 _BANG!_

LUCY HEARTFILIA!!"

 **To be continued..**

I absolutely cannot write a good coming out story but I'll try! I don't have any mates part of the LGBTQ plus family and I'm heterosexual so I'll try!

See ya tomorrow :D


	262. DAY 262 - Daddy Gray! xD (Gruvia)

**DAY 262 - Daddy Gray! xD (Gruvia)**

As a father Gray spent most of his time with his family or his daughter he knew she was just as eccentric as her mother, maybe even more, so it was expected that she would come up with some wacky ideas when they played together! What he didn't expect was for him to be wearing an Elsa costume while singing 'Let it go' and trying to use his magic to make a castle as requested by his daughter.

Some of you may be thinking that's not so bad! I did so and so to my parents or my father did _blah blah blah._

Think of it this way a 20-something-year-old man in a Disney princess costume while running around wailing 'LET IT GOOOOO! LET IT GOOOO' _and_ making the castle just for the extra effect.

I'm not sure about you but I saw that I sure as hell wouldn't think he was sane. But believe it or not I am sane well I've stuck with Juvia for 3 years and she isn't the best person if you want to not lose your mind.. Anyway that's beside the point! Flame brain is also here too with his fire maker of a kid who keeps flirting with _my_ little girl!!

Honestly when will the madness end!

"SING AGAIN DADDY!"

Not anytime soon I guess..

 **End.**

Poor Gray..

Byeee!


	263. DAY 263 - My opposite (Gale)

The stress of exams and real life keeps dawning upon me even more than usual. Enjoy this shit sorry

 **DAY 263 - My opposite (Gale)**

He spends half his drinking,

She spends half hers reading,

He wakes up at 3pm,

She's up and early at 6am,

He goes to the bar every day,

She's never been,

His best friend grew up alone,

Her best friend grew up alone,

He sings when he's sad,

She writes when she's mad,

He cries when he thinks of his dad,

She wishes hers would get off her back,

He's living a life of adventure and misery,

She living a life of boringness and happiness,

He's in love with her,

She's in love with him,

Opposites.

 **End.**

Byeeeee I'm struggling to stay awake /


	264. DAY 264 - I’d kill for your love(Jerza)

Sorry guys for this late Jerza my health isn't so good at the moment but I had to get this chapter posted.

Yandere Jellal for this chapter. Personally Yanderes freak the fuck outta me but I wanted to try watching one so why not. Sorry if it's not as good, love you all :)

Disclaimer: This chapter is dark, lemon-ish and quite fucked up. Proceed if you wish.

 **DAY 264 - I'd kill for your love. (Jerza)**

"Erza.. Oh Erza you'll never know how much I love you..." He whispered as he started leaving hickeys down her neck.

She truly was the love of his life. After he found out Simon also harboured both romantic and sexual emotions for the fiery redhead he was enraged and took it upon his own hands to make sure this romantic rival was no more.

He simply blew him up. One bomb. One press of a button. One more funeral he didn't care to attend.

Call him crazy but he preferred the term 'creative'

She was his and **only** his! On Valentine's Day he put his blood into the chocolate he gave and even some of his semen. Once he knew she ate it they were bound. He could now act upon all his fantasies. He wanted to see all of her inside and out.

"You're so beautiful..." The blue haired male said as he ran his fingers though her hair being careful not to get any blood on it.

"We can now be together forever." Then he shot himself she and him could be together in the afterlife now.

 **End.**

If you didn't understand Erza was dead and he was performing his sexual desires on her corpse while being drenched in her blood.

Some fetish am I right? Dark humour is beautiful xD

Yeah I need holy water. I am so sorry.

Natsu: You're fucked up..

Only from youuuuu!

Okay I'll stop.. im sick let me live please xD

Gray: Bye guys hopefully she didn't ruin your view on today's youth!

Psssh I've been doing that since I was born byeeee!


	265. DAY 265 - LIFE UPDATE!

**DAY 265 - LIFE UPDATE!**

I changed my penname. I am FictionalOtakuRubbish. I updated my profile. GUYS THIS IS A WHOLE NEW ERA OF FINDING OUT WHO I AM!!!!

does fabulus pose*

I am taking away all personal details I had of myself from my chapters. Well except for my name which is Aisha :)

All my social medias are the same as my new penname too just peep at my profile thank you love you all bye bye.


	266. DAY 266 - Girl with blue eyes (Miraxus)

Hey guys!

Gray: Yo!

Mirajane: Hey!

Erza: Hello.

About time we got the OG A/N squad in here!

I was reading all my old chapters and noticed how much I've changed like woah xD also I discovered I used to love Gray lol

Gray: I KNEW IT!

Um **used to** joking xD of course I love Gray. I love all of the Fairy Tail guild members!

Natsu: Lol you got guildmember-zoned ice pop

Wut?

Mirajane: Ignore them how about you continue with the Miraxus?

Okay! Also guys I have a new story go check it out! Thanks!

 **DAY 266 - Girl with blue eyes (Miraxus)**

Laxus made his way through the ballroom looking for the women with silver hair and blue eyes but he seemed to have lost her.

"Dammit!" He silently yelled. He was going to continue his mini rant until a tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Looking for someone?" A women with brown eyes asked her hair was golden like the sun and her eyes were like melted chocolate. If Laxus wasn't so smitten with his blue eyed beauty he was sure that he'd be a blushing mess. Even so the blonde women had a pink haired man wrapped around her arm securely. " _What an odd couple_." He thought

"Uh yeah sort of this girl with these crazy blue eyes...! And this beautiful silver hair she was wearing a silk mask you seen her around?" The blonde male asked eagerly taking both the women and other man by surprise.

"Lisanna! I think someone's looking for you!" The blonde women yelled and a smaller version of Laxus's beauty was now standing before him.

"Bixslow... who are you?" She asked clearly expecting some Bixslow fellow

"Laxus. This isn't who I'm looking for!" He exclaimed to the women who he now knew was Lucy considering how many times her boyfriend said her name.

"You said silver hair and blue eyes... wait oh Mira!" Lucy once again yelled and there she was.

In front of him eyes was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Their eyes locked instantly as ultramarine blue eyes transfixed with much duller ones.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane." She said with a smile

He gulped and tried to fight back the blush that was creeping up onto his face.

"L-Laxus! Nice to meet you." He heald out his hand but got a hug instead and his face was literally burning at this point!

"We've already met haven't we?" She said just above a whispered but he heard it perfectly.

 **End.**

Was this shit xD

Mirajane: loved it.

Thank you. Mirajane's name just auto corrected to mistaken on my phone lmao

Natsu: Lol

But Natsu's autocorrects to nasty sometimes soooo

Gray: lil nasty

The cringe... no homo though right gay I mean gray? *insert Lenny face*

Gratsu: WTF

it's cannon guys *whisper*

Erza: I KNEW IT!

Hahahahaha

Gratsu: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!

Lol Gratsuuuuu~

Gray: Please.

Natsu: Stop.

Lol okay Gratsu for life tho (kidding Nalu and Gruvia for life) byeee!


	267. DAY 267 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

I just want this story to be over already TT

It's so time consuming and I really wanna write other stories and focus on them why am I so far away from 365!!

Gray: You can do it just be optimistic!!

Shut up Gray. I don't wanna be optimistic I wanna quit. There I said it. I have a life and I just don't wanna waste half of it on this shitty story. Let's be honest my writing is so generic and stupid.

Natsu: You're gonna quit on your first story!? What the hell! You made a promise to all of us!! You don't ever go back on a promise! No nakama would do that!

Guess I'm not nakama then. I wanna quit but I can't. I'm pissed that I have to confine but it pisses me off even more how much sleep I've lost and how much stress I've gotten from this story just to throw it all away.

So I'll continue. And I'm not just being immature or some shit the whole reason I even started this was for fun I should have just made it a normal oneshot story instead of a challenge and I blame myself for that but if I'm having doubts I'm gonna tell you guys. It's not fair if I randomly decide I'm done.

 **DAY 267 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY**

I spent half my life wondering where you were and the other half trying to get you back.

I missed you and it was hell but watching you leave was worse.

I said 'come back' and you said 'forget that'

It's like this whole relationship was just for fun and that you never cared because I'm the one who's crying ain't that unfair?

What does he have that I don't?

I gave you a love you'll never find, he gave you a ring I could've bought.

You didn't even say goodbye. Just left while I had a tear in my eye.

 **End.**

If I'm gonna force myself to carry this story on I'm gonna bother to put effort into the chapters. Unfollow if you want I guess. I'll try to make the next 90 or so chapters memorable but no promises.


	268. DAY 268 - Bad things (Nalu)

I'm still forcing myself to write this :)

Gray: Try.

Nah

Natsu: Try!

Just because it's your ship Natsu lol no

Ima write shitty chapters because I'm a shitty writer :P

 **DAY 268 - Bad things (Nalu)**

 _Am I outta my head?_

 _Am I outta my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like._

Some called Natsu predatorial others called him caring. But boy was he so much more.

He wanted to protect Lucy like the princess she was. He wanted to spend every single day with her. He wanted to feel her skin pressed against him. He wanted **her.**

But he was willing to wait.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Natsu asked scanning her face for any traces of fear.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." And that was all it took to send Natsu into overdrive his **hands** on her skin drove her crazy and every **noise** that came from her mouth sent him over the edge.

"I can't believe we just bought a puppy!" Lucy squealed her cute **noises** like music to Natsu's ears.

He hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead "Maybe one day we won't just have a puppy to take care of." He murmured

"Eager aren't we?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow but Natsu was just laughed it off.

Even like this when they were just in a warm embrace his **hands** made her emotions go crazy.

 **End.**

No they didn't shag eachother gosh xD

Gray: Wtf is a shag?

Eh google it

Natsu: Wtf is a google?

Dear Lord...

Lucy: Are you writing a letter?

I'm done bye guys.


	269. DAY 269 - Givin’ me that! (Gruvia)

It's day 269 *insert Lenny face*

Gray: You're so immature... *facepalm*

Hahaha I know!

Natsu: Wait.. I don't get it.

Good. I don't want to brain wash anymore people so if any of you don't get it good. But why the heck are you reading **my** fanfic?

Erza: How is it possfible you're a young lady making jokes like that!

My excuse: I'm surrounded by pervs and I've become one :D

Enjoy the crappy Gruvia that I really don't wanna do :))

 **DAY 269 - Givin' me that..! (Gruvia)**

"Gray have I kiss?" Juvia asked randomly

"Sure." He replied about to kiss her cheek when she suddenly whipped her head around causing their foreheads to hit eachother rather painfully.

"Ooh that's gonna leave a mark!" Natsu yelled watching the whole ordeal play out

"Why must Juvia always mess things up!" The water mage cried.

 _He givin' me that good shit_

 _That make me not quit_

 _That good shit_

If you're that upset we can try again." Gray mumbled causing Juvia to perk up instantly and in moments she was infront of his face puckering her plump lips.

"Uhh.." Gray was at a loss for words but he slowly leaned forward they mouths were inches apart until...

"I'M BAAAACK! WHERE'S MY KAWAII DAUGHTER CANAAAA~~"

"Fuck." Was all Gray said as Juvia was already rushing towards the doting father.

"GILDARTS-SAN HOW DARE YOU- mmmmph!" Gray did the only thing he could think of at time to shut her up but next thing he knew his lips were on hers and the whole guild was having a party.

 **End.**

 _Every night is keeping me awake._

 _I keep thinking about all the things that I could change._

 _If we could go back._

I was listening to the song and didn't even realise I was typing the lyrics xD oh well I'm leaving it in! Byeee!


	270. DAY 270 - Hey guuuurl! (Gale)

I'm currently listening to Miley Cyrus and feeling all independent badass women right now. I legit wanna fight someone now xD

Natsu: Yosh! Fight me!

I don't have magic this isn't hardly fair now is it? Plus I'd kick your ass.

Gray: **You!** You would kick Natsu's ass?! Hahaha as if!

I'm sensing some Gratsu here~ ohohoho

Natsu: GRAY I DONT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT SORRY BRO!

GRAY: WTF DUDE I DONT LIKE YOU AT ALL!

That's cold Gray.. I mean he was saying sorry. It's okay to be Gay you know we accept all people! :)

Gray: IM NOT GAY THO!

It's okay. We accept you.

Gray: I-I just need a moment...

Natsu: She's right Gray nothing wrong with liking dudes.

Gray: I don't wanna here that shit from you! I like girls!!

Oh you're bisexual!

Gray: Fuck you all.

May would Gray, many would.

 **DAY 270 - Hey guuuurl! (Gale)**

"Hey guuurl!" Gajeel mused annoying Levy greatly

"What do you want Gajeel?" Levy asked roughly

"Fiesty guuuuurl!" Was all Levy heard before she walked or well ran away.

 **Some time later...**

"Hey guuurl!"

"Fucking hell! You scared the life outta me!" Levy shrieked

"Sorry.. guuuurl!"

"Apology not accepted." She said pissed and walked off leaving him alone again.

 **Le time skip brought to you by Levy's cuteness**

"Finally got away from him!" Levy thought as she let out a breath of relief maybe now she could walk home in peace. She started walking back home and was just about to turn a corner when...

"Hey Levy-ch-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The bluenette yelled leaving her blonde best friend confused and upset.

Levy didn't look back thinking that she finally lost Gajeel but she didn't. "Hey guuurl!" He appeared in front of her

"WTF HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!" Her question was left unanswered as he ran into her house and looked the door.

"Heeeey guuuurl!" She turned around and saw him with a creepy look on his face.

"Oh fuck."

 **End.**

Heeeey guuuurl!!

Also these jokes about Gray's sexuality are just that jokes. If anyone gets offended I'm so sorry that's my intention. :) love you all and goodbye.


	271. DAY 271 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Jerza)

Okay, I'm feeling generous and not like the average bitch I normally am so I'll actually write a decent chapter. :)

Gray: You sound like a bitch anyway...

Don't fucking test me today.

Natsu: Why? What's wrong?

Fuck off Natsu. I just wanna write this chapter.

All the girls: She's on her period.

For fucks sake... *facepalms*

I wonder if any guys read my story? xD Eh whatever health class is overrated enjoy the chapter.

 **DAY 271 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Jerza)**

"So as you all know today is my Erza's birthday," Jellal informed as he laid out the party supplies.

" _Your_ Erza?" Gray asked raising a playful eyebrow but Jellal not being a man of humour misunderstood and shot a glare while proceeding to answer,

" **Yes** , my Erza," venom dripping from every word.

It was a stare down for a long time and you could feel the tension radiating off the pair Natsu finally broke the silence in a very Natsu like fashion. "So what's the menu?"

This instantly snapped the glaring guys out of their little staring contest while causing Lucy to facepalm.

"Ah well I was thinking an array of her favourite desserts and maybe Mira could make her most preferred dishes?" Jellal asked the lovely barmaid having recovered from Natsu's cluelessness the quickest.

"On it!" Mirajane yelled from the kitchen as she flashed the group a smile and a thumbs up!

"Great. Now Lucy can you call Gemini out for a second?" The former crime scorcier mage requested to which Lucy obliged to despite her confusion to why Jellal needed one of her spirits.

"Piri-Piri!" The twins Gemini beamed happily

"Perfect. Gemini I was wondering if you could please transform into Erza? If I'm correct Gemini can find out anything that is Erza's mind and/or self conscious, yes?"

Lucy's jaw hit the floor! He knew so much about magic!

"Careful Luce the flies are getting out!" Natsu joked and that brought Lucy back to reality as she promptly gave him a 'Lucy Kick!' where the sun don't shine!

"Anyway... You're right Jellal! Gemini if don't mind can you please transform into Erza?" Lucy asked to which the spirit happily obliged.

"Impressive." Jellal awed but his expression soon turned into an unamused one

"Something wrong?" Lucy inquired

"The boobs are too small." He replied causing Juvia to choke on her water as she overheard the conversation.

"Ah you think so?" Lucy replied a slight blush adorning her cheeks as Gemini changed to her Erza's 'proportions' right.

"Better?" The blonde asked him to which he replied

"Better."

There was then a silence where Lucy didn't know what to say next but Jellal paid no mind as he continued to quiz her spirit on the 'knowledge' he/she/it obtained.

"Okay final question: What would Erza want for her birthday?" This was the big question Jellal needed to know this answer and the anticipation was killing him!

"Nothing really. The fact you planned this whole party for me in truly enough, thank you." Jellal whipped his head around to see the real Erza standing before him a happy smile on her face and he swore his heart rate just increased.

"E-Erza!" He stuttered and with that Gemini took their leave and so did Lucy to give the pair some sort of privacy but alas this was Fairy Tail.

"Erza! Awesome you're here! I'm starving can we get into the food now?" Natsu asked running up to them.

"Natsu! Sure let the party begin!" Erza yelled excitedly deciding to let lose just this once.

"Wait Erza!" Jellal exclaimed

"We'll talk later okay for now let's just have some fun please?" She pleaded holding both his hands and Jellal knew he couldn't say no.

"Yeah let's have some fun!" She smiled as he led her to the dessert table.

 **Fin.**

Speaking about birthdays thought I might as well mention mine is coming up soon 4th December!

Gray: How old you gonna be?

A certain age under 100 :)

Natsu: Why so vague? People might think you're some 50 year old pervy guy!

Okay jeez I'm under 18 better? xD

Which means guys hit me up!! Joking lol my heart will forever and always belong to Natsu Dragneel! And Katsuki Bakugou, Rin Okamura, Ban, Yato, Eren Jeager, Levi Ackerman, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Jack Frost, Jace Wayland/Herondale, Shouto Todoroki, Midoriya Izuku, Meliodas, Yukine, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Envy humunculi, Ling Yao/Greed, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamru Nara eh I could go on forever.

Lucy: Woah...

Natsu: Talk about being loyal...

I am loyal! I read Natsu x Reader fanfics religiously and watch Fairy Tail everyday if that ain't loyal I dunno what is xD for real tho I know he ain't real and shiz but let me live my teenage years believing he is in my heart of course! Bye for now guys!

Natsu: Wait im not real?

 **End.**


	272. DAY 272 - Tough girl (Miraxus)

It's 11.15am on a Sunday and I'm fucking late!

Gray: This was meant to be up on Friday!

I knowww but my sister turns 9 today and we were planning her party and shit

Mira: Aww that's fine I guess I'm sure she's just as cute as you!

Haha not really I mean my sister is hella cute but I'm not. anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter guys!

It is now 6.14pm xD

 **DAY 272 - Tough girl. (Miraxus)**

Laxus had just come back from a mission when he saw Mirajane run past followed by two other men, he was about to carry on with his day like normal until Bixslow started screaming at him.

"You idiot! Didn't you just see that!"

"She'll be fine." He replied calmly but Bixslow obviously wasn't having it as he soon said something he would regret.

"Fine! Don't blame me if she comes back with another guys kid."

 _SLAM!_

"Say that again. I fucking dare you!"

The masked wizard quivered in fear but before he could even get a word out Laxus was storming down the street to find his women...

 _./././._

 **Laxus P.O.V**

I need to find Mira!

The anger is literally radiating off of me and some people even moved away from me good... I'm so pissed right about now and I don't wanna hurt anyone for no reason.

Damn that Bixslow! It took every ounce of my being not to punch him through one of the guild doors. How in the hell could he say that!

All these are still racing through my head but they suddenly come to a stop as I'm met with familiar blue eyes except there was something sinister about them...

"Laxus!" Ah, that voice.

"Mira!" I replied happy to see her again

"Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" I asked about 1 million questions but I just now noticed she was in her Satan Soul!

That explains the sinister look I was worried for no reason at all she probably knocked those guys into next week!

"I'm a **tough girl** you know." She gave me her ever so famous smile and I knew in that moment I could die happy.

Well, that was until she started leaning in okay now I can die happy after I beat the shit outta Bixslow!

 **end.**

 _If you love me say so_

 _If you love me say so_

 _If you love me say something._

Who knows the song?

I also have no idea how Laxus would act In any romantic situation whatsoever he will forever and always be OOC along with Natsu xD

See you in the next chapter Rowen!


	273. DAY 273 - Instagram models (Rowen)

As I'm a lazy writer and upload days later that I should and fail the challenge everyday follow my insta to see what I waste my time on :)

Instagram: FictionalOtakuRubbish

Also for this fanfic let's say Romeo and Wendy are 17!

 **DAY 273 - Instagram models (Rowen AU)**

"Woah dude she's perfect!" Romeo said with blazing cheeks as he looked at the Instagram profile of Wendy-Marvell.

"Lemme see!" Romeo's older friend Natsu exclaimed grabbing the boys phone out of his hand much to his chagrin

"You weren't kidding she's really nice lookin' even so Lucy's way better!" Natsu teased as he gushed over his girlfriends pictures.

"Yeah yeah she's gorgeous..." Romeo sighed as he continued looking at Wendy's pictures trying his best not to like the ones from over a month ago she would think he was stalking her or something for sure!

But he kinda was... she was just so beautiful and she lived in Magnolia! Even so she was a goddess and he was just some nerdy kid with as some people put it an 'unhealthy' obsession with fire.

 **The next day ...**

"Today class we have a new student would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms Strauss asked but Romeo paid no attention until he heard the introduction.

"Hi I'm Wendy Marvell! I'm 17 years old and I love the colour blue!" He heard a sweet cheery voice reply and his face was on fire once again

"I'm screwed." Was all he could mutter..

 **End.**


	274. DAY 274 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

**DAY 274 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

I often thought about life. Living even. Why are we here? When do we leave? And how do we stay? My life was the endless void that I could never fill. It was the same thing over and over. Wake up, do a job and sleep.

Every other day I'd take a shower you know mundane things like that. I didn't interact with anyone so now that I have amnesia it doesn't really bother me how I don't remember anything. You must be thinking 'How is she telling us all this then?' Well you see I must've written down all my emotions and such and now that I know I have amnesia it's like I'm going back in time to pick up the scattered pieces of my subconscious.

People told me I hit my head and now I have amnesia. I said 'Okay.' and simply got on with my day not efficiently considering I had no idea what to do with myself but nonetheless I got on with it. I have to thank my last self for keeping this journal. Yes journal. Not a diary. I mean how juvenile would _that_ be.

But that's beside the point. Upon discovering I had amnesia I was even more surprised to see this blonde haired male (Whose name I later found out was Laxus) crying at the end of my infirmary bed. As far as I know I didn't interact with anyone so why was he crying for **me**?

It hurt me. That someone shed tears and I don't even remember them but it also seems that I wouldn't have known him anyway. I was totally and utterly confused. Even so, despite my confusion I told him to raise his head and the second I looked into his teary blue eyes I froze. It was like looking at the ocean his tears were the waves crashing back and forth and I so badly wanted to know what solitude he had in those dark cerulean eyes of his.

 _Laxus Dreyer, I wish I could **remember** you._

 **Fin.**

There's a reference from one of my favourite book series in here tell me if you got it I'll tell you next chapter!!


	275. DAY 275 - Etherious Natsu Dragneel(Nalu)

Guess who just reached 100K words on her story!! This girl!! I'm so proud of myself even if every chapter I wasn't like all the other writers who had 1000 words each chapter. But I gotta thank you guys you're the reason I even write! Thank you!

 **DAY 275 - Etherious Natsu Dragneel (Nalu)**

What's it like? People ask. To be part of something like that? Not even made of what humans are made of. I look like a human. And in some ways I am one. But... I ask myself at times. Am I human? What makes a human? Genes? Kindness? Flesh? I can solve pretty much all of my problems with my intellect. Except this one: What am I?

Zeref brought me to this world, Igneel raised me in it and Lucy made it all worth while..

 **end.**

Shitty chapter!! Yay xD


	276. DAY 276 - Be yourself (Gruvia)

**DAY 276 - Be yourself. (Gruvia)**

You don't need to have a shiny body to make it in my eyes,

You don't need to wear tons of makeup or show off your thighs,

You don't have to wear short skirts just to validate yourself,

You don't have to pretend to be **someone else,**

You don't have to take it all off on the first date I didn't come just for your body I came because your personality is more than just great,

You don't have to spend hours deciding what to wear,

You don't need to worry about a thing so let down your hair,

You don't need to hide your flaws,

You don't need to cover up because we all come with scars,

You just gotta be you and not have a care,

You just gotta be happy so let them stare,

You just gotta carry on smiling because that's what counts,

You just gotta **be you** because that's the Juvia I'm crazy about.

"Thank you for being your beautiful self."

 **Fin.**

I love this poem so much :) I was just typing as I went along and I couldn't stop! Ah this makes me wanna give all those people who change themselves for society a big hug!! You are all beautiful don't hide your flaws and don't be someone you're not!

Love you x :)


	277. DAY 277 - Make my wish come true (Gale)

This is a special day.

Gray: Why?

Episode 277. It broke me.

Natsu: Sorry about that lol

I'm kinda over it but in more important news! Dragon Cry can be watched on gogoanime finally! It's subbed yayy I've already seen it but how awesome is that we can watch it whenever we want :D also another thing I've been watching this anime called A sisters all you need and it is just amazing. Tons of fan service I'll admit but it's actually an amazing plot and gets much better as you go along! Check it out!

Erza: You very rarely talk about other shows why is that?

Eh well I try to keep everything pretty Fairy Tail related and no one really asked what I'm watching so I don't bring it up

Wendy: I think you should recommended stuff :)

Maybe I will :) enjoy the chapter guys!

(Italics are thoughts)

 **DAY 277 - Make my wish come true (Gale)**

"If there was one thing you could wish for anything in the world what would it be?" She asked him

 _I'd wish for you love..._

"I dunno maybe to get stronger so I can beat Salamander." He replied

 _And to protect you._

Cool."

 _What can I expect from Gajeel?!_

"Yeah. Cool."

 _Cool?! **Just** cool?? No 'Gajeel I love you please let me harbour your children," ... I should like that damn rain women!_

"Why're you quiet cmon let's go inside!" Levy said happily beckoning him inside.

 _Every step I take feels like someone's shooting me in the heart._

"Ok."

 _I wanna spend more time with you alone._

 **End.**

Hope you enjoyed!

 _I wonder what Natsu would look like in a tutu?_

Gray: That's what you're thinking? haha

Na just picturing you naked Gray ;)

Levy: Well... that escalated quickly

I'm kidding.. I'm picturing Natsu naked!

Natsu: That's really not better

So you don't mind?

Lucy: You need help

If I liked girls I'd be picturing you too Lucy but considering the anime and manga it's nothing I haven't seen :)

Natsu: Damn thats harsh

Okay I'll be honest I'm picturing no one naked xD

I hope my readers don't think low of me after this I'm not a perv honestly I'm just very tired lmao bye x


	278. DAY 278 - Fighting with swords (Jerza)

Time for one of my least favourite Fairy Tail ships!!

Gray: If it's Gruvia I will legit hate you.

I can live with that but no it's not Gruvia I love my Juvia-chan too much to hate her ship

Natsu: Damn Gray looks like you got competition xD

Nope no Yuri here lol I just have a lotta respect and love for her in like a role model type of way of you get me

Levy: No we don't, but what's the ship?

drum roll* JERZA! ERZA PLZ DONT KILL MEH!

Erza: DIEEEE!!!

NOOOOOO!

Natsu: Erza no don't kill her! I need her to write some Nalu lemons!!

Just kill me. Nothing can hurt more than that.

 **DAY 278 - Fighting with swords (Jerza)**

We were breaking each others hearts,

A battle which was sure to hurt,

We were fighting in the dark,

Blows that would leave a mark,

We were arguing up a storm,

Letting our emotions take over our world,

Fighting in the dark,

She broke his heart,

They were fighting with swords.

 **End.**

It's shit next chapter will be better hopefully!


	279. DAY 279 - Girl had everythin' (Miraxus)

Life update: Currently laying in bed, listening to Demi Lovato and eating a box of chocolate truffles while drinking a bottle of Pepsi. :)

Gray: Damn.. give me that life

Haha, my life isn't that carefree trust me anyway enjoy the Miraxus :)

 **DAY 279 - The girl who had the world. (Miraxus)**

She's got a heart of gold,

Such a beautiful soul,

An angel from heaven,

Why don't you get it?

I'm so in love with you,

So in love with you,

That it hurts...

What could be worse?

Then loving the girl who had everything in the world,

 **End.**

I'm like a week behind.


	280. DAY 280 - Greedy! (Rowen)

STACY'S MOMMMM!

Gray: Has got it going on!  
I'm obsessed guysss xD

Here is the shitty Rowen!

Gajeel: You can at least put some effort into it ya know

I have a killer headache it takes an effort to look at the screen.

Natsu: Put your glasses on idiot!

S-Sorry! *puts glasses on* It still hurts...

Natsu: I feel so useless! Arghhh

It's fine enjoy the chapter :)

 **DAY 280 - Greedy! (Rowen)**

 _Greedy_

 _You know that I'm greedy for love_

 _Boy, you give me feelings, never felt before_  
 _I'm making it obvious by knocking at your door_  
 _I know that I'm coming tonight_  
 _You know I'm coming tonight_  
 _Don't want to deny it anymore_

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Romeo asked as he saw a tear-stained Wendy in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry! I was wrong to do that and I still love yo-mphhh!" Wendy was cut off as Romeo crashed his lips onto hers

"Consider yourself forgiven.. but not without punishemnt~" He purred into her ear giving her shivers all over.

"Yes sir.." She whispered breathlessly as she led upstairs still in a daze.

Baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best

And I'm greedy  
'Cause I'm so greedy  
'Cause I'm so  
I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed  
And I'm greedy  
'Cause I'm so greedy  
'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh  
You know that I'm greedy for love  
You know that I'm greedy for love  
'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh  
You know that I'm greedy for love  
You know that I'm greedy for love

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO KIDS DOING?! OH OOOH LOOK AT MY BOY GET SOME SON!" Macao yelled as he walked in on the young teens as they were in a hot makeout session

"DAD WHAT THE HELL!" Romeo yelled cheeks blazing while Wendy screamed internally

 **End.**

Pshh you thought! Hahahah Bye guys! x


	281. DAY 281 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

Guys.. IT'S MY MOTHER EFFING BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!

Natsu: Awesome! How old are you gonna be?

Ermmm a certain age! If I'm honest I would've told you guys my age in a heartbeat a couple months back but now I just don't wanna anymore :/ Nonetheless please wish your amazing author a happy birthday tomorrow? :D

Gray: Lol who is this amazing author?

.. um me

Lucy: O-Okay then haha *awkward laughter*

I'm just joking guys you don't gotta go wishing me a happy bday don't worry about it lol

Gajeel: Listen shorty they're tryna say your writing is shit

... Eh it basically is enjoy the Zervis! xD

 **DAY 281 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"It's also the first time I've loved someone this much too.." He mumbled before leaning in..

It was as if lightning shot through his veins and it gave him a jolt of pure ecstasy.

Though Zeref never once thought about romance before meeting Mavis he was after all still a young man in his adolescence (and so he would stay) which meant he had many desires. Desire for touch, feel and love. It took one look at her to make his whole body would feel like it was on fire but to kiss her... it felt like he was fire. Blazing through everything and all that mattered to him in that one moment was his lips on hers and the feeling it gave him. No awaiting his death date or fearing himself. Just her.

But as they say, 'All good things must come to an end'

It was unavoidable, undesirable and unforgettable. Nothing could erase that moment from his mind as it was etched into his brain and so it would stay. For hundreds of days, months and years.

Until that day. She was right there but she also wasn't. A ghost of the person she used to be and he was nothing but the shell of a man he used to be. Hell-bent on destruction while simultaneously destroying himself. If he wasn't broken before he certainly wasn't getting any closer to being fixed. No, he wasn't broken with broken things you can fix them, **he was ruined** with ruined things all you can do is wait to bury them and that's just what he wanted.

' _Be careful what you wish for'_

When the swords of good and evil of light and darkness finally clashed he was unsure himself which side he should be fighting for. He was prepared to take away the life of someone who he gave up everything for. He wasn't even prepared. He was blindly committing sin in the hopes of his sweet **sweet** demise and when that finally happened... He wanted to take it all back. Screams and shouts of 'I hate you' quickly resumed to the sobs and cries of 'I love you' Tears of pitying and loathing his own existence rapidly continued to become the tears of begging and pleading for one more moment. One moment to live. One moment with the sibling he strived to destroy. And most importantly one more... just one more even if it was just a fraction of a minute or even a second just **one more** moment with her. Just so he could say that last 'I love you' because he truly never stopped.

 **End.**

In this short chapter, I tried my best to depict the true essence of Zeref and Mavis's unfortunate shortlived romance.

Natsu: That sounds so depressing dear kami.

Ah well, I just had my birthday party today because I can't really party on a Monday which is tomorrow so I threw my big bash today lel.

I'm pretty tired from trying to dance like Shakira and basically screaming my lungs out to Camila Cabello and Liam Payne. xD

I'm actually a good singer so the screaming my lungs part was most enjoyable as I love singing and want to become a singer when I'm older but I also love writing so I'm gonna try and do both... and I'mramblingg again k lol bye


	282. DAY 282 - Knew you’d miss me (Nalu)

Guysss!! So many people sent me nice birthday messages!! I love you all!! I could just cry

Natsu: Happy Birthday my lil fangirl

Lucy: Thank you for taking the time to write these.

Erza: We appreciate you.

Brb Ima go cry...

 **DAY 282 - Knew you'd miss me (Nalu)**

"Hey Luce!! What you writing?" Natsu asked me. God he sounded like a child. Always wanted my attention, constant need and want for affection. Even so, I loved him with all my heart. So that's why I'm kicking him out. If I can't concentrate on the next chapter for my book I'll never have any free time at all and I really wanna hang out tomorrow!

"Leave me alone Natsu. I'm busy." Woah.. that came out way meaner than I meant to be ... how could I say that?!

"Hey I'm sorry..." My aplogie got lost in my throat as I looked up to see he was gone not a trace of him left.

That was two weeks ago.

I'd been frantically searching for him for ages. I turned up at the guild the next day and no one knew where he was... he even left Happy behind! Seeing my other blue best friend cry broke my heart! But my worry for Natsu overcame that emotion easily as I discovered all the food from his house was missing...

I went to the guild everyday after that and there was still no sign of him. I couldn't help but think this was my fault.. I wish I didn't say that! He could be getting hurt right now or worse... he could be dea- no! I'm not gonna think about that! Deposite the fact he may be missing he's also more than capable of taking care of himself no way he'd go down without a fight! Even then he'd give em' the beating of their life! Yeah! Thinking about him reminded me of all we've done together... from Phantom Lord to Alvarez. He's been my rock. I miss him so bad it hurts. I explained to the guild the conversation that took place before Natsu's sudden disappearance and they told me not to worry about it and how he's probably off getting food or ended up on the wrong train and is on a constant loop of motion sickness! The last one didn't really put me at ease but it made me feel less guilty, I wish I could see him again.

I truly can't live without Natsu...

 **End.**

This was gonna be longer with Natsu coming back like 'I was getting you some new writing stuff' cuz he's a sweetheart and would most likely do that and still worry Lucy to death xD

Buuut I got too lazy and I just wanna go sleep as it's 9.25pm goodnight (yes I know it's kinda early)


	283. DAY 283 - Hurt (Gruvia)

I think we need some Lyon in this story.

Gray: FUCK NOPE! no no no no fuck shit fuck no

Why not?

Natsu: Cuz Gray's a jealous bastard. Bring him here I don't mind I'm cool with him :)

Lyon: Thank you Natsu. Hello Gray.

Gray: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AISHA?

Sorry lol

Lucy: You don't seem sorry *sweatdrop*

Juvia: Hello Lyon-sama :)

Lyon: JUVIA-CHAAAAN!

Gray: FUCK OFF!

Enjoy the chapter guys :)

 **DAY 283 - Hurt. (Gruvia)**

It must really hurt knowing that you're the reason she's gone.

He always heard that. Everyday single fucking day. He heard that.

He knew it was true. They all did. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it...

She was dead what could he honestly do about it? It killed him on the inside every single day. The memory replaying in his mind like a broken record one he couldn't just discard no matter how much he tries. She was always lingering in the corner of his mind. Always. A constant reminder of how he failed himself, the guild and most importantly **her**.

It chewed him up on the inside and when it spit him out he was more than a little broken. Broken things can be fixed. Who would fix him now that she was gone? He was the monster that killed her after all. No matter which way you put it it was plain at day Gray Fullbsuter killed the love of his Juvia Lockser and what for? Power? Money? No... neither really just his own jealousy getting the better of him cost the life of the most important person in **his** life.

He was pissed off and she was just there... He snapped. She asked him where Lyon was. She was just being her usual kind self and he pummelled her. He was sick. He was crazy. A murderer. He should be dead not her. He didn't fight back when Natsu punched him until he was black and blue. He didn't wince when Lucy slapped him so hard it left a mark. He didn't cry when he was kicked out of Fairy Tail. Because he deserved it.

5 years later it just got worse.

He kept on having dreams of what he did. A reminder that never stopped until it was 100% drilled into his mind. He took another life the following day.

It was his own.

 **End.**

I have a school trip on Thursday chapter may be later than usual. Hope you guys enjoyed the angst more to come I promise xD


	284. DAY 284 - I hate that I love you (Gale)

I post late because I spend half my time procrastinating and the other half trying to think of an idea xD As I'm writing this I'm talking to my close mate and writing senpai Izma. She's a gazillion time better at writing than me but she doesn't like anime and doesn't write fanfics she writes original stories on Wattpad. Read her story her username is MizzIzzyIzBizzy

Natsu: *le gasp* she doesn't like anime?!

Well she has nothing against it she's just super lazy and cannot be asked to take the time to watch any anime lol

Lucy: She sounds like you when it comes to writing.

Ouch.

I started tying at 7.30 it's 8 now jeez I gotta start writing

Gray: You just proved her point.

Oh, shut up!

(This chapter is set after Gajeel 'crucified' shadow gear to the tree)

 **DAY 284 - I hate that I love you. (Gale)**

Why is it that I always think of you! Why do you get trapped in my mind! Why the hell do I care so much...

I was just following orders. After Metalicana left me and master Jose took me in hurting others is all I've ever known. In my guild, it's survival of the fittest that's why I made sure I was at the top of it all.

But was it really worth it?

I just saw that look on her face and it slowly began tearing me up inside. I just don't know why.

I've never once regretted roughing someone up was it because she was a girl?

Was it because I care about me?

I couldn't. I wouldn't. But I do. I just don't really know why.

She's a stupid, weak fairy! I'm from the best guild in Fiore!

Even her two friends were weak! No worthless! The ever so famous Salamander is also in her guild! When I kick his ass I'll steal her and make her mine she'll see how strong and powerful I am! Wait... woah did I just..?

I'm fucking falling for this little fairy.

Fuck.

 **End.**

I literally struggled writing this so much I had no idea what to write but I hope this will suffice ^_^

Gajeel: I'm so sorry about what I did in the past Shrimp.

Levy: Eh its fine but can you please not call me Shrimp? *sweatdrop*

Gajeel: Sure Shrimp :)

Aye aye aye... lol


	285. DAY 285 - How much it hurts (Jerza)

I left for my trip at 7.45am and arrived home at 5.05pm what a fucking long day it was. The trip wasn't even that fun. It was educational but I zoned out and the only thing I learned was don't wear flats on a school trip. Never. Dog owners please watch where your pet takes a shit. Honestly. On the coach I was incredibly close to pissing my pants so that was fun.

Natsu: You don't seem very happy was it really that bad?

The ride back home was fun.

Lucy: She's broken. They broke her!

Let's just get on with the Jerza. It's 10.30pm and I'm fucking tired.

 **DAY 285 - How much it hurts... (Jerza)**

Do you know how much it hurts...

To see you fight for me, cry for me.

When we both know I don't have much time left.

Do you know how much it's worth...

To see you lie for me, almost die for me.

When I'm practically laying on my death bed.

Do you know how much I learn...

To see you care for me, be there for me.

When I'm taking back all those words I said.

 _Do you really know..?_

"I'm sorry I could only watch you die in my arms. Do you know how much that hurts, Erza?"

 **End.**

Sometimes I depress myself is that even possible?

I really wanna talk so some of you guys so PM me later if you feel like it see you lovelies x


	286. DAY 286 - Broken Record (Miraxus)

I actually officially hate my country.

Natsu: Why?

IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!

Lucy: It's summer in Austrailia.

LUCKY THEM! IM WEARING A FRICKING ROBE AND I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!

Gray: Hahaha I'm an ice mage the cold never bothered me anyway.

Kay thanks, Elsa. I'm gonna just get this chapter over with.

 **DAY 286 - Broken Record (Miraxus)**

It hurts and it hurts so bad,

I scream and I scream so loud,

Even when it hurts,

Even when it hurts so bad,

Even when I'm screaming,

Even when I'm screaming in pain,

Your hands on my hips are keeping me alive,

Your lust was only defined by the number of drinks you had every night,

It was hurting me but I didn't care,

Our love was one that I couldn't share,

Despite the fact, we were walking on broken glass,

After all the past is the past,

This was something that I wish would last,

But the next girl on your list may be better than me,

Even when you said 'I'm yours, baby',

Sometimes I didn't know what was going on,

But your lips on mine made this **broken** **record** my favourite song.

 **End.**

This whole chapter made zero sense to me and I'm sure it doesn't to you guys. xD

Bye for now lovelies!


	287. DAY 287 - You are my everything (Rowen)

I'm so depressed right now and I'm depressed about the fact that I'm depressed. What has my life come to?

Natsu: What's up?

I'm ashamed of my emotions is what's up. I'm ashamed because they're so dumb compared to other things in the world.

Lucy: Let it out you'll feel better.

There's a boy I like...

Gajeel: Here we go...

It's just that I really like him and it hurts that I know he's never gonna feel the same way and I've been driving myself crazy over this because I think I maybe more than like him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't acknowledge my existence or hates me. I have never in my life crushed on someone this bad where I've wanted to cry my eyes out and never leave my house. He's my everything and I'm his nothing. He's so beautiful though inside and out I could get lost in his eyes forever and thinking about him makes my stomach do summersaults but it also makes me want to break down in tears.

Gray: Damn...

Natsu: You really like this guy

I hate that I do because it's causing me more pain than anything nonetheless I'm sorry for always bothering you guys will my problems enjoy the Rowen :)

 **DAY 287 - You are my everything. (Rowen)**

 _I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_  
 _And then it was clear_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _I really miss it_  
 _To think that I was wrong_  
 _I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _Pain is just a consequence of love_

 _I'm saying sorry for the sake of us_

"P-Please... don't tell me it was a joke!" She begged as she looked at up at him with teary eyes

"It was." He left her there crying on the side of the road all alone.

 _He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
 _And it's taken me a lot to say_  
 _And now that he's gone, my heart is missing something_  
 _So it's time to push my pride away_

 _'Cause you are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

Even days later the memory was burned into her brain. She was nothing to him. Just another pawn in his vicious game of chess.

She gave him all of her. Every ounce of her. And now her resolve was crumbling. It was crumbling fast.

 _I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance_  
 _You're travelling with my heart_  
 _I hope this is a temporary feeling_  
 _'Cause it's too much to bear without you_  
 _When I lose sight, ain't lookin'_  
 _If I go tomorrow, just know I'm yours_  
 _'Cause what we got is worth fighting for_

 _'Cause you were, you were my everything 'til we were nothing_  
 _And it's taken me a lot to say_  
 _And now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_

"Come back to me..."

 **End.**

Guess the song?


	288. DAY 288 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

Guys! It snowed so much today *sighs* it was pure bliss!

Why don't ya peep at my Instagram hehe - FictionalOtakuRubbish

Natsu: You're doing a face reveal?!

Wtf ha no never xD I don't wanna kill my readers you mad?

Lucy: You have such low self-esteem...

We can't all have a banging body and perfect features like you Lucy *shrugs*

Gajeel: So you gonna start this chapter or what?

All in good time Gajeel my dear. All in good time.

Gajeel: You sound like an old lady...

Why thank you, Gray sweetheart.

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Pfft he wishes enjoy the chapter guys :)

 **DAY 288 - SUPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

Blood.

Just blood.

Screams.

Just lots of screams.

I see you.

You see me.

We ran anyway from each other.

I was scared.

You probably didn't care.

More blood.

Death.

Save me, please.

Somebody.

I can hear them screaming in pain.

My ears may be bleeding.

My feet hurt from running.

I can see the silhouette of a body.

Is that you?

I can feel something wet under my feet.

More blood.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Is the blood black?

It reeks.

I can see you now.

Stop getting close to me.

Please.

I beg you.

You said you loved me.

 **End.**

I think all my chapters are so ominous they always have the word 'End.' oh well my school is cancelled tomorrow because of snow!

Also, you guys don't gotta follow me on Insta but slide into my DM's you're my friends after all! How about we get to know each other lol

Gray: Who would wanna slide into your DM's lmao

Well, Gray unlike you I'm actually quite likeable. That's beside the point though see you guys tomorrow! 


	289. DAY 289 - Watching (Nalu)

Lol it's Tuesday this was meant to be up yesterday but due to weather I haven't got to school at all this week probably won't tomorrow either haha

Anyway enjoy the crappy chapter :)

 **DAY 289 - Watching (Nalu)**

Looking into your eyes,

I saw a spark of suprise,

I also saw all the untold lies,

When you told me forever,

I thought 'never',

I was just too stupid to realise what I had,

I really should have been glad,

That you still loved me with all your heart,

Even when I fell apart,

I was always watching,

 **End.**

I dunno what this is bye!


	290. DAY 290 - Anywhere with you (Gruvia)

Guys there's only a couple more weeks left of this year yet I have like 70 chapters left... it's so obvious what an incompetent author I am.

Like I've missed so many days...

Gray: I'm sure no body would have noticed but you just pointed it out soooo

I've been avoiding this topic for ages as it makes me upset and there's been times where I've considered just spamming tons of chapters until I get to where I'm actually supposed to be but you guys don't deserve that... so this challenge is a year and a couple weeks I guess heh.

Natsu: Tell them the good part now!

Oh yes! 10 days until 300! I also have school tomorrow for the first time this week because it's gonna rain and the snows all gonna go and that.. but I'm gonna go at 10am instead of 8.30! Yay!

Wendy: So tomorrows going to be your first day this week?

Yup! (I barely include any of the original A/N characters if you've stuck with me all this time you'd know haha)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics in here what so ever they belong to Rita Ora.

 **DAY 290 - Anywhere with you. (Gruvia)**

 _Time flies by when the night is young_

 _Daylight shines on an unexposed location, location_

 _Bloodshot eyes lookin' for the sun_

 _Paradise, we live it, and we call it a vacation, vacation_

 _You're painting me a dream that I_

 _Wouldn't belong in, wouldn't belong in_

"Will you come?" He asked impatiently and Juvia could see the want in his eyes.

"I'd go anywhere with you Gray-sama..." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss this lips meeting perfectly.

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _A million miles from L.A._

 _Just anywhere away with you_

 _I know we've got to get away_

 _Someplace where no one knows our name_

 _We'll find the start of something new_

 _Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere_

 _Anywhere away with you_

 _Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere_

 _Anywhere away with you_

 _Fun, little less fun_

 _Little less, over, over, over, over, me_

 _Oh, fun, little less fun_

 _Little less, over, over, over, over, me_

And that's where it all began.

Each day was a new adventure.

After she did say 'I'll go **anywhere with you** '

 **End.**

I'm just not bothered with life anymore


	291. DAY 291 - Headcanons (Gale)

Next week is period week!

Natsu: TMI

Jeez, bad wording lol not mine the Fairy girls'!

Lucy: I was unaware of this.

Erza: As was I

Wendy: What's a period?

What I mean is I'm going to have a whole week based on the girls on their periods and how the guys deal with it lol

I'm also going be doing boyfriend/girlfriend scenarios at some point but for now, enjoy these upcoming headcanons :)

 **DAY 291 - Headcanons. (Gale)**

Though Levy is small in size she actually packs quite the punch.

Even so, some things are too heavy for her to hold and Gajeel has to carry them for her much to her displeasure.

He gets a kick out of watching her struggle and in some situations quite alluring.

 **End.**

So?

This gives me an excuse to have short trashy chapters an opportunity that won't last for long haha see ya!


	292. DAY 292 - Headcanons (Jerza)

Time for a Jerza headcanon hehe

Lucy: You're really enjoying this aren't you?

Obviously! I can put whatever raunchy, fluffy things I want here!

Gajeel: Don't you already do that anyway?

Proud pervert over here guys *insert lenny face*

Mira: Hey Aisha. I've been wondering...

Yeah?

Mira: You know that crush of yours...

Fuck.

Mira: What's his name?

Natsu Dragneel! ;D

Natsu: Even I know that cmon be serious

Natsu? Telling me to be serious? Aren't you supposed to be going on and on about how all the ladies want a piece of you or something?

Gray: Lol who do you think he is? Loke?

Na I hate Loke.

Loke: That's okay babe we can work on it. *winks and clutches heart*

Lol no. Bye Loke. *sends him away*

Lucy: What about your crush?

There's a high chance he may find this chapter and I don't do that confessing shit. Just enjoy the headcanon.

 **DAY 292 - Headcanon. (Jerza)**

When Erza isn't home Jellal secretly tries on her armour and pretends to be her by commanding people around. If she ever found he knew he'd be dead so he asks everyone to keep it a secret.

 **End.**

My author notes are too long. But they apparently entertain people so yeah.


	293. DAY 293 - Headcanons (Miraxus)

Fanfiction literally drains me so much mentally...

Gray: What's up?

The ceiling.

Natsu: *claps* You've already used that one. *smirk*

Oh shit, I have. Enjoy the Miraxus headcanon.

 **DAY 293 - Headcanons. (Miraxus)**

When they first started dating Elfman was pretty shaky of their relationship but after Laxus proved time and time again how much he loved Mira he warmed up to the idea of them being a couple. Lisanna thought they were the most adorable thing on EarthLand.

 **End.**

Opinions? I'm going to post a video of me singing some time on my Insta too so I'll tell you guys when. :)


	294. DAY 294 - Headcanons (Rowen)

Enjoy the Rowen headcanon.

 **DAY 294 - Headcanons. (Rowen)**

Romeo is actually fiercely protective of Wendy and gets jealous when she talks to other he always wants her attention which she finds cute.

 **End.**

Guys, I'm so obsessed with rap music right now. People like NF, Logic and G-Eazy are so amazing like I can't even..


	295. DAY 295 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

Sting x Yukino headcanon (I don't ship it lol)

 **DAY 295 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

When they first got together Sting was always afraid that Yukino would become tired of him and leave him for Rogue therefore he tried extremely hard to impress always ending in some sort of silly situation.

 **End.**


	296. DAY 296 - Headcanons (Nalu)

I never did any Nalu headcanons :(

Here you go guys!

 **DAY 296 - Headcanons. (Nalu)**

Natsu always likes to sleep in Lucy's bed because it's extremely comfy and he likes being as close as possible to Lucy as he is very protective over her though he'd never admit out loud and if he did he'd use the excuse of her being nakama.

When they sleep together he likes to hold her as close as humanely possible their limbs tangled with eachother while he breaths in her scent.

 **End.**

I could write more but we all know Natsu likes Lucy's natural scent


	297. DAY 297 - Headcanons (Gruvia)

Never did a Gruvia headcanon either :(

Enjoy!

 **DAY 297 - Headcanons. (Gruvia)**

On rough nights Gray secretly sleeps with the body pillow Juvia gave him.

Lol

 **End.**

There's gonna be nether chapters soon I swear


	298. DAY 298 - Leaving you (Gale)

Two days until 300!!

Also guys I'm going on holiday to my home country (Pakistan) on Friday for two weeks and the WiFi there is pretty shit so if I don't post I'm so sorry (I live in England and I was born here tho lol)

 **DAY 298 - Leaving you (Gale)**

"It's only for 2 weeks Shrimp cmon I gotta go..." Gajeel murmured

'He sounds annoyed...' Levy thought

But in reality he was trying to hold back the tears himself and when Levy's death grip on him was finally released he couldn't stop the stray tear that fell from his eyes.

"I love you." He left her with that and left for his flight.

"Me too..." Levy said as she broke into tears

 **End.**

I'm currently at the airport waiting for departure and this is based off of something that just happened we're leaving my dad here in England and I cried like a baby haha


	299. DAY 299 - Soon (Jerza)

16 days behind because there's no WiFi here in Pakistan... yay

 **DAY 299 - Soon. (Jerza)**

Even tho I may not see you for a while,

I still have this smile,

Even if we're apart in miles,

You're in my heart,

Because I'll see you soon,

Yeah... soon :)

 **End.**

300 tomorrow welp


	300. DAY 300 - My everything

**DAY 300 - My everything :)**

I didn't get to celebrate Christmas or New Years with you because I'm still in Pakistan and there's no WiFi /

I'm extremely sorry but I'm sure no one noticed how I didn't post because life xD

Honestly guys I've told you so many times how much you mean to me because you mean everything to me!

Whenever I'm feeling down coming here is something I look forward to and when I get back to England and start school again things will get back to normal that I promise

I love you all and I hope you know that!!

Thank you so much for these 300 days.

It's 1.20 am at the moment but I've got 14 more chapters to write haha gonna be a long night

 **End.**


	301. DAY 301 - Oh (Rowen)

**DAY 301 - Oh. (Rowen)**

It takes a while for me to realise.

Takes me a while to sometimes understand.

But when I do and I look at you I'm just like

'Oh'

 **End.**

I'm done with life sorry


	302. DAY 301 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY

**DAY 302 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"Hey Natsu! Do you have Nash with you?" An anxious Lucy asked as she made her way through the crowd with her 13 year old daughter Nashi in front of her.

"Yeah! I got her!" Natsu yelled as he walked through securely holding the arm of the child

"Okay I'll get a cab then wait here!" Lucy yelled as she left her children with her husband.

"Wait! Mom! Nash isn't here! Dads holding Luna!" Nashi yelled as her mother froze and rushed back towards her family.

"Luna?! Shit where's Nash?" Natsu shouted going into full panic mode

"Don't curse in front of the kids!" Lucy seethed on the brink of tears

"I swear to god Natsu if you've lost my son I will fucking rip your hair out strand by strand!" The blonde continued

"He's my son too..." Natsu mumbled

"What was that!?" The blonde haired mother screamed

"Guys! Mom you and Dad go back and try to find Nash I'll wait here with Luna okay?" Nashi ordered going into full command mode

"No! Natsu you stay here! I'll find _my_ son that _you_ lost!" Lucy said before she sped off

"Well... that happened..." Natsu chuckled awkwardly

"Shut up Dad." Nashi and Luna chorused

"Jeez..." Natsu pouted

"GOT HIM!" Lucy cried as she victoriously held up Nash

"THANK GOD!" Natsu sobbed as he begged for his sons forgiveness

"Shut up Dad." Nash, Luna and Nashi chorused

"I've never been more proud." Lucy sniffed

 **End.**

Based on a true story my gran was meant to be holding my cousins arm turns out the whole time she was holding my other cousins arm and I was the only one who noticed.

Needless to say my Auntie Rabia took the dash of her life to find her child and thank god she did :)


	303. DAY 303 - Departure (Nalu)

Here we go...

 **DAY 303 - Departure (Nalu)**

Letting you leave,

Letting you leave _me_ was the worst decision of my life,

You never came back,

I thought you would,

Hell I waited,

You went with him,

And I'm still thinking about your departure.

 **End.**

This is shit my flight is on Wednesday pray for me friends


	304. DAY 304 - Take me to church (Gruvia)

I really need to catch up jeez...

Lyrics are not mine.

 **DAY 304 - Take me to church (Gruvia)**

 _My lover's got humour_  
 _He's the giggle at a funeral_  
 _Knows everybody's disapproval_  
 _I should've worshipped him sooner_  
 _If the heavens ever did speak_  
 _He's the last true mouthpiece_  
 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
 _A fresh poison each week_  
 _"We were born sick"_  
 _You heard them say it_  
 _My church offers no absolutes_  
 _He tells me "worship in the bedroom"_  
 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
 _Is when I'm alone with you_  
 _I was born sick, but I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

"It's time.." He whispered in her eye giving her shivers as the ropes around the wrists tightened and the blindfold was on.

Waves of pleasure went through her body as he left butterfly kisses all over her neck...

"Gray... don't tease me." She whimpered

"As you wish."

 _Amen, Amen, Amen_

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_  
 _[x2]_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
 _My lover's the sunlight_  
 _To keep the god on my side_  
 _He demands a sacrifice_  
 _Drain the whole sea_  
 _Get something shiny_  
 _Something meaty for the main course_  
 _That's a fine looking high horse_  
 _What_ you got _in the stable?_  
We've _a lot of starving faithful_  
 _That looks tasty_  
 _That looks plenty_  
 _This is hungry work_

"You made me sacrifice my mobility and sight just so you could have your way with me... aren't you sly my love." She said in a sultry tone as she easily wriggled her wrists out of the ropes and took off the blindfold

she swore she just heard him gulp.

"Take me then. I'm all yours."

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_  
 _[x2]_

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins_  
 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
 _Only then I am human_  
 _Only then I am clean_

 _Amen, Amen, Amen_

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_  
 _[x2]_

"Of course you are."

 **End.**

Interpret it how you will let just say Gray loves bondage lol

Gray: DUDE!

Natsu: Hahaha so you do?

Oh, you shut up I know all about you and your secret sadism.

Natsu: Lucy! You told her!

Lucy: Hehe sorry

lol okay enough with fetishes and sexual shit see ya


	305. DAY 305 - April fools (Gale)

Guys... I get motion sickness now! It's all Fairy Tail's fault!

Natsu: SERIOUSLY?!

Na I was joking lol

 **DAY 305 - April fools. (Gale)**

"Gajeel," Levy spoke up

"Yeah, Shrimp?" He asked stopping from polishing his guitar to look at his girlfriend of 4 years.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" She asked a blush painting her cheeks as she tried to hide her person face with her book.

"Kinda. Why're you asking?" His face matching hers as he went back to polishing

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out making him stop instantly until he burst out laughing.

"Nice April fools joke." He continued cackling

"It's January." She sweatdropped

 **End.**

Guys today in Science my teacher made me move seats and she put me right next to my crush! FUUUCK

I was so scared and nervous. He didn't look too happy about it either. He just talked to his friends and kinda didn't bother with me while I was just silent as I did my work.

My anxiety skyrocketed and I felt so vulnerable like all my insecurities were on show.

I went home and cried about it for 10 minutes. I'm hopelessly in love with this human and he doesn't even look at me. Life is cruel.

I just want him to somehow reject me so I can move on. I'd never confess.

Hate my science teacher.


	306. DAY 306 - Science Class (Jerza)

I think all my teachers must have it in for me...

Natsu: How come?

How is it possible I end up sitting next to my crush in three lessons?! Two of them happen every day too!

He looked so freaking devastated he literally placed his head on the table and sulked for like two minutes! Why does he hate me so much! *cries*

Gray: Cuz he's an idiot.

Natsu: And a heartless bastard.

Dude! You don't even know him!

Gajeel: And neither do you! And you never will unless you actually talk to him! Why're you defending him look at what he's done to you!

I-I dunno...

Levy: Gajeel!

Gajeel: Shrimp she needed to hear that.

Levy: You could've been nicer about it!

It's fine. I'm kinda done with talking about him if moving on is what I've gotta do I will. I can't keep crying over someone who would never cry over me.

 **DAY 306 - Science Class (Jerza)**

"I think there's chemistry between us." Erza randomly spoke up one-day causing Jellal's face to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Y-You think so?" Jellal asked meekly

"Yeah, we're in science after all," Erza stated a small smirk playing her lips as she watched the boy in front of her visibly deflate.

"Yeah," Jellal replied dryly

"Science," Erza repeated

Chemistry was tomorrow.

"You little tricker." Jellal chuckled.

 **End.**

I'm not quite sure where this chapter ended up going but I'm happy with it.

Life just sucks. Writing about ships only worsens my mood too *cries*


	307. DAY 307 - Beautiful to me (Miraxus)

I want someone to talk to. Preferably male.

Mira: *Shoves Natsu* There you go Aisha-chan!

Natsu: Yo! *smiles*

Jeez. Why can't I just go to Fairy Tail? *cries internally*

Gajeel: Cuz you're important and needed in your own world.

Levy: He's right! Surprisingly... stay positive Aisha-chan!

*sniffs* Levy-chan!

Gajeel: *mutters* Cuz I did nothing...

Seriously. I just need someone to tell me they care about me. Lately, I'm getting treated like shit and emotionally I'm so done.

Gray: You got a family, friends, roof over your head, your own effing phone stop feeling sorry for yourself.

Eh sorry its all I'm good at *smiles*

Lucy: That was so insincere

Enjoy the chapter.

 **DAY 307 - Beautiful to me (Miraxus)**

She, _ties her hair up tight_  
 _Puts her armour on_  
 _When she steps outside_  
She, _lives in black and white_  
 _And the colours gone,_  
 _But_ its _in her eyes_

"Goodmorning Ms Strauss!" The local farmer greeted as the lilac-haired women stepped out of her cottage a smile on her beautiful face and her ponytail swaying in the wind.

Laxus knew that smile. He memorized it. Day after day. Her sister died. Her brother was married and had his own family. She was on her own.

"Morning Farmer Joseph!" She said her voice the portrait of happiness.

Paint can be smudged.

 _Time and time again we're going back to the start_  
 _And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_  
 _I know_ everyday's _a battle and it tears her apart_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _And I'm picking up the pieces when they fall to her feet_  
 _She's been fighting all the demons so she'll never be free_  
 _She's been hiding in the shadows yeah_ its _hard to believe,_  
 _But I don't know why_

"Hey Mira," Laxus called out to her as he made his way over to her through the crowd.

"Hello, Laxus! How are you?" She asked using the smile she had perfected over the years to hide her sadness.

"I'm very well thanks, you?"

"I'm good."

He almost wanted to say 'Liar' but he knew there was no point.

 _Love, don't ever change the way you are,_  
 _You light the sky just like a star_  
 _I don't care what you say you're_  
 _Beautiful to me, oh_

 _She, she never gets it right_  
 _And it feels like rain on a perfect night_  
 _And I'll, I'll be a hand to hold_  
 _You can push me hard, but I won't let go_

"Why do you always pretend to be happy?"

"You noticed huh?"

 _Tears._

"Nevermind that. Goodbye Laxus."

That smile! That damn fake smile!

"Please! I want to make you so happy you'll never stop smiling!" He yelled and he swore he saw something flash in her usually dull blue eyes.

"I am smiling." She replied wiping her tears.

"A real smile!"

There was that flash.

 _Light breaks through your hair and_  
 _They all stop and stare and_  
 _I'd go anywhere oh why can't you just see that_  
 _I'm crazy about you_  
 _I can't live without you_  
 _You don't see it but you're_  
 _Beautiful to me_

 _"_ Okay!"

Please always smile like that.

 _Love, open your heart and let it go_  
 _You're so amazing don't you know_  
 _I don't care what you say you're_  
 _Beautiful to me_

 _You're beautiful to me_

 **Fin.**

The song is Beautiful to me by Olly Murs give it a listen.

I like to sing it when I'm feeling down just have no one to sing it to/with haha


	308. DAY 308 - Loving has consequences(Rowen)

I found out that three boys in my year/grade like me and everyone in my whole class knows who they are but except for me. How fucking annoying is that!? Hell, even my best friends know!

Natsu: On the bright side three dudes like you!

Guess so... I'm actually surprised how many boys have liked me this whole year alone...

Gray: Don't get all bigheaded

Jeez I'm not

Mira: Potential Boyfriends!

Haha no I heard a rumour that they've been perving out on me. 'They want sex' Like fuck no.

Lucy: I know how you feel... *shudders*

Gajeel: That's fucked up

Levy: They're adolescent teenagers after all

Big clue to my age thanks, Levy :) *sarcasm*

I'm not a horny impressional girl though. Like I haven't even had my first kiss xD

Mira: How cute! *squeezing my cheeks*

Jeez...

 **DAY 308 - Loving you has consequences. (Rowen)**

Wendy looked down at the scale with an emptiness in her eyes as the telltale feeling of self-hatred and depression once again loomed over her.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom and to her bedroom, she picked up a safety pin and started pricking her skin ever so slightly. At first, that was. Vigorous actions lead to louder screams and crimson now stained her already scarred wrist as drops of water rolling down her cheeks mixed leaving a puddle of her misery and pain on the floor.

Every moment felt like she was walking on burning coals.

A second of her past happiness was traded in with an hour of unshed tears and lonely nights as she continued to destroy herself over someone else's actions.

Her mentality was like an empty room. Then he came and filled it with the brightest colours.

It's actually quite funny. The person who was meant to save her only made her delve even deeper into self-loathing. Her so-called knight in shining armour was really just the night. Dark, mysterious and took away all the light from even her sunniest days. But she still loved him.

 **End.**

Let me explain this. Romeo drove her to this insanity and hatred for herself making her go through all these emotional breakdowns and self-harm but she still loved him because he was new and she thought he was just like her so it gave her some sort of security being around someone just as crazy as she was.

Natsu: That's a pretty strange reason to love someone

We're are a little bit crazy though. Some just more than others.


	309. DAY 309 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!

This is a day late oh well

Gray: Of course you would think that...

Whatever xD

Guys pray for me I have to do a presentation in science on Tuesday.

Lucy: Do you hate public speaking?

Kinda I mean I'm hella confident normally but I have severe performance anxiety haha *sweatdrop* Which usually results in me chickening out of school talent shows because I'm afraid of singing on stage in front of people.

Levy: You sing?!

sigh* yes I've said this so many times... Why is that so surprising?

Gajeel: We just can't imagine you singing a slow ballad or something

Lol, and you can? Sing that is.

Natsu: BURNNNN!

I like to consider myself relatively talented unless I sound like an arrogant prick or something which I'm not trying to be. Anyway, I've become _way_ off topic just wish me luck on Tuesday guys! Thanks :)

 **DAY 309 - SURPRISE SHIP SUNDAY!**

"I-I can't do this!" Lucy stuttered as she looked at the hundreds of people in front of her.

"Don't worry I'm here with you," Natsu reassured her as he flashed her his signature smile. Which didn't quite put Lucy at ease but ended up giving her more butterflies in her stomach.

"Y-Yeah okay..." Lucy swallowed hard as her knuckles turned white due to her clutching the microphone like it was her lifeline. This was her big moment. Her big _life-changing_ moment. And she was scared. Everyone was looking at her. Even he was... but she knew she had to be brave, after all, she couldn't spend her whole life living in fear could she? No. No, she couldn't. So gathering all of her courage she took one deep breath and started to sing.

 _I was always the girl in the corner of the room._

 _The girl next to you._

 _The girl next to you._

 _I was always afraid to say what was on my mind._

 _I never once even tried._

 _But now I'm here._

 _Now I'm strong._

 _I've gotta try to move along._

 _Being with you gave me strength._

 _Being with you made me see who I am and who I can be_

 _Now I know I don't always have to fit in._

 _Thanks to being with you..._

 _Being with you..._

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Your smile it always brought out mine._

 _I've never been happier I joined you on this crazy ride._

 _With you..._

 _I'm not afraid anymore._

 _Spread my wings I can soar._

 _I won't be afraid anymore_

 _You helped me tear down my walls._

 _I was always the girl in the corner of the room._

 _The girl next to you._

 _The girl next to you._

 _I was always afraid to say what was on my mind._

 _I never once even tried._

 _But now I'm here._

 _Now I'm strong._

 _I've gotta try to move along._

Being with you made me strong.

Being with you gave me the courage to sing this song.

You make me happy.

Oh so damn happy.

I hope I can make you happy too.

Because I'll always want to be with you...

Being with you.

The crowd went wild. But all she could hear was his voice.

"Lucy... that was amazing!" He was radiating with the brightest happiness she had ever seen in a long time.

"Thank you..." She hugged him as she cried into his chest. That was the scariest, exhilarating and happiest moment of her life and she got to spend it with him.

"Anytime." He mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

 **End.**

Tell me what you thought of the song?

Natsu: Never heard of it before in my life.

I wrote it. :)

Gajeel: WHAT?!

It's incomplete, rushed and made up on the spot xD

Gray: I can tell.

Thanks... ICE BOY!

Gray: *flashes of the beautiful and gay Sugar Boy* NEVER AGAIN!

I loved Sugar Boy he was fucking hilarious xD


	310. DAY 310 - Wth is Nali? (Nalu)

There's most likely absolutely no Nali shippers reading this but if you are gtfo.

Gray: Well okay then...

I am so annoyed right now normally I don't hate on other people's ships but Nali has just been pissing the hell outta me so far. I know why they ship it but WHY do they ship it?!

Lucy: Let me give you the age-old reason *clears throat* THEY WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS

*LE FAKE GASP*

Everyone but Natsu: *LE FAKE GASP*

Natsu: I thought most of us were childhood friends...

I know. Nali shippers don't even have any good reasons most of them just hate Lucy and look for an alternative girl if there was no Lisanna it'd probably be Erza who they shipped him with then. Nali shippers. Ship what you want just please don't do it because you hate Lucy.

Gajeel: You done ranting?

... People ship Levy and Rogue too.

Gajeel: WHAT THE F-

Enjoy the chapter guys!

Gajeel: WAIT! nononono what did you say?

Enjoy! :)

 **DAY 310 - Wth is Nali? (Nalu)**

"So have you heard about this thing called Nali?" Gray whispered to Natsu one day trying to make sure a certain blonde didn't overhear his conversation.

"Dude... I don't like her like that." Natsu blanched.

"Like who?" Lisanna asked.

"Speak of the devil..." Natsu mumbled.

"Was just asking about his crush on you." Gray smirked while Natsu sent him an 'Erza' glare.

"Cmon Gray even I know he never liked me right, Natsu?" Lisanna shot him a friendly smile.

"Yeah! Best of friends!" Natsu beamed showing his signature smile.

"What're you guys talking about?" Lucy asked joining the trio.

"Natsu's crush on Lis-"

"Old times you could say." Lisanna interrupted Gray shooting Natsu a knowing smile to which Lucy raised a perfectly arched brow at.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as her boyfriend visibly tensed.

"Who's my number one girl?" Natsu asked sweetly but Lucy wasn't having it.

"Okay fine... Gray is just saying crap like I used to have a crush on Lisanna which I **don't**!" The dragonslayer finally answered.

"Oh... okay," Lucy said as she walked away.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled as he ran after her.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"I love you. I do with everything I have. Hell Luce, you are my everything." Natsu poured his heart out to her and Lucy knew he was sincere.

"And you're mine," Lucy replied giving him a kiss leaving Natsu's face the shade of his hair.

"First time you've ever made a move isn't it?" He smirked and now she was blushing

"S-Shut up!"

 **End.**

If Natsu did have a crush on Lisanna I would kick her ass back so fast to Edolas Usain would be shook.

Natsu: Who's Usain?

Usain Bolt. The fastest man in the world. On Earth that is.

Anyway, bye for now!


	311. DAY 311 - Hot Springs (Gruvia)

I can't be bothered to write this.

Gray: You never can...

 **DAY 311 - Hot Springs (Gruvia)**

"EEEK!" A girl screamed as an ever naked Gray Fullbuster strutted down the corridor oblivious to his surroundings as he made his way to the male hot springs.

And that he did.

"Aaaah this feels so good..." He sighed it was like he was in was heaven...

Almost a minute had passed and Gray was trying his hardest not to doze off that until a movement in the water occurred and low and behold was a half-naked Juvia with that ever so innocent smile on her face. He was now truly in heaven. Cmon a man has needs! Not that he would ever tell her that... Anyway, it was time for his usual reaction so he screamed.

"AAAAH!" Gray shrieked covering his 'parts' on instant while a blush adorned his cheeks.

"Gray-sama! Juvia didn't mean to scare you sorry!" The water mage apologised for profusely.

"Were you waiting here this whole time?" He asked pointing to the water annoyed the blush never leaving his face. Juvia nodded way too enthusiastically for Gray's liking.

"That's so creepy!" He yelled trying his best to move away from his not-so-secret-kinda-secret-crush but he froze immediately when he saw tears leaving her blue eyes.

"M-Maybe I overdid it..." He thought regretting his actions so with much embarrassment he pulled the crying girl to his chest only temporarily forgetting they were both naked and now putting his self-restraint on the line as there was _another_ movement in the water.

"G-Gray-sama... so forward," Juvia said leaning forward to get closer but ending up hitting her leg on something rather hard...?

"A rock maybe?" But that was the last thought she had before Gray froze her into a block of ice his face blazing.

"T-That was a close one..." He mumbled leaving the hot springs naked (again) but this time there were more screams than usual...

 **End.**

So many sexual innuendos xD

I need da holy water!

This could have very well ended in a lemon but I'm scared as fuck to write one and I'm not in the mood oh well xD Anyway if anyone reading this didn't get what Gray's ahem *cough* 'dilemma' was then don't read my story lol

Natsu: Gray dude... I feel your pain man *consoles Gray*

Gray: Thanks, dude...

This is getting me all Gratsu shipper rn...

Lucy: HAHAHAHA

Gratsu: AISHA! *disgusted*

Joking! Gray I would never let you have Natsu that babe is all mine!

Natsu: That's not any better...

If there was one way to make me cry that's it... *cries*

Natsu: It was a joke please don't cry! *panicking so bad what a cutie*

I'm fine *sniffles*

Also if any guys out there somehow relate to my story minus freezing your girl then I'm actually proud because as a girl I have no idea what it's like lmao

Oh and this was inspired by Hiro's Gruvia doujin it's on his twitter and Instagram!


	312. We need to talk (AN)

As some of you are probably aware I haven't posted since last month. I ended up missing a day and soon days turned into weeks. I've just lost my inspiration to write if I'm honest, because of personal problems I've not been at my best lately and it's not to fair to you guys to have to suffer so I've decided I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction, maybe just writing in general and really focus on myself, my mental health and such.

You guys are like my own 'fandom' family, I love and appreciate you all so much if it wasn't for you guys reviewing, following and favouriting I honestly wouldn't have even made it as far as I did.

And I'm being 100% honest when I tell you it tears me up inside to know that I've given up. At some point I'd like to come back and maybe start this challenge all over again next year, a clean slate.

I'll still try to be active on my social media but I think I just want to take a break from the internet in general.

It's really hard for me to post this and I won't blame any of you if you hate me for this because I'd hate me too, Hell I do.

I'm so sorry writing used to be world and it still is I've just lost my spark. My spark of creativity and just fluffy ship feels for this fanfic. (That doesn't mean I don't still ship and stuff)

Once again I am incredibly sorry and I don't expect forgiveness just thank you guys for reading and thank you for all you've done for me as a writer. Love you all and hope you all continue to live life to the fullest! Goodbye for now. :)


End file.
